Justice League Family Affairs: DCAU Series Part 8
by Loki's Son
Summary: Maxima brings Superman's daughter to Earth and she's brought a universe of trouble with her. In addition to these problems, Mary Marvel is leading a secret life. How will it affect her duties with the JLU? All this and Shayera is cranky...
1. Chapter 1

6 Justice League Family Affairs

**Note: This is the 8****th**** part of an ongoing series. The preceding installments are Justice League New Beginnings: DCAU Series Part 1; Justice League Second Strike: DCAU Series part 2; Justice League Past Imperfect: DCAU Series Part 3; Justice League Nuptials: DCAU Series Part 4; Justice League Cardinal Sin: DCAU Series Part 5; Justice League Twice Shy: DCAU series Part 6; and Justice League Darkness: DCAU Series Part 7. Events and personal developments from these installments will be referenced with little warning or back story given. If Part 8 raises any questions, I suggest you read the previous stories or private message me and I'll do my best to explain.**

**Additional Note: Reviewers are highly appreciated. I need to know what I'm doing right and/or wrong so I can either do it again or not do it at all the next time `round.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Justice League concepts, actualization, characters, or depictions thereof (such as the DCAU). All such intellectual and actual rights are properties of DC Comics and Warner Bros Animation which are both owned by Time Warner. I'm not making any money off of this. Hopefully I'm entertaining a few folks, but that's it. Do not sue me! **

**

* * *

**

_Once touched by pain_

_You're not the same_

_But time can heal your_

_Heart again_

_So let the clouds_

_That bring you down_

_Just fade away_

-Aldo Nova, David Stenmar

* * *

"You must first embrace the reality of the darkness within you. Every person has the capacity for great evil but they also have a capacity for the greater good. To deny the darkness makes it a master over you since you cannot control it." Black Adam instructed Mary Marvel, "To embrace it is not an excuse to foster it or encourage its growth. Rather to be intimate with the knowledge of its existence makes you aware of what you, and others, are fully capable of."

"But what if you embrace it and it takes control of you?" Mary asked.

"You face that choice every moment of every day." Adam clarified, "You choose to do good. It does not come naturally. Naturally, we are selfish and desire to only look after our own interests. Selflessness is a choice, whether it's conscious or not. We master our baser instincts and choose to be counted amongst the forces of light rather than of the darkness."

Mary carefully considered this. Over the last week, Black Adam had shown her the course of history from the eyes of a crusader. He'd been ruler, peace officer, judge, jury, and executioner during his time as a Black Marvel. It gave him a much broader perspective on good and evil than she got at Catholic school or from the Justice League.

"But what if…?" Mary faltered.

"Mary, you _can_ defeat the darkness." Adam was insistent, "All it takes is that first decision not to follow its desires. Each step after that grows easier."

"Is that what happened to you? You fell to the darkness and then dragged yourself out of it?" she wondered.

Adam grew grave, "I faltered and lost my way. The wizard sealed me in a tomb for 4000 years and I went mad but then I found my way. I discovered the Path of Absolute Justice and it has guided me ever since. It is, as you are learning, a difficult path."

Black Adam continued, "You must set yourself apart, above the ills of humanity, if you will. But in counterbalance, you _cannot_ lose sight of that humanity. Once you do, you become the monster that you are trying to defeat. I elevated myself above my fellow man and I proclaimed myself to be a god. As a Marvel you are an instrument of the gods and ultimately of God Himself. You must never forget that. You are a champion of all that is right. Unfortunately, right and wrong are not always absolutes. You will learn to navigate the murky shades of gray in order to bring the light out of them."

"I don't know if I can embrace the darkness." Mary confessed, "I just want to destroy it."

"My dear child, the darkness is part of you. It cannot be destroyed. Darkseid seared your heart but all he did was unleash what was already within you. Your pain only let's that evil grow within you. Let go of the hate and the anger. Seek out those that love you and love them in return. That will give you strength enough to keep from stumbling." Adam implored her.

"But you didn't have anyone you…" Mary paused as a realization struck her, "The Crimson Queen."

"Your insight does you credit but keep this truth to yourself." Adam advised, "Its revelation could only harm me."

"But you betrayed her." Mary quietly pointed out.

"The Path is an unforgiving taskmaster. The Queen went mad. She desired the end of all things and had to be stopped. There was no other way." Adam sadly admitted.

"I'm so sorry." Mary sought to comfort him.

"I know." He replied, "I am whole though."

Mary wondered. He was violating his own advice. How long would it be before _he _stumbled?

* * *

Mary flew back to the Justice League Women's Dorm located in a penthouse along Manhattan's 5th Avenue. The space had been a gift from Bruce Wayne and the women that resided there had no complaints about the lodgings. It was the crack of dawn and Mary had just enough time to sneak back in her room.

She landed on the balcony, said the wizard's name and was transformed back into 17 year old Mary Batson. Punching the security code into the alarm keypad, she released the sliding glass door. It was dark and silent. Perfect for getting to her room before being spotted.

"So you're back." Kara In-Ze said from the darkened kitchen. Mary jumped and Kara turned on the light. Being Supergirl, Kara's enhanced vision let her pretty much see in the low light conditions but she wanted light to be able to fully see Mary's reactions as she confronted her.

Although outwardly calm, Mary was near panic. Kara's enhanced hearing would be able to hear her heart pound and her sharp eyes would see Mary sweat. Her secret was blown. Kara would never understand her reasons for finally accepting Black Adam's tutelage. Kara knew about her struggles since encountering Darkseid but the Argoan couldn't see past the Black Marvel's past enough to believe he had anything good to offer Mary.

"So what have you and Ray been up to?" Kara crossly asked.

Ray? Mary was almost giddy with relief. Ray, of course, was Ray Terra also known as the Ray. He was a superhero, a fellow member of the Justice League Unlimited, and Mary's boyfriend. Kara thought she was fooling around with Ray. Perfect!

Mary acted contrite, "We haven't been doing anything. We're just helping each other out with our homework."

"_All _night?" Kara didn't believe her. It just got better as the conversation continued.

"Haven't you ever heard of an all-nighter?" Mary countered.

"Yes." Kara replied, "But _what_ kind of all-nighter is it?"

"First off, I would _never _do what you're thinking. I'm chaste and I'm gonna stay that way until I'm married! Second of all, you're not my mother or my adopted mother. You have no say in what I do or not do. Last, why can't you trust me? You're _supposed _to be my friend!" Mary practically yelled.

"What the hell is the noise all about?" Beatriz and Shayera said in stereo as each of them burst forth from their rooms. They took a moment to stare at one another. Finally, Bea broke the spell by saying, "Jinx."

Shayera's glare intensified. Beatriz merely smirked and blew her a kiss. Tora emerged from the master bedroom as well, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, there is." Bea and Shayera managed a repeat performance. This time Bea immediately said, "Jinx."

"Would you stop saying that?" an exasperate Shay asked/demanded, "It's annoying. What the hell does it mean?"

"Well, when someone…" Bea was interrupted by Kara, "I just caught Mary sneaking in. She's been with Ray all night."

"Good for you." Bea beamed, "I've taught you well."

"Beatriz?" Tora asked.

"When I was charge of 'Sociability' class while we homeschooled Mary and Courtney. Mary was always a little slow. I'm proud of you girl!" Bea enthused.

"You woke us up for _that_?" Shayera crankily asked, "She's old enough to make up her own mind. It's none of our business."

"She isn't legally old enough." Kara rebutted the argument.

"So call a lawyer and a judge. It's not like the courts aren't clogged enough with frivolous cases." Shayera retorted, "Now, since it's only the butt crack of dawn, I'm going back to bed."

"Why do you need sleep? Got a hot date with John?" Bea wondered.

Shayera weighed in on being annoyed with Beatriz. She settled on sighing. The other woman just couldn't help it, "I'm flying out to Central City today. Wally wants to show me the bar where his Rogues hang out."

"Will they be there?" Tora asked.

"He doubts it. They haven't been spotted since nine weeks ago in Islamabad." Shayera said, "However, one can always hope."

"Tell him to be careful." Tora requested.

"Tora! He dumped you. Don't be nice to him." Bea scolded.

"He didn't dump me. We went out on _one_ date. The whole thing just made him uncomfortable. He said so." She defended him, "We're still friends. That's enough for me."

"He just wanted to chase that floozy reporter." Bea huffed.

"Linda Park is no floozy." Shayera informed her, "I met her once on a mission to Central City. She's a very nice girl. She was a little too hung up on the Flash but now she's hung up on Wally so we're going to support him _and _her and hope for a _them_. _Got it?_"

"Fine." Bea half-heartedly replied. Seeing Shayera's razor sharp stare, she surrendered; "_Fine!_"

"Now, of all our problems are solved, I'm going to bed." Shayera moved off to her bedroom. Beatriz shuffled Tora back into their bedroom, "Go back to bed. We've got monitor duty in four hours."

Tora tentatively laid down on her bed while Beatriz stretched out on hers, "Don't wake me until Armageddon arrives."

As soon as Bea was asleep, Tora got back up. Kara was making coffee. Mary also stayed up. The two weren't talking and the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Tora sat down at the kitchen table with Mary, "So, you had fun?"

"Not really. It's a lot of work. I'm learning a lot about things I never knew about before. Some of it confuses me." Mary honestly replied.

"Maybe _we_ can help." Tora cheerfully suggested.

Mary was leery, "I don't think so. I think this stuff is something I need to work out on my own."

"But you seem so sad about it. Are you sure we can't help? I'll do anything that I can." Tora offered.

Mary smiled and squeezed Tora's hand, "Thanks. It means a lot."

"Are you sure there's no one you can talk to?" Tora asked.

Mary suddenly had an idea of someone she _could_ confide in. She brightly smiled at Tora, "Yeah, I think there is. Thank you for reminding me of her."

"You're welcome." Tora smiled in return, "What did I do?"

Mary's laughter bubbled out of her.

* * *

After the flat had emptied itself of occupants, Mary reached for her phone. Kara was going to L.A. to spend time with Kyle. That meant that she'd query Ray and find out that Mary _hadn't_ been with him. She needed advice and she needed it _fast_!

She dialed Barbara Gordon's mobile phone. Barb saw the Caller ID and immediately answered, "Mary! What a surprise. You haven't called since the Daxamite invasion hit."

"I know. I'm sorry `bout that but I've been really busy. In fact, that's why I called. I need some advice." Mary gushed.

"Regarding Ray?" Barb grinned.

"No." Mary said cautiously and then she took the plunge, "Regarding Black Adam. I'm his student now. I really need some help wrapping my head around some of his lessons."

Barb was very still before asking, "And Kara and the others don't know about this?"

"No. Only Galatea knows." Mary answered.

_There's a fount of good advice,_ Barb sarcastically thought before speaking again, "I have the day off. Why don't you come over to my place and we'll talk. Hopefully I can offer some insights into what Black Adam is teaching you."

"_Anything_ would help." Mary confided, "I'll be there in ten minutes."

They hung up then. Knowing that Mary would be taking her time to make it 10 minutes, she began to pick up her place. After all, how long did it really take for a Marvel or a Super to fly from Manhattan to Jersey?

* * *

Dawn found Clark and Diana inside the Fortress of Solitude. Diana was preparing breakfast. They'd brought cases of food with them even though they would only be there for the weekend. Clark was feeding the animals while she tended to the meal.

Alarms began to sound. Clark proceeded to the situation room at super speed. Diana flew in to join him a few minutes later, "What's the situation?"

"We've had a space cruiser land on the Fortress. Not just any cruiser, mind you, but Maxima's personal yacht." He whimsically announced.

"Maxima?" Diana asked uncertainly.

"We'd best meet her on the roof." Clark said.

Diana followed him as he flew out of the main entrance and landed in front of the yacht's boarding ramp. Maxima stood at the bottom of it looking as regal as ever. Clark landed in front of her, "You haven't forgotten how to make an entrance, Maxima."

She smiled, "I see you are out of uniform Kal-El _and _you have a woman with you. Is this Lois?"

"No. Lois is dead." Clark said with equanimity, "This is Diana. Your record tapes would label her as 'Wonder Woman'. She's my fiancée."

"So, you have found your equal. Congratulations! I have not been so lucky but I too have a consort. And of course I have the treasure you bestowed upon me." Maxima beamed and she turned towards the bowels of the ship, "It's all right you can come out now. This is your father."

Clark was stunned as a young teenager, maybe thirteen Earth years of age, stepped out of the ship. She had auburn hair and her mother's blue eyes. She met Maxima at the bottom of the ramp. Maxima wrapped an arm around her daughter, "Kal-El of Krypton and Earth, meet Kalea-El, Crown Princess of the Almeracian Empire."


	2. Chapter 2

6 Justice League Family Affairs

"Daughter?" Clark yelped, "But she's a teenager. She was only conceived 6 years ago."

Maxima smirked, "Now Kal, surely I explained Almeracian physiology to you."

"No, you didn't." he replied.

"On Almerac we grow to adulthood in 8-9 Earth years. After we reach our majority, we age more slowly. The average Almeracian lives for 250 Earth years. Why, when I first met you I was only fifteen years old." Maxima happily lectured.

"_That_ explains a lot." Clark muttered.

"What was that?" Maxima growled.

"Nothing." Clark turned to his daughter, "So Kay-lee-ah, what brings you to Earth?"

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're going to leave me with this idiot."

""Idiot?" Clark repeated in surprise.

"Would you prefer, 'Loser'?" Kalea asked, sarcasm button fully depressed.

"She…seems to have a firm grasp of the English language." Clark commented.

"Stop talking about me as though I'm not here." Kalea demanded, "I used psycho-hypnosis recordings of your planet's backwards dialect in order to 'fit' in better. Got it, you neo-barb?"

Diana introduced herself, "Hello, little sister. I'm Diana."

"I'm hungry. Feed me." Kalea requested with an imperious tone.

"I do not take orders." Diana replied.

"You're my '_father's_' trollop aren't you? What good are you for except to do scullery work and suck his…?" Kalea began but was interrupted by Maxima, "Easy. Try to get along with the help. You _will_ be staying here for a while after all."

"That's the second time that's been mentioned. What do you mean?" Clark wondered.

"_See_?" Kalea whined, "He's a dolt. You can't possibly expect me to stay with him."

"_Kalea_!" Maxima's tone bit at her daughter, "You are the Crown Princess of Almerac. I expect you to comport yourself with some dignity."

"But you don't…" Kalea was cut short by her mother again, "Don't argue with me. You know what happened the last time that you did."

Kalea deflated, "Yes, Mother."

"Now follow your father's consort inside. I'll have your bags delivered to you while you eat." Maxima instructed her. Now she turned to Clark, "The Empire is gripped by a civil war. The Techno-Organic Union is leading a revolt. They want Kalea for negotiating purposes. They think if they have her I'll abdicate."

"But you won't, will you?" Clark surmised, "Even though they'll kill her."

"I cannot relinquish the crown. It would throw hundreds of worlds into chaos. The Union is nothing but a cybernetically enhanced group of thugs. If they win, the Empire will become aggressive once again and seek to expand its borders." Maxima described the situation, "That's why I brought Kalea here. They know about you but they don't know where Earth is. She'll be safer with you until the revolt is over."

Maxima sighed, "I know this isn't how we planned for you to meet her but it's an emergency."

Clark's expression softened, "I'm happy to spend time with her _especially _if it saves her life."

"She can be…_difficult_." Maxima warned, "Actually, she reminds me a lot of myself at that age."

Clark smirked, "You _are _her mother."

"True." Maxima was pleased with herself once again, "My servants will unload Kalea's luggage and then I shall be off. I have a war to win."

"Take your time." Clark cheerfully said. Maxima gave him a pitying look. She looked askance and then smirked, "It looks as though your woman and my…_our_…daughter are having words."

Clark tuned in with his super hearing. Diana was saying, "…and I am the daughter of Hippolyta, Crown Princess of the Amazons of Themiscyra, and no one to be reckoned with. I do not take orders. I _give _them. _You_ will apologize both to me and your father for the insults you have hurled. You will refrain from making any more disparaging remarks or you will feel the back of my hand. Am I understood?"

"Leave me alone, you bitch" Kalea snapped. Diana backhanded her. Clark moved forward but found Maxima's hand restraining him.

"Don't." she said, "This is how she learns."

He had a new insight into Kalea's meekness before her mother. He didn't like it, "I don't believe that. There's always another way. My folks never hit me."

"Would you have felt it if they did?" Maxima laughed.

"How much time do you spend with her?" he demanded to know. He had an idea that Maxima largely ignored her daughter…_their_…daughter and the girl engaged in negative attention seeking behaviors just to get her mother's notice.

"Don't you _dare_ lecture me on how much time I spend with her!" Maxima angrily declared, "At least _I_ spend time with her. You haven't even seen her before _today_."

Guilt weighed heavily on his heart and then he shrugged it aside. How dare she lecture _him_? He was Superman. The lives of billions rested on his shoulders. But then a small still voice reminded him of the fact that billions more rested squarely on Maxima's shoulders _and_ she'd still found time to be a mother. No one could be a perfect parent. Still, he could take the opportunity to try.

"How will I know when you're returning?" he asked.

Maxima granted him a benevolent smile. The Queen was back in her element: granting the petition of a humble servant. Clark bristled but listened to her answer, "Kalea has a communicator on her wrist. I will contact her and she in turn will alert you. We shall meet here I think."

Clark smirked, "Now that that decision's been made."

Maxima sensed that he was subtly mocking her and it irritated her, "The servants will _now _bring the bags. I suggest you lead them."

Clark bowed at the waist, "As you command, my Queen."

_If only you meant it, _Maxima wistfully thought.

* * *

"I don't see why we need to start planning the wedding. It isn't until August." Vic Sage, secretly known as the Question, complained.

Helena Bertinelli, his fiancée and the superhero called the Huntress, pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. Counting to twenty-five, she relaxed her posture, "Q…planning a wedding takes time. There are a million details to deal with in order to put on the perfect wedding that every girl dreams of."

"Even you?" he was surprised. Helena didn't go in for much convention. She was engaged to _him_ after all. That was as about as unconventional as it got.

"_Especially_ me, you dope. My life sucked enough without adding any more trauma to it. I found an escape in planning my future wedding. Mind you, I never pictured a groom. It was going to be a wedding party of one, I guess." Helena explained.

Q thought about it.

That would explain her acceptance of him. She'd never fantasized about a perfect man which meant she was open to the unusual…which in turn left the opening that had become them as a couple. That in turn…

"Q." Helena's voice was stern, "Turn your brain off and help me pick out invitations."

"Couldn't I…" he faltered when he saw her glare.

"I love you, Q. But if you don't participate I'm going to kill you. _And_ then I'll call off the wedding." She warned.

He immediately brightened, "Where are those invitations?"

* * *

An hour later, Helena was immersed in card samples. A running commentary went something like this, "Crap…crap…crap…God, no…Oh, that's nice…crap…crap…foofy crap."

She'd place a bookmark at the place where her favorites were located. She was holding Vic in reserve to help her narrow down the selection. He was looking at the calligraphy choices. She spared an iota of her attention to check up on him.

"…a slightly disturbed personality. Possibly caused by mild schizophrenia." He was muttering.

"Vic." She called out. No response, "Q! Stop psychoanalyzing the handwriting and get over here. I need your help."

"But…" he started to protest.

Helena sighed, "We'll get back to it. Okay?"

Vic contently sat his sample book down and came to her desk. Plopping himself down, he asked; "How can I help?"

His eagerness touched her. She _knew _if she just got him in here he'd take to it like a duck takes to water. He was a detail oriented person after all. Everything he obsessed about revolved around details.

"Go through these that I've marked. Leave the bookmarks with the ones that you like." She instructed.

"What if I don't like any of them?" he wondered.

"I'm only halfway through the selection. I think we'll find at least one that we agree on." She reassured him.

"All right." He took the stack of books and returned to his desk area. Within moments she heard him muttering, "…neo-impressionist styling. No linear lines. Loose structure. Chaos. Is that a proper first impression?"

_Oh Lord,_ Helena looked skyward for strength. Ignoring Q she refocused on the rest of the card samples.

* * *

Mary had entered Barbara's loft through the skylight. She could tell that the girl had had coffee already. She wasn't quite wired but she was definitely coming off a caffeine buzz. Barb decided to wait on the coffee and offered Mary orange juice instead. She knew Mary liked to dunk her Oreos in the stuff and was grateful that she didn't have any of the infamous cookies on hand.

Mary explained to Barbara how Darkseid had pervaded her heart, mind, and soul. She described her subsequent struggles with the evil side of her nature. Finally, she came to her enlisting Black Adam as her teacher in order to learn how to cope with the darkness within. Barb was skeptical and it showed on her face.

"Why don't you tell me about what Black Adam has taught you so far?" she requested. Mary did so and Barbara was relieved, "I can't say I disagree with him so far."

"Even about embracing the darkness?" Mary asked with some alarm.

"He's not asking you to embrace the evil itself. He's asking you to embrace the knowledge that it's there. There's a profound difference." Barb counseled, "Bruce believes in pretty much the same thing. He knows he's essentially a killer waiting to happen. Knowing that he's better prepared to prevent it from happening. Black Adam is merely asking the same of you."

"So you don't think it's wrong?" Mary wondered.

"I don't think he's taught anything Bruce wouldn't have. I just trust Bruce more." Barb admitted.

"Even after…" Mary trailed off.

"Yes, even after. Bruce is scrupulously straightforward with his intentions. I'm not sure about Adam. He may have a hidden agenda that hasn't come to light yet." Barb warned, "I'd say keep asking questions of him and checking in with people you trust."

"Could I check in with you?" Mary pleaded.

Barb wore a rueful smile, "Why haven't you told Kara, or even Courtney, about this?"

"Kara will tell my brother and he'll _never_ understand." Mary stated, "And Courtney… If I tell Courtney the whole League will know about it within 24 hours."

Barbara grinned, "The girl does have a mouth, doesn't she?"

"Yeah." Mary said, voice full of regret; "I don't like keeping secrets from them. In fact, it's killing me to do so but I don't see any other choice."

"Here's one: tell them and send them my way. I'll do my best to alleviate their fears. _But_, this is on the condition that you tell me _everything_ that Black Adam teaches you. I'll only comment when I think he needs clarifying or that his view is wildly skewed towards something bad. Okay?"

Mary happily nodded, "Sounds great." She got up and hugged Barbara, "Thank you so much."

Barb smiled back at her, "Now that the difficult stuff is out of the way, let's say we hit the town?"

Mary grinned, "That'd be terrific!"

* * *

Shayera alighted next to the Flash. They were in Central City's main metropolitan park. He grinned, "It took you longer than I expected."

"I would've been here sooner if I didn't have to stop and pee every half hour." Shayera complained.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Flash asked.

"No. I've been queasy all week. In fact, I threw up a couple of times on my way here." She revealed.

Flash eyed her curiously, "Why aren't you wearing your armor? I thought Carter fixed it."

"He _did_." She replied irritably, "But if you _must_ know, my breasts are swollen and they hurt. That breastplate annoyed the hell out of me so I just wore civvies. You have a problem with that?"

"No, no, of course not." Flash held up his hands, "It's just that you've got three of the symptoms of the early stages of pregnancy."

"_What do you mean_?" Shayera snapped.

"Okay, _four _symptoms." He replied, "Have you missed your period?"

"Thanagarians don't have a menstrual cycle." Shayera coldly informed him.

"Okay, I'm just saying…" Flash left the thought hanging in the air.

Shayera paused. Very quietly she asked, "Do you really think I could be pregnant?"

"I think you should at least get checked out." Flash advised.

"Yes!" Shayera fist pumped, "It's about time."

"Er…don't you think John's gonna freak?" he asked.

That killed Shayera's elated mood. She hadn't thought of that.


	3. Chapter 3

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Flash and Shayera entered Hank's Bar, Billiards, and Grill. As Flash suspected none of his Rogues were patronizing the establishment but then again it was barely 10:00 a.m.. Shayera bristled, "No one's here. Can we go now?"

"They're usually part of the lunch crowd." Flash explained, "C'mon, we'll play some pool and I'll get a snack."

Shayera relented, "Come to think of it, I'm hungry."

"Y'sure you're not gonna…hrmph!" he did his impersonation of throwing up.

"_Yeeesss_. It only hits in the morning." She spoke as if to a dullard.

"Oh. Okay. I know the menu by heart. Do you trust me?" he asked.

"I used to." She replied.

"Ouch. But you've gotta try a couple of the house specialties. I can order up for the two of us. You pick a table." Flash hurried off. Of course, for him that meant he was a red blur as he hustled off.

Shayera held off on finding a table and went to the bartender instead, "Gimme a screwdriver."

The Flash was immediately at her side, "Are you sure you want to do that in your condition?"

"What condition?" she asked.

"Y'know, your and John's baby." He said.

"_I don't even know if we _have_ a baby!_" she yelled.

Patrons across the establishment went for their cell phones to report to the news channels that Hawkgirl was having the Flash's baby. Shayera's hand drifted towards the mace hanging off of her belt. Flash took hold of her hand and led her to a table by a window. He sped back to the bar and pushed the drink back at the bartender, "How much for that?"

He paid for the drink and then said, "You keep it."

After Flash had returned to his table the bartender looked around and then downed the Vodka/orange juice combo. Then he waited to see what kind of interpersonal trouble these two could get into. He loved a good soap opera. In fact, his DVR was busy recording his favorites right now.

It took five trips back and forth between the table and the grill for Flash to bring all of the food. He'd carried items in both hands. Finally he brought their drinks. He had a soda for him and a glass of milk for her.

She picked up the glass and eyed skeptically, "Oh, for the luvva…"

"Ah, ah, ah. You don't believe in God. `Sides, milk is good for babies." Flash lectured.

Shayera buried her face in her hand, "We don't even know if there _is_ a baby."

"Sure we do. The fetus is pressing in on your bladder, making you pee a lot. You've got morning sickness. You're _definitely_ hormonal and you've got the whole boob thing going on." Flash ticked off the list, "Put `em together and you've got 'pregnancy'."

Shayera gave him a glare that would've done Batman proud, "Mention the 'boob thing' again, to anyone…even me, and I'll bop you on the head and then never speak to you again."

Flash grew serious, "Don't worry, Shay. I'm not taking this lightly. I'm just trying to cheer you up. You're touchy now but when the wheel spins you'll go another direction. I'm just hoping it won't be the weepy one."

Shayera smirked, "When have you ever known me to get weepy?"

* * *

Seventy-five minutes later…

It was Shayera's turn to break. It had been for the last ten minutes but she couldn't stop crying, "How'm I going to tell him? What if he doesn't want the baby? Will I be a single parent? Rex never said that he was raised by both of us."

Flash sighed. It had been the same basic theme for a while now. He'd never seen her this way. He'd tried consoling her by putting an arm around her and she'd thrown him over a pool table. He was being a little more circumspect now.

"Shay, you don't know what Rex said. You weren't there. He could have said all sorts of things and John just hasn't shared them with you." Flash suggested.

"Oh god! He's keeping secrets from me. Does that mean he's having an affair and I just don't know about it? What if he doesn't love me and is just using me for sex? What if he doesn't want to be with me _and _I'm pregnant?" Shayera rattled off.

_And we're back at the beginning,_ Flash wryly thought. He looked to the entrance and saw the orange and green costume of the Mirror Master enter in. The man himself took a look around and spotted Flash and Shayera. He decided to run for it. Flash beat him to the door.

"Hiya M&M." Flash grinned, "Just slumming in the old neighborhood?"

"I haven't done anything." Mirror Master insisted, "I just want to have lunch."

"Let's take it outside." Flash ordered. Mirror Master's shoulders slumped and he followed. Shayera wiped her eyes, blew her nose into a napkin, and marched outside.

She threw the door open and yelled, "You hold him. I'll beat him to death."

"Great. Another swing." Flash muttered.

Mirror Master hid behind the Flash. He saw her red, swollen eyes and the anger within them, "What's wrong with her? Is she going to kill me?"

"No. She's just a little hormonal." Flash explained.

"Oh, PMS?" Mirror Master asked.

"Thanagarians don't have periods, you worm!" Shayera yelled as she unhooked her mace from her belt.

""Is she preggers?" Mirror Master asked.

"Yup." Flash replied.

"_We don't know that!_" Shayera shouted.

"She been like this for long?" Mirror Master inquired.

"3 minutes ago she was bawling like a baby." Flash answered.

"I was not." Shayera snapped.

"You should have seen my sister when she was pregnant. Complete basket case." Mirror Master informed the Flash.

"So was my cousin although, she was in high school at the time and deserved to be a little basket-casey." Flash said.

Mirror Master chuckled, "So was my sister. She got over it."

"Did she have a mace?" Flash wondered, "`Cause it's not her I'm worried about. It's us."

"Let me outta here!" Mirror Master yelped and he started to run. Flash grabbed hold of the villain's collar, "Not so fast M&M. I'll ask some questions. You'll answer them and then I'll let you go."

"You will?" Mirror Master asked and _then_ he asked, "What _kind_ of questions?"

"The usual ones: where's the gang and what are they doing?" Flash stated.

"They're in Bangkok enjoying the night life. I didn't want to catch anything so I came here." Mirror Master answered.

"I don't care about the sex stories. What's Luthor up to?" Flash asked.

"I don't know." Mirror Master replied.

"Give him to me. He'll talk." Shayera growled.

"Honestly! No one knows what baldy is up too. We've been sitting back for the last two months collecting a fat paycheck from the Burmese government and doing absolutely nothing. Luthor's keeping his plans to himself. Even Grodd is in the dark." Mirror Master confessed.

Flash weighed his words. Finally he said, "Okay. I'll even buy lunch."

"You're eating again? With _him_?" Shayera couldn't believe it.

"First off, it's a metabolism thing. You know that. Second, he's still a human being." Flash duly informed her.

"Okay." She relented, "But I'm out of here. I have to get checked out and then try and find John."

"Sounds like a plan. Call me if you need any help." He brightly offered.

"Thanks." She said softly, "I will." She took to the air and Mirror Master stepped out of Hank's, "Coming?"

Flash grinned, "Just order up." He was suddenly very grateful for his League stipend. His wallet hardly felt his food bills anymore.

* * *

"Why were you giving me a hard time when you were already cooking?" Kalea demanded to know.

Diana resisted the urge to smack the girl again, "I didn't appreciate your tone or your words. You can join us for breakfast but not because you commanded it. It's because you're our guest."

Kalea stalked off towards the dining area muttering, "I'm a hell of a lot more than a 'guest' you bimbo."

Clark overheard this and he once again marveled at the girl's command of the English language. It made him uncomfortable to know that the Almeracians had such extensive files on Earth. That fact negated Maxima's argument that the Techno-Organic Union didn't know where Earth was. If they didn't already know it seemed as though they could find out just by going to Almerac's version of a library.

"So what are your interests?" Clark asked Kalea.

"Are you trying to bond with me? Don't make me laugh." Kalea snorted.

"I'm trying to find out what you like to do so that we can keep you entertained. I'm sure you don't want to just be cooped up in this Fortress. Earth is out there. A whole different world. Don't you want to see it?"

"I've seen dozens of worlds." Kalea haughtily replied.

"But did you get to enjoy them?" Clark asked the pivotal question.

"Well, it wasn't my place. Fraternizing with inferiors isn't encouraged." For the first time, there was a chink in the girl's armor. Her wistfulness could be heard. She'd _wanted _to explore those planets and hadn't been allowed to. Things were different here. Here she'd be safe while wandering the streets, hills, streams, forests, mountains, and beaches of Earth.

"Let me show you this planet." Clark suggested, "No one has any reason to harm you so it'll be safe to take you anywhere and everywhere."

There was a spark of hope in her eyes but it was quickly replaced by wariness, "If I agree, can I try _ice cream_?"

"Of course you can." Clark chuckled.

"Very well then." The Princess had returned, "You may show me your paltry planet."

Clark just grinned, "Yes, your Highness."

* * *

The Dome occupied a place in the capitol of Myanmar. It was the site of a school that had been demolished as an example of what happened when teachers and students advocated democratic reforms. All of the protesters had been made examples of and the school had been permanently closed.

Many of the Legionnaires were in Thailand at the moment. Luthor virtually had the run of the place to himself. Only Grodd, Ultra-Humanite, the Weed, Half-Ape, and Mr. Mind remained. Luthor came out of his office when a boom tube opened in the main operations center. The others ran there as well.

Lashina, Stompa, Mad Harriet, Mantis, Supreme, and Doomsday exited the directed wormhole. Luthor smiled. They all, with the exception of Doomsday, looked desperate. That meant the negotiations would be in his favor.

"Ah Lashina, you've come back to the fold. Tell me, how is Darkseid these days?" Luthor wore a triumphant smile.

"Somehow I think you already know the answer to that." Lashina dryly responded.

"Yes. And I also know that you are fugitives eluding the New Gods of New Genesis. Now, that description is redundant isn't it?" Luthor chuckled, enjoying his own humor.

"We must free the Master." Lashina implored, "I know you're capable of that."

"My dear Lashina, you flatter me. You truly do. I can liberate Darkseid at my leisure, however, I want him to sit in that New Genesisian prison until he learns to appreciate me for breaking him out." Luthor's smile turned cruel.

Lashina's hand reached for one of her whips. Luthor wagged his finger, "I'd reconsider that. Who else is going to shelter you? I can protect you and then you can help me free 'the Master' and his gratitude will extend to you as well."

Alarms began to sound. Grodd checked the sensors, "We have a spaceship settling down next to our position. It seems to be a long range shuttle of some kind."

"But they aren't assuming a hostile posture?" Luthor asked.

"None that our systems can detect." Grodd answered.

"Lashina, you and your troops can accompany me." Luthor requested.

"You're going to meet with them?"She asked.

"Of course. How else can I make friends and steal their technology?" Luthor asked.

* * *

Luthor met the envoy from the shuttle. He, assuming it was male, was a cyborg. Plump, with an overhanging gut, the alien wore loose breeches with one pant leg removed to show off his prosthetic leg. His left arm was a mass of components. It appeared to be equipped for every situation. It also bore a cybernetic eye. Luthor had no doubts that this creature could kill him where he stood.

The alien's skin was a sickly yellow and it was devoid of any hair that Luthor could see. Its face was humanoid enough and its expressions seemed to correlate with their human equivalents. The alien stopped halfway between the shuttle and the Dome and it bowed at the waist.

"Lex Luthor, I presume?" it asked in passable English.

"You have me at a disadvantage." Luthor said.

The alien chuckled, "I am Gnash Zerj. I am an envoy from the Techno-Organic Union."

"I can surmise the techno-organic part but why should I feel honored to have you here?" Luthor wondered.

"Excellent. A man who gets to the point. I think we can do business." Zerj replied.

Luthor was amused, "And what kind of business would that be?"

"You are the arch-nemesis of Kal-El of Krypton, yes?" Zerj inquired.

"Yes." Luthor's interest was piqued now.

"My people are currently in a state of war against the peoples of Almerac." Zerj declared.

"Almerac? As in 'Maxima'?" Luthor wondered.

"Precisely. Maxima is resisting us. We need to gain leverage over her and it just so happens that her daughter currently inhabits this world." Zerj explained.

"Why should this interest me?" Luthor wanted to know.

"Because Kalea-El is also the daughter of your greatest enemy. Hand her over to us and he will pursue her…to his own grave." Zerj revealed.

"Superman and Maxima? I wonder if Lois knew. Maybe that's why she took up with that fool, Kent." Luthor mused. Sobering, he asked; "What do you need of me?"

"I will give you coordinates; pass key codes, and plans of how to build a shuttle like mine. Capture the child and deliver her to us and we will grant you technology transfers that will make this paltry planet tremble before you." Zerj promised.

Luthor coldly smiled, "It's a deal."


	4. Chapter 4

7 Justice League Family Affairs

_Well, it's official. I'm pregnant,_ Shayera realized as she stepped out of the med center and straight into John.

John Stewart looked more than a little concerned, "Shayera, what's wrong. West told me you needed to talk to me and then L-Ron told me you were in the med bay but no one's willing to tell me what's going on."

"I'm fine. Really, I am. I just received a diagnosis and I need to talk to you about it." She said.

"So let's talk." He stated.

"In the mess hall. I need a cappuccino and you'll need a drink too." She suggested.

"You're not reassuring me." John admitted.

"C'mon." she took him by the hand and walked down the corridors.

* * *

Having ordered her coffee and John had received his root beer, they went to sit down. "I don't know why you drink that stuff. It's the worst tasting beer of any planet I've been on." She commented.

"Each to their own." He grinned.

"At least you shaved your beard and grew your hair back. You look more presentable." She offered her opinion.

"I wanted to keep my head shaved even after I got rid of the goatee." He reminded her.

"But you looked too much like Spencer Hawk. The last thing I need is to have cops try to arrest you everywhere we go." She retorted.

"Completely different uniform. They wouldn't touch me." John assured her.

"Oh yeah. Like the ISA never gets overzealous." Shayera scoffed, "At least not in the last six months."

The reminder of the ISA's persecution of the League during the planetary nuclear crisis stung. John relented, "You may have a point."

"Aha!" she cried victoriously, "You admit it."

"Yes, I do and we're way off topic. What did the doctors say?" John wanted to know.

Shayera bit her lower lip and hesitated. John reached across the table and took hold of her hand, "Whatever they said. _We'll_ get through. I'll stand by you no matter what it is."

"I'm hoping." She confessed.

"Shay, what is it?" he pleaded, "You've really got me worried."

"I'm pregnant." She blurted.

His jaw dropped and he blankly stared at her. She grew worried, "John?"

"I never expected… No, that's not true. I _have _been expecting… Just not yet." He rattled off.

"Why not yet?" Shayera was confused.

"Warhawk, that is…Rex…was only our age and that was sixty years in the future." John described for her.

"Umm…there's something else I haven't told you." Shayera squirmed.

"What?" John was panic stricken.

"Thanagarians live longer than humans." She revealed.

He exhaled in relief, "Oh, I was afraid you had cancer or something."

"So, you. Me. Baby. What do you think?" she hesitantly asked.

John smiled, "I think it's great. I knew when I got back together with you that this day would come. I accepted that before we got back together. You two were a package deal and it was a combo that I wanted in my life."

Shayera leapt over the table, spilling their drinks. Leaned across the table, arms draped around John's neck and shoulders, she fiercely kissed him. Letting him up for air she sat back down. Ignoring the coffee stains on her knit top, she burst into tears.

"Shay, what's wrong?" John asked, worried all over again.

"Nothing. I'm just hormonal." She sobbed.

"Yeah. Wally mentioned that." John said, "Since you don't have a period I should have guessed what was going on."

Shayera's mood swing swung back to a semblance of her usual self, "So, you want to celebrate?"

"I booked a room in the coed section of the League's dorms." Shayera slyly smiled.

"There's a coed section?" John asked.

"Waller thought it'd be cheaper than booking hotels for couples staying over after missions." She explained.

John grinned, "Works for me."

* * *

Clark wore his Superman togs and had Kalea's bags draped all over his body. Kalea turned to Diana, "So where's your ridiculously skin tight outfit?"

Diana twirled once and her clothes were magically replaced by her Wonder Woman garb. Kalea laughed, "You _are_ father's whore. That outfit proves it! I… Ow!"

Diana had backhanded Kalea again, "Mind your tongue."

Diana ignored the hateful daggers that lanced out of the girl's eyes and Clark called her over to the next room. He looked distinctly uncomfortable, "I really wish you wouldn't do that."

"The girl needs to learn respect." Diana retorted.

"Is that how your mother taught you respect?" Clark tried to make a point.

"Yes!" Diana emphatically declared.

"Well, I…uh, well; Maxima uses that approach as well and you can see how well that's worked out so far." Clark argued, "You should try to be her friend."

"I don't _want _to be her friend. She needs an authority figure not a 'pal'." Diana rebutted his argument.

"Can you just follow my lead, okay?" Clark requested.

"Very well." Diana acquiesced.

In the next room, Kalea had used her super hearing to over hear every word. A wedge had been driven between her sap of a father and his whore. She already had plans for her revenge. That rift would be ripped open. The barbarian bitch thought she could hit her and get away with it? She'd soon learn differently, Kalea promised.

* * *

Mary took a moment to talk to Ray while Barbara was in the restroom, "Have Kara and Kyle been there yet?"

"No. Are they coming over?" Ray asked.

"I can practically guarantee it." Mary informed him, "Kara's on a hypocritical crusade. She thinks you and I were together last night and wants to lecture you on premarital sex even though she and Kyle are sleeping together. Mostly it's because I'm under eighteen."

"But we weren't together last night." Ray laughed.

"She needs to think we were. _We_ were studying. Got it?" Mary told him.

"So, she thinks you were with me and you were somewhere else." Ray surmised, "Can I ask where?"

"I really wish you wouldn't." Mary begged.

"But you'd tell me if I did wouldn't you?" he realized.

"Yes." She admitted.

"This secret wouldn't affect us, would it?" he wondered.

"Oh God, no. _We're_ fine." She assured him.

"Okay. I'll keep your secret and you give Black Adam my best." Ray deduced the nature of the secret.

"You know?" she almost panicked.

"I figured it out while talking to you. We just spent the last nine weeks baring our souls to one another. I figured you'd end up accepting his offer sooner or later. I'm just glad you were willing to tell me if I asked." He admitted.

"So you'll keep up the pretense?" Mary asked.

"As best as I can. They're going to figure it out soon enough though." Ray declared.

"Send `em to Barbara Gordon if they do. That's my contingency plan. She's willing to vouch for Adam." She urged.

"I might tag along to hear that one." Ray laughed.

"Thanks Ray. You're sweet." Mary decided.

"I try my best." He confessed.

"I'll call you again later." She promised, "Bye."

"See ya." He replied just before she hung up.

There was a knock at the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw Kara and Kyle standing outside. "This should be interesting." He murmured.

* * *

Kalea astounded Clark once again with her command of the language and idiom as she looked around his and Diana's apartment, "What a dump."

"This is a very nice apartment by Earth standards." Diana said icily.

"Barbarians." Kalea muttered.

Clark ignored her negativity, "Are you ready to meet the people of Earth?"

"I have to change into something suitable to meet commoners in." Kalea announced and disappeared into the guest bedroom.

"Well, this is going well." Clark said with more than a trace of fantasy in his voice.

"You haven't unleashed her upon the public yet." Diana warned, "She…"

Diana's voice drifted off and her eyes narrowed. Clark followed her gaze and he beheld Kalea wearing two strings with gland problems that barely hid her naughty bits and was covered by a gauzy, sheer "dress". The most substantial thing that she wore was a scarf slung around her throat.

"No." Clark managed to find his voice.

"No?" Kalea asked. Then she grew petulant, "_No?_"

"No. That's totally improper." Clark discovered his resolve and grew firm.

"But this is formal wear on Almerac." She protested.

"Not on Earth. On Earth that outfit will garner the attention of the vice squad. Change clothes." He insisted.

"But she…" Kalea pointed at Diana.

"Wear _at least_ as much as Diana. Okay?" Clark set a limit, his first; "Think about what you'd wear to a funeral."

"_Fine_." Kalea sulked and slammed the door shut in her wake.

Diana smiled for the first time in a while, "Well that was an adventure in cultural differences."

Clark smirked, "You'd know about those, wouldn't you?"

She grinned back, "Not all of us were raised in Kansas."

"Too true." Clark wistfully agreed.

"Is _this_ better?" Kalea asked. She was dressed in a shimmering red bodysuit. She was shod in black boots. Her right wrist was festooned with jeweled bracelets. She wore a necklace with a large pendent. The pendent showcased a polished stone that wasn't found on Earth. Her dangled earrings matched. "_Well_?" she demanded.

"That's…much better." Clark conceded.

"Now, I want to see your planet and I _want_ ice cream." Kalea made no secret of her desires.

"Follow us then." Clark went to the balcony and launched himself into the air. Diana ushered Kalea outside where she joined her father. Diana followed. Kalea's flight ability, inherited from both parents, was proving invaluable.

* * *

The Humanite was in charge of the construction of the shuttle, even though it was after midnight, until Sivana returned. The Legionnaires were stumbling, sometimes literally, back to the Dome. The boom tube returning Sivana opened and he was covered with scratches. He chuckled, "Heh heh heh. Hello Lex. Anything happening?"

"Interesting afternoon?" Lex inquired.

"Heh heh heh, sometimes 'no' means 'yes'." Was Sivana's demented reply; "I like it when they scream."

"I won't ask." Lex promised. He'd had his share of similar encounters. Threats of legal action and physical harm generally kept his "partners" quiet.

"You should've asked." Sivana cackled.

"_Doctor_, we have a new mission. An alien consortium has enlisted us to capture Superman's daughter. While we hand her over to the aliens it's probable that he'll pursue. It's also likely that he'll take a cadre of the League's most powerful crimefighters with him. That'll leave Earth open to our predations." Luthor explained, "To prepare for that eventuality I need you to build the long range shuttle that we'll use to deliver the girl to her captors."

"Point me in the right direction." Sivana gleefully said.

"I'll take you, Doctor." Grodd offered.

Luthor turned to Doomsday, "Are you ready for your part in this?"

"I'm always ready to strike out at Superman." Doomsday replied.

"Of course. Why do I ask?" Luthor rhetorically asked.

"I don't know." Doomsday replied.

Luthor shook his head, _Simpleton_. He spoke to Brainiac, "Patch into the Justice League's SkyEye satellites and locate Superman."

"It will be done." Brainiac said succinctly.

_Why can't they all be like that?_ Luthor wondered.

Grodd returned, "Sivana's happy."

"I don't care what that worm is." Luthor retorted.

"Hey!" Mr. Mind protested from a nearby console.

Luthor rolled his eyes, "May I remind _you_ of how many times you have reminded us of the fact that you're a caterpillar and not a worm?"

"It's the principle of the thing." Mr. Mind huffed.

"Of course it is." Luthor dryly remarked.

"Are you planning on sending Doomsday by himself? That seems counterproductive." Grodd opined.

"No, we need a capture team as well. See who's sober enough to go and bring them to me." Luthor sighed.

"Of course." Grodd replied and then he chuckled, "You do realize that headaches like these are why I let you retain the reins of power?"

"My migraine thanks you." Came Luthor's snarky reply.

"I'm glad you know then." Grodd chuckled all the way down the corridor.

_Why did everyone choose today to have a sense of humor?_ Luthor complained to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

6 Justice League Family Affairs

"Selina?" Bruce asked as he came out of the bedroom. He wore his Batman trunks and pants but he was sans cowl, belt, shirt, gloves, and boots. Most of those were still scattered across her bedroom floor.

"In here." She called back. He tracked her voice down. He found her in the kitchen feeding Hecate. She wore his Batman shirt and nothing else. He stopped to appreciate the view, particularly when she stooped to place the bowl of cat food and saucer of milk on the floor. The shirt lifted up…exposing her bum.

She stood and turned. Seeing his satisfied smile, she coyly asked; "Did you enjoy the show?"

"You knew that I would. That's why you waited until I was here to put on that little display." Bruce opined.

"I waited as long as I could." Her smile was sly, "But frankly, Hecate wasn't going to wait any longer. So you timed your entrance just right."

Bruce grinned and then a profound realization struck him. For all her precociousness, Barbara had never tried to wear his costume. _Scratch that_, he reminded himself, _She was particularly flirtatious one day and I'd yelled at her. She never tried again._

Yet, here Selina was, doing the same thing and he wasn't angry at all. What would he have done if Andie had tried to wear his Bat togs? Would he have been offended? Ultimately, did Barb ever _really_ stand a chance?

"Thinking about Barb again?" Selina wore an all-too knowing smile.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"You're not the only detective." She said proudly. Receiving an irritated glare, she shrugged; "You looked guilty. You don't look that way when you think about 'us' but you get that same expression every time you think of one Barbara Gordon."

Guilt wrapped itself around Bruce's heart. Selina, "Bruce, that relationship was doomed from the beginning. She wanted the impossible."

"And what was that?" he asked, curious as to her supposed insight.

"She wanted you to act like a human being or at least she did when you were Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is a slave to Batman. Always has been, always will be. I bet you even think of yourself as Batman in your private thoughts." Selina explained.

Seeing Bruce's carefully neutral expression, she laughed; "Aha! Got you in one!"

"So what do _you_ expect?" Bruce asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I _expect _you to be Batman. In fact, I _demand_ that you be Batman and nothing else." Selina stated, "It keeps things simple. You have needs. I have needs. We meet each other's needs and then move on with our lives. Batman doesn't believe in permanence. I don't believe in a happily ever after with Batman. This way, we both win."

"You make it sound simple." Bruce commented.

"It _is _simple." She stressed, "Just keep being Batman and life will be happy."

"I don't think you have to worry about that." Bruce reassured her.

"Good." She stripped off his shirt and tossed it to him. Her smile was seductive, "So, do you feel like putting that on…or do you suddenly want to take those pants off?"

"You're incorrigible." Bruce realized.

"Like I told you in the hospital: I'm a cat in heat. Since then I've developed cat scratch fever. I need an inoculation and it looks like your syringe is squarely aimed at me." Her eyes flashed mischief and her lips were twisted in an impish grin.

"I guess I'm the 'Vetman'." Bruce attempted humor.

Selina pitied him, "Fortunately, your _other_ skills more than make up for your lousy sense of humor." She ran up and poked him in the shoulder, "Tag! You're it!"

She scampered into the bedroom, "Get me if you can!"

Bruce dropped the shirt and stripped off his pants. He ran into the bedroom. An hour later, Selina purred; "Now _that's_ what a call a 'tag'."

She poked Bruce in the ribs, "You're 'it' again. What're you going to do about it?"

He pulled her atop of him, "I'm sure this sparks ideas."

Her eyes gleamed with delight, "It does indeed. Today we're going to test Batman's vaunted endurance. I hope you're ready."

He smiled, "I'm ready for anything."

"We'll see. Now, shush." She pressed her finger against his lips, "Let your hands do the talking."

Bruce decided that he'd led a deprived life until now.

* * *

Sue's pregnancy had reached twenty-four weeks. At twenty weeks they'd done an ultrasound and discovered that the baby was a girl. Ralph had immediately started selecting names like "Ralpheatta", Ralphina". "Ralphyanna", "Ralphshey." He'd been quite disappointed when all of his selections were shot down.

Now they were preparing the nursery. Maven was over helping them as were Ice and Fire. The latter three having gotten out of their JLU duties for the rest of the day. The four women painted the space while the Atom, Mr. Terrific, and Ralph tried to figure out how to put a crib together. Nemesis had just finished putting together a pre-fab dresser, "Need help, fellas?"

Terrific scratched his head, "I can put together a teleportation device with my eyes closed but this thing escapes me."

A flash of Blue deposited Booster Gold into their midst, "Hiya. What's up?"

"What do you know about cribs?" Atom asked.

"I know they're like babies: best avoided." Booster joked.

"Dammit!" Terrific swore, "This thing is totally beyond me."

"Lemme see it. I know future tech. How hard can something as primitive as a crib be?" Booster bragged.

* * *

15 minutes later…

"Dammit! This thing is beyond me!" Booster exclaimed.

Another flash of blue and Hawk and Dove, in their guises as Hank and Don Hall appeared. Within ten minutes both brothers had surrendered. Hank grabbed his signal device, "I'm sounding a Priority Alert."

"Give me that!" Terrific snatched the device from his hand, "That'll call in every JLer."

"So?" Hank defiantly asked.

"Do you really want it known by everyone that Hawk can't put together a crib?" Terrific pointed out the obvious.

Another flash delivered Billy Batson and Courtney Whitmore. Finding out what the ad-hoc conference was about Courtney grinned, "Step back guys. Let a woman handle this."

Ten minutes later she was getting ready to smash a component against the floor. Billy blocked her, "Uh…Court? Do you really want to buy the Dibneys a new crib?"

"It'd be worth it to kill this piece of…" Courtney hotly began to declare.

"What the hell is taking so long?" Sue asked as the female quartet entered the living room.

"It's like this…" Ralph started to say.

"Big, bad men can't hack it, huh?" Sue taunted, "C'mon ladies, let's show them how it's done."

* * *

20 minutes later…

"This is pointless!" Sue yelled, "We'll never get this thing together!"

Ralph wrapped her up with his arms, "Honey…"

"Let go of me Ralph!" she demanded, "I'm throwing it off of the balcony!"

Another flash of blue brought Ted Grant and Hank Heywood III into the fold. They were more popularly known as Wildcat and Commander Steel. Ted smirked, "Can't get the crib together?"

"It's possessed." Beatriz argued.

Ted turned to Commander Steel, "If you could, get me something cold to drink?"

Sue shrugged free of Ralph's embrace, "This way, Commander."

* * *

5 minutes later…

"I'll be damned." Mr. Terrific whispered, "He did it."

"How'd…?" Booster was stunned.

Ted shrugged, "I've dealt with babies before."

"That's it!" Ralph was elated, "We're naming her Theodora in your honor."

"No, we're not!" Sue shouted from the kitchen.

"But…" Ralph gave up before he even started. He could recognize a losing battle when he came across one. His daughter was still going to be named, though; and it _would_ be a cool name!

* * *

Greg Saunders aka Vigilante was pouring two cups of coffee. He put just the right amount of sugar and cream into one and left the other one black. As he was making his preparations, Mari McCabe, the supermodel that was also the super_heroine_ Vixen strolled in. She took a moment to admire him. Greg wore faded denim jeans, a black, long sleeve, button down cotton shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned revealing his six pack abs and highly developed pectorals. She'd known from her tracking him down in the Hall of Justice's locker room that the rest of him was just as rock hard.

She knew that Greg spent a great deal of time hiding his physique. She had no doubt that if his female, and a share of male, fans knew what lay underneath his western garb that he'd have even more stalkers than he currently put up with. Last night she'd certainly found out what all those muscles were good for. She let out a contented "Hmmm" as she approached Greg.

"Mornin' Darlin'." He said as he handed her a mug.

She took a look at it. It _looked_ right. She took a sip and it even _tasted_ right. She gaped, "It's _perfect_! How'd…?"

"How'd Ah know?" he chuckled, "L-Ron kin be a fount of knowledge when he's properly motivated."

She smirked, "What did you bribe him with?"

"VIP tickets for him an' Smiley to my next show in Memphis." Greg explained.

"Smiley?" Mari wondered.

"L-Ron needs a pilot an' Smiley's a good ol' boy from Montana. He's got every CD Ah ever released. Of course, Ah signed `em all." Greg grinned.

He looked into her eyes. She was delighted but there was something gnawing at her. He took hold of her and gently guided her to the couch. He silently urged her to sit and after she had he sat down beside her.

"Okay, what's botherin' ya'll?" he asked.

"Nothing." She answered a little too quickly.

"Horse hockey. Ah knows things `bout people an' what Ah know `bout you is that somethin' is on yore mind. So spill, woman." He insisted.

A wry grin spread across her features, "You sure you want to go there?"

"Of course Ah do." He declared.

An impish spark shone in her eyes, "I think we need a DTR." She held up a hand, "And before you ask, that's a Determine The Relationship talk."

"Ah thought I made mah feelin's pretty clear last night." He happily grinned.

"Vig, for all I know that could've been a one night stand." Mari replied.

"Well, it wasn't." he decided, "Ah've spent the last two months showin' you mah life an' hopefully takin' ya'll out for a few good times. You've shone me yore's an' Ah like it. Ah said we'd revisit the whole 'dating' topic after we'd gone out a few times. Well, Ah've already decided that Ah like spendin' time with you."

"And I enjoy every minute with you." She confessed and then she asked, "So does that mean we're a couple?"

"Of course it does." Greg affirmed it, "What do Ah have t'do? Propose?"

Mari laughed, "Let's just take one step at a time, Cowboy. Let's just say you can be rather obtuse and sometimes it's like you're speaking a foreign language."

"Whut's wrong with mah talkin'? Ah like the way that Ah speechify." He proclaimed.

"Nothing, Cowboy." She laughed, "There's nothing at all wrong with it."

"Durn straight." He grumped. Mari broke into a fit of laughter and Greg just couldn't fathom it. _Guess I'd best get used to it, _He realized.

* * *

Plastic Man, Penny, and Hula Hula were driving to a caterer's. Plas and Penny had already selected the venue for the wedding reception. They'd booked a Saturday with the church of Penny's choice. The invitations and the engraving had been decided upon. The guest list had been settled and now all that remained was the food and the clothes.

They had a full day of sampling wares arranged. Maven had pulled out her list of favorite venders. She'd also provided lists of confectioners, dress designers, and clothiers for the men. Maven had done her share of wedding planning over the course of her being a personal assistant. Of course, in Selina Kyle's case, she'd also been an accomplice in Catwoman's crimes.

After five caterers, they landed across one that entranced Plas and Penny both. Hula Hula didn't care. He was getting free munchies and that's all that mattered to him.

Penny and Plas signed the contract, paid the deposit, and then took a special request from the caterer herself. She'd asked to speak to Penny alone.

"What's it like dating a superhero?" she blurted out all of a sudden.

"Well, it's always excitin'." Penny said diplomatically.

"Yes, but he's _Plastic Man_!" the caterer's enthusiasm got the better of her, "They say he can assume any shape and size."

Penny grasped her meaning, "Yeah. It's a thrill a minute."

The other woman wistfully sighed, "I'm sooo jealous."

"Sorry Sugah but mah man is spoken for." Penny grinned as she exited.

Outside, Plas and Hula Hula were waiting by the car. Plas was understandably curious, "So what was that about?"

"Oh, nuthin'. Just a little girl talk." Penny got in the car and the others followed suit.

"Seriously, what'd she want to talk to you about?" Plastic Man wheedled it out of her.

"If ya'll must know, we talked `bout you." Penny confessed.

"Yeah, I am the idol of millions." Plas immodestly surmised.

"If ya'll only knew." Penny enigmatically replied.


	6. Chapter 6

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Greg and Mari were making out on the couch when a Javelin-9 landed behind the sprawling ranch house. Greg cursed and was instantly grateful that his household staff and barnyard hand were in on his secret identity. Combined with his record producer that made four people. _Civilian people anyhoo_, he thought as he tore off through the house to find out what the ruckus was about.

He threw open the back door, "Dangnurbit! Ya'll are spookin' the horses!"

"Pardon us, Vigilante-san." Samurai bowed at the waist, eyes never leaving Greg's, "We meant no offense."

"Fine. Just help me settle the critters down." Greg relented.

"Apache Chief and your field hand are already on it, Boss." Black Vulcan said as he came out from the other side of the shuttle.

"Don't mean we can't help, pardner." Greg said with a modicum of his usual ebullient self.

The horses settled down before the trio could reach them. Greg's hand, Edgar, gently swung a rope at the sashaying horses as they trotted by. In the midst of the herd stood Apache Chief. He reached out and stroked the flanks of passing stallions, mares, and colts. The head stallion came to him and ate grain out of his hand and then nuzzled him.

Ed climbed over the fence, "It seems we gots a horse whisperer on our hands, Boss."

"Indeedy, Ed. Think they're settled down enough for ya'll to take over?" Greg asked.

"Shore `nuff. Ah could saddle them right here `n now if'n Ah wanted to." Ed happily declared, "Shore you don't want to hire him away from this whole 'superhero' game. He could prove mighty handy in our horse breedin' venture."

"Ah don't think he'd be much interested. Nice idea though." Greg ruefully admitted, "Yo, Chief. Can I pollaber with ya?"

"If this is a JLU conference, shouldn't I be invited?" Mari said from the doorway. Every head turned and every mouth dropped. She was quite comfortably wearing one of Greg's pajama tops and her underwear, which just barely peeked out, and nothing else. There was a reason why Mari McCabe was a supermodel and all of the men present had just revisited the why of it.

"Let's…" Greg choked on his words, "Let's take it inside gents."

All of them walked a little funny and turned their bodies at an angle so as to avoid Mari's gaze. All save Apache Chief. Mari called out to the others, "You might want to cross your legs when you sit down." She stopped Apache Chief, "You're still unmistakably unaffected. Aren't I pretty enough to faze you?"

"I do not ogle women. I appreciate them. There is a difference." Apache Chief opined, "Yet you do not seem affected by the attention yourself."

Mari laughed, "I make my living being an object of desire. It's fun to use it to my advantage. Besides that little show was for Vig's sake. I wanted to see if last night changed anything or if I still 'had it'." She grinned, "Now I know."

Apache Chief smiled appreciatively, "You are a devious woman."

"Tell the boys to wait for me. I'm going to change into my costume. That'll give them time to settle down." She declared.

"Hopefully." Apache Chief grimaced as he went off to deliver the message.

* * *

After Mari reemerged as Vixen, she accepted a cup of tea from the maid. All of the JLers had their legal stimulant of choice. Jake had joined them as well. There was no reason to leave the Blackhawk Squadron pilot out alone in the shuttle. Vig was getting down to business.

"So why'd ya'll drop in…? Not that I don't want ya'll here but the timin' is a tad inconvenient." He said.

"We are sorry for this but you have some unfinished business that we thought you might want to resolve." Samurai cryptically declared.

Vig looked blank so Black Vulcan stepped in, "Mammoth and Shimmer broke out of the prison the Indians had `em in. Since you were the team leader that captured them we thought you might want to boss us around while we try to bring `em back in."

"You mean those bandits escaped or wus they busted out by some of their compadres?" Vig asked.

"Reports indicate that they broke out on their own. Shimmer used her powers to transmute her cell door to hydrogen. She then broke her brother out. The local police estimate that they'll be headed for a phone and new clothes. The rest of the Legion of Doom won't wait long to help them out." Apache Chief explained.

"Nope. They won't. `Kay, I'm in. Let me rustle up my duds and then I'll join you hombres in trackin' down these varmints." Vig stood and headed for his bedroom. Vixen followed him.

"Ya'll don't have t'come if'n ya don't want to. Shore we could use yer help but ya'll had planned to take the next few days off." Vigilante said.

"Vig, I planned on spending that time with you. That's what I'm going to do." Vixen duly informed him, "That means I watch your gorgeous butt and you watch mine."

"Ya'll really think mah butt's gorgeous?" he suddenly asked.

"What?" _That _response momentarily befuddled her, "Oh. Yeah, I think you've got a nice butt. Don't let it go to your head, Cowboy."

"Too late." He grinned. He finished pulling on his boots and stood. His shirt was buttoned down both sides…it was a cavalry shirt after all. He put his gloves on and strapped on his gunbelt. Retrieving his six shooters from the gun safe, he slid them into the holsters. He grabbed two boxes of hyperkinetic rounds that were stored in there as well.

He pulled his mask over his head and down to his neck. He held his ten gallon hat in one hand, "Now c'mere. Ah want t'kiss ya and this is the last opportunity we'll have for a while."

"Oh, you do, do you? Well, I…mmmmm!" she was interrupted by Vigilante pulled her close and passionately kissing her. When they broke free of one another, Vixen wore a delirious smile.

"We should be riding out to danger every day." She opined.

"Just wanted ya t'know how Ah felt." He said.

"Just keep on feeling that way, okay?" she grinned.

They left the bedroom and made their way to the living room. As Vig entered in he announced, "She thinks Ah got a nice butt."

"Well, on a scale of one to ten I'd give you an eight." Black Vulcan said.

Everyone stared at him. He grinned, "Of course that's Fire's grading system. You turn into a serious metrosexual being around her."

Vixen smiled, "Spending a little bit of time with her are we?"

"Maybe." Black Vulcan wore a naughty grin.

"I'll have to ask her about that later. Are we ready?" she asked.

"All we gotta do is board the shuttle an' have Jake here fly us to India." Vigilante announced, "So get a move on, y'hear. If'n we gotta wait for you then we'll put _you_ in the hoosegow when we get there."

There was a general chuckle as they went out the door. Vixen was the last of Vigilante's "guests" to exit. He swatted her derriere with his hat, "Git!"

She laughed, "You'll get yours!"

"If only it were true." He theatrically sighed as he followed her to the shuttle.

* * *

Luthor looked down his nose at the bedraggled, sorry lot of Legionnaires Grodd had gathered. He spoke with great difficulty, "_These_ are the best you could find?"

"Yes." Grodd replied.

"_They can hardly stand!_" Luthor bellowed. All of the afflicted Legionnaires cupped their ears to ward of the noise. Their debauchery had begun early in the day so they'd already reached the hangover stage.

"You said you wanted sober. No one mentioned _how_ sober. Only two people came back in suitable condition _if _you can call either case suitable." Grodd sniffed.

Luthor released a longsuffering sigh, "Who are they?"

"Sivana, whom you have working on the shuttle, and the Trickster. Only there's a problem." Grodd reported.

"What kind of problem could be worse than _this_?" Luthor miserably asked, pointing to his motley crew.

"The Trickster is no longer the Trickster." Grodd waited for Luthor's groan before he continued, "Apparently we've kept him off of his meds too long and his personality shifted once again. Now he's 'Vladimir Dvorak', famed concert pianist."

Luthor closed his eyes and wore a distinctively pained expression. Grodd waited for 30 seconds and then asked, "Lex?"

Luthor held up a single hand, practiced deep breathing, and finally responded; "How can the Trickster be a pianist? _We don't have a piano!_"

"Apparently he has one of those ten key toy keyboards." Grodd chuckled, "Actually, he's quite good considering what he's working with."

Luthor's headache intensified, "Couldn't you give him a little mental nudge?"

"I can spin the wheel but there's no telling where his personality will land." Grodd warned.

"Then spin him until he's useful." Luthor ordered.

Knowing that would just make the Trickster _more_ unstable Grodd reluctantly acquiesced. Twenty minutes later he and the Trickster were in the Dome's command center. Only…the Trickster wore a very expensive suit. There was a slight bulge under his left armpit that indicated that he was wearing a shoulder holster.

The Trickster held out his hand, "Jesse, James Jesse, and you are?"

Luthor took Trickster's hand and shook it, "Luthor, Lex Luthor."

"Hello Luthor. I understand you have a situation. Well I'm sure I can sort it out. After all, I'm MI8's best agent." Jesse proudly proclaimed.

"Can you excuse us?" Luthor said and he hauled Grodd off to the side, "He thinks he's James Bond?"

Grodd nodded, "Or close enough to it."

"I thought we were going for _useful_?" Luthor hissed.

"This is as useful as it's going to get until his psyche calms down quite a bit. The Trickster persona is buried under an avalanche of myriad personalities. I don't retain enough skills or power to extract the desired one. Psimon could easily do it but he hasn't returned yet. According to Goldilocks he'll be 'detained' for quite a while." Grodd informed him.

"He's been arrested?" Luthor was surprised.

Grodd chuckled, "No. He's used his telepathic abilities to create a harem of prostitutes to cater to his every whim. Goldilocks and Gizmo left him behind and sought their own recreation."

"Make sure he was inoculated before leaving and give him a full spectrum of antibiotics when he returns. In fact do that for everyone. Put the Humanite in charge of it. He was a doctor before he became a simian." Luthor commanded.

"And you think that was a bad thing?" Grodd prodded him.

"If I did I wouldn't be working with either of you. I don't care if you're a super intelligent gorilla or if the Ultra-Humanite was human and transferred his brain into a mutated ape. I can feel your telepathic probe so you _know_ I'm telling the truth." Luthor replied.

Grodd grinned, "Just had to be certain you still felt that way."

"As much as I hate to rely upon anyone, I rely on your skills. I even consider your counsel, a rarity in and of itself. You are the closest person to being my equal that I have ever met. Of course that gulf is still wide." Luthor explained.

"Master, I have located Superman." Brainiac announced.

"Excellent. Keep him under surveillance. We'll strike tomorrow night. It'll be mid-day there. He'll undoubtedly still be playing babysitter then."

"As you wish." Brainiac accepted the order.

"These idiots had better be useful by then." Luthor referred to the sorrowful lot of Legionnaires that were slouched across every chair and bench that they could find. Luthor pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to fifty.

* * *

In Metropolis, Clark had taken Kalea and Diana to the Cream Castle. It had the best, and most famous, ice cream in the city. Kalea was in heaven, "This is so rich…so decadent!"

"That's only one flavor." Clark grinned.

"There are _more_?" she exclaimed.

"Strawberry is merely the beginning." He proudly declared.

"I want them all." She said.

"We can always come back…" Diana began.

"I _want_ them _all_!" Kalea demanded in her best Princess voice.

"Well…you are our guest so I guess it'd be okay." Clark rose and went to the counter to order a selection of flavors in a banana boat while Diana bristled.

Before he returned, Kalea slapped her own cheek as hard as she could and yelled, "Ow!"

Clark rushed over to the table, "What happened?"

"She hit me again!" Kalea sniffled.

Seeing her red cheek, he told Diana, "Let's step outside."

Diana looked affronted but she followed Clark outside. Once they were outside the shop, tourists took their picture while Clark confronted Diana, "Why did you hit her? I thought we'd agreed to try things my way."

"The girl slapped herself." Diana reported.

"Why would she slap herself? It's ludicrous." Clark scoffed.

"Maybe so she could create this situation." Diana suggested.

"Nonsense. She's been behaving as best as she knows how. You just don't like her so you're taking your resentment out on her." Clark theorized.

"You truly believe that? After everything we've been through together? After what we've meant to each other?" Diana asked.

"I have to." Clark declared.

"Perhaps it's best if I go elsewhere and leave you two alone." Diana offered.

"Perhaps it is." Clark stated.

Diana's eyes were full of pity as she took one last look into his eyes, "You know, you're not as infallible as you seem to think you are." That said, she flew off towards New York.

Clark saw this and he started to reach out in her direction. He hadn't meant for her to leave the city. He just thought that he and Kalea should spend the rest of the day alone together. He'd never considered that Diana would be driven away. He wondered how long she'd stay away. Suddenly fear clutched at his heart. What if it were forever?

He decided that she'd come back. He was right after all. He _had _to be right.

* * *

Inside of the ice cream parlor, Kalea watched and listened with evil delight. Her nemesis was gone. Now she could wrap her simpleton father around her finger. She could even be running this backwards, backwater world by week's end. She was determined to wring every iota of pleasure out of these barbarians as she could!

Her "father" was returning so she stifled her delighted smile off of her face and adopted a miserable mien. "Is she gone?" she asked in a quavering voice.

"Yes." Clark replied sadly, "She won't be fighting with you anymore."

"She won't be coming back, will she?" she managed to say with a measure of fear in her voice.

Clark sighed, "No. I think she'll stay away until you leave."

"Good!" she said with a little too much delight and then she looked downcast, "I just don't want to be hit any more. I wish we could've been friends but she was just so mean. I think she was jealous of me."

Clark had never considered that. He looked at his daughter with new appreciation, "You may be right."

Kalea's mind filled with wicked laughter as she "managed" a tentative smile for her father.


	7. Chapter 7

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Mammoth and his sister Shimmer broke into the first apartment block that they came to. They'd just broken out of Puzhai Central Prison located in Chennai, India. The prison had opened in 2006 and was the only penal facility in India capable of housing meta-humans. Unfortunately, it hadn't been designed with Shimmer's transmutation abilities in mind. The siblings were loose and headed for further trouble.

To be fair, they just wanted to get away from India. They were trying to reach a phone so they could call Brainiac on one of the Legion's unlisted numbers. Officially, the connection did not exist. Brainiac had created an artificial phone company inside of other networks and maintained several phone numbers. Attempts to track the number would be bounced around until they arrived at the very source of the trace. Shimmer had memorized one of the emergency numbers just in case and now it would prove useful.

"We need a land line." Shimmer instructed her brother.

"Telephone wires lead to all of the apartments." Mammoth informed her, "All we need to do is pick one."

"Let's use _that_ one." Shimmer pointed to the closest housing unit.

Mammoth walked _through_ the door and the framing around it. The entire household awoke. Indian families typically lived as extended families. This group was no different. The patriarch and matron of the family lived in one bedroom. The two brothers and their wives took up a bedroom apiece. The female offspring, siblings and cousins alike, shared a bedroom and the boys slept on rollaway cots in the living room.

The boys were witnesses to Mammoth's entrance and were the first to see his hulking form, which rivaled Solomon Grundy's. Shimmer appeared as the adults burst into the living space. She held up her hands, "We're not here to hurt you. We only wish to use the phone."

"But you wear prison garb." The patriarch said with an English tinted accent.

"We've just escaped. Once we make our phone call we'll leave here and never bother you again." Shimmer promised, "We'll even pay you for the call. Baran?"

"But Selinda…" Mammoth whined.

"Hold out your hands." She said crossly. Mammoth did so and Shimmer converted the air into a fifty pound gold ingot. It dropped into her brother's hands and he placed it at the family's feet, "There you go."

Shimmer lifted the phone off of its base station and activated it. Dialing the emergency number she reached Brainiac, "Brainiac? This is Shimmer. Mammoth and I need an immediate evac."

"Voice recognition confirmed. It is good to hear from you again Shimmer. I will alert Grodd and have a team dispatched to you immediately." Brainiac announced.

"A team? But why?" Shimmer had to ask.

"I began to monitor local police band channels when I received your call. The Justice League is en route to your position." He explained.

"But how…?" Shimmer's eyes searched the family and behind them all she saw a teenage girl with a cell phone, "Dammit! Okay Brainiac, we'll be expecting the Legion _and _the Justice League." She hung up and left the apartment. Mammoth followed her.

"Selinda…shouldn't you have 'poofed' the gold?" Mammoth asked.

"No. They didn't know about the brat's call. We made a deal and I'm sticking by it." Shimmer said, "Baran, the JLU is going to be raining down on us in a minute. We need to give them an unpleasant reception."

Mammoth grinned, "I'd love to."

* * *

Jake brought the Javelin across the Bay of Bengal and headed for the Coromandel Coast where Chennai was located. Vixen was on the phone with the Chennai Police department. The Indian forces used a GLOSSNAT reading to provide the League with the Legionnaires' location. The siblings had moved out into the apartment building's parking lot. They were currently in a nonviolent stand-off with the police.

Power lines, civilian and police vehicles, and spectators blocked any and all landing approaches. Vixen relayed the information to Vigilante. His solution was as elegant as it was simple.

The JLers gathered in the rear of the shuttle. The cargo ramp was lowered as the shuttle decelerated and cables were thrown out off of the ramp. The cables were typically used for strapping down cargo. Using hand brakes on the cables, the JLers would descend to the streets below. Apache Chief was not using a cable. He was dropping directly onto the two members of the Fearsome Five and would distract them while the others joined the fray. Vixen was staying behind long enough to trigger the recall of the cables and then she would leap out and use the abilities of a spider to lower herself via a web line. It was a move inspired by a comic book.

Apache Chief bailed out when the red light came on and bathed the cargo area. The shuttle began to hover and the light turned green then Vigilante, Black Vulcan, and Samurai backed to the edge of the ramp and then leapt off into the darkness beyond. Vixen suddenly wished that this battle could take place _after_ dawn. She knew that the lot below was littered with lights but leaving a beautiful afternoon and coming to the predawn hours of another country was always disconcerting. Even after a few years in the 'hero' business it still bothered her and probably always would.

Unlike her comrades though, Vixen was unhindered by night operations. She could easily channel an animal with enhanced vision or even sonar capabilities. The only Legionnaires that could operate as well in the dark were the Man Bat and Cheetah. Fortunately, neither of them was present.

* * *

Apache Chief increased his molecular density as he plummeted to the ground. He landed ten feet away from Mammoth. The FF/LOD member snarled and came at the JLer. Apache Chief ducked under Mammoth's roundhouse and came up with an uppercut. Mammoth's jaw snapped shut and his head rocked back. He staggered two steps backwards. Apache Chief threw a punch to Mammoth's abs. He followed this with another blow to the same region.

Mammoth doubled over. This put him right in Apache Chief's sights. He threw a right cross. Mammoth's head snapped to the right. Apache Chief caught his face with a left cross and sent it hurtling in the other direction. One more right caused Mammoth to go down on one knee.

Shimmer intervened. She encapsulated Apache Chief in an iron sphere. She smiled, "Let's see you get out of that."

Apache Chief immediately lowered his atomic density and passed through the wall of the sphere. He heard Shimmer's comment as she started to turn to tend to her brother. "Would this do?" he asked.

Shimmer was startled but she swiftly recovered. She converted all of the oxygen within range of her power to helium, "Let's see what happens when you can't breathe!"

Apache Chief struggled to breath but Shimmer kept it up. Finally he let out a squeaky moan as he passed out. "Now stay down." She ordered. She then helped her brother gather his wits and get back on his feet.

* * *

Vixen landed next to Vigilante. He shuddered, "Ah don't even want t'know where that there web is comin' from."

Vixen signaled Jake and he flew off. She turned and kissed Vigilante on the cheek, "Wouldn't you like to find out? Of course, I'd have to be totally naked and you…"

"Focus, Vixen." Vigilante was resolute, "We got us here a sit-ee-ation."

"Yes, dear." Vixen demurely responded.

"Ah'll tell ya whut fellas," Vigilante addressed the group, "The missus and Ah'll rope the big'un and ya'll can take the lady."

Black Vulcan and Samurai readily agreed. Vixen just smirked, "The missus?"

"First thing that came t'my head." Vigilante explained.

Her eyes lit up with merriment, "_That_ just makes it even more interesting."

Vigilante rolled his eyes, "Would ya just come on?"

"Yes, dear." She laughed.

* * *

"They seem to want to play." Shimmer laughed. She moved to Mammoth's right and stepped away from him. Samurai and Black Vulcan mirrored her move. She turned to her brother, "It seems they'd decided who our playmates should be. Have fun!"

Shimmer approached the two "Super Friends." She was twenty feet away when they struck. Black Vulcan began by throwing two streams of lightning at her. She transmuted a lead wall in front of her. Being nonconductive, it stymied the JLer's efforts. Samurai stepped in and projected flame at the barrier and it began to melt.

Shimmer stepped back and created a zirconium barrier with a lead shield behind it. With a melting point of 2400 degrees (Fahrenheit), she doubted that Samurai could melt through it. The metal was conductive though so she needed more lead to insulate it against Black Vulcan's electrical powers. She stood back and waited.

* * *

Mammoth stomped his way towards Vigilante and Vixen. Vigilante pulled one of his pistols free and shot Mammoth between the eyes. The hulking brute stumbled backwards and his eyes were glassy. Vixen quickly touched the totem hung around her neck. She channeled a rhino and charged into Mammoth. She pushed him back but he stayed on his feet. He threw a punch down atop of Vixen. Thankfully, her animal powers gave her the resiliency of a rhino. She went down but she wasn't seriously hurt.

Mammoth cocked back his fist to deliver another blow when another hyperkinetic round impacted between his eyes. Mammoth cried out. Another round hit and then another. With each impact Mammoth took several steps back. Vigilante was herding him back away from Vixen. Mammoth got wise to Vigilante's game. He began to sway his upper body, dodging and weaving, to throw Vig's aim off.

It was no use. Vigilante still scored direct hits. Vixen rose and came to Vigilante's side, "Thanks Cowboy."

"Mah pleasure. Now d'ya think ya kin conjure up somethin' t'finish this big palooka off?" he happily replied.

"I have an idea." Vixen said, "It gave me half a chance against the Daxamites. It should work against this ape." She summoned the strengths of an elephant and went up to Mammoth and began duking it out with him.

* * *

Above the scene, a boom tube opened. Bizarro flew out of it. Giganta leapt out of it and grew to a height of fifty feet upon landing on the concrete below. Star Sapphire was the next to emerge. Cheetah leapt out of the tube and joined Giganta on the ground. The Man Bat was transported to India as well as was Charaxes. Kestrel was the final Legionnaire to appear. They surrounded the JLU force and all wore demented smiles as they planned on how to pummel the JLers.

Vigilante tripped the priority alert button on his League signal device and readied himself for the worst.

* * *

In L.A., Kara was confronting Ray; "What do you mean Mary was with you?"

"That's what I said." Ray asserted, "We were studying."

"You're lying." Kara's eyes narrowed, "And not just about the studying. Mary wasn't here."

"Well, I…uh…" Ray was nonplussed.

"Don't lie to me." Kara demanded, "Do you know where Mary has been?"

"Has been?" Kyle repeated.

"She's been sneaking out for a week. I just waited a while before confronting her." Kara revealed, "Where's she been Ray? And don't lie to me. Your physiological responses give it away when you do."

"I don't know." Ray said.

"_You're lying_!" Kara practically shouted, "Do I have to beat it out of you?"

Kyle interposed himself between Ray and Kara, "Calm down, Kara. Just think about it. Where could Mary go where she wouldn't want to tell you about it?"

"I…" Realization flashed through her brain, "Ray! She's seeing Black Adam and you're covering for her?"

"You know the reason why she is." Ray firmly interjected.

"That's the reason why she _shouldn't _be with him, you idiot." Kara snapped.

"She thinks otherwise. I trust her. Why don't you?" Ray wanted to know.

"Because she's only seventeen and she's in way over her head." Kara stated, "Adam will only use that to his advantage and royally screw her up. We may end up with Mary on the other side. Have you thought of that?"

"No. I haven't. I don't need to." Ray insisted.

"Where's Mary right now?" Kara demanded to know.

"She's with Barbara Gordon. She said if you figured it out and freaked out you should talk to Barb." Ray readily relayed.

"Barb?" Kara was stunned.

All of their signal devices went off. Kyle was the first to respond, "Raynor. What's up? Really? Where? Don't worry, we're on our way."

"We've got a priority alert in India. Vigilante has a team there and they're in trouble." Kyle explained. Ray and Kara disappeared and they both came back in costume.

"I thought you were still on the disabled list." Kara remarked.

"I am but I'm coming with." Ray declared.

"And if I say no?" Kara asked.

"How're you gonna stop me?" Ray queried her in reply.

Kara looked to Kyle. He shrugged, "He's got you there."

"All right." Kara relented, "If Mary shows up, convince her to come clean or I'll press the issue."

"Why do you think I'm coming?" Ray responded.

* * *

"Who's all responding so far?" Amanda Waller asked Oberon.

"Supergirl, Kyle Raynor, the Ray, Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, and Stargirl." He answered.

"Stargirl?" Waller repeated, "She can go supersonic?"

"No, your Immenseness. She'll probably maintain a shield while Captain Marvel carries her to India." L-Ron theorized.

"L-Ron, what have I told you…?" Waller tersely inquired.

"That you appreciate a modicum of bootlicking before receiving bad news?" L-Ron ventured.

Waller hung her head, "Alert Sue. See what she has to say about the situation. I'll be in my office contacting Max."

"Say 'Hi' to his Lordship for me." L-Ron cheerfully requested.

"Yes. I'll be sure to do that." Waller deadpanned as she left.

"Was that sarcasm that I detected?" L-Ron rhetorically asked.

Oberon handed L-Ron the phone, "Here, you can deliver the bad news."

"Why thank you. May all your days be as cheerful as this one." L-Ron quipped. Oberon merely sighed.


	8. Chapter 8

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Supergirl, the Ray, and Kyle Raynor were soaring over the Bay of Bengal when a red and gold streak flashed past them. Supergirl swore, "It's Mary. She's headed straight for trouble." The trio sped up and tried to intercept Mary before the Legion of Doom did.

* * *

Sue stormed into the Hall's monitor room with Elongated Man trailing behind, "Give me a sitrep!"

"Greetings your Chief Operationalist." L-Ron replied, "Oberon and I are doing fine, thank you very much."

Sue's face scrunched up as she considered a nasty retort. Her face relaxed and she apologized, "Sorry guys. This is cutting into baby prep time."

"I'm sure the villains are apologetic." L-Ron assured her, "As for our status, Oberon is monitoring all League comm traffic. I have the SkyEyes in position over India observing the scene. I also have all local television and radio broadcasts called up and at your disposal."

"Have reinforcements arrived to assist Vigilante's team?" Sue wondered.

"Trackers have Mary Marvel arriving as we speak. Supergirl, the Ray, and Kyle Raynor are right behind her." L-Ron reported, "Captain Marvel and Stargirl are skirting China right now."

"Stargirl can go supersonic?" Sue wasn't aware of that ability.

"As I suggested to her Administrativeness, Stargirl is probably projecting a protective field around herself and allowing Captain Marvel to carry her. She does like to cuddle you know."

Sue smirked, "No, I didn't."

"Now you know." L-Ron happily said.

"Who all has checked in to the Hall?" she asked.

"Wildcat, Commander Steel, Hawk, Dove, Booster Gold, Mr. Terrific, Nemesis, Ice, and Fire all arrived with you. Other than that, the only person in residence today is Hawkman." L-Ron hesitated before amending his declaration, "Actually, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern are in residence but they are currently fornicating."

"Why haven't you alerted them then?" Sue was incredulous.

"They are celebrating Shayera's recently diagnosed pregnancy. I didn't want to disturb them." L-Ron confessed, "Please don't bother them."

Sue's expression softened and she smiled, "That's okay. They get a bye this time `round. Just out of curiosity, where are Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn?"

"His Martianess is with General Eiling and Lord Maxwell addressing the UN Security Council." L-Ron explained, "Princess Diana dropped by earlier to procure a room but she is currently in Olympus. Superman has fallen off of the grid and is not responding to calls. I suspect that it has something to do with his daughter being in town."

"Diana needed a room…? Waitaminute! His daughter?" Sue and Ralph said in stereo.

"From out of town as in off the planet. Apparently he's never seen her before today. I think that bespeaks of a little negligence myself. I never met my programmer so I'm the voice of experience." L-Ron rattled off.

"Wait a sec…" Sue tried to comprehend it all. Ralph on the other hand latched onto L-Ron's last statement, "You had a programmer?"

"_Every_ cybernetic lifeform has a programmer of some kind. I am no exception." L-Ron revealed.

"_You're _a cybernetic lifeform?" Ralph queried him.

"It beats 'tin can'." L-Ron jauntily declared.

"If you're alive, doesn't that make you a resident alien?" Ralph couldn't let it go.

"I did apply with INS but I couldn't get a green card." L-Ron sadly described his situation, "When the League was granted 'city-state' status his Maximus, in his profound wisdom and unfathomable generosity, granted me citizenship."

"You're a citizen of the Justice League?" Ralph couldn't believe it.

"More specifically, of the Hall of Justice. I have a passport, a driver's license, diplomatic credentials, and everything." L-Ron clarified.

"You do realize that Max is using you?" Ralph wondered.

"Did I mention his unfathomable generosity?" L-Ron had to ask.

"It's unfathomable because it doesn't exist." Sue interjected, "As for Superman's daughter…"

"Kalea-El." L-Ron happily supplied the name.

"Kalea…right." Sue just couldn't get a good vibe from this, "I'm assuming that the mother is that slut Maxima and that she foisted her daughter off on Superman because there's trouble at home."

"You _have_ been working with the Question. That piece of deduction was worthy of Batman himself." L-Ron said with awe emitting from his vocoder.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Sue refocused the little mechanoid.

"Got it in one." L-Ron confirmed it.

"Damn." Sue was disgruntled, "This is going to bite us on the butt. I smell trouble and it's got that girl's stink all over it."

"What makes you speak ill of the child?" L-Ron wondered. He hadn't discussed the juicy bits yet.

"If she drove Diana off, there's a stink to her." Sue opined.

"Wait until you hear the good parts of this storied tale." L-Ron gleefully shared.

"Later." Sue decided, "We need to focus on aiding Vigilante's team. Too bad the UN won't let us use the stupid teleporters to go there directly."

"Each country needs there chance to shoot our shuttles down." Ralph reminded his wife.

She gave him a scathing look, "_Ralph_, you're not helping." She turned to L-Ron, "Which Blackhawks are available?"

"Lady Blackhawk has already cycled a shuttle and is waiting to board passengers." L-Ron happily announced.

Sue smiled, "Good. I'll alert the others that they're the team. Be right back."

"So…have you considered Ronnetta as a name?" L-Ron asked Ralph, "You could call her Ronnie."

"Hey! I like it." Ralph happily exclaimed.

Sue returned, "You're with the team. They're waiting for you."

"What about 'Ronnie' for a name?" he asked.

"I'll think about it." She said diplomatically and then she murmured this concession, "Although it's the best thing you've come up with so far."

Ralph caught this but kept his counsel to himself. He flashed a thumb's up to L-Ron and raced off to the waiting shuttle. Sue glanced from Ralph to L-Ron, "Let me guess, you put him up to this."

"Me?" L-Ron exuded innocence.

"I'm not buying it, L-Ron." Sue warned him, "Pull up the local news reports, run them through our translators, and put them on the surrounding screens. Put the SkyEye view on the center panel. Let's see what goes on."

* * *

Mary came racing in on the scene. She was slowing but she was so focused on her stricken teammates and the looming Giganta that she completely missed Bizarro. He taught her the error of her ways by belting her so hard she sailed off into the distance.

"Holy…!" Supergirl exclaimed, "Ray! Bizarro decked Mary. She's headed north. Use the signal device's locator and track her down in case she needs help."

"On it." Ray streaked off at nearly the speed of light.

"How do you want to play this?" Kyle asked.

"Bizarro's mine. Anyone and everyone else is yours." Having said that Supergirl streaked off ahead of him.

"Well, this is just great." Kyle kvetched in her wake.

* * *

"Ow!" L-Ron exclaimed as Mary was hit. Oberon piped up, "_That's_ gotta hurt."

"Do we have an idea of where she'll end up?" Sue inquired.

The satellite view adjusted itself to a broader view. L-Ron used the locator beacon to display her flight. She was travelling well beyond the speed of sound. The Ray was hot on her trail. What he should do at this juncture was anyone's guess.

"She'll easily enter Nepal. Once she gets there she'll hit a Himalayan peak. The impact will probably start an avalanche." L-Ron hypothesized.

"Contact Ray and warn him." Sue ordered, "With his solar powers he can melt her free."

"I hear and obey O Peerless Leader." L-Ron chimed.

"L-Ron." Sue said his name as a warning.

"On it." He assured her.

* * *

"It figures. We finally get enough sober Legionnaires to launch our operation against Superman and _this _happens." Luthor griped.

"Rescuing fellow Legionnaires _is_ a bedrock promise of the organization." Grodd reminded him, "To ignore that pillar would prove to be catastrophic."

"I know." Luthor assured him, "The timing is just…_inconvenient_."

"There will always be tomorrow." Grodd suggested.

"And if the 'rescue' team gets captured?" Luthor asked. Grodd had no ready reply.

* * *

On Olympus, Diana stood before Zeus and Hera; "My Lord and Lady, I beseech you to reveal to me the purpose of allowing my beloved's _hostile _child to be here now."

"I can grant no boon, Diana." Zeus regretfully informed her, "However, I can grant you an audience with the Fates and perhaps they will bestow an insight into this predicament of yours."

Diana, who was already on one knee, bowed her head; "You are too kind, my Lord."

Zeus chuckled, "Nonsense. I just know the strife that can be caused by difficult children. Come; let Hera lead you to where you need to go."

Hera led Diana out of the throne room. Soon they were traveling through a tunnel that led to the bowels of Mount Olympus. Hera was silent throughout the descent. Finally, Hera brought her to the opening of a cave. The goddess broke her silence.

"Be sure of this, Diana. The Fates often times exact a price for an audience with them. You're no longer immortal which means the string of your life is in their hands now. You run the risk of hastening your demise." Hera warned, "The gifts that the gods have bestowed upon you will not be active once you enter this space."

"The risk will be worth it." Diana assured her, "I must know this girl's purpose."

Hera was saddened but she gestured for Diana to enter the cave. Diana proceeded. Torches lit the cavern. Shadows rose and fell as the flames flickered. One shadow remained constant. Diana investigated it and found that it was an entrance to a deeper cave.

Upon entering she found that the ground gave way on one side. A deep crevasse formed and it seemed to be an unending abyss. Diana tried to fly but she found Hera's warning to be accurate. Her god given powers were stripped from her in this place. Even the gods themselves were placed on a level playing field when beseeching the Fates.

Diana pressed on. Up ahead a light shone. But there was a problem. The crevasse stretched out before her on both sides. The abyss was spanned only by a natural stone bridge. Gathering her courage, Diana crossed the bridge and proceeded into the torch lit cave. The cave was filled with torches and light reflecting gems. Spread out before her were massive looms. Uncountable threads were stretched out over the looms.

Diana tentatively approached the looms. Staring at an individual thread, she saw that in its reflection the course of a life could seen. Every event in a life could be witnessed if one followed the thread. It was a heady experience.

"See something you like, Diana of Themiscyra?" a bone dry voice asked. She turned and found three cloaked figures standing to one side. One was aged, the other her age, and the third appeared to be a child. She was so entranced by the threads she hadn't seen them as she entered.

"You have come to seek us out." The young woman said in a husky voice.

"You wish to know of a child. A star child." The girl's delight was obvious.

"Yes. Why is she here?" Diana asked.

"You know why she is here." The child laughed.

"Yes, but what is her greater purpose?" Diana implored.

"She is here to test your love." The woman answered, "But you've surmised this already."

"Yes." Diana admitted, "But I sense a grander design in this. The girl was outside of your power until she came here. That means she is only here to affect her father or someone in his periphery."

The crone's dry voice cackled, "You are perceptive child. The daughter is here to destroy the father. His end is probable and his potential destruction will be brought about through her."

"You've seen his death?" Diana fought to keep her panic controlled.

"His thread is lost to us." The woman explained, "Whether or not it returns is unknown to us. There is a chance that he will survive his trial but he cannot do so alone. If you, and others, were to stand at his side his chances of survival would be greatly increased."

"But be warned, all of the threads of those accompanying him save one will return. If all of those chosen to follow him proceed down this path, one shall be lost." The child spoke.

"And Kalea?" Diana asked.

"She is none of our concern." The crone declared, "Her fate is her own."

"And you won't tell me who will die?" Diana knew the answer but the question had to be asked.

"And have you prevent their destiny? No, the Kryptonian alone can be saved _if he _acts accordingly." The crone laughed.

"And how do you know all of this, if these people are out of your power?" Diana had to know.

"We have conversed with our sisters from another world. The one called Superman has a destiny _if _he chooses the correct path." The woman explained.

"And the one you say is lost?" Diana inquired.

"Will die here or abroad. At least this way the death will have a greater meaning. Do not deny them their grander purpose." The child ordered.

Diana hated it but the choice was clear, "Very well. I won't distract myself from the task of saving Clark."

"That is wise, Princess." The crone replied, "Now leave us. We have work to do."

Seeing the crone pick up a pair of shears Diana shuddered and retraced her steps back to Hera. One of her friends was going to die and Diana had sworn not to save him or her. It weighed heavily on her heart but what was to be done. Even the gods couldn't deny the Fates.


	9. Chapter 9

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Supergirl headed straight for Bizarro. He saw her at the last possible moment and braced for her attack. She rocked him with a right cross, which threw him to his right and she followed up with a left which propelled him in that direction. She threw another right but he caught her fist in his left hand and _squeezed_.

"You hurt I. Me am no liking you." He decided. Acting upon that decision, he held her arm fast while he punched her in the face twice at super speed. She managed to block a third shot but then they were stuck grappling with one another. Bizarro was marginally weaker than Superman but then again, so was she. They were caught in a titanic struggle with no hope of victory.

An emerald force beam erupted from just over her shoulder and struck Bizarro in the face. He let go of Supergirl and this afforded her the opportunity to punch him straight into the ground. She turned to see Kyle floating nearby. She blew him a kiss, "Thanks. There's more where that came from, trust me."

"Just take care." He admonished.

"Will do. See ya." She rocketed towards the ground.

"Now let's see what we can see." Kyle said as he ventured into the battlefield.

* * *

Mammoth leveled Vixen with a massive left. He turned on Vigilante and began to advance. Vigilante fired but Mammoth stretched his left hand out in front of his face and peered between his fingers. Vigilante's hyperkinetic rounds expended themselves on Mammoth's hand and that did nothing to slow his advance.

"Wuh-oh. Ah think Ah'm in trouble." Vigilante commented as he desperately sought to come up with a new plan.

* * *

Black Vulcan streamed lightning at Man Bat and Charaxes but the Bat and the Moth continued to elude him. Meanwhile, Samurai was creating turbulent wind gusts to keep Kestrel at bay. Distracted as he was, he forgot about Shimmer. She closed the distance between them and when she was close enough she encased him in a zirconium sphere. She repeated the performance with Black Vulcan only with lead this time. Only having the air trapped within the spheres with them, the JLers would soon asphyxiate. She couldn't wait.

* * *

Kyle rushed into the scene only to be intercepted by Star Sapphire. She wore a sultry smile, "I _knew _they'd send a Green Lantern. Not only that but one of my _favorite_ GLs."

"I thought Hal Jordan was your favorite." Kyle reminded her.

She shrugged, "Times change. We adapt and move on."

"Well you can keep your grubby thoughts, intentions, and paws to yourself." Kyle declared.

Her smile turned wicked, "That's right. Supergirl, the _other_ woman. Trust me, she doesn't stand a chance."

"You stay away from her." Kyle warned.

"My dear, dear boy that depends upon you. Love me, and make love to me, and she'll be forgotten." Star Sapphire offered.

"Lady, you're as nuts as you are disturbed." Kyle commented.

Star Sapphire looked thoughtful, "A pity. I thought we could be reasonable about this…apparently not. Just a fair warning: I don't take rejection well."

She projected a force beam from her jewel and knocked Raynor out of the sky. She swooped down on him as he was recovering and began firing violet blades from her mask. Kyle responded but not before he was nicked a few times. The ferocity of her attack surprised him. There was a whole new dimension to Star Sapphire's personality. If this was her way of capturing the attention of those she professed to love he'd hate to be someone that she despised.

* * *

Captain Marvel, carrying Stargirl, came rushing into the situation. On a three count, he dropped Stargirl. She maintained her protective forcefield until she slowed enough to withstand the friction. Captain Marvel slammed into Mammoth, knocking the brute back twenty feet.

"Are you all right?" Marvel asked Vigilante.

"Ah'm fine. Just rustle up that hombre, pardner." Vigilante urged him on.

Marvel flew straight into Mammoth. They began exchanging blows. The force of them shattered nearby windows. The Chennai police retreated in order to give the fighters a wider berth.

Meanwhile, Vigilante ran to Vixen's side. Cradling her head he whispered, "C'mon darlin', just open yore eyes. Kin ya do that?"

"I'd forget about her and worry about yourself instead." Giganta snickered as she loomed over the couple.

"Ah'm warnin' ya, Giganta, if'n ya'll don't back off Ah'm gonna put a bullet between yore eyes." Vigilante stood and pulled a revolver free.

Giganta smirked, "Do your worst."

"Don't worry, Ah will." Vigilante promised.

* * *

Man Bat, Charaxes, and Kestrel flew at Stargirl. At first Courtney tried blasting them with an energy burst from her staff but they just flew circles around her. Now she was focused on maintaining the shield she'd erected around her while they pounded at it. Kestrel assaulted her field with her mace and that was bad enough but Charaxes was spinning a cocoon around her. She'd tried dropping her field to escape but the Man Bat's claws and Kestrel's attacks made her reseal herself up. Knowing that Charaxes liked to dine on human flesh, Stargirl wondered if she'd be on the menu if she couldn't escape.

* * *

In the Himalayas Ray was melting the snow off of an entire peak. He'd seen Mary impact the mountain and as predicted an avalanche ensued. He could've melted the snow in her general vicinity but that would weaken the shelf above her and likely produce a second avalanche. His solution was to get rid of _all_ the snow.

The dangers were that she would suffocate under the weight of the snow. Then again, she could drown in all of the water cascading down the mountainside. He fervently hoped that Mary was awake and staying alive.

The snow was melted off of the peak so he streaked back to the cliff that Mary collided with. There below him was the familiar red and gold of her costume. He alighted next to her and found her struggling to keep her head out of a streaming rush of water as she coughed and sputtered. Dropping onto his knees he lifted her up and held her close as the coughs wracked through her body.

After the worst of it had passed she asked, "What happened?"

Ray explained her encounter with Bizarro's ambush and her subsequent flight to the Himalayas and the avalanche that swallowed her up. He described his desperate plan and exulted in the fact that it had worked. It was then that he noticed that Mary was shivering.

"You're soaked to the bone and the temperatures are freezing up here. C'mon, let's get you to your feet." He helped her up and then radiated a solar blast out of his chest, arms, and hands that completely bathed her. Her front was dry within minutes. He suggested that she turn around and she did. After moving her cape off to the side her back was completely dry as well.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now I reward you." Mary said as she pulled him close. She hesitated and he commented, "You look nervous."

"I _am _nervous. Now shut up." She ordered.

"You don't…mmm." Ray was interrupted by Mary's kiss. This was different than their first kiss where she had forcefully gotten his attention. This was soft and tender. If anything, its gentle promise made him even more intrigued and excited than her first attempt.

Their lips parted and she smiled, "I guess I didn't have to be nervous after all. Ray?"

He grinned, "Sorry. Just lost in the moment. Now, back to business, what now?"

"Who all is coming to help?" she asked.

Ray rattled off the names he knew about and said a team was being assembled in New York to assist as well. Mary frowned, "Who's the opposition?"

Ray answered that as well, "L-Ron listed off Mammoth, Shimmer, Bizarro, Giganta, Star Sapphire, Cheetah, Man Bat, some human moth guy, and Kestrel."

"Sounds like we'd better get there fast." Mary replied, "Ready?"

"Of course." He smiled.

Mary took to the air, "Let's go!" Ray joined her and they flashed off into the distance.

* * *

"Ow! Ow! _Ow!_ You'd better cut that out cowboy or I'm gonna get mad." Giganta warned.

Vigilante tried to reload before the giantess could respond. He saw a golden streak approached from his right. With a yowl Cheetah pounced upon him. Slashing at him with her claws and trying to bite him with her fangs she knocked him over. Having him prone, she was able to bring her legs into the fray and he desperately struggled to stay alive under her onslaught.

Relief came when Vixen tackled the feline villainess. Having channeled the essence of a cheetah herself, Mari was a match for the mutated woman. Vigilante gathered up his guns but before he could begin reloading them, Giganta loomed over him, "I said I was gonna make you pay."

* * *

Supergirl tagged Bizarro with a left to the gut and then a knee to the face. The misshapen clone staggered back but recovered quickly enough to hit with a roundhoused right. She went down on one knee and wiped the blood off of her lip.

"I have to admit, you're better at this than ever before. Who's been teaching you?" Kara asked.

"Me am learned by Superwoman." Bizarro proudly declared.

"Great. A psychopath for an instructor." Supergirl muttered.

Bizarro still heard it, "You am not nice. Superwoman are me new love."

_Great, now I've pissed him off, _Supergirl thought but she said, "Look Bizarro, we don't have to keep fighting. Why _are _we fighting?"

"We fight because me love say so!" Bizarro bellowed, "You am insulting me love. You am dying now."

"Oh joy." Kara said as she braced for the fight to resume.

* * *

Apache Chief came to. His head hurt and he was having difficulty focusing. He got to his knees. A distance away he could see Shimmer standing next to two spheres. Considering what she'd done to him, he knew his teammates were trapped within them. Recalling that he'd only had the air that had been trapped within his own encasement he knew he had to act fast.

He ran up to Shimmer. She turned just as he reached her but it was too late. A chop to her neck's nerve cluster put her down. He went to the grayish sphere first since it looked like lead and would therefore be easier to split open than the metal sphere to its left.

He cracked open the lead ball and found Black Vulcan on his knees. Black Vulcan gazed up at his friend and bequeathed him a woozy smile, "Thanks."

"I assume Samurai is in the neighboring sphere?" Apache Chief asked.

"You know as much as I do, man." Black Vulcan slowly got to his feet and took a look around, "Great, it looks like our side is getting trashed."

"Do what you can. I will liberate our trapped brother." Apache Chief phased through the sphere's walls and ascertained that Samurai was indeed within its confines. Seeing that the sphere was open at its base, revealing pavement, Apache Chief phased into the ground. A drainage tunnel ran alongside the sphere's location. He compressed his molecular density and began digging at the surface.

It took several moments but he opened up a vent hole to the sphere's base. The infusion of air, foul as it was, revived Samurai. Seeing the hole, he ordered Apache Chief to stand back. Marshaling the air, Samurai created a whirlwind that lifted the sphere off of him. He allowed it to crash down to the ground twenty feet away from his present location. Apache Chief climbed up through the parking lot and joined the other "Super Friends".

"Someone's getting wrapped up by that moth guy." Black Vulcan reported.

"Can you neutralize him?" Samurai asked.

"Watch this!" Black Vulcan happily declared.

* * *

Twin streams of lightning struck Charaxes, knocking him out. Kestrel and Man Bat immediately turned on the Super Friends. Courtney could see that the cocoon was no longer being built so she projected an energy blast outwards from herself. The cocoon ruptured. She quickly surveyed the scene and decided that Kyle looked like he needed her help the most. Star Sapphire looked like she was brutalizing him.

* * *

As Mary and Ray flew over the city they saw Supergirl. Bizarro was giving her an extremely hard time. In fact, she looked like she was losing that fight. Ray mentioned this.

"So help her already." Mary said as they came to a mid-air halt.

"Yeah, but you…her…Bizarro." Ray verbally stumbled.

"If you notice, Giganta's about to squish Vigilante. That's where _I'm_ headed." She declared.

"Yeah, you…" Mary was _gone_. Ray looked back to Bizarro and saw that Kara was down. He galvanized his resolve, "Okay ugly. You want to pick on my friends? That means you gotta deal with me."

* * *

"Boo-wah!" L-Ron cheered, "This fight is over!"

"What makes you say that?" Oberon asked, "The relief team is still 45 minutes away."

"I can say that because Mary Marvel is back." L-Ron sniffed, "Miss Mary will make short work of them."

"You seem awfully confident of her abilities." Sue quietly observed.

"If she can kick Darkseid's ass I'd say my feelings are justified." L-Ron shot back.

"No need to get excited, L-Ron. There just seems to be more to it than that." Sue commented.

"Mary's my friend." L-Ron revealed, "I don't have many of those. Most people view me as a tool. Mary, like Lois Lane before her, sees me as a person. Of course I'm gonna cheer for her."

"I'm cheering for her too, L-Ron. I honestly hope she can end this fight." Sue said. Inwardly, she worried about Mary's contribution. The kid was sweet but that was also her liability. If a villain held a kitten, Mary would be afraid to bash him. She seemed to be doing okay so far as a JLer but someone was eventually going to use her own good nature against her.

If only Sue had known the truth…


	10. Chapter 10

6 Justice League Family Affair

Despite L-Ron's hopeful prediction, Mary's arrival _didn't_ turn the tide of battle. It did, however, save Vigilante's life. Mary swooped in and decked Giganta and the giantess staggered to her right. Shaking her head, she recovered and saw Mary calmly floating in front of her. Giganta scowled, "Stay outta this. It isn't your fight."

"As if. Vigilante is my teammate. You wanna attack him you gotta go through me." Mary declared.

"Gladly." Giganta threw herself at Mary. Mary delivered a right cross and Giganta reeled. Another punch and Giganta tottered. Having had enough, Giganta landed the next blow. Mary flew backwards but she remained aloft. Giganta frowned, she needed more muscle mass.

She doubled her height, growing to a height of ten stories. She stepped forward and threw another punch at Mary. The Marvel was thrown back but she swiftly recovered and came back at Giganta. Giganta grew another fifty feet and grabbed hold of Mary. Throwing for all she was worth, Giganta hurled Mary into, and through, the nearby apartment complexes.

* * *

Bizarro was struck by two lancing bursts of solar energy as he prepared to crush Supergirl's prone form. These were _red_ solar rays and Bizarro was discovering that they _hurt_. Starman had been working with the Ray, teaching him how to diversify his powers out of the strictly yellow spectrum. Ray had discovered that he could drop his powers to orange and red suns but he couldn't ramp up his powers to the levels of green, blue, or white stars. Those were Starman's forte and Ray was more than happy to leave it to him.

"Who am you?" Bizarro asked as Ray landed nearby.

"I'm the Ray. Supergirl is my friend and you've hurt her. I'm not going to let you keep hurting her." Ray announced.

"You am Justice League?" Bizarro asked.

"Yeah. I'm Justice League." Ray declared.

"Me is killing you then." Bizarro decided. He surged forward but Ray bathed him in intense red sunlight. Bizarro cried out and dropped to the ground.

"What is you doing?" Bizarro miserably wondered.

"Whatever I have to, to keep my friends safe." Ray proclaimed.

"Me am out of here." Bizarro streaked into the sky and disappeared.

"Ooo-kay." Ray murmured as he tried to spot Bizarro. Waiting several minutes, he finally gave up and tended to Kara, "You'd better be okay or Kyle's going to kill someone."

* * *

Stargirl blasted Star Sapphire. Sapphire maintained a personal shield even when focusing most of her energy at an opponent so the energy was to no effect. It did serve to distract Star Sapphire from her attack on the resident Green Lantern. Kyle used the distraction to encapsulate Star Sapphire in a force bubble.

"Thanks kid." Kyle said to Stargirl.

"Watch the friggin' age cracks cuz you ain't that much flamin' older than I am." Courtney growled.

"Having problems with women of all ages, eh Raynor?" Star Sapphire quipped, "Come with me, mate with me and your every whim will be indulged, sexually and otherwise."

"Eww!" Stargirl recoiled.

"Let me handle this, Stargirl." Kyle insisted.

"Yeah, but how much 'handling' are we talking about?" she asked.

"Just enough." Kyle replied.

"Just remember, I'm watching and I've got a _big _mouth. Kara will know _everything_." Stargirl promised.

"I'm sure she will." Kyle acknowledged. He focused all of his attention on a snickering Star Sapphire, "Earlier, when I mentioned Jordan, you said 'we' adapt and move on. How much of Carol Ferris is in there with you?"

"Enough." Star Sapphire laughed, "But she is swallowed by the stone. It…_I'm_…in control."

"How does that work?" Kyle asked, "After all, if I'm going to accept your offer I have to know who or what I'm dealing with."

Behind him Stargirl made a gagging sound but both Kyle and Star Sapphire ignored her. Sapphire chose to answer, "The star sapphire has a core personality embedded within its confines. That personality merges with the wearer's. The wearer is chosen by virtue of her compatibility with that personality. If the host's psyche isn't able to be submerged while being harvested of key facets, then it is rejected."

"What kind of facets?" Kyle asked. Star Sapphire hesitated and he said, "Need to know, remember?"

Star Sapphire sighed and then explained, "The wearer's suppressed, secret desires must be compatible. They must lie just below the surface of the host's thoughts, ever present but never fulfilled. Those desires create the fusion between host and gem."

"So Carol Ferris participates in your crimes?" Kyle narrowed the field of questioning.

Star Sapphire simply laughed, "Ferris is the vessel and her inhibited lusts are my fuel but the vessel is filled with the essence of the sapphire. I _am_ Star Sapphire in fact as well as name."

"But she knows...?" Kyle wondered.

"She knows my actions but is powerless to stop them, at least as far as she or I know. She attempts to taper my lusts and sometimes she succeeds but not enough to inhibit me as she would her unleashed passions." Star Sapphire's smile was a cruel one.

"Carol!" Kyle switched tactics, "You've said that you couldn't stop Star Sapphire. I believe you! Help me remove her mask and I'll testify on your behalf and get your sentences commuted. But you have to hold her so that I can get to her mask. That means I get the mask off of _you_ and you'll be free again! Can you do it?"

Sapphire stiffened and was momentarily paralyzed. Kyle dropped his force bubble and went to Star Sapphire and reached out for her mask. A violet burst of energy knocked him back. He was unhurt but he was startled.

Star Sapphire's face twisted into a contorted mask of rage. She stiffly moved her arms and legs as she inexorably regained control of them. Star Sapphire spoke through a clenched jaw, "No, you don't! _I'm_ in control. You're just the meat sack that I use to navigate this planet."

"Carol!" Kyle cried out.

A primal scream was ripped out of Star Sapphire's throat. She rocketed into the star filled sky. Kyle tried to track using her using his ring but she'd left the planet.

Stargirl swatted Kyle upside the head, "Way to go."

He got to his feet, "I didn't see you doing anything."

"Yeah…well…" Courtney desperately sought a comeback.

"Look, we _both_ blew it and now she's off Earth headed for God knows where." Kyle said forlornly.

"Aw Crud." Stargirl groused.

"Exactly." Kyle remarked, "Now let's see if we can actually _help_ someone."

* * *

Samurai used his power over the air to create a gale-force wind that threw Kestrel and the Man Bat off course. Black Vulcan took electrical potshots at them but they remained nimble enough to avoid his efforts. Charaxes lifted into the sky but he too was caught in the struggle to gain momentum against the Super Friends. Within seconds Kestrel ended the contest by opening a boom tube and letting the winds carry her and her companions through it.

"Man, that sucks." Black Vulcan stridently opined.

"I agree." Samurai said, "In fact, I would say that it swallows."

Apache Chief and Black Vulcan stood there silently staring at their companion. Samurai looked nonplussed, "Did I not say that right? Booster Gold told me that that was the appropriate reply."

"It is not but have no fears, you did not know. Booster on the other hand will have a very pointed discussion with me." Apache Chief promised.

"Make that 'us'." Black Vulcan amended for him, "I have a few words for ol' Booster." Electricity arced from one of his hands to the other, "Course he probably won't like them."

"My friends! Look!" Samurai pointed in the direction of Mammoth and Captain Marvel.

* * *

Shimmer had recovered but she headed for her brother and his tormentor rather than face the three Friends again. Mammoth saw his sister's approach and he hit the Captain with an uppercut that lifted him into the air. Marvel landed in front of Shimmer and she rushed forward and encased Captain Marvel in a "skinsuit" of titanium. It was six inches thick so she figured he was a dead man. She turned to her brother, "C'mon. We have to get Giganta to boom tube us out of here."

"Yes, Selinda." Mammoth dutifully complied.

* * *

Vigilante was torn, cut, scraped, bit, bruised and bloodied from his encounter with Cheetah. He rested on one knee as he reloaded his six shooters one at a time. He snapped the cartridge "wheel" back in place just in time for Giganta to flick her massive finger, sending him hurtling into the closest vehicle. He slumped into the pavement.

Giganta shrunk down to her regular 7' height and called the Legionnaires together. Opening a boom tube, she waited beside it as Mammoth and Shimmer hustled through. Cheetah knocked Vixen away with a final flurry of savagery. She scampered through the tube at top speed. Giganta saw Mary Marvel reappear in the skies above her position as she started into the tube. She blew Mary a kiss.

Mary went into a steep dive towards Giganta but the villainess closed the tube just seconds before Mary reached her. She plowed into the parking lot pavement, creating a substantial crater. She floated out of it, landed next to it and began brushing bit of blacktop and dirt off of her and out of her hair.

The JL trio rushed to her side. Apache Chief spoke first, "Come Mary. We must help your brother."

"What?" she looked around and saw her brother completely covered in a skin tight sheath of metal. She cried out, "Billy!" She flew to his side as fast as she could move. Having the gift of speed from Mercury/Hermes, bolstered by the goddess Zephyrus, that meant she could go very fast indeed. Theoretically it meant that Mary was technically faster than her brother. Her gift of skill from Artemis combined with the fighting acumen from Achilles meant that she was a gifted tracker and hunter besides being a formidable fighter. However her gift of strength from Heracles, tailored to her needs through Hippolyta's spirit, was only as great as Captain Marvel's.

The skinsuit's trembling and groaning gave testimony to Billy's efforts to break free. Seeing that the metal covered his nose and mouth, she decided to focus her attention on his mouth. She dug her fingers into the metal beside his trapped orifice. Straining, she dug her fingers into the metal. She heard a muffled "Ow! Watch it!" from inside the shell. She began to peel the metal back. It was slow going but after a minute or two she heard a gasp.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you to whoever is out there." Came a ragged expression of gratitude in between deep breaths. Those breaths had come rapidly, almost desperately at first, but now they were calm and measured. The question now was how best to help him?

Apache Chief caught up with her, "Perhaps if we work together?"

"No offense, Chief, but I can only peel away a small strip of this at a time. I'm not sure of what you could do." Mary tried to let him down easy.

"Lemme try." Stargirl said as she and Kyle landed next to Captain Marvel's trapped form.

"Courtney?" Mary hesitantly asked.

"Trust me, Mare. I got this." Stargirl assured her. She focused her Cosmic Converter belt and channeled it through the Cosmic Rod/Staff. In addition to that, she harnessed the staff's energies and unleashed those at the skinsuit. The amount of concentration needed to control those energies at a level that would break the metal without causing harm or pain to Captain Marvel was an all consuming thing. Shortly after she began she began to show signs of strain.

"Court?" Mary worriedly asked.

"I'm…_fine_." Stargirl said through gritted teeth. Her endurance was immediately rewarded. Cracks appeared all across the skinsuit. Captain Marvel flexed his muscles and it shattered. He'd been lifting himself off a partially reclined position with his elbow when Shimmer struck. Now he finally finished rising.

"Holy Moley! What an experience. Thanks everybody. I don't know who to start with." Marvel admitted.

"Mary freed your mouth and kept you from suffocating." Apache Chief offered.

Captain Marvel caught her up in a smothering hug, "Thanks sis. I really mean it."

"No problem." She grinned after he let her go, "Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't." he meekly replied. He turned to Kyle and Courtney, "Kyle?"

"Thank your girlfriend before she passes out." Kyle suggested.

"Court, retract your staff." Marvel instructed. Courtney was too tired to argue so she readily complied. The Captain tucked the Cosmic Rod in his belt and then swept her off of her feet, "Don't worry about anything. We'll ride back in the Javelin. You can sleep once we're aboard. Until then I can carry you anywhere you need to go."

Stargirl wore a grateful smile as she nestled her head against his shoulder, "Sounds nice n' cozy."

Supergirl and the Ray chose that moment to make an appearance. Kyle moved forward to Kara even as Ray went to Mary's side. Kyle spoke to Supergirl, "I'm glad to see you in one piece. You look like he gave you a really hard time."

Supergirl nodded, "He did. If it hadn't been for Ray I don't know what would've happened. I was down and barely trying to get to my feet when he showed up. Bizarro was moving in for the kill and Ray chased him off somehow. He said something about 'red solar rays'."

"I didn't think he could do that." Kyle remarked.

"That's what I said. He merely told me to, 'ask Starman.'" Kara reported.

Kyle smirked, "Seems Mary isn't the only one in the relationship keeping secrets from us."

A fire lit up in Kara's eyes and Kyle groaned, "No. Not now."

"Why not?" she asked, "All of the concerned parties are here."

"_Please_ don't?" Kyle tried again.

"Not a chance." Supergirl hotly declared.

* * *

Vixen had been tending Vigilante's wounds when Black Vulcan and Samurai came up beside them. She looked to them, "Some of these cuts are bad. They need to be disinfected and dressed."

"I'm on it." Black Vulcan ran to the police line and tried to request medical assistance. After he'd been bounced around until he found a multilingual officer, he finally got somewhere. He grimly muttered to himself, "So much for my high school French."


	11. Chapter 11

6 Justice League Family Affairs

"Hello Mary." Supergirl's agitation was plain to see. Ray had warned Mary that Kara had figured out about her excursions to Bailya. The secret had been blown but Billy and Courtney still didn't know that she was under Black Adam's tutelage. The look in Kara's eyes said that was about to end.

"I think we should discuss this in private. Barbara will talk to you about it as well." Mary offered.

"I don't know how you managed to drag Barb into this but I'm going to find out." Supergirl vowed.

"I didn't drag anyone anywhere." Mary calmly replied, "As I recall you just decided to butt in."

"Excuse me but what are you talking about?" Captain Marvel asked. Stargirl still rested comfortably in his arms, half asleep.

"Only that…" Kara began.

"Don't do this." Mary pleaded.

"…Mary is taking morality lessons from Black Adam." Kara said with a nasty smile.

"Mary?" Captain Marvel was stunned.

"Say what?" _Now_ Courtney was wide awake.

"Mary, are you really taking lessons from Black Adam?" Marvel asked.

"Yes, but…" Mary began.

"What's he like? He's always been so mysterious." Courtney enthused.

"Well, I really couldn't…" Mary tried to keep up with the conversations.

"So, how _did_ you drag Barb into this?" Kara demanded to know.

"She volunteered." Mary was getting hysterical now.

"What can Black Adam teach you anyway?" Kyle wondered.

"It's kinda complicated. He's showing me…" Mary almost got through this answer before her brother thundered, "No! You can't see him! He's _evil_."

"No, he's not!" Mary yelled back, "He's just been…"

"A mass murderer?" Kara snidely asserted, "You do realize that Black Adam kills people?"

"Only when…" Mary began.

"Can you get me an autograph?" Courtney wanted to know. Captain Marvel glared at her. "_What_?" she asked.

"You're going to become a killer, just like him!" Kara accused at the same time that Marvel commanded, "I absolutely forbid you to see him anymore. I'm still _Captain_ Marvel and you're just _Mary_ Marvel."

"Stop it!" Ray shouted. "This has gone far enough." Kyle insisted at the same time.

"You _need_ to…" Kara said as Captain Marvel started to say, "You _can't_…" While Courtney began again, "Couldn't you just…?"

Mary screamed, "_Enough_!" and she leapt into the sky and flew away faster than the eye could see.

"I'll…" Ray began but Apache Chief put a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"You've done enough. You _all _have." Apache Chief said disdainfully, "It would do you all some good if Mary did not speak to you again for quite some time. It would be a fitting punishment." He turned to Ray, "Come with me and we shall discuss ways of comforting her." They walked off leaving the offending quartet behind.

"What'd we do?" Courtney wondered. Kyle swatted her upside the head. She frowned, "Hey! What'd _I_ do?"

"Think about it." Kyle said, "What if it'd been you?"

Courtney's eyes went wide, "_Oh_."

Kyle grimaced, "Exactly."

Captain Marvel and Supergirl were conspicuously silent.

* * *

The EMT's had bandaged Vigilante up and he was putting the remains of his uniform on when Vixen sauntered over, "You know, you could just run around in your skivvies. It'd give the paparazzi something to shoot."

"Ah wouldn't give those durned vultures the satisfaction." Vig replied.

"Too bad." Vixen winked at him, "How you doing?"

"Ah'll live but they tell me as soon as the painkillers they gave me wear off Ah may not want to." He reported.

Vixen frowned, "The docs back at the Hall of Justice should fix you up."

"Ah know. I just never thought that Ah'd ever be grateful to go back to Brooklyn." He chuckled, "Y'know, this here might put a damper on our weekend."

Vixen wore a mischievous smile, "It just means we'll have to get more…creative."

"Ah shudder to think." He quipped.

"Oh trust me. The next time that you shudder it won't be from thinking." Vixen promised.

"Ah think the sit-ee-ation is rife with possibilities." Vig practically swooned just from the concept.

Vixen's smile was reflective of her lascivious thoughts, "That's the spirit Cowboy. Now c'mon, let's join the others."

* * *

Back at the Hall of Justice, Oberon turned to face Sue, "Vigilante's team called a 'no joy' and is waiting for Jake to pick them up. Wildcat's team has been recalled and now I'm waiting for a coffee break."

Sue nodded, "Sounds like a plan. I think I'll join you. Can you manage L-Ron?"

"But of course I can." L-Ron said with a brogue.

Sue and Oberon stared at him. He looked at them both, "You don't like my paraphrase of Sean Connery as James Bond?"

"No." they both flatly said in stereo. Oberon perked up and held up a finger as he started to say, "Ji…"

"Say it and I'll flatten you." Sue growled, "It's bad enough that Fire's on that kick. We don't need you doing it too."

Oberon looked thoroughly chastised as he offered, "How about one of my world famous espressos?"

"Now you're talking." Sue replied.

"It won't be too much caffeine for the baby will it?" Oberon worried.

"Oberon, my little girl is going to be a barista after she's born." Sue chuckled, "C'mon, let's try out your espresso. L-Ron, we'll be back in a few."

"Take your time." L-Ron called out as they exited the monitor room. L-Ron took the opportunity to pull up Mary's tracker location. Her unexpected high speed flight out of India had alarmed him. Her locator listed her as being at Barbara Gordon's loft. He patched himself into the phone lines and called Barbara.

Barb's caller ID registered that it was L-Ron and she picked up, "How can I help you, L-Ron?"

"I know Miss Mary is there. May I speak with her?" he asked.

"Are you calling on Kara's behalf?" Barb wondered.

"No. Should I be?" he asked with obvious confusion in his voice. Barbara was always amazed not only with his emotional range but also with the depths of emotion that his synthesized voice could project.

"Do you hear Mary sobbing in the background?" Barb pointedly asked.

"That's Mary? I was hoping it was a baby or a neighbor." L-Ron admitted.

"I don't have a baby and I don't have any neighbors." Barbara said curtly, "This is the result of Kara, Kyle, Billy, and Courtney ganging up on her."

"Shall I use my death ray on them?" L-Ron asked.

Startled, Barb asked, "You have a death ray?"

"No. But I'm sure Mr. Terrific would make an exception in this case and install one." L-Ron wistfully replied, "I do, however, have an electron blaster that effectively serves as a stun gun. Maybe I could stun them to death…or at least make `em limp for a week."

He couldn't see Barb smile but he could hear the relaxation in her voice when she spoke, "I don't think any of that's necessary. Just keep the wolves at bay if they try to come here."

"May I still talk to Miss Mary?" L-Ron pleaded.

Barb softened, "Let me ask her." L-Ron could hear some sniffling in the background, a few honks of her nose, and then Mary was there, "H..hello L-Ron."

"Miss Mary, I'm so sorry. Those cads should be hanged for insulting you." L-Ron ventured.

There was a trace of humor in Mary's voice when she replied, "You don't know what happened, do you?"

"I know what her future Commissioneress said." L-Ron said, "That's enough to give them a black mark in my book."

"Oh no, L-Ron. They may be misguided and rude and… Well I'm forgetting myself. Where was I?" Mary wondered.

"'Oh no' and 'They're misguided.'" L-Ron quoted.

"Oh yes, they care for me. They really do. It's just that they're being so mean about it." Mary revealed, "They're all telling me what to do without asking _why _I'm doing what _I'm_ doing."

"May I ask what it is that you're doing?" L-Ron wanted to know.

Mary explained it to him and he replied, "It sounds as though you have the situation well in hand. You have your appropriate doubts and you have her former Other Womanliness to advise you. If anyone should know about staring down a black hole it should be her."

"L-Ron! It's rude to call Batman a black hole." Mary scolded him.

"But very appropriate." Barb called out for L-Ron's benefit.

Mary was scandalized but she held her tongue. L-Ron spoke next, "I know very little about Black Adam except for news media reports and mutterings from Captain not-so-Marvelous-at-the-moment. You and Miss Tea like him and speak highly of him . I trust both of your judgments so my opinion of him is fairly high."

"Miss Tea? Oh L-Ron, Galatea will be so happy to know you call her that." Mary enthused.

"Miss Tea is a shining beacon of hope for those that wish to reform their lives." L-Ron opined, "She is always kind to me, even when she's grouchy or impatient."

"I have told her, and Adam has as well, that anger is no call for bad manners." Mary brightly divulged.

"I for one thank the pair of you." L-Ron said appreciatively.

"Where's Kara, Billy, and the rest?" Mary dreaded the answer.

"They're on the Javelin that departed India 15 minutes ago. Give them another 20 minutes and they'll be over the Eastern seaboard." L-Ron reported, "Do you want me to shoot them down?"

"L-Ron!" Mary was aghast.

"I was kidding, your Merriment." L-Ron confided, "I'll keep track of them and let you know when they're coming."

"Thanks L-Ron. You're sweet." Mary gushed.

"Of course I am. I had the Lovability Upgrade Package loaded before Manga Khan traded me off." L-Ron shared.

"L-Ron, did you leave behind friends or family?" Mary realized that she'd never asked.

"I had a best buddy named L-Bert and a girlfriend named J-Lo. Although things were winding down between J-Lo and I. Manga Khan was the closest thing to family that any of us had." L-Ron explained.

"And he traded you off?" Mary was shocked.

"Manga Khan has always had a mercurial temperament at best. His mood swings are legendary." L-Ron stated.

"But what happened with your girlfriend? Don't you miss her?" Mary's curiosity was overwhelming her. There were so many facets to L-Ron that she'd never realized were there.

"It wasn't working. She was an evangelical fundamentalist and I'm a Buddhist. We had to part ways or endure a philosophical Armageddon. I do, at nostalgic moments, wax poetic over her memory." L-Ron disclosed.

"I always thought you were talking about Jennifer Lopez." Mary admitted.

"A cheap imitation of my former love." L-Ron hotly declared, "Although…their butts do have the same basic shape."

"Waitaminute, you're a Buddhist?" Mary suddenly caught what he'd said.

"A jest, Miss Mary but the essence of the comment is true." L-Ron explained, "Poor J-Lo and I were doomed from the beginning. Although we could overheat each others' circuits we never had a compatible meeting of the minds. Without that synchronization we couldn't last."

"You've lost everything but you still take care of us. How do you do it?" Mary inquired.

"I was built and programmed to serve others. It's what makes my life complete. Besides, the JLU is rife with intrigue, love affairs, and danger. How can I not be involved? It makes the ol' electricity pump through my wiring. I… Miss Mary! Jake is reporting that Supergirl, Kyle Raynor, Captain Marvel and the Ray have jumped ship."

"Thanks for the head's up." Mary replied.

"Wouldn't his Ray of Sunshineyness be on your side?" L-Ron asked.

"He tried to be but Kara and Kyle are his friends. He's afraid of hurting them so he partly holds back." Mary sighed.

"Give him to me, I'll school him." L-Ron offered.

There was a knocking at the skylight. Barb went to see who it was while Mary reported in to L-Ron, "I have to go. I think Ray just got here."

"Take care, Miss Mary. If you need _anything_ just call and I'll get it done for you." L-Ron promised.

"I know. Take care of yourself. I may not be able to call for a while but don't worry `bout me. I'll be okay." Mary assured him. She hung up then. It was time to face whoever had gotten there first.


	12. Chapter 12

4 Justice League Family Affairs

The caller _was_ the Ray. Barbara opened the skylight and Mary flew up to meet him. She was followed by Gordon, who climbed up the ladder to reach the roof. Ray was beside himself.

"They're right behind me." He hurriedly warned, "If you don't want another confrontation you have to leave _now_!"

"Calm down, Ray." Mary tried to talk him down. The poor man was close to hyperventilating.

"Apache Chief had a long talk with me. I should have tried harder sooner to stop them from driving you nuts. It won't happen again." He vowed, "He also mentioned a few romantic ideas as ways of making it up to you…when you have time again, that is."

Mary broke into a shy smile, "Really?"

"Oh yeah!" he enthused, "Apache Chief is quite the romantic. Who'd a known it under that stoic exterior?"

"I hate to interrupt but you'd better leave if you're leaving. They'll be here any…" Barb began.

"It's already too late. We're already here." Kara said. She, Kyle, and Captain Marvel were in the air in a triangular formation. They looked ready for a fight.

Mary flew up in between them all. Ray followed her. Mary addressed Kara, "We don't have to do this. I just want to leave. You stay here and talk to Barbara. She can allay your fears."

"That'll take some doing." Kara replied.

"Would you just _listen_?" Mary demanded, "If you'd like, I'll stay and help her address your concerns."

"The only thing happening here is you're coming home with me and then you're never returning to Bailya." Supergirl set her terms.

Mary's demeanor became fiercer, "That's not an option."

"That's the _only_ option." Kara coldly informed her.

"Mare, Kara told me about what Darkseid did to you. We can go to the wizard and he can heal you." Captain Marvel suggested.

"Don't you think I've already been there?" Mary snapped, "He can't do anything. It's my problem to deal with."

"If it's _your_ problem why are you asking Black Adam for help?" Kara wanted to know.

"He's walked this path that I'm on. He was a good guy that became a bad guy and turned good again. If I can learn from him I can skip the whole 'bad guy' phase." Mary attempted to explain, "I think that's the best viable option around."

"It's a trick!" Kara declared, "He's been trying to '_teach_' you for over a year now. He wants you as a student so that you can become what he was…what he _really_ is!"

"You don't know him." Mary hotly replied.

"I know he's beaten you senseless on more than one occasion." Kara rebutted her argument.

"Even then, he didn't _want_ to." Mary argued.

"When people really don't want to do something, they don't do it." Kara retorted.

"Unless they're bound by duty." Mary informed Kara.

"That's an excuse." Kara shot back.

"Fine." Mary said with grim finality, "I'm leaving."

"Oh no, you're not." Kara decided. She swooped in closer and grabbed Mary's left arm as the Marvel attempted to fly away.

Mary made one last plea, "Don't do this, Kara."

"You're _not_ leaving." Kara declared.

Mary spun, grabbing Kara's arm with her right and threw her. Supergirl tumbled for a mile before she gathered her wits. Meanwhile, Ray blocked Kyle with _yellow _solar rays. Raynor's power ring was neutralized.

"Go!" Ray urged Mary on.

Captain Marvel blocked her path, "Please Mare, don't do this."

"Don't try and stop me, Billy." Mary requested, "It won't be pleasant."

"All right." Marvel relented, "You're my sister and I love you. I swore once to trust you no matter what. I'll live up to those words now. Go."

Mary made it six blocks before Kara grabbed her ankle, spun her 360 degrees, and threw her straight down into the ground. By some miracle Mary crashed into the street below without hitting an automobile. Traffic screeched to a halt. People near Mary's impact ran to the crater to see the body. They were all amazed and startled, and a few were disappointed, when she rose.

Phone cameras snapped away as Mary stepped out of the crater and began asking the people to step back. Seconds later Kara landed near her. Mary scolded her, "That was really bright. Who knows who could've been hurt?"

"The only one that's gonna get hurt is you if you try to leave again." Kara warned.

Nearby bystanders began moving out of the way while a teenager in a group of adolescents said, "Awl right! They're gonna fight!"

"I'm not going with you, Supergirl." Mary stated her position, which hadn't changed one iota.

"Don't make me stop you again." Kara warned.

Mary started to take off again. Kara flew up to her and delivered a right cross. Mary was thrown down the street and straight into a bus. The driver punched open the emergency exits and the driver and her passengers scurried off of the stricken vehicle.

Supergirl alighted in front of Mary. She was shocked by her own behavior. She tentatively spoke, "Mary? Are you all right?"

Mary slid out of the wreckage of the bus. She didn't face Kara and she trembled. Kara took hold of Mary's shoulder and turned her until they were facing one another. Mary's eyes met hers. The darkness found within the Marvel's was a frightening thing to behold. It was like staring into Darkseid's malevolence. Kara barely had time to register that fact when Mary struck.

Mary threw a right cross with everything that she had. Kara kept herself from hurtling down the avenue…but just barely. She prepared to strike back when she felt all of the strength go out of her limbs. Her body burned like she was exposed to kryptonite but where…?

She spun around to see Batman crouched atop a taxi holding a chunk of kryptonite in his hand. "I don't care why you want to do this but take it _outside _of _my _city."

"How…" Kara began to ask but Batman interrupted her, "Mary, go now. No one is in your way."

Mary took flight and transcended the sound barrier within 60 seconds time. Batman held Supergirl prisoner for another 60 seconds before returning the kryptonite to his belt. Kara was indignant, "I hope you know what you just did!"

"I know _exactly_ what I did. Unlike some people I actually listened to Detective Gordon. Mary's made a choice. It may not be the wisest choice but it is still an intelligent one." Batman retorted, "_And _it's her choice to make."

"_You're_ one to talk about freedom of choice." Kara scoffed, "You drove Batgirl out of costume and you resent Nightwing for not following in her footsteps, so much so that you drove him out of town."

Batman was silent for a moment and when he spoke, his voice was colder than Mr. Freeze's heart; "You may have a point, however, that doesn't change the fact that you are leaving Gotham _now_. _Your_ kind aren't welcome here."

He rose to his feet, fired his grapple gun, and ascended to the rooftops. Kara was stupefied, "_My_ kind?"

* * *

Mary set a new personal best accelerating across the globe. She came to the Caspian Sea and slowed as she descended. Flying into Babel, she alighted at the Royal Palace's main gate. The Major Domo came out to meet her at the Palace steps as the guard escorting her delivered her to his august presence.

The Domo spoke fluent English, having been educated at Oxford; "Why Miss Marvel, we weren't expecting you for several more days."

"There's been a change of situation." Mary said sadly, "When I can, I need to speak with Black Adam."

"He said to tell you that he's available now. He has been perusing world events and learned of your skirmish with Supergirl through CNN, Fox News, and MSNBC. He is most distraught." The Domo reported.

"He's not the only one." She sighed.

She was led to an office she'd never seen before. It possessed a T-shaped table, each seat facing monitors. Back Adam sat at the end of the "T". He was facing away from the table towards a bank of monitors embedded in the wall. International news channels were displayed allowing Adam to pick and choose which story and channel to exhibit on the main central screen.

Several of the other seats were occupied as well. She saw that their monitors were actually tablet computers mounted on stands. Each watcher spoke into a headset microphone and underneath the TV imagery on the tablet was a notepad filled with script supplied by voice recognition software. Technically speaking, it was very impressive. For a country lacking satellite capabilities, it was an ad hoc substitute.

The Major Domo left Mary at the door and approached Black Adam. A whispered conference later, Adam left his seat and came to Mary. Ushering her out into the hallway, he looked downcast.

"I can guess why Supergirl fought you. I am truly sorry, child." Adam said from the bottom of his heart.

"Can you put me up here? I have nowhere else to go." Mary softly confessed.

"Of course." Adam said solemnly, "You can have the suite next to Galatea's."

"Galatea still has a room here?" Mary was surprised.

"She still visits for consultations regarding her own path." Black Adam revealed, "She also seeks solace regarding her absences from her beloved."

"You don't mean you and she…" Mary didn't want to believe it.

Black Adam was amused, "No, child. I view Galatea as I view you, as my own daughter."

"That's a relief. I… Your own daughter? Really?" Mary was surprised.

"That is why the Crimson Queen's commands to follow Luthor and Luthor's commands to harm you were so difficult to obey. As sad as I am to be freed from the Queen's influence it is also a great relief." Adam confessed.

"But what am I going to do about clothes for Mary Batson?" Mary asked.

"My clothiers are excellent. They will meet your every need." Adam proclaimed.

Mary finally smiled, "All right. It sounds like a plan."

"This will give us a greater opportunity to finish your education. All things work together for a purpose, child. Never doubt that." Adam counseled.

"I'll try." Mary promised.

* * *

"Wow." Kalea said despite herself. She was floating above the rim of the Grand Canyon and it impressed her. Her jaded attitude was mellowing. She'd _almost_ forgotten her agenda to manipulate her father.

"These Earthers, they practically worship you. Why don't you rule them?" she asked.

"I'm wise enough to know that I'm _not_ wise enough to rule." Clark said from her side.

"But you command this 'Justice League'." She pointed out.

"My position is largely ceremonial. I'm there to provide a face to rally behind. Diana and J'onn do most of the real leading." Clark became downcast at the mention of Diana.

_Pathetic,_ Kalea thought but aloud she said, "I'm sure your woman will stand by you. If not, she isn't worthy of you."

"Except that it might be the other way around." Clark was on the verge of an epiphany.

Kalea swiftly moved in to prevent _that_ from happening, "So, what's next on the agenda?"

"Are you hungry?" Clark asked.

"Yes, I am." She answered with her best imperious voice.

"Want to try pizza?" he inquired.

"What's that?" she wondered.

"Let's head back to Brooklyn and I'll take you to the best pizzeria on the planet." Clark suggested.

"This had better be good." She warned.

"It's almost as good as ice cream." He promised.

_That_ excited her, "Let's go!"


	13. Chapter 13

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Star Sapphire emerged from the spatial rift that she'd created and headed for Zamaron. The female former Oans who ruled there would be able to repair the damage that Kyle Raynor had done to her merged psyche. Her host body had actually managed to rebel. That couldn't be allowed to continue.

She descended through the atmosphere and came to the entrance of a city hewn out of the living rock inside of a bottleneck canyon. She trepidatiously climbed the steps that led to the temple. The temple was a rotunda inside carved out of grey stone and obsidian. Sapphires, not unlike the star sapphire itself, were embedded in the rock. Uncut and unpolished, these stones lacked the sparkle and gleam of the _true _star sapphire.

Before her an altar was erected. Beyond that was a chamber possessing two skeletons locked in an eternal embrace. Violet light emitted out of the couple's crystalline bones. This light captured one of the eight emotional spectrums. The violet energy bled _love_. This was the emotion that powered the star sapphire and the common bond between the gem and Carol Ferris, its host. Carol's unrequited love for Hal Jordan sparked the ties that bound.

Star Sapphire in return loved Hal Jordan in his Green Lantern persona. When the gestalt female learned of his twin identities, Star Sapphire became entranced. Upon learning this, the Ferris half of the equation despaired of ever sharing her love with Jordan even as Star Sapphire wanted him all the more.

However, even Star Sapphire knew when to back down and select a new target. Still drawn to another wielder of the emotional spectrum, she chose Kyle Raynor as her new object of affection. He would reciprocate her love or he would suffer. It was also fitting that Star Sapphire sought a Green Lantern since the GLs were the agents of the Oans and Star Sapphire served as an agent of the Zamarons, who were the Oans' former mates.

As Star Sapphire approached the altar and became bathed in the violet light all of her worries and concerns washed away from her. She felt invigorated. She hadn't known that her power had been waning until now. With her renewed strength she shoved Carol Ferris's concerns aside. Restored to her full power Star Sapphire held dominance over the merged personality.

Star Sapphire had been born in this chamber. She'd been the sole stone embedded in the cavern walls beside the long lost lovers. The power of the violet light, along with the dying psyches of the doomed couple, had birthed a parasitic entity within the stone. The Zamarons had discovered this as they explored the long abandoned chamber. They cut and polished the star sapphire and its power had become obvious.

At first the entity had tried to possess a Zamaron. She'd resisted its control but she was still paralyzed until the stone was taken from her. It did, however, transfer an image of the long dead Queen whose remains provided the power of the stone. The Zamarons fashioned the mask that held the star sapphire and sought a doppelganger of the Queen. They found one in Carol Ferris.

An emissary for the Zamarons was elected. Approaching Earth, she learned of Hal Jordan's selection as a Green Lantern. She opted to approach Carol in a similar fashion. On the evening of her arrival, she spied Ferris driving home from Ferris Aviation from orbit. She quickly plunged her spacecraft into the atmosphere.

Owing to friction, the Zamaron's craft was engulfed in a fireball when it landed in front of Carol's jeep. Carol, fascinated with the ship, carefully approached. The flames died, the boarding ramp lowered, and the Zamaron descended. Speaking to Carol in fluent English, the Emissary explained that she was here to bequeath a gift…a special gift specifically intended for Carol herself.

Carol was confused by the mask motif but she hesitantly put it on. The transformation was immediate. Carol's personality was submerged below that of Star Sapphire. The Zamaron begged Star Sapphire to return to Zamaron and rule her and her sisters.

Star Sapphire refused. She had an agenda all her own. She wanted to spread her "love". Perusing Carol's memories she saw Hal Jordan's Green Lantern persona guarding Earth. If causing trouble was the way to get his attention then Star Sapphire would get into a _lot_ of trouble.

That policy had backfired with Jordan and Stewart but it _would _work with Raynor. She'd _make _it work. Now that she was reinvigorated by the love of the lost couple, she was ready anew to seek her mate and then return here to spread the sacred love. In order to do so she would create violet power rings and enlist a cadre of women who would serve the cause. The Oans had the Green Lantern Corps. Sinestro had his self named Corps. She would have her own Star Sapphire Corps and they would be messengers of love to a heartbroken and weary universe.

"Mistress, have you returned to us?" the Zamaron leader asked.

"Not yet. I have one last opportunity to snare a Green Lantern. If I fail I will return here to establish my Star Sapphire Corps." Star Sapphire answered. Seeing their puzzled looks, she explained her concept. The Zamarons excitedly agreed to fashion the rings.

"You need to seek out suitable recruits. I will gather them once I complete my task on Earth." Star Sapphire vowed.

"May it be so." The Zamarons intoned as one, "Spread the love."

Star Sapphire allowed herself a self-satisfied smile, "Oh, I will."

* * *

Outside of the locker rooms in the Hall of Justice, Kara and Kyle had changed into street clothes. Billy wore the same clothes that he had on when he transformed into Captain Marvel. The group was waiting on Courtney. Like most of the JLers, Billy and Mary included, she kept clothes in her locker so that she could go out as a civilian if the opportunity arose.

They'd all taken showers and freshened up so that they could all go out to Giuseppe's. It was the best pizzeria in the greater New York area and arguably the planet. The time in the hallway also gave them time to discuss what had been happening.

"Y'know, Barbara made a compelling case." Kyle admitted, "With her acting as an advisor to Mary, I don't see where there'll be trouble."

"There'll be trouble. I promise you. Maybe if we go to Bailya…" Kara began.

Kyle interrupted her, "Kara, stop! The only one that's made trouble is _you_…unfortunately with our help."

"How did I…?" Kara was shocked.

"We dogged Ray's heels. We confronted Mary and caused her to run away. When we caught up with her, rather than listen to her, you started a fight and we let you do it." Kyle explained.

"I still can't believe you attacked my sister." Billy groused, "Since when are our problems solved by punching someone?"

"_All_ of our problems are solved by punching someone." Kara retorted.

"Well, it shouldn't be that way." Billy snapped back.

"Uh, guys?" Courtney said as she emerged from the locker room, "Should I put my costume back on? `Cause if there's gonna be a fight I want to be prepared."

"There's not going to be a fight." Billy assured her.

"That's what you think." Kara grumped.

"Kara, he's right. You shouldn't have hit Mary. It was totally counterproductive." Kyle informed her.

"But it was instinct. I saw her as a bad guy so I treated her like a bad guy." Kara bemoaned her decision.

"That may be but all it did was drive Mary away." Kyle reminded her, "Besides, you trashed a main avenue in Gotham City. When Max finds out and Waller gets the bill, there will be hell to pay."

"Supergirl!" Waller's voice echoed throughout the Hall.

"Time to go." Kara opined and led the chase out of the Hall.

* * *

"Damn Kryptonian." Waller muttered and then she bellowed, "L-Ron!"

L-Ron was immediately by her side, "You roared, Mistress?"

"We've no time for bootlicking. Where's Supergirl?" Waller demanded.

"If I recall, self-abasement appeases you _and_ it seems Supergirl and her cohorts were last seen hitting the showers." L-Ron informed her.

Waller hurried to the locker rooms. Kara and her entourage were nowhere to be found. "Damn Kryptonian." Waller growled.

"Actually, 'damn Argoan' would be more appropriate. Argo may have been settled by Kryptonians but they developed cultural, linguistic, and genetic variations unique to their world." L-Ron lectured.

"Shut up, L-Ron." Waller snapped.

"Yes, Mistress." L-Ron was duly chastised. Had he been _too_ helpful?

"Let's go back to the monitor room. You can pull up her tracker and narrow down where she went." Waller ordered.

"She's as good as found." L-Ron enthused. He admittedly had a bit of an axe to grind since she'd attacked Miss Mary. If Supergirl were about to get spanked then L-Ron wanted in on that action. Ten minutes later he eagerly reported, "They're at Giuseppe's. It's a local pizzeria."

"I _know _what it is. Call for a taxi. I'm going there." Waller announced.

"Can I come, your Snarliness?" L-Ron asked.

"I need you here. Oberon is gone, and like you told me earlier, it's the Flash's turn at monitor duty but he's embroiled in some mess in Central City involving the Tattooed Man."

"Exactly." L-Ron replied.

Waller gave him a pitying look, "L-Ron, that means you have to cover for him."

"Oh. Right. At least allow me the pleasure of Plan B." L-Ron pleaded.

"What's Plan B?" Waller was curious to know what the little mechanoid had schemed up this time.

"Please sit down." He requested. She did so and he pinned a small American flag to her lapel, "This is an audio/visual transmitter. Batman left it behind and it's quite powerful. As long as you're facing Supergirl I'll get a show."

"You really have it in for her today, don't you?" Waller smirked.

"After she _decked_ Miss Mary? You bet!" L-Ron replied, "Now remember, you have to be facing her."

"I've got it. Now about my taxi?" Waller reminded him.

"On it, your Adminstrativeness." L-Ron called for a taxi. Fifteen minutes later it arrived. Waller moved to exit the Hall and meet it. L-Ron called out, "Give her hell!"

* * *

Kara and her companions landed in the alley behind the pizzeria. There Captain Marvel said the name "Shazam" and transformed back into Billy Batson. Courtney retracted the Cosmic Staff back into its Rod configuration. She placed it in the oversized shoulder bag that she carried.

The quartet proceeded inside of Giuseppe's. Giuseppe himself met them at the door and led them to a table. He recognized Kara and said, "This is quite an evening. Superman is here as well. Like you, he has brought teenagers with him, well, a teenager at least. It took quite a while to get our patrons to leave him alone long enough to eat. I gave him one of the private booths. Would you like to have one as well?"

Kara smiled, "I'm not as recognizable so we'll be fine here. My friends will order. Could you take me to Superman?"

"Of course. Follow me." Giuseppe led the way and brought to a booth in the back. Like Giuseppe said, Clark was with a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen years old. She was wearing an outfit of no fashion Kara had ever seen. She was also choking.

"Slow down." Clark advised Kalea, "The cheese is sliding down your throat because you're trying to wolf the pizza down. If you're still hungry after we finish we can always order another one."

Kalea managed to clear her throat, "Let's try one with those other toppings the servant girl's menu mentioned."

"Okay." Clark chuckled, "How do you like it so far?"

"You were right. This is _almost_ as good as ice cream." Kalea enthused.

"What kind of American teenager has never had pizza before?" Kara asked as she made her presence known.

"Go away. He's not signing anymore 'autographs'. Go prostitute yourself elsewhere." Kalea ordered.

Kara smirked, "Aren't you a charmer?" She turned to Clark, "When did you start picking up strays?"

"I…uh…" Clark was tongue tied.

As usual, Kalea had a ready retort; "Look you stupid bint, I'm his daughter so push off and catch a social disease."

Kara's eyebrow arched as she looked to Clark, "Daughter?"

"You remember that time that I spent with Maxima?" he asked.

"So…your little vacation had a dividend after all. Shouldn't she be six years old?" Kara wondered.

"I _am_ six of your stupid years old, you brainless hussy." Kalea said in exasperation.

"And you have such a pleasant disposition and a delightful potty mouth." Kara smiled sweetly.

"Are you going to get rid of this tramp or am I?" Kalea demanded to know.

"Kalea, this is Supergirl. She's a fellow member of the Justice League." Clark explained, "She's also my adopted cousin."

"So? You're spending time with me. She doesn't matter." Kalea retorted.

Kara chuckled, "I think I'll leave you two alone."

"You don't have to…" Clark began before being cut off by Kalea's piercing glare.

Kara rested her hand on Clark's shoulder, "I'll see you when she isn't quite as jealous."

"I am _not_ jealous." Kalea snapped.

"Sure kid. Just keep telling yourself that." Kara left although her super hearing caught Kalea's scathing reply.

Unfortunately for her, her enhanced hearing wasn't necessary when Waller entered. Brushing past Giuseppe she spotted Supergirl and roared, "Kara! Here! Now!"

Kara came to her and said, "Woof."

"Very funny. Follow me outside. We have a certain bill to discuss." Waller ordered.

Kara flashed a _we who are about to die salute you_ glance towards her friends as she dutifully followed Waller out into the early evening.


	14. Chapter 14

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"You wrecked a major thoroughfare in Gotham and destroyed a city bus. This doesn't account for the cars that were damaged rear-ending each other in the pile-up. Time was lost and jobs were affected. That's entirely your fault." Waller said as levelly as she could.

"Yeah but Mary…" Kara began.

"Was trying get away from you. That's it. L-Ron had the SkyEyes on you so there are witnesses. This falls squarely on your shoulders." Waller informed her, "And the League is footing _your_ bill."

"But what can I do?" Kara pleaded.

"Max and Bruce Wayne have discussed it with Gotham's Mayor and City Council. You will assist with the reconstruction efforts and various other civic improvements. Think of it as 'community service'." Waller divulged.

"But my duties with the League…?" Kara tried to ask.

Waller cut her off, "Sue and I agreed; you're suspended from active duty until further notice."

"You can't do that! Superman…" Kara protested.

Once again Waller overrode her statement, "Superman leaves the day to day operations of the League to _us_. J'onn agreed with the decision as well. He's confident that Superman will feel the same way. Shall we test that theory?"

"No." Kara miserably conceded.

"Good. You start at 6:00 a.m. tomorrow. Wear something you don't mind getting dirty in." Waller returned to her taxi, since it had been sitting waiting for her, the driver happily watching the fare climb.

Kara dejectedly returned to the restaurant.

* * *

"Mwuh-ha-ha-ha!" L-Ron evilly laughed as the imagery was broadcast to his screen.

"Now that's about as 'mad scientist' as it gets." The Flash said from behind him, "What's up with the diabolical laughter?"

L-Ron explained and Flash grinned, "Sounds like she deserved it."

"My thoughts exactly. Now, if you excuse my asking, what are you doing here?" L-Ron wondered.

"I wrapped up the Tattooed Man with a fire hose and got here so I could take my turn at monitor duty." Flash explained.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen and recharge first." L-Ron suggested, "I believe Shayera and John Stewart headed that way."

"Thanks. You're sure?" Flash wondered.

"I'm fine. My circuits are warm all over after seeing Supergirl's comeuppance." L-Ron chuckled.

"Y'know, you can be one evil little dude." Flash grinned.

"Only because I care." L-Ron replied, "Congratulate Shayera and John for me."

"She got the results?" Flash eagerly asked.

"Of course." L-Ron said.

"Oh, come on. I'm drooling. Tell me." Flash urged.

"In approximately nine months there will be a little hawklette underfoot." L-Ron revealed.

"Yes!" Flash exclaimed, "I could kiss you little guy."

"I'd rather you didn't." L-Ron admitted, "However, you could plant a peck on Shayera's cheek in my name."

"You got it!" with that, the Flash raced off.

"And everyone's happy." L-Ron sighed contently.

* * *

Flash burst into the kitchen, "Congrats you guys!" Seeing John's shocked expression, Flash began to stammer; "At least I _think_ it's congrats to both of you. I assume you both know about the pregnancy and you're _still_ holding hands so it'd _better_ be congrats to the both of you."

That all came out in a single breath and John and Shayera looked at each other in stunned silence. Flash begged, "Can you give me a clue, besides the hand thing, as to how you're _each_ taking this?"

There was a profound moment of silence. From the kitchen you could hear, "Start cooking guys! _He's _here!"

Flash ignored the comment even though it was obviously aimed at him. Shayera and John just kept _staring_ at him and not saying anything. He was suddenly afraid that he'd blown it, "Geez Shay, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to give away the secret."

A smirk slowly spread itself across Shayera's features, "He already knows, you dope."

"He does?" Flash looked to John, "You do?"

"Y'know, for being the 'Fastest Man Alive' you can be awfully slow at times." John chuckled.

"Okay, okay, but how're you taking the news?" Flash asked.

John smiled, "I'm thrilled. I knew this was part of getting back together with Shay so it was just a matter of time. I'm glad the time has come and I can only hope that I'll be a good father."

"Don't let him fool you." Shayera said conspiratorially, "His jaw hit the ground when he heard the news."

"I explained that. It just doesn't jive. Rex wasn't old enough to be born now." John protested.

"And I told you, Thanagarians age more slowly than humans." Shayera huffed.

"Maybe but the kid's half human. Maybe that changes the aging factor." John suggested.

"Do you realize that Rex can hear you?" Shayera scolded him.

John gave her a wry look, "It wasn't an insult."

"Thanagarians age more slowly than humans?" Flash asked as he sat down at the table.

"Uh-huh." Shayera nodded.

"So how old are you?" he wondered.

Shayera grinned, "You should know better than to ask a woman her age."

Flash grinned, "C'mon. I consider you like an older sister. I just want to know how _much_ older for the candles on the birthday cake."

"Keep wondering, little boy." Shayera's grin grew.

"'Little boy?'" Flash protested.

Shayera's grin turned sly, "Well, I _could_ be old enough to be your older sister. Then again I _could_ be old enough to be your mother or even your _grandmother_."

"And you'd still look this hot?" Flash blurted. He turned to John, "No offense."

It was John's turn to grin, "None taken. I happen to agree with you. Besides, you think of Shay as your sister. You'd have to be pretty sick in the head to chase her. Then I'd worry about _you_, not her or I."

Flash chuckled, "Have no fears. I'm not _that_ screwed up."

"But you _admit_ that you're screwed up." Shayera quipped.

"Hey! Where's the love?" Flash asked.

"Right here." Shayera kissed his cheek, "Thanks for caring."

Flash was doing his best _Aw gee shucks_ impression, "Hey, you have to take care of family. Right?"

"Amen brother." John affirmed it. The server brought his and Shayera's food. The Flash began salivating. He got up and barely had time to say, "I'll be back" before he was at the counter ordering.

John and Shayera just shared a warm smile.

* * *

It was growing dark when Clark and Kalea returned to his apartment. For him it was a cold empty space reminding him of Diana's absence. For Kalea it was a primitive prison.

"Couldn't we go back to your so-called 'Fortress'? I'm sure there's more to do there than here." She whined.

For a moment, he smiled. Kara had been too grateful to be alive and too sad about the loss of her family to complain about Smallville…_at first_. Compared to Argo, Smallville was undoubtedly as boring and as primitive as Kalea saw Earth. Knowing this, he relented.

"Grab your things and let's go." He instructed her.

"Yes!" she exulted in her victory.

* * *

Mary was woken by the sunlight streaming into her room. She checked the clock and discovered she'd only been asleep for three hours. She sighed and decided to face her "jet lag". She put her clothes on, brushed her teeth, freshened up, and stepped out into the hallway beyond her suite.

Servants saw her and either approached her and asked how they could assist her or scurried off. She soon discovered that they scurried to retrieve the Major Domo. He saw her up and he smiled.

"Are you certain you've had enough sleep to face the day here in Bailya?" he asked.

She smiled in return, "I have to get used to the hours if I'm going to be here for any length of time."

"Very good." This was obviously the most sensible thing that he'd heard come from her as of yet, "Breakfast is being served if you're interested."

Mary brightened all the more, "You bet!"

"Have no fears as to the menu. Our cooks prepare an excellent English breakfast." The Major Domo explained, "It is my personal favorite."

"I thought Muslims couldn't eat pork." Mary replied.

"Allah is very understanding of my weaknesses. Why else would he have sent me to Oxford?" the Major Domo's eyes twinkled with mischievous delight, "Now Miss Marvel, would you like to find a seat while I fetch Black Adam?"

"Please, my name is just Mary. I think Ms. Marvel is a copyrighted name of a comic book character and I'm definitely not her." Mary plead.

"Of course Miss Mary, I will spread the word." The Domo bowed and excused himself.

Mary took a seat and waited for the server to approach and take her order. She discovered that the English breakfast that they served was amongst the best she'd ever had. She'd finished by the time Adam appeared.

"Are you filled to your satisfaction?" Adam jovially asked.

"Oh yes." She enthused, "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Excellent. How would you like to meet the clothiers now?" Adam inquired.

"It can wait if I'm needed elsewhere." Mary deferred to his judgment.

"Nonsense. You have already worn those same clothes overnight. When you are a Marvel wearing the same attire repetitively is expected of you. It can be magically cleaned. As a mortal you have other needs and those needs will be met." Adam decided, "We will resume our studies two days from now. In the interim you will be outfitted, wined, dined, and celebrated as you adjust to life here and the different hours."

"You don't have to make a fuss." Mary insisted.

"Think nothing of it. Tonight Galatea returns to this land and we will celebrate the presence of those dearest to me." Black Adam declared.

"Tea? Here?" Mary got swept up by Adam's enthusiasm, "I have news for her."

"Then you shall share your news and we will have a banquet to honor the pair of you. I do have one small request to make of you. Please attend tonight in your Marvel persona. I have established an alibi for your being here and I have separated Mary Marvel from Mary Batson. It is for your safety."

"Why would I be in any danger?" Mary innocently asked.

"The Crimson Queen's Home Guard has become active once again. Under the direction of the Queen herself they have launched an insurgency. Their activities until now have been slight but they are progressing up to real acts of terrorism. If they knew that Mary Batson was precious to me _and _that she was also Mary Marvel they would stop at nothing to assassinate you." Adam sadly explained.

Mary's eyes were wide as they were opened to a new world, "Oh. I never thought…"

"You should not have to." Black Adam replied, "This is an internal matter. Unfortunately while you are visiting it will also affect you. For this I apologize."

"It's okay. Really. I'll just have to be careful." Mary cheered him up, "It's not like I don't face Luthor and his bunch all the time."

Adam smiled, "Bless you, child. Shall we proceed to the clothiers?"

"Let's." Mary happily agreed.

The Major Domo watched them venture further into the palace. He liked Mary. He truly did. It was a shame that she had to die.


	15. Chapter 15

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Clark and Kalea set down in Central Park. He'd promised her the "delights of meeting the people." She was less than thrilled.

Today she wore a toga with a tank top and shorts underneath. Sandals with straps climbing to her shins were also included. Her left shoulder bore a plate of armor that was strapped on across her chest. A small cape draped from it. Her shins bore a pair of custom fitted metal plates strapped in by her sandals. Her sandals came with steel tipped toes as well. At least Clark _thought_ it was steel.

"Well, we're here. Now what?" Kalea asked.

"Just watch." Clark replied. Gawkers thronged Superman to speak with him and get an autograph.

"So we're here to stroke your flimsy ego?" Kalea sneered.

"Interact. Start getting to know these people." He instructed.

"Mix with _commoners_?" Kalea disdainfully replied, "More than commoners, _primitives_?"

"Humor me. There are ice cream vendors all over this park. You can try everything they have if you make this small effort." Clark grinned.

"Fine." She huffed. She turned to the closest person, a younger girl, and smiled. It was more a fierce grimace than anything else. The girl backed off.

Kalea rolled her eyes and tried a little more sincerely as a teenage boy asked her, "Are you a superhero too?"

"What?" Kalea was confused.

"Well, you're wearing a costume and you're with Superman. I figure you're a hero too." He replied. A crowd was gathering as he inquired, "What's your code name?"

"What do you think it is?" she was beginning to be amused by this stripling.

"Well, you're with Superman so you could be 'Power Girl' or something like that." He theorized, "Then again, you've got the whole Greek theme going on so maybe you're something like…I don't know…Troia?"

"Sure." Kalea agreed with some amusement.

"Um…so which one is it?" he asked.

"Which one do _you_ like?" she inquired. Despite the fact that the lad was a savage she found him quite cute. His willingness to worship at her feet only added to the allure. The surrounding crowd began to exchange knowing glances and to smile and/or chuckle. The boy turned red.

"_Kalea_." Clark warned her off. She blithely ignored him. The kid asked, "Kalea? Is that your name?"

"It is unless you want me to have another one." She unleashed a dazzling smile. The poor fellow looked like an exploding red sun. Someone else pulled him away. It looked to be a friend his own age. She fumed. She'd been getting somewhere and now he was gone! More bystanders began to question her. She was quite curt with them. Those that had been there from the beginning began to form a protective wall, telling newcomers that she needed a moment to herself.

The kindness of these strangers startled her. No one in the Empire would have been so sympathetic. She was as feared as she was revered. She was also expected to be superhuman. Here she could be superhuman and still have flaws. It was a strange notion.

"Sorry folks. That's all for now. We're just here to enjoy the park and get some hot dogs and ice cream like you." Clark announced. The crowd dispersed, most with a good natured "Darn" but a few had to be scared off. Clark just sicked Kalea on them and they scattered. Her surliness had to be good for _something_.

After the last unfortunate soul had run away, Kalea turned to him; "Are we really going to eat a dog?"

Clark chuckled, "No. A hot dog is made from beef, chicken, and pork. Some are all beef while others are entirely chicken or turkey."

"Then why don't they call it something to reflect that?" she wanted to know, "What is a dog anyway?"

"Here come some people with dogs right now." Superman pointed out the pair of dog walkers.

Kalea's eyes widened, "How cute!"

"Let's go meet them." He suggested. Kalea was tentative as he intercepted the dog walkers and asked them if Kalea could meet their charges. They were delighted. Kalea had to be coaxed into petting them but within minutes she was kneeling, surrounded by canines reciprocating her overtures. She was snuggled, licked, nuzzled, and bowled over. The two caretakers rescued her by pulling the animals off of her. Clark thanked them and they went their own way.

"Now do you see why we don't eat dogs?" he grinned.

"It's a stupid name. Why doesn't anyone change it? You're practically a god to these people. Tell them to change it." Kalea demanded.

"It's not my place to tell them to change it. It's a human custom. I may live here but I'm not human. That sets me apart. I can pretend to be human but I'm always actually Kryptonian. My gifts that result because of my ancestry make me an ideal protector of the people of Earth. I owe them that for sheltering me, taking me in, and giving me a place in this world." Clark explained, "If they want to call their food stupid names, then so be it. I'm a guardian not a judge."

"Mother said you loved a human woman." Kalea reported.

"I did. She died because of me. Humans are too frail to have me be with them in that way." Clark divulged.

"But this 'Diana'…?" Kalea asked with distaste.

"Diana is magically imbued with powers almost as great as mine. We make a good team." Clark said this with obvious respect. Kalea came perilously close to regretting her method of ridding herself of Diana. Close but not quite.

"Let's eat." She suggested. They found a hot dog stand. After she protested the name, the vendor explained to Kalea that "hot dogs" were properly named frankfurters or "franks". Kalea felt quite justified when she told Clark, "See? It's not even the _proper_ name. So change it already!"

"So let's say you're eating a frank." Clark smirked.

"I _am_." Kalea insisted.

"'Frank' is also a proper name. Does that mean you're eating a person?" he asked.

Kalea let out a despondent sigh, "This planet is hopelessly backwards."

"Let me show you the Met and then the MoMa. Maybe you'll change your mind." Clark suggested.

"The _what_?" she confusedly asked.

"Do you like art?" he asked.

"Yeah, kinda." She cautiously replied.

"Then those are the stops for you." He cheerfully replied.

"_After_ the ice cream." Kalea insisted.

"Of course." Clark relented. He _had_ made a promise.

* * *

Shayera and John landed in front of his apartment in Harlem. It was usually unoccupied since he lived in L.A. with the other GLs assigned to Earth's regional command. He basically kept it for when he was in New York on League business and/or to see Shayera. They'd arrived in full regalia since it was impossible to disguise her wings. Shayera was back in full armor since the swelling was less severe that day. Their venture had been delayed while she endured the throes of morning sickness.

A woman came in to clean his apartment once a week. The steady work helped her raise her three kids by herself. She did a spectacular job. Of course it helped that John was rarely here but still... The place was always spotless. Except for now…

"I don't understand." John lamented, "Alicia is so faithful. I don't know why she wouldn't have cleaned up."

"Maybe something is wrong." Shayera suggested.

"Like what?" John asked.

"Like maybe those punks that were outside wearing such pretty gang colors." Shayera theorized.

"Those idiots would never do anything in _my_ neighborhood." John boasted.

"Is it really your neighborhood anymore?" she raised her hands in surrender as he shot her a glare and then she continued, "After all you're only here, what, one or two days a week _if _you show up at all?"

John continued to glower but he conceded the point, "You're right. I'm not much of a deterrent these days. Alicia only lives a block away so let's ask her what's going on."

"Best idea I've heard so far." Shayera flashed him an encouraging smile.

His expression softened but he was still troubled. He'd grown up on these streets. When he'd received his power ring he'd promised himself that he'd protect his own at the very least. If Shayera's suspicions proved out then he'd failed. That meant that this neighborhood's problems were his fault and that couldn't continue.

* * *

Luthor stepped inside of the conservatory located outside of Gotham City. Pamela Isley owned it. Isley, of course, was better known as Poison Ivy. Ivy had departed Myanmar two months ago and hadn't been seen since. Luthor had need of her now so she would return to the Legion's bosom or he'd alert Batman as to this botanical "paradise" of hers.

Several of the plants began to creep towards him. He called out, "Ivy, it's Luthor. Call off your pets."

The foliage parted and she stood revealed. She was out of costume and wore a simple combination of a black, turtleneck halter top and khaki shorts. Her knees were dirty from kneeling in the soil. Her skin was also noticeably greener. Luthor commented to this effect.

Ivy bestowed a sultry smile upon him, "I no longer have to ingest my chlorophyll elixir. The elements have mixed with my blood and inundate my blood's plasma."

"And the change is permanent?" he wondered.

"Yes. In fact, I don't know how far it will go. All I know is that I'll never be entirely botanical. My humanity will always be expressed. Think of it as an evolutionary leap in preparation for a brave new world."

Luthor was discomfited by her words, "What exactly do you and Ra's al Ghul have planned?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, dearie." Ivy cooed.

"Ivy! I'm serious." He snapped.

"So am I, darling. Ra's and I will alert you as to where to be and when to be there. The simple fact is that Ra's can't launch his plan until you secure the planet. It's the only way he can go unopposed long enough to complete his designs." Ivy replied, "But enough of that. Shouldn't you be in bed instead of bothering me?"

"The Legion has need of you." Luthor announced.

"But do I have need of the Legion?" she laughed.

"You swore loyalty in exchange for a few key favors. Now you'll live up to your word." He dictated.

She shrugged, "Promises can be broken. Call it a woman's prerogative if you will."

"Batman and the Feds will be atop of you within the hour if I deem it necessary." He warned, "And don't think of killing me. Brainiac is listening _and_ monitoring my vitals. If I expire your secret is still blown."

Ivy's eyes narrowed and after a moment's silence she said, "Fine."

"I believe you need to change." He suggested, "And you might want to clean up."

"What is it?" Ivy suddenly asked.

"What is what?" Luthor was confused.

"What do you need me for?" she clarified the question.

"I need you to kidnap Superman's daughter." He simply said.

"Superman has a daughter?" Ivy was shocked.

"Apparently. I have a detachment deploying to capture her as soon as you return with me." Luthor explained.

"Why me?" Ivy wondered.

"You're leading the mission." Luthor divulged.

"Oh, _do_ tell." She gleefully replied.

* * *

"Mr. Stewart!" Alicia yelped as she opened the door. Then more downcast and penitent she stammered, "I…I'm so…sorry about your apartment. I just can't go down that street anymore."

"It's all right, Alicia. Can we come in and you can explain why you can't go down the street?"

They did and then they heard a tale that shocked and infuriated them.

* * *

Clark and Kalea were leaving "Museum Mile" and headed for the Museum of Modern Art, or MoMa. Clark was discussing the art collections with Kalea.

"So what did you think?" he asked.

"What's these people's hang up with nudity? I wear something slightly revealing and you freak out. Everyone is fully clothed all of the time yet their art is full of naked people. During that so-called Renaissance _everyone _was naked. What gives?"

"Where did you learn English again?" he inquired.

"A post-hypnotic training program. Why is something wrong with the way I'm speaking?" she wanted to know.

"No, it's just you have a better grasp of the language then some Earthlings that I've met." He explained.

She smirked, "Is it my fault that Almeracian teaching methods are far superior to those of pitiful old Earth?"

Clark allowed a grin to spread across his features, "I guess not."

He led her to the roof of the MoMa and they landed atop it. He noticed that Kalea seemed troubled, "What's wrong?"

The girl was strangely vulnerable, "You…you could always come with me when I leave. Mother is always saying that you were the only man that was ever her equal. I'm sure that she'd love for you to take your proper place by her side."

"I'm sorry. I really am but I can't." he said softly.

Her emotional armor layered up again as she spat, "I suppose this is because of _Diana_!"

"That's a part of it…a _small_ part. I'd hope that she'd come with me if I left for some reason." Clark attempted to explain, "Mostly it's because I made a promise to the people of Earth that I would be there for them. It's like the promise your mother made to Almerac. She's obligated to be there for her people and her subjects. She rules them, guides them, and protects them. That's her role in society and that's why she's fighting the Techno-Organic Union. She _has _to because she made a promise like mine. Do you understand?"

"Sure." She sarcastically quipped. Seeing his saddened expression she added, "_Fine_! I understand. I can see what, or who, is more important to you."

"Kalea… I…" Clark tried to reach out but it was too late.

"Can we just see the stupid museum?" she asked, turning away from him.

He could see that underneath all of her bluster she was hurt and he'd been the one to hurt her. He didn't know how to respond so he deflected it, "All right. Follow me to the ground."

He leapt off of the roof and she remained behind for a second or two. A single tear had come unbidden to her eye and she wanted to wipe it away. She rededicated herself to _using_ her father for all he was worth. Later, when she ruled the Empire, she would come to this pathetic world and claim it for Almerac. Its population would be slaves for the rest of the Empire. She swore this in the deepest recesses of her heart and she savored her eventual triumph.

She turned and leapt off the roof and followed her fool of a father to the ground. He would rue this day. She'd take the reins of power from her mother and see that Earth fell during his watch over it. Someday…


	16. Chapter 16

2 Justice League Family Affairs

"It all started when the Bonez and Thugz returned to this area." Alicia described the happenstances leading to the terror on the streets, "They showed up about three months ago. For the first week they fought a turf war. The Bonez won and they've been here ever since."

"Why didn't the cops intervene?" John wanted to know, "Where was I?"

"Cops have better things to do than die." Alicia said sadly, "We called and called but all we heard was 'all units are busy'. You tend to give up when the whole neighborhood has tried at least two dozen times apiece and received the same reply."

"As for you, you were off and away for the first month. The second month you showed up twice for three whole nights but your days were spent elsewhere. This is the first time you've shown up this month." Alicia managed to say without _too_ much recrimination.

John's jaw clenched so tight he couldn't speak. Shayera asked the next question, "Why didn't your neighbors do anything?"

"This neighborhood is made up of single mothers, their children, and retired folks. We're _not_ superheroes. We have to get by in the real world and a lot of times it isn't pretty." Alicia forcefully answered, "We do the _best_ we can _when_ we can."

John managed to speak again, "Why haven't I been alerted when I was here?"

"They have spies and runners scattered across the streets and apartment buildings. They keep watch on us. They don't let us go down your street in case we'd say something. They moved everyone out of your building. That's why they haven't let me clean. They're afraid I'd try to signal you somehow." She explained and then defiantly added, "And I _would_ have!"

John managed a smile, "I know you would've." Then he sobered once again, "What have these Bonez been trying to do around here?"

"Just the usual." Alicia said in a snarky tone, "Peddling drugs, raping the young girls, beating up the old folk, and taking rent money from everyone."

"Rent money?" John's gut went cold.

"We're all two months behind." Alicia was on the verge of tears as she answered, "One more month and we get served with eviction notices. The Bonez brag about how they'll keep new renters out and turn all of our homes into crack houses and meth labs. Even if someone were to drive the Bonez out today, we'd still have the back rent to pay."

"Which no one can come up with." John grimly surmised. Alicia despondently nodded. John continued, "Tell me where to find these Bonez, especially the leadership."

"But…" Alicia hesitated, "If you get rid of them now they'll just come back when you're gone and make things worse here."

"First off, I'm gonna ferret out the scum that did this and send them packing." John declared, "Second, I'm going to motivate everyone's landlords into giving you some people some slack while the JLU's sponsors come up with the money to take care of the rent issue. Third, I'm going to _motivate_ the cops into actively patrolling this neighborhood and investigating all of your complaints."

"But how?" Alicia was afraid to feel hope at long last.

"Max Lord and Bruce Wayne have more money than God. No matter what the economy is like they can afford it. The cops won't want the bad publicity that I can bring down on their heads with one phone call. As far as the Bonez go, they're like any other cockroaches; you burn `em out and they stay gone." John explained.

"What about my family?" Alicia desperately asked, "They saw you come in here. They'll come after us."

"Shayera will stay here while I go bust some heads. She'll handle the calls to Max Lord and Amanda Waller. They'll sort out the cops and the landlords. If any Bonez try anything, Shayera will break every bone in their bodies." John replied with a fierce smile.

"Really?" Alicia asked.

"_Every_ bone." Shayera growled.

* * *

It was well after midnight in Bailya. The banquet and royal ball were still going strong. Mary was in her Marvel togs, as was Black Adam, but Galatea wore a ball gown designed specifically for her. Adam had surprised Mary by tailoring her and Galatea's menus to Western tastes. She'd tried things she'd only heard about before.

A further surprise was Ray's presence. Adam had contacted him earlier in the day, after midnight on the American West Coast, and invited him. Ray had been measured, fitted, and given a special tuxedo just for this evening. He'd also been kept hidden lest Mary should discover his presence. Galatea had been in on it since it was her idea.

It turned out that Ray had taken some dance lessons while in high school to impress a girlfriend. She'd broken up with him before he ever got to show off his "moves." He'd kept current by dancing with a friend of his from those days. She adored Ray but she had absolutely no romantic interest in him. She was a voice of normalcy in his insane life. Now Mary was a kindred voice.

They gaily danced throughout the ball while Tea, with much less enthusiasm, danced with those that asked. Of course her statuesque beauty inspired many to ask so she kept busy. She sorely missed Blackhawk though and couldn't keep herself from wishing he were here as well. He couldn't come because he had to give an annual accounting of the Blackhawk Squadron's activities and expenses during their tenure with the JLU. The Squadron had been with the League for a year now and the UN Security Council was reassessing the League's need of the Squadron. It was a decision that would be made by the accounting offices of the Big 5.

Blackhawk had recommended Penny to the UN supervisory board watch-dogging the Squadron. She flew Squadron missions so she should be credited as a member of the unit. At least that was Blackhawk's thinking. The UN had turned him down. He'd gone to Penny to tell her about his idea and its ultimate futility. She'd merely smiled and replied that she was content to remain Plastic Man's personal pilot.

It wasn't just a case of following the man that she loved, it was a position that she'd made a career of. She'd served alongside Plas for six years now, all of them as his pilot. The Agency had assigned her to him as a pilot and fellow investigator. When the Agency became the International Security Agency she'd retained that post. When Plastic Man became the ISA's liaison with the Justice League she'd followed him. And now that he was a full fledged member she was too…sort of.

Penney and Hula Hula existed in an undefined limbo. They weren't JLers nor were they administrative staff yet they drew the same annual salary of $192,000 that the JLers got. Gwen Cormaugh was the ISA's liaison now so they couldn't even claim that title, which was good since they had effectively resigned from the ISA in deed if not on paper. This vacuum allowed them to function as they always had, as Plas's sidekicks. This was truer for Hula Hula since Penny was actively carving out a niche for herself in League circles.

Tea was aware of all of these circumstances since they affected Blackhawk and he shared everything that wasn't classified. Galatea's role with NATO meant that she was cleared for just about everything that Blackhawk got into. In fact, the whole "classified" barrier hadn't arisen yet. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said of Galatea's end of things. The Global Guardians had participated in several secret anti-terrorist operations that even the ISA didn't know about even though worldwide anti-terrorism was their bailiwick.

Galatea knew by Blackhawk's reactions to a few calls and meetings that he realized that secrets were being kept. Bless him though, he didn't ask and he didn't distrust her even one iota. She'd once told him that his faith in her gave her faith in herself. She was developing her own sense of self worth now but his unequivocal confidence in her reassured her on many levels.

Because of these things, and many more, she missed him terribly right now. Their first real date had been at a similar soiree held in this very palace. They had literally danced the night away, closing down the room and the band, and relying upon "canned" music to slowly dance the dawn in. That experience had almost been magical and she wished that he could be here to recapture the moment. She had no fears that they couldn't. Their relationship had grown and blossomed since then so that there was a true sense of intimacy now. Who knew what heights they could ascend to this time?

Galatea sadly accepted the fact that she wouldn't know for some time what that heady experience would be like. So she concentrated on her current dance partner and tried to be as accommodating as she could. Except with one Minister from the United Arab Emirates who groped her bottom. For him she merely took the offending hand in hers and _squeezed_. He was left whimpering as they led him away. _That_ ended her dance card for the evening and she quietly retired to Adam's table and delightedly watched Mary and Ray.

* * *

"Ahura-Yazda, are we ready?" the Major Domo asked the Security Minister. Both were Ishaharis, being distant relatives stemming from the same village.

Ahura-Yazda smiled nastily, "Yes, Anoushen. All is prepared. We grab the girl the next time she becomes mortal again as she prepares to go to sleep and we demand Black Adam's surrender and abdication."

"And the Queen is prepared to move?" Anoushen wondered.

"On our signal. She and her Home Guard loyalists are lodged in housing less than half a kilometer away. The guards are all loyal to me, and through me, to the Crimson Queen. She will sweep through the palace unhindered." Ahura-Yazda proudly boasted, "The wretched usurper will be dethroned within an hour." Ahura-Yazda paused, "Provided that the cursed devil that has seized control of our land actually cares for the girl."

Anoushen smiled, "When he sees her threatened he will be provoked to violence but when he fully realizes her peril he will play into our hands."

"What of the other one, this _Galatea_?" Ahura-Yazda might as well have spat the name out.

"She also cares for the girl. But she's a variable we may not be able to control. The best option is to keep the girl under constant threat and that will neutralize the pair of them." The Major Domo advised.

"You'd best be right about this. The Queen is counting on you." The Security Minister warned.

Anoushen wore a cold smile, "When have I ever disappointed our Queen?"


	17. Chapter 17

3 Justice League Family Affairs

Shayera got off of the phone with Max Lord. She'd been surprised by his reaction to the situation. He'd immediately pledged his Innovative Concepts Foundation's help in covering the rent and he had his Foundation's director, one Cecily Wootenhoffer, looking into who owned the tenements. If she decided not to fully fund the effort, which he doubted, then he would personally pressure others of the billionaire set into pitching in. After all, there were always celebrities that needed to reform their image.

For a vainglorious, self-serving, soulless bastard; Max could have a surprising amount of heart. Innovative Concepts was built on the principle of working _with_ people to better the future. Funds were distributed to causes that built futures, including but not limited to, building small businesses and start ups. Habitat for Humanity was a major recipient of funds. The ICF was also the primary funnel through which Lord Enterprises' money reached the JLU.

What made this generosity truly amazing was that the foundation was funded by Max's _personal_ wealth. His personal worth was estimated at $83.2 billion. That was just a step behind Bruce Wayne's $84.7 billion. Max donated $9 billion annually to the Innovative Concepts Foundation. That was almost the net total of the interest yielded by his investments. The remainder was what Max lived on.

Batman had recently discovered that Max had placed his assets in trust for the funding of the JLU in case of his death. Batman had grimly informed J'onn J'onzz that Max was worth more to the League dead than alive. The Martian Manhunter had refuted this argument. He rigorously defended Max. Batman had been impressed _and_ a little disappointed to find that Bruce Wayne was no longer absolutely vital to the League's operation. It was a good thing, he decided, since he'd already begun tapering off Wayne money to the League. They didn't need Batman so _why _would they need Bruce Wayne?

Inwardly though, Batman knew he'd never cut the League off…_financially_. He'd just support them on a lesser scale. Max had recruited forty-eight of the world's fifty richest men and women and had cajoled them into personally supporting the League. After averting the nuclear crisis and defeating Darkseid's latest plot, supporting the JLU was a publicity coup. These people were already feared and reviled for their wealth. Being seen giving back to the common good only gave them a positive "feel."

That all being said, Shayera found herself feeling grateful towards Max. Maybe she'd misjudged him after all. After a moment's reflection she decided, _Nah. I don't think so._ Max wasn't one to change his spots. But then again, she'd sought redemption for her earlier betrayals of friends and the planetary population. She'd found it and maybe Max could find his own absolution from his inner demons as well.

Next she called Waller. Waller decided to take a first strike position and reported the NYPD's negligence to the news outlets. Politicians were called and officials dragged out onto the carpet. Waller was in her element as Shayera signed off.

Alicia's front door crashed open. A Bonez member leapt into the apartment's living room. Shayera knew that there would be more of them on this twerp's heels. She leapt into action. Swinging her mace in one fluid motion, she caught the offending gangbanger in the jaw. Blood and broken teeth spewed from his mouth as his neck snapped around, carrying the body with it. He went down in a sprawling heap.

This tripped up the one following him. Shayera brought the mace down on the second one's shoulder, breaking it. The man-child howled with pain as he went down on his knees. The third was prepared. He leveled his handgun and fired at Shayera.

This wasn't just any handgun, it was a photon blaster. It struck Shayera in the chest and sent her sailing into the wall behind her. He turned on Alicia.

He sneered as he took aim. What he didn't expect was that Shayera would thrust her mace into his ribs and energize it. He was electrocuted and passed out. Shayera gathered up everyone's blasters. She studied them.

"These are Thanagarian. But where…?" Shayera's heart went cold. She reset the settings on the pistols and placed them on Alicia's table, "Anyone unwanted sticks their head through that door, let `em have it."

"Wait!" Alicia demanded, "Where are you going? How did you survive that blast?"

"Wait a sec…" Shayera grabbed her signal device and paged Hawkman. Carter Hall readily agreed to relieve her. She used the time impatiently waiting for Carter to explain her survival to Alicia. "My armor is Thanagarian and made out of Nth metal. These weapons are Thanagarian as well. They're designed to be useless against this type of armor."

"But where would street thugs get Thanagarian ray guns?" Alicia asked.

"I can only think of one source. If I'm right, John is in trouble." Shayera opined.

"You mind calling someone over to take care of your mess?" Hawkman called from the door, "This one is bleeding all over the place and his friend won't stop crying."

"I'm sure you can handle them." Shayera said as she passed him to get to the door.

"Don't I rate a 'hello' or a 'thank you'?" Carter asked peevishly.

"I'm sorry." She said and meant it, "John's up against Kestrel and whoever else she's dragged into this and he doesn't know it."

"Have you tried signaling him?" Carter wondered.

"Repeatedly. He's not answering. If I'm right that means that he's too busy _to_ answer." Shayera fretted.

"Go." Hawkman urged, "I'll hold the fort here."

"Thank you." Shayera gratefully acknowledged his part in this and then she went outside and flew off.

* * *

About that time, a few blocks away, John burst into an abandoned tenement. The Bonez opened fire and Stewart was startled to find that they had photon blasters…photon blasters tuned to _yellow_ light wavelengths. He put them down hard and somewhat brutally. He assuaged his conscience with the fact that a drawn out conflict would have resulted in greater casualties…himself included.

He was totally unprepared for the yellow force beam that knocked him through the street-side wall and off of his feet. He struggled to rise but the beam became a yellow vise grip and he was squeezed in between the vise's plates. It lifted him into the air and he heard a malevolent chuckling as the uniform of a Yellow Lantern emerged out of the darkness. Not just any Yellow Lantern but Sinestro himself. Kestrel stood behind him.

"Hello Stewart. Surprised?" Sinestro asked.

"Kinda. I thought you'd be too busy running your own little Corps to bother with me for a while." John freely admitted.

Sinestro chuckled, "I always have time for my old friends. You, Jordan, and Raynor should know that better than any other Green Lanterns."

"And here I thought I was off of your Christmas list." Stewart grunted. Sinestro had gradually been applying more and more pressure with the vise. It was all that John could do to maintain his personal forcefield. If his attention was diverted, even by one iota, he was a dead man.

"I knew you'd eventually show yourself down here and when you did you'd discover what my little minions had accomplished. Just as the Sinestro Corps have supplanted the legacy of the Green Lanterns so too have my Bonez corrupted and taken over 'your' neighborhood." Sinestro gleefully announced with dark malevolence, "Everything you've stood for is in jeopardy and this time you won't be able to rise and save the day. _Your_ personal legacy will be one of failure. All these people will be able to talk about is how Green Lantern let them down."

"So, you see, your destruction is at hand. Any final grunts or groans for posterity?" Sinestro viciously asked.

All that came from John was an inarticulate growl.

* * *

Mary had said goodnight to Ray twenty minutes before. She'd enjoyed her evening with him but it was far less than she'd expected. Ray had come to know her in a way no one but her brother had in a very short span of time. Unfortunately, he didn't know what she kept hidden.

She'd taken Black Adam's advice and confronted her inner propensity for evil. It hadn't been an easy or a nice acknowledgment. She hadn't explored any facet of those potentialities but she knew Adam was headed that way. Admitting that she was a Darkseid at heart was difficult enough but actually exploring those facets of oneself seemed to come perilously close to _fostering_ those attributes. She'd come a long way in a short time as she'd discovered Darkseid's "quiet darkness". Now she just needed to come up with an appropriate means of mastering it, or at least staving it off.

However, she knew that Adam would want her to embrace the darkness in order to learn how to control it. Call it slipping on a glove and using its capabilities to bolster your own natural abilities. This had been his favored approach to her while he'd sought her out for a student. Mary had her own ideas. Her plan was to put the glove away and never let it out again. She would learn enough about it to know what it was capable of and then she'd lock it in a box inside of a drawer.

Black Adam had discovered his own glove and wore it with pride. Flaunting it demonstrated the strength of his will. The problem with harnessing the darker impulses is that when you opted to use them they controlled _you_ until you regained mastery of the situation again. During those moments in eternity, you were capable of anything and all for a "good" cause. The world's worst crimes had been committed by those with the "best" intentions.

Mary knew that she, as a champion of what was right, couldn't embrace everything that she stood against in order to "use it for the greater good." Adam would call her naïve but she didn't care. She had a feeling her lessons with him were drawing to a close after only a week of instruction. He'd already taken her as far as she was willing to go. She'd only returned in hopes of being wrong. After all, Galatea had been his student and now she was trying to be a role model, although her efforts met with mixed reviews.

As much as Mary hated to admit it, Galatea was capable of making decisions that she herself could never make. Tea could kill without compunction should a perceived need arise. She'd been trained since "birth" to do it and it was probably harder _not _to kill than to react that way. Mary couldn't do that. She _wouldn't_ do that.

The problem was with all of this was that Mary hadn't discovered the box or the drawer for the glove. Ray didn't know that. He was blithely unaware of the turmoil she was in because her burden lightened when he was around but at the same time being with her put him at risk from _her_. That admission cost Mary a lot.

Until she figured out how to restrain her darkest desires she was a threat to those closest to her. Kara…if Kara was still her friend, Courtney, and Barbara had enough distance to shield themselves. Billy wouldn't see it coming and had to be protected. She couldn't ostracize her only brother. He was the last of her family and she wouldn't let him go. She'd just have to be careful.

Ray on the other hand was a loose cannon. He was becoming closer to her all the time which also meant that he was at increasing risk to harm, emotionally and physically. He was the first boy that she'd ever dated and she wouldn't be the cause of any grief to him. She had to solve her dilemma and soon or… Or she'd have to break up with him. It'd be for his own good but he'd never understand that.

Mary ascended the stairs that led to the floor her suites were located in. She reached her rooms only to discover the Major Domo there. He took one look at her and frowned, "Miss Mary, is something troubling you?"

"Yes…no…maybe…_yes_." Mary rattled off. Composing herself she merely said, "I have a lot to think about."

"Can I get you anything?" he asked.

"No, thank you." She offered him a tentative smile.

Inwardly, his heart broke but he had his duty to the Queen. When Mary turned and entered her rooms, Anoushen followed and clubbed her over the head with a sap. The lead balls inside of the handled pouch did their job and the girl was out cold. Anoushen flipped on the lights to reveal Ahura-Yazda and his chosen accomplices.

The Security Minister used his cell phone to call the Crimson Queen. Anoushen turned to Ahura-Yazda's henchmen, "Bind her, and for God's sake _gag_ her, or all of this will be for naught."

They trussed up Mary and Anoushen smiled, "Excellent. In ten minutes I'll go fetch Black Adam. The Queen should be here by then and we can confront Black Adam and force his abdication."

"So be it." Ahura-Yazda replied and all of the goons yelled, "Success!"


	18. Chapter 18

3 Justice League Family Affairs

Shayera climbed higher and higher over Harlem. Since it was about 3 in the afternoon, she easily spotted the plume of dust caused by Sinestro's attack. She flew in that direction. She circled overhead while her piercing green eyes took in the scene below. A flash of emerald fire smoldered within them as she caught sight of her lover's peril.

Kestrel and Sinestro were staggered so Shayera decided to swoop down and engage one and then the other in a surprise attack. She'd reach Kestrel first. She wasn't as great an initial threat but she needed to be out of the way for Shayera's assault on Sinestro.

It seemed to be Danya Helstrom's lot in life to be in the way. Born in a parallel dimension, she came to that Earth on behalf of the Thanagarian military. She betrayed that world to her people. She later turned on her people and saved humanity. However, the humans didn't see it that way. Tried, convicted, and sentenced to death by a war crimes tribunal, Kestrel escaped and was trying to make her way off the planet when Earth-1's Luthor intercepted her and gave her the opportunity to join his revived "Justice Lords."

Like the other "Lords", she served in the Legion of Doom. At this point it wasn't a matter of choice, or lack thereof, now it was about hate. On Kestrel's Earth, the Thanagarians had been there to conquer the planet rather than to build a hyperspace by-pass. She'd singlehandedly repelled the invasion by working from the inside but she had been reviled anyway. Now she reviled anything tainted by a superhero. She was out to destroy the Justice League and anyone else branded a hero. They would suffer as she had suffered.

Knowing some of this but not all, Shayera had no qualms about her decided course of action. Folding the leading edges of her wings back, she initiated a dive. She picked up speed as she pursued her controlled plummet. As she neared her targets, she outstretched her wings to their full extension and came in on her prey at a swoop.

Kestrel barely had time to register Shayera's passing shadow. She ducked and therefore only caught a glancing blow to her helmet as Shayera swung left with her mace. Unhindered, she proceeded to Sinestro and swung right with all of her might. The blow knocked the Yellow Lantern off of his feet. Only his personal forcefield kept him from any lasting harm.

Sinestro's ring construct had faded and he looked up in time to see an emerald piston fire into his torso. He was propelled back into the tenement building. John sailed in after him and the sounds of combat erupted from within the housing structure.

Kestrel, slight slightly stunned, gazed around, eyes searching the sky. She spotted Shayera gliding nearby so she flapped her wings and propelled herself into the air. She realized that Shayera was keeping a steady course so Kestrel climbed above her and followed her for some distance. Confident that the JLer was lulled into complacency, Kestrel dove in for the attack.

Shayera banked and evaded Kestrel's attack. Then she committed to her own dive. Kestrel had the advantage in speed and angle of descent but direct confrontation wasn't Shayera's aim.

Kestrel pulled out of her dive just meters above the streets below. Shayera had already begun to pull out of her dive. She was betting on Kestrel's ascent to place her at a specific point in space at a specific time and speed. There was a reason why she was one of the League's premier strategists as she tackled Kestrel in mid-air. Shayera's horizontal momentum knocked Kestrel's vertical ascent out of the equation. They sailed into the street below…more specifically onto a VW New Beetle parked next to the street below. The dome-like cab was instantly crushed as they hurtled into it.

Kestrel kicked out, pushing Shayera off of her. Shayera regained her footing even as the other Thanagarian rushed forward swinging her mace. The JLer dodged and weaved as Kestrel wildly swung. She wasn't even coming close. Finally, Shayera delivered a well timed swing of her own that knocked Kestrel's mace out of her hands.

Kestrel responded by removing her helmet and attempting to use it as a club. Shayera realized that she was the first JLer to see Kestrel unmasked. Her wavy chestnut hair was worn in a short, chin length bob. Her eyes were startling. Being a crystalline sapphire blue they resembled watery gems. They were also lit with the passions of madness at the moment. Shayera thrust her mace into Kestrel's ribs and energized it, knocking her out.

Bystanders finally dared to approach. Shayera instructed them to summon the police. She gathered up Kestrel's mace and clipped it to her belt. Hefting her own, she took flight. She had to reach John before something bad happened.

* * *

Galatea followed Black Adam and the Major Domo. Mary had urgently requested Adam's presence. Anything that pressing could also be aided by Tea herself…or at least she hoped so. They reached Mary's rooms, which were across from her own. She hesitated as the Black Marvel entered the living space. She'd thought she'd heard…_something_…? She shook her head. She convinced herself that it was just a bad premonition. When she entered Mary's bedroom, she realized that she should have trusted her instincts.

Mary Batson's arms were bound behind her and roughly held by a Bailyan Security officer holding a knife to her throat. Of course she was gagged so she couldn't say the name, "Shazam", and end this mess. Not only that but Mary's eyes were slightly glassy and she was in obvious pain. Tea was willing to bet that they'd physically knocked Mary out in order to truss her up rather than use drugs.

Galatea went to burst over to Mary's position at super speed in order to dispose of the knife and the gag but suddenly all her strength left her. Her body was on fire and she suddenly felt sick. She slowly sank onto one knee while shielding her torso with her arms. Black Adam turned to speak to her and he recognized her distress. He lifted his eyes and saw the root of the problem.

New players had emerged from the walk-in closets. They wore a loose shamble of uniform pieces mixed with civilian clothes and even tribal robes. They were the Home Guard and standing amidst them was the Crimson Queen herself. In her hand she held a baseball sized chunk of kryptonite. The Queen wore a luxuriant smile.

"Rejoice Adam! Your Queen has returned." She said in a magnanimous tone. Adam didn't so much as twitch and her facial expression and demeanor became pouty, "Not even a little love? After all that we've meant to each other?"

"I owe you more than I can say, my Queen." Adam said very slowly in a still voice, "But to be honest I am thinking my first mistake was in leaving you alive."

"No, your first mistake was betraying me." The Queen scolded him, "I offered you the world and you spurned me."

"You offered me, and the citizens of the world, a radioactive cinder heap. You had gone mad and you needed to be stopped." Adam countered.

The Crimson Queen pondered his words as she had his actions for these long months. There was truth in what he said, definite truth indeed. However, he _could_ have secluded her and toned down the missile threats while she cooled off. He didn't have to take her bloody throne away.

"Bollocks." She snapped, "You simply wanted my throne so you could relive the past and try to make amends for the mistakes of your first reign."

Adam ground his teeth, "What now?"

"You'll give your word that you'll never defile my kingdom with your presence again and after that I release your two charges _provided_ you swear that they won't take up a crusade against me. I'll meet them again on a more appropriate day. When all of this has happened you all leave together." The Crimson Queen set her terms.

"I agree." Black Adam sternly replied, "Now, have the knife lowered away from Mary's throat."

The Queen motioned for it to be done. Once it was, Adam turned to the Major Domo; "I assume this was your doing, Anoushen?"

"Someone had to restore honor to the kingdom. The Queen is the fittest ruler we could _ack_!" Anoushen began to say before Black Adam's inhumanly fast punch caved in his skull.

Mary screamed from the depths of her soul. Only her gag kept it from reverberating through the halls. The Queen smirked, "Feel better now?"

"Yes, I do." The Black Marvel replied, "You have my bond, release them."

"Are you having any other homicidal tendencies?" the Crimson Queen wore an impish smile.

"None _you_ need worry about." Came Black Adam's terse reply.

"Why Adam, you still care. I can't help but be touched. The same force that makes it impossible for you to kill me also works in the other direction. _However_ that doesn't mean that I can't kill everyone in your periphery." She blithely explained, "_Particularly_ those that you consider to be your own children."

She studied his eyes as they met hers. The love that used to be found there was shrouded by deep layers of anger. Anoushen's demise attested to that _but_ she could still see a spectral lingering of that same love. The Queen felt it too. If he begged her forgiveness and swore absolute loyalty she would take him back in a heartbeat. He'd never sworn an oath to her before; he'd simply cooperated with her.

It seemed as though a profound lack of trust was inherent in the requirement of the oath. In all honesty it was the opposite. She'd trust him with her life after he made the commitment and would never, ever doubt him. Black Adam had once held the Crimson Queen's heart in his bosom and she desperately wanted to return it to its rightful place. Sadly, it seemed that was not to be…at least not _yet_!

The Batson girl would reject him now. She was close to hysterics after witnessing his brutal dispatching of Anoushen. The girl was, as Adam had told her, an innocent. The clone was a wild variable but the Queen was counting on _its_ newfound sensibilities. They would drive _it_ to reject him as well. There was little love lost between the Queen and Galatea and she enjoyed the opportunity to drive a wedge between the mockery and her beloved.

Deprived of all his moralistic crutches he would come back to her. The Queen was so certain of it, and Black Adam's word, that she was willing to let these three go. There was also a stark practicality to her choice. While she could kill the Batson girl and the Argoan, Adam was another matter. Luthor had provided her with a cyclotronic rifle as well as the kryptonite but she was holding that as a measure of last resort.

"Where did you get the kryptonite?" Black Adam's voice pulled her out of her reflections.

"Luthor." The Queen mischievously smiled, "It's amazing what FedEx will overnight these days."

"I shouldn't wonder." Adam groused, "Are you going to release Mary and take the kryptonite away anytime soon?"

The Queen clucked her tongue, "So peevish." She nodded to Ahura-Yazda and he released Mary. Her wrists were still bound and the gag was still tight as he shoved her in the Black Marvel's direction. He caught her by the shoulders.

Seeing Adam's gore covered hand on her shoulder Mary started to get hysterical. Adam turned to the Crimson Queen, "I need you to remove the kryptonite."

The Queen lobbed the chunk of rock to a nearby Home Guardsman who took it out into the hallway. Life began to return to Tea's languid form. Seeing Adam's struggle, she pushed herself onto her feet as fast as she was able to.

She reached Mary and put herself between the girl and the Black Marvel, "Mary! Listen to me. I'm going to release the gag. When I do, you need to say; 'Shazam.' Do you understand?"

Mary was still breathing heavily but she managed to nod. Galatea studied her. Seeing that the initial panic was over, she untied the gag. Mary blurted out, "Omigod, omigod, omigod! You _killed_ him!"

"Child, I…" Adam faltered.

"Just shut up!" Mary yelled, "Don't you dare to talk to me!"

Black Adam fell silent while Mary angrily said, "Shazam!"

The lightning flowed and coursed over her transforming her from a 17-year old girl into a mid-20's young woman, complete with costume and cape. As Mary Marvel she also possessed the Wisdom of Solomon tailored to her needs by Minerva. She also wielded the strength to snap her bonds. She gave Adam a contemptuous look, "_This _is what you wanted me to become? No thanks! I'm better on my own."

Mary strode across the room to the balcony and flew off from there. The Crimson Queen _almost _regretted the Black Marvel's agonized expression. _This is what he needs to endure in order to find his way back to me. May he endure this and a thousand times more if it reunites us, _she told herself.

"Give me a sec." Galatea told Adam.

"Galatea, no! I _will_ stop you. Do not force me to." Black Adam warned

"But…!" she protested, "_I_ didn't promise anything."

"I did on your behalf. You shall not make a liar of me." Adam growled.

Tea sighed, "Fine. Should we follow Mary?"

"The child wants to be alone. I do not blame her." Adam said sadly, "Let us depart."

"You have no place in this world, Adam. Join me and we can have it all _together_." The Queen made one final pitch.

"Perhaps, but now is not that time." He replied.

He and Tea flew off into the night sky and the Crimson Queen exalted in her victory. _He'll return to me! He knows it too!_ She gleefully thought.

* * *

Over the heart of the Caspian Sea, Black Adam and Galatea held an ad hoc conference. "The Queen is right. I have nowhere to go." Black Adam fretted.

"You could always come with me. The Global Guardians owe you a lot. We'd be happy to make a home for you." Galatea offered.

"And your NATO masters? Will they be as accommodating?" Adam wryly asked.

"Membership is an internal matter. They either take us all or they don't take any of us at all." Tea asserted.

The moonlight revealed the ghost of a smile on Adam's lips, "Perhaps it is my destiny after all."

"Follow me and try to keep up." Tea joked and then she streaked off into the distance. The Black Marvel tenaciously followed her trail for every inch and mile. It was past 12:00 a.m. when they arrived in Brussels. Fortunately, NATO was a 24/7 operation. Jack and Vapor were still up and after a brief discussion they heartily approved Adam's membership.

That just left Tea worrying about Black Adam's last statement to the Queen. Would he go back? Hopefully no one would ever have to find out.


	19. Chapter 19

4 Justice League Family Affairs

John used a giant green claw hammer to pound away at Sinestro's force bubble. Seeing this was getting him nowhere, he transformed the conventional hammer into a jackhammer and chiseled away at the Yellow Lantern's defenses. Sinestro dropped the general field and countered the hammer with a medieval style shield. He also formed a sword and took a swing at John.

John dodged it and formed his own huge fist. The fist flew past Sinestro's sword and shield, slamming into him and putting him through the nearest wall. John pushed his alien antagonist through the opposing building face and out into the street beyond. John burst out of the tenement in a burst of emerald light. He flew into Sinestro and delivered a right cross.

Sinestro laughed, "How delightfully primitive! Let us kill each other with our bare hands!"

They exchanged a few blows but it soon came to light that Stewart would win a purely physical struggle. Sinestro used a battering ram to propel John into the tenement's façade. John had his personal force field up long before he was smashed into the building. He used a pair of tongs to grab Sinestro and lift him into the air. Then they transformed into a straight jacket. Sinestro struggled but he couldn't break free. Still, he smiled. He had a contingency plan that would ensure his release.

* * *

Shayera flew towards the Bonez's tenement. It was completely wrecked. The upper stories were collapsing onto the first floor and gang members were scrambling out of the building…and into the waiting arms of the police. Shayera snorted, _It's about time they did something_. She wondered if any of the cockroaches that comprised the Bonez needed her help to get out of the building. The nearby sounds of fighting distracted her and she flew over the building to see…a violet wall?

Shayera couldn't dodge the energy construct. She was able to thrust her shoulder forward to take the blow. She plummeted after hitting the barrier. She outstretched her wings but she didn't get any lift. Shayera's panic was staved off by the fact that she was no longer falling. It was then that she noted the vise-like grip on her waist. It was firm but it wasn't uncomfortable.

"It seems I have a bird in the hand." A sultry voice said from above Shayera. The Thanagarian looked up to see a smiling Star Sapphire. A sick sense of dread clutched at her heart.

Star Sapphire smirked, "Now you needn't worry. Remember, I love you."

"I can live without your love, you sick bi…" Shayera began.

Star Sapphire cut her off, "Such language! And for your information, I was discussing agape and platonic love. I reserve my romantic love for Jordan or Raynor. Stewart is smitten with you and I'm happy for the two of you. It's a rarity to find a true pairing of the souls. I congratulate you and I wish you the best. That's why I'll be truly sorry if I have to kill you in the next few minutes."

Shayera did _not_ like the sound of that. What was worse, Star Sapphire said it with such utter conviction. She truly was prepared to kill Shayera…_and_ she would probably feel bad about it, just as she'd promised.

* * *

"Are we feeling all right, Stewart?" Sinestro sneered.

John grunted. It was taking everything he had to contain the yellow power ring. Point in fact; he wasn't sure of how long he could maintain the effort. Angrily he told himself to belay that sort of thinking. He was almost at Sinestro's position. Once he slipped the ring off of the Yellow Lantern's finger, then the alien would be neutralized…or so he hoped.

A violet energy bolt discharged between his feet. He turned and saw Star Sapphire floating in the air. The sapphire bound Shayera by the waist and mouth. Star Sapphire herself wore a beatific smile.

"Hello John. Surprised to see me?" she asked.

"Kyle said you were off planet. When'd you get back?" he asked.

"About an hour ago. I saw some old friends and then came here." She said nonchalantly.

"Any particular reason why you're holding my girlfriend?" Green Lantern asked.

"I'm here to negotiate Sinestro's release. You free him and I free Hawkgirl." She set her terms.

"And if I refuse?" John had to know how far Star Sapphire would take this.

The energy clamp over Shayera's mouth expanded and covered her nose. Shayera's struggles increased.

"All right!" Stewart exclaimed. Shayera's nose was freed and she could breathe again. "How do I know that Sinestro won't just attack me again?" he asked.

"Because I give you my word." Star Sapphire was all smiles again.

"And what is that worth?" John wanted to know.

Star Sapphire was indignant, "I could just kill her and then you'd have the two of us to deal with, that is, unless you can fight me and keep Sinestro bottled up."

He couldn't and they both knew it. Disgruntled, he surrendered his last hope of victory; "All right, we release them at the same time? How's that going to work?"

She bequeathed a magnanimous smile upon him, "I'll release Hawkgirl first and _then_ you release Sinestro. I'll guarantee his good behavior."

John hesitated but only for a second as Sapphire released Shayera. She sat Shayera down onto her feet. The Thanagarian marched over to Stewart and backhanded his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped, "What was that for?"

"That's for giving up!" Shayera snapped.

"I couldn't let her _kill_ you, not when you're…y'know." John patiently explained.

"_Ahem_." Star Sapphire cleared her throat, "As wonderfully domestic as this is, we had a deal."

John's eyes narrowed, "Right."

The emerald bonds disappeared and Sinestro's ring began to glow. Before it could discharge, a violet bubble formed around it and it unleashed its fury upon its wearer's hand.

"Gah!" Sinestro cried out, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we don't have time for this." Star Sapphire proclaimed, "Luthor has need of us elsewhere. Don't worry; I'm sure these two will interfere in those plans. You can have a rematch when that occurs."

Sinestro was still unhappy but he was willing to let it go. He knew of Luthor's plans and he knew that Stewart and Hol would indeed move against them. He could crush them then. He took to the air with a satisfied grunt and then he and Star Sapphire disappeared into the skyline.

"Shouldn't we follow them?" Shayera demanded to know.

"First tell me what Max and Amanda said. Then we'll check up on our street punks, and then we'll see if Sinestro and Star Sapphire are still up to trouble." John decided.

"Argh! You can be infuriating, do you know that?" Shayera vented.

John grinned, "It's why you love me."

Shayera cocked back her fist. He swept her up by the waist and drew her in for a kiss. She was still rigid for a second or two but as the kiss lingered, she melted into his arms.

"Now _that's_ why I love you." Shayera joked as they disentangled.

"Good to know." He chuckled, "Shall we follow my plan then?"

She shrugged, "Why not? How much trouble can the two of them get into in the next fifteen minutes?"

Five minutes later, their signal devices went off. Shayera cast an accusatory glare John's way. He shrugged and took to the air. Shayera was slower since she had to build lift but she soon joined him. L-Ron had directed them to Brooklyn so to Brooklyn they flew.

* * *

Mary landed on the balcony of her shared penthouse. Tapping in the door code, she pulled it opened when the locks released. Inside Billy, Courtney, Tora, and Beatriz could be found. Billy's face lit up, "Mary!"

Mary, still in her Marvel form, held up her hands; "Don't yell at me!"

Billy ran to her, "Why would I yell at you? Are you all right? Did _he_ do something to you?"

Mary warded him off and said the magic name. Transformed back into a 17-year old girl, she sadly said; "No, Black Adam didn't do anything to me but he…he…"

She broke down and started to cry. Billy led her to the love seat. Tora eased Beatriz out of the room and eventually out of the apartment. Mary gently cried as Billy and Courtney tended to her needs. Courtney made her coffee, which was a treat. Normally her friends were trying to keep her _from_ coffee…which was entirely unfair in her opinion.

Courtney prepared it just the way she liked and then Court gingerly held it out for her. Mary sniffled a few times and then gratefully accepted the mug. Billy asked what had happened and Mary asked Courtney to sit down with her on the love seat. Billy scooted the closest armchair even closer to the love seat and he waited for Mary to tell her tale, which she did.

Fortunately, Billy had the presence of mind to factor in Mary's own prior doubts and therefore didn't say anything stupid, such as an "I told you so." Even he, with all of his doubts regarding Black Adam, was dumbstruck by the Black Marvel's actions. Courtney looked a little queasy at Mary's description of Adam holding her with his gore encrusted hand. Mary knew all too well how she felt.

"So, I take it you're no longer his student." Billy cautiously ventured.

"Billy Batson! Do you honestly think I would take lessons from someone I watched callously murder someone else?" Mary snapped.

"No. It's just you've been so forgiving towards him. A lot more forgiving than I've been. I don't know…maybe you'd try and understand him?" Billy queried.

"I _do_ understand him. That's how I know how wrong it was. He surrendered to the darkness within his soul. He just casually let it out and he killed someone." Mary declared, "He has to be held accountable for that. He has to learn that just because you have a dark side, it doesn't mean that you can go around _killing_ people!"

Billy smiled, "It's good to hear you say that." Mary glared at him and he held up his hands, "Not that I had any doubts. It's just good to hear it and know you're still just Mary Willow Batson."

Mary was silent for several moments and finally she asked, "Where's Kara?"

Billy grinned, "She's in Gotham working off her restitution to the city."

Mary had a delighted gleam in her eye as she asked, "Oh really?"

"You shoulda heard Waller chew her out." Courtney laughed, "Man, she was pissed."

"You're just going by what Kara told us. Waller could've been perfectly calm about it." Billy countered.

"D'you honestly believe that?" Courtney retorted.

Billy grinned, "No, but it could've happened that way."

"Yeah, right." Courtney quipped.

All of their signal devices went off. L-Ron delivered the bad news. Billy and Mary said the word and transformed into Captain and Mary Marvel. Courtney quickly changed clothes in Mary's room and emerged as Stargirl. Stepping out onto the balcony, and locking up behind themselves, they flew into the air and headed for Brooklyn.

* * *

Kyle had shown up with Kara to work on Gotham's reconstruction. Although Raynor's presence had been unexpected the repair crews greedily used the aid of a Green Lantern. Supergirl and Kyle did most of the heavy labor, freeing up equipment and operators for other tasks. It was time for the afternoon break so the duo was unoccupied when L-Ron's summons came in.

"Hey big guy, what's up?" Kyle asked.

"We have a crisis at Giuseppe's. Sue is calling in everyone within easy travelling distance." L-Ron said.

"Supergirl is here with me. We can…" Kyle began.

"Sorry, no can do. Her Superficialness is off of the active duty roster. You're on your own, Lover Boy." L-Ron interjected.

"All right but how do you expect me to explain that?" Kyle wondered.

Sue came on, "You're an intelligent person, Kyle. I'm sure you'll come up with something good. Supergirl knows about her status so there shouldn't be a problem."

Kara, standing next to Kyle and eavesdropping with her super hearing bristled. Kyle asked the obvious question, "What kind of trouble could there be at a pizzeria?"

"Legion of Doom type trouble so move your butt!" Sue replied, "We'd like Brooklyn to remain standing."

"Okay. I'm on it." Kyle submitted. He turned to Kara, "You heard what she said. I'm sorry but you're persona non grata. I'll be back when I can."

Kyle flew off into the distance. Kara grated for a moment and then said, "The hell with this."

Her decision being made, she sped off towards Brooklyn. Kyle, knowing what she'd do, had his ring looking for her. It alerted him as she sped past and he shook his head, "Like that wasn't predictable."


	20. Chapter 20

3 Justice League Family Affairs

"You're sure you want pizza again?" Superman asked Kalea.

"Yes." Kalea responded in her imperious voice. The scathing glare that she shot him wounded him. She'd been this way ever since their discussion on the roof of the MoMa. He hadn't known how to handle her obvious disappointment then and he still had no clue now. He was about to ask if she wouldn't prefer trying something new when she spoke.

Her voice softened as she said, "I don't know when I'll have it again, if ever."

"You can have it anytime that you visit." Clark assured her, "Hopefully you'll be coming back for visits now that you've been here. It'd be like vacations from Princess duty. I know that I'd love to have you come back."

That suggestion stunned her. Her heart softened but only slightly. For this concession she would grant him a swift death and not the drawn out affair that she'd originally envisioned. The core principle of her revenge remained the same though. Her father would suffer for abandoning her and he would see everything he cared about laid waste when he did.

However, until then the game plan remained the same. She would use her accursed father to gain her pleasure and her pleasure currently involved _pizza_. She made her expectations known and Clark shrugged. He guided her back to Brooklyn and they shared another pie.

* * *

Poison Ivy watched the SkyEye display very carefully. When Superman and Kalea emerged from Giuseppe's she turned to her apprehension force.

"Go!" she commanded.

They transited via boom tube and Doomsday emerged first. Superman, alerted by the tube's loud _crack_, was waiting for the behemoth. Unfortunately, Doomsday's longer reach allowed him to get the first punch in. Superman sailed backwards through the pizzeria, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. Fortunately though, he didn't collide with anyone as he was thrown through the restaurant. There were still injuries though resulting from flying glass, an exploding pizza oven, and debris from sections of the roof coming down.

Kalea jumped up into the air and delivered a round kick to Doomsday's head. It actually staggered him. She had the strengths of her Kryptonian and Almeracian heritages behind her. She was stronger than her mother but not as strong as her father. Truth be told, when she reached adulthood she'd be stronger than Supergirl.

Superman came flying back into the fray before Doomsday could respond to Kalea's attack. The two titans flew past the boom tube. They then engaged one another in mortal combat. Poison Ivy and her compatriots stepped out of the directed wormhole and faced their quarry. What they didn't know for certain was if Superman had hit the Priority Alert button on his JLU signal device and the League was scrambling. The reality was that he had and so Oberon had immediately zoomed the SkyEye network onto that location so Sue knew what they were dealing with and therefore who to call.

J'onn advised her as well and offered to lead the rescue. Diana was also in the Hall and endorsed his proposal. They gathered up everyone that was present in the Hall that day and set out, pausing to collect two more of their number.

Fire and Ice were the strays while J'onn, Diana, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, Hawkman, Starman, and Booster Gold were the force that set out. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Kyle Raynor, Captain and Mary Marvel, Stargirl, and apparently Supergirl, were also rushing to the scene. Sue decided she'd bawl Kara out after the fact.

The Legion had deployed some of their mightiest members alongside some recent recruits. The former included Doomsday, Supreme, Bizarro, Superwoman, Wonder Girl, and Atomic Skull. Dr. Sivana, Killer Frost, Toyman, Metallo, and Poison Ivy comprised the rest of the veteran members. Also included were the Fearsome Five: Psimon, Mammoth, Shimmer, Goldilocks, and Gizmo. The rest of the recent recruits were represented by Catman, Count Vertigo, Black Mass, and Blackrock. Added to this threat were Sinestro and Star Sapphire who were just arriving on scene from a separate location.

"Fan out." Ivy ordered, "The League will be here any minute. We need them kept busy until we can make the capture."

Most of the Legionnaires complied. The Fearsome Five, Metallo, and Sivana remained behind with Ivy. They were the capture team. Ivy smiled, "She's all yours, Psimon."

He smoothed out his robes as he approached Kalea, "Give up, girl. Don't force me to hurt you."

"You do realize having your brain in a glass bubble atop of your head makes you vulnerable to a physical attack, don't you?" Kalea retorted.

"So you've chosen pain." Psimon's smile was demented, "It's just as well. I detest children."

"Who're you calling a child?" Kalea growled.

Psimon's answering cackle was accompanied by a psionic blast intended to cause her great mental anguish and force her into unconsciousness. Kalea's eyes clamped shut and her shoulders hunched but she withstood the initial blast. Psimon recognized this and with narrowed eyes redoubled his efforts. Kalea was in distinct pain but her knees, though bent, weren't buckling. Psimon was about to throw the last of his strength into it when Kalea responded at last.

Psimon screamed and clutched his head as he went down. Everyone merely gaped as Kalea recovered herself. Finally, Sivana spoke; "So, she's a psycho-blaster. Heh heh heh, poor Psimon never saw _that_ coming."

"Mammoth, take her." Ivy ordered, "Shimmer, you back him up. Goldilocks, you're on tap in case they fail."

The Brit nodded while the siblings cautiously crept in on Kalea. Sivana shook his head, "I doubt we'll have to worry about her psychic abilities for a while. That little display obviously cost her. Gizmo, if you'll lend me your equipment pouch and assist me, I think we can devise a psionic dampener to restrain that particular ability."

"Righty-O!" the dwarf replied, though truth be told, the appellation was unfair since Sivana was only six inches taller and he was merely considered short. At 5', Sivana was 2 inches shorter than Ivy but he still wasn't accused of being afflicted by dwarfism. Personally, Gizmo could care less about what other Legionnaires thought of him or his size. He could conjure up devices capable of killing them all so he was content in that knowledge.

Meanwhile, Ivy weighed her options. She felt that Kalea could hold her own against Mammoth. After all, she had staggered Doomsday. Mammoth was comparatively weaker and not any brighter. Her real hope lay with Shimmer. Her transmutational abilities should easily be capable of wrapping the girl up in some inescapable concoction of elements. At least, that was the plan.

* * *

Toyman attacked Captain Aton with a soap bubble blower as the JLer sailed in. The bubbles were solid enough to encase the Captain and had a second, hidden danger. The interior of the bubbles was composed of acid capable of eating through his containment suit. He had to find a way out before he "melted down."

* * *

Killer Frost snared Diana in a massive iceberg. The ice flow took up the street of an entire city block and stretched to a height of four stories. Killer Frost chuckled to herself, "I guess 'Wonder Woman' isn't so wondrous after all."

* * *

J'onn flew in ahead of a small squad of JLers and was intercepted by a force blast from Atomic Skull. After dodging two more shots, he conceded that he would have to deal with the Skull before moving on. He alighted next the Legionnaire and Atomic Skull immediately grappled with the Martian. As Atomic Skull waved his head around, J'onn very stoically replied; "You do realize that your flames are radioactive and therefore do not faze me?"

"That's fine. I'll still break you." Atomic Skull promised.

"I believe you made that promise to Wildcat as well. I am confident that I can repeat his successful defense." J'onn dryly opined.

The Skull began applying his super strength and fighting capabilities. J'onn began to wonder whether or not his boast was ill founded. He called upon every skill that Wildcat had ever taught him and began to fight for his life in earnest.

* * *

Hawkman had departed Harlem before John and Shayera began to fight in earnest. He was just in time to see the JLers deploy from the Hall of Justice. He'd caught up with them and was now flying into action beside them.

His group was comprised of Booster Gold, Fire, Ice (being carried by Booster), and Starman. They saw J'onn engaged with Atomic Skull and Ice insisted that they land and assist the Martian Manhunter. Starman flatly refused.

As a prince, Gavyn/Starman had received military training which the others lacked. He recognized the fact that the most pressing issue was discovering what had caused _Superman_ to sound a Priority Alert. Something that serious demanded immediate attention.

Hawkman pointed out that a caped figure stood before them on the ground. This man wore an electronic device over one eye, which he activated. The JLers all experienced waves of vertigo which sent them crashing into the ground. This is why the Legionnaire was known as Count Vertigo.

Vertigo kept up his assault on the senses and several of the Leaguers vomited. Stepping out from a store front was the yellow and orange costumed figure that was Catman. He strapped a device over his eyes. It possessed two small saucers that fit inside of the cat "ears" of his mask. It was a sonar device and it would shield him from Vertigo's weapon.

Catman gleefully grinned as he stepped out to engage the stricken JLers. They all thought of him as a second stringer, actually most thought of him a third stringer, and he would have his revenge today. As he entered Vertigo's field, he realized that Gizmo's promises were fully realized. He could "see" without getting sick.

Now it was time for some "heroes" to get pummeled.

* * *

Rocket Red was a street over from Captain Atom when the nuclear hero was entrapped. Red started to veer that way when an electrostatic blast enveloped him. His systems fluttered and the armored Russian fell to the earth. Being made on Apokolips, the armor quickly rebooted and rerouted command functions in such a way as to avoid another failure. It was a combat suit and fighting is what it did best…against a foe it understood.

Blackrock was unlike anything the armor's crafters had envisioned. Using electromagnetic signals as a power source, he could manipulate those forces or utilize an electrostatic offense. Rocket Red used his sensors to assess his opponent. According to the bio scan, Blackrock was merely human. The only odd readings came from the rock shaped device in his right hand. It was a nexus of radio and microwave energies.

The armor's defensive modes weren't designed for the type of attack that Blackrock could deliver. The Legionnaire unleashed a mixed electrostatic and electromagnetic attack. Red replied with an anti-proton blast. It took the combined blast of two gauntlets to counter Blackrock's steady stream of energy. In fact, after 30 seconds had passed, Blackrock soon had the advantage and Rocket Red's defensive posture began to crumble. It was only a matter of time before Blackrock enveloped him in his mixed radioactive/electrical blast and Red had no idea what would happen to him when it did.

* * *

Supergirl flew onto the scene. She was so oblivious to everything but Clark and Kalea's peril that she didn't see Bizarro. For the second time in a week, Bizarro ambushed a JLer. However, instead of belting Kara out of state he hit her in a downward angle and drove her into streets below.

Supergirl climbed out of the impact crater that she'd made and looked around and saw Bizarro, "We really don't have to do this, chowder head."

"You is insulting I." Bizarro accused, "Me are smashing you now."

That said, Bizarro swooped in and the battle began for real.

* * *

The Marvels and Stargirl came in from across the harbor. Supreme made their acquaintance. His upper cut sent Captain Marvel sailing back over Manhattan. The Daxamite grabbed Mary by the cape and spun her around and threw her into the streets below. There, Superwoman and Wonder Girl were waiting for her.

Stargirl got caught in a gravity beam. Black Mass was on the ground trying to hurtle her into the ground at 30_g_'s. She used the Cosmic Rod to counter the gravity. He reversed tactics and sent her climbing into the atmosphere assisted by her own antigrav field. When she threw gravity into the mix he sensed that and switched tactics yet again.

Sick of the change-ups, Stargirl countered his powers just in time to land on her feet. Black Mass reconsidered his options while she got her bearings. A sinister smile spread across his features and he aimed one gravity inducing wrist band at the brick and mortar apartment building beside the young Leaguer. Manipulating the local gravity field, he got the top of the building to begin to collapse upon her. While she erected a counter-field to keep the rubble at bay, Black Mass aimed his other wrist band at her and projected a gravity inducing field capable of squishing Stargirl like pudding. She was caught totally unawares and Black Mass began to crow his success as Courtney's knees buckled.

* * *

Green Lantern and Shayera arrived and swiftly encountered Sinestro and Star Sapphire. GL and the Yellow Lantern engaged in a death duel while Shayera tried to batter at Star Sapphire's defenses. Her purely physical attacks were repulsed at every turn. It wasn't until a giant green fist slammed into Star Sapphire that she even verbally responded.

"Kyle, darling! Oh yeah! Spank me, hurt me, do what you want with me." Star Sapphire happily called out from the docks below.

"Man, this lady is sick in the head." Raynor muttered.

"Want to put her down together?" Shayera asked as she circled the location.

"Let's do it!" Kyle readily said. In the crevices of his heart, however, he wished that there were an easy way to subdue the sapphire. Carol Ferris didn't deserve the abuse that a fight would yield. There _had_ to be some way of helping her!


	21. Chapter 21

4 Justice League Family Affairs

_All the heroes in the gutter_

_Finally getting their ever after_

_As they lay their final glance_

_Upon your ever shining armor_

_And I don't want to be like you_

-Delain

* * *

Bizarro backhanded Supergirl and her head snapped to the right. He came in with a right to her abdomen, doubling her over. A left cross drove her to her knees. He then tried to drive a knee into her face but she caught it. Twisting hard on his leg, she threw him to the ground.

She leapt up and went to land atop of him when he kicked out, catching her in the forehead. Stunned, she swayed back and forth while Bizarro got to his feet. She came to just in time for his fist to smash into her nose. Gagging on blood, Kara bent over and spat it out.

Bizarro relentlessly moved in. He threw an uppercut which lifted Supergirl off of her feet…although she did manage to gain her footing when she came back down to earth. Bizarro rushed to attack but she delivered a right cross, then another right, followed by a left, and finished off the sequence with another right. She'd thrown everything that she had into those blows yet Bizarro was still standing.

Bizarro turned his head so that he was facing Kara once again and the hate in his eyes made her gasp. Bizarro had often been angry with her or Clark but he'd never possessed sheer loathing and revulsion. Now Bizarro had learned to hate and it was almost certain that he was willing to kill for the first time in his macabre existence. She decided that things did not bode well for her.

Bizarro's answering punch knocked her off of her feet. He grabbed by where her cape was secured to her shoulders and lifted her. Supporting her with his left, he brought two hammer blows to her gut. He then smashed her face twice with right crosses.

Kara went completely limp as she slipped into unconsciousness. Bizarro lifted her by her cape. Grabbing hold of her waist he lifted her above his head. Roaring his victory, he threw her into the ground. He then pondered what to do with her. Fortunately for Kara, Bizarro wasn't one of the great thinkers of the age.

* * *

Captain Atom watched in horror as his suit began to rupture. Noticing a nearby flagpole jutting out of a building façade, he threw himself into it. The bubble popped and the acid spilled onto the sidewalk below.

Atom unleashed another quantum blast in Toyman's direction. He'd tried blasting out of the acid bubble but it had allowed the energy to simply pass through. He'd assuaged his frustration by blasting away at his tormentor.

However, now it was time to retreat. He needed another suit and he needed it fast. He was leaking rads like crazy. Many more breaches and he'd start inflicting radiation sickness to those that dared to get close to him. With much regret, he flew off for the Hall of Justice promising himself that he'd come back and wreak havoc upon the Legionnaires.

* * *

Rocket Red ignited his thrusters and went into the air. He fired off several bolts from his gauntlet blasters, causing Blackrock to dance a jig. Sadly, Dmitry eased off. Blackrock lifted his "stone" and energized the ambient electromagnetic radiation transmissions blanketing the area. The radio and microwave sucked in power from nearby sources and overloaded Rocket Red's systems. Once he hit the ground, his suit cycled down. He was immobile and completely helpless until his suit rebooted. Blackrock came to stand within view and his stone glowed with electrostatic energy.

"This is going to hurt." Dmitry muttered in Russian.

* * *

Atomic Skull grunted as he stumbled backwards. J'onn's blows had staggered him. Atomic Skull wasn't going to take any more chances. The alien's shape shifting abilities, not to mention his cursed psychic abilities, combined with his enormous strength made him a serious contender.

The Skull advanced on the Martian Manhunter. J'onn unleashed his Martian vision. It struck Atomic Skull and bowled him over backwards.

The skull rose to his feet and loudly exclaimed, "What the hell was that?"

"My so-called 'Martian vision'. Although the name is something of a misnomer. It actually a focused manifestation of my psychokinetic abilities trained at whatever I look upon at the time." J'onn explained.

"_More_ vision powers?" Atomic Skull berated him, "What's with you people? Superman and -girl aren't super enough so they have to have freakin' _vision_ powers? You're all stretchy bendy and in my head tellin' me to surrender and as strong as a bull rhino _and_ you've gotta have _vision_ powers too?"

"As I explained, the ability isn't related to my vision. It's…" J'onn began.

Atomic Skull cut him off, "I don't care what it is! It's a cheat! At least the Marvels and the Amazon fight fair."

"It is best to use every advantage that one has." J'onn opined.

Atomic skull unleashed a torrent of radioactive energy. J'onn was completely engulfed and quickly succumbed to its effects. The Skull walked over to J'onn's side. If he would have had a face, he would have been grinning deliriously.

"Thanks for the advice." He chuckled.

* * *

Stargirl focused all of her will and concentration through the Cosmic Rod. The staff translated that into a focused antigrav burst. The falling bricks were suspended in mid-air and Black Mass's attack was stymied. Courtney propelled the bricks at Black Mass. He dropped them just as they reached him. His higher gravity field overrode hers but it didn't matter, she was switching tactics.

She unleashed a wave of energy channeled through her Cosmic Converter belt. Black Mass was staggered by the discharge. Stargirl redoubled her efforts, adding the energy of the Cosmic Rod into the fray. Black Mass was driven into unconsciousness.

Courtney hopped and fist pumped, "Yes! One bad guy is down!"

"Unfortunately, dear child, you'll be joining him in the land of twilight." Toyman said from behind her.

Stargirl spun around and aimed her staff at him, "Watch it freak boy! I'll fry you. I swear it."

Toyman merely blew on his whistle. The hypersonic and audible sounds caused her to cup her ears in pain. Seconds later, she passed out.

"Sweet dreams, little princess." Toyman said as he passed by on his way to tend to Black Mass.

* * *

Catman kicked Hawkman in the ribs. He then moved to Starman and delivered a right cross. He kicked Booster in the face, bowling him over. Fire and Ice were groveling on the ground.

They were both out of costume. Ice wore a tee shirt and jeans. Fire wore her underwear. Neither of them had expected to go into action with no warning. Fortunately for Fire, her undies were made of the same unstable molecules that made it so her costume survived her plasma form. After the very revealing and nude experience at the Mall of America, Beatriz had requested a back up for her costume. She preferred lace but the solidly built bikini briefs and brassieres were modest enough for public exposure. Catman was still enjoying the view though.

"Well, get on with it." Count Vertigo demanded.

"Keep your cape on. I'm enjoying this." Catman called back.

"Wonderful." Vertigo groused.

* * *

GL and Sinestro fought with dueling ring constructs. They were currently "arm wrestling", contending for the right to bop the vanquished with his winning arm. John made the mistake of glancing to the side and seeing Star Sapphire battering Shayera with a force blast. Sinestro used the distraction to throw down GL's "arm" and use his own to punch Stewart.

Stunned, John was unprepared as the fist smashed him into the concrete dry dock. He fell to the ground. A massive yellow hammer beat him into the concrete loading dock. After several minutes of this treatment, Stewart was out cold.

Sinestro cackled, "His ring is mine!"

* * *

Shayera recovered from the force blast to the ribs. As she spun, she swooped in an arc that carried her past John. Sinestro had him on the ropes. Still, she climbed back to where Star Sapphire was squaring off with Kyle. Neither combatant was doing much to harm the other, leaving the heavy work to the Thanagarian.

She tried to bash Star Sapphire with her mace but Kyle's unwillingness to fully engage the enemy meant that the sapphire had more than enough energy with which to defend itself with. Shayera loosed a battle cry as she attacked. She was feeling very hormonal right now. Hopefully she just wouldn't become a simpering mess.

As she banked away from Carol Ferris's enslaved form, Shayera spied John. He was laid out on the ground with no protective field and Sinestro was laughing. Shayera switched targets.

Kyle and Star Sapphire squared off, almost oblivious to Shay's departure. He'd tried appealing to Carol but the sapphire merely laughed, "I've renewed my strength. The host body can't help you, only me. She sees you as her defender and a potential savior. Because of these things she has hope for you and a love of you. That hope does nothing for me but the love feeds me and makes me even stronger. She engineers her own defeat!"

Having Star Sapphire laugh at Carol's pain served as the catalyst to get him to firmly act. He hit her with an emerald force beam. Star Sapphires defenses were up but were tailored for the Nth metal mace. His attack plummeted her back down into the docks below.

"Oh Kyle, I love it when you play rough!" she called up to him.

"Well, I don't. Why don't you give up? We'll give the mask to someone who really wants it. Then everyone will be happy." Kyle offered.

"I'm already happy." Star Sapphire replied, "The only thing that would make me happier is if you came back to Zamaron with me and we set up my kingdom. You and I, darling; making love day and night."

"Lady, what you call _love _is just an overblown case of lust." Kyle retorted.

"But you _could_ learn to love me." Star Sapphire countered, "After all, I already love you."

"You don't hurt people out of love." Kyle rebutted.

"Yes, you do. It's called _tough_ love. How can I know that you'll love me unless I break you first?" Star Sapphire inquired innocently enough.

"You've got so much to learn." Kyle sadly replied.

"Then teach me." Star Sapphire implored.

Kyle shook his head, "No."

A violet energy blast knocked him out and he fell to the ground. Star Sapphire strode up to his insensate form and gazed down upon it, "I told you I don't take rejection well."

* * *

Captain Marvel hit Ellis Island. He got to his feet and Supreme arrived.

Marvel held up his hands, "We can't fight here. It's a national treasure."

"Spare me." Supreme said and then he belted Marvel through several buildings. The Captain rose to his feet again only to be pummeled at super speed with super strength by Supreme. Marvel went limp and fell to the ground.

Supreme smiled, "That wasn't so hard."

* * *

Mary hit the ground and hit it hard. She heard the malevolent laughter to either side of her and she sprang to her feet. Superwoman stood to one side of her and Wonder Girl on the other. Both of them had taken a special dislike to her after the liberation of Gotham City. Superwoman had even larger grudge because of the stabbing incident in the Mall of America.

_One little tent stake in the chest and everyone's a hater,_ Mary thought to herself. She still didn't like the odds. She'd have to take them down hard and fast.

She struck first, landing a right cross on Superwoman. She spun in the air and executed a round kick that leveled Wonder Girl. Superwoman flew towards Mary but the Marvel downed her with another punch. Mary turned to check on Wonder Girl. Ascertaining that she was still out of it, Mary relaxed.

Superwoman touched a control on her wrist comm and then opened a boom tube. Ultraman and Power Ring sallied forth. Power Ring held back while Ultraman smashed Mary.

Mary responded with an uppercut that lifted Ultraman off of his feet. Power Ring used his namesake to hit her with an emerald hammer, driving her to her knees. Ultraman landed a right, then a left, followed by a final right. Next came a jab to the gut and then another. Ultraman drove his knee into her face and she went down.

"That wasn't as hard as I expected." He gloated.

"Let's make sure she stays down." Superwoman ordered.


	22. Chapter 22

3 Justice League Family Affairs

Shayera slammed Sinestro with her mace. She rocked him with a double handed swipe. The Yellow Lantern crashed into a nearby wall. As he tried to steady himself, Shayera strode up to him and batted him back and forth. She finished off the woozy Corps leader with an overhead blow that drove him into the ground. He lay still so she turned to John.

"R…ring." He groaned.

It took her a second to fathom his meaning but when she did, she stripped Sinestro of his ring. She dropped it on the ground beside where John was sprawled out. She rolled him over and placed his head in her lap. Shayera smiled as she stroked his cheek.

"Pull out of it Stewart. I'm not raising this kid on my own." Shayera's tone was light but she was suddenly gripped by a great fear. As she'd said earlier to the Flash, as far as she knew, Rex had never said that he was raised by both parents. This moment brought home the fact that something tragically unexpected could happen to her mate at any time.

She thought about demanding that he resign the Green Lantern Corps but she knew that would just offend him. John was a soldier, just like her. The League was her outfit and the Corps was John's. To deny him that would be to deny him almost everything that gave his life meaning. _Almost_ everything. He had her and soon he would have their son. Then he would become an even more fervent crusader for he would have an even greater personal stake in his battles.

His eyes met hers and her heart almost melted, "How're you doing, soldier boy."

He offered her a grin, "I'm pretty comfortable actually."

"Don't get used to it. Sinestro's stirring." Shayera warned.

"I'll get up." John groaned as he started to stir. Shayera stilled him with a finger to his lips, "Shhh. I'll deal with him; after all, I have his ring. How big of a threat can he be?"

"Shay…" he started to protest. She doubled over and kissed him full on the mouth. She pulled away and John savored the taste of her as she did him. She lifted his head and slid her legs out from underneath it. Gently lowering it she took hold of her mace and got to her feet.

Sinestro was struggling with lifting his face out of the dirt. Seeing Shayera approach, he thrust out his hand. Mastering his fear, since that was how the yellow rings worked, he tried to conjure a birdcage. The green rings were mastered by willpower. Yellow rings were directed by controlling one's inner terrors. Sinestro was Master of the Yellow Lantern Corps because he had not only discovered the means by which to create and power the rings but he also had few fears. His mastery over them was absolute, giving him nearly unlimited power as an YL. For him to imagine a birdcage, and for it not to appear, was his one true terror.

And then Sinestro realized that his ring had been stripped from him. He sagged in relief at this revelation. Then he got angry, "Where is my ring?"

"Safely away from you." Shayera replied.

His eyes flickered to where Stewart was propped up on one elbow. The ring sat, glinting in the sun, next to him. Sinestro's sales pitch smile would have done Luthor proud, "Give me the rings, mine and Stewart's, and I'll allow the both of you to live."

Shayera derisively snorted, "You're the one without a ring. What can you do?"

Sinestro woozily got to his feet. Steadying himself, he charged forward. Shayera swatted him back with a right cross. Sinestro fell and posed no further threat yet strangely he wore a triumphant smile.

Shayera turned as John cried out. The yellow power ring was encased in a violet energy field and was being lifted into the air. It flew to Star Sapphire's waiting hand. She grinned triumphantly.

Sinestro lunged at Shayera. She elbowed him in the gut and then the forehead without ever turning around. She was focused on the sapphire possessing Carol Ferris's body. She also cursed when she saw that Star Sapphire had Kyle wrapped up and was trailing him behind. Kyle was out cold but didn't look to be too seriously injured. Shayera shuddered to think of what the sapphire wanted him for.

Star Sapphire's earlier comments had all had a BDSM tint to them. Kyle had described her new intentions after the mission to India. He'd also explained how Carol's intervention had forced the sapphire to withdraw. Because of that experience Kyle was handling Star Sapphire with kid's gloves and that consideration had obviously cost him.

From what Shayera could tell the sapphire was in full control, as had always been the case before, and therefore didn't warrant kindness. She'd shy away from inflicting permanent harm in consideration of Carol but anything that she could heal from was permissible. Ferris would probably be grateful just be free of the corrupting gem. Injuries would be a secondary consideration. Or at least, that's how Shayera would react.

John had first met Carol Ferris on an outing to visit Hal Jordan. John had been seeking tutelage in ring bearing. This was before his training days with Katma Tui and all that that implied. Carol had stopped by to visit Hal.

The two GLs had shelved shop talk and went on to discuss aviation. As a Marine, Stewart had been on the receiving end of air support during the Gulf War. He had a great appreciation for aircraft, military or civilian. Because of John's natural curiosity and appreciation for her chosen specialty, Carol had taken to Stewart.

John had several encounters with her before and after he'd traveled to Oa. Although Hal required little prodding she'd cajoled him into inviting John to the weekly poker game. Several other costumed vigilantes attended as well. Barry Allen (aka the Flash), Ralph Dibney (the Elongated Man), Ted Grant (aka Wildcat), and Dinah Lance (aka Black Canary) all attended. What John remembered most about Carol was that her feisty spunkiness leveled the playing field between her and the "guys." The same was true of Dinah, but then again Dinah was a born fighter.

If the sapphire were to be believed then Ferris had been tempering its actions. Without that effort one could only imagine the depths that Star Sapphire would plummet to in her quest for her mate. As it stood, her attempts at attracting the notice of Hal Jordan, and now Kyle Raynor, had resulted in millions of dollars worth of damages and stolen merchandise and cash. Star Sapphire had learned to luxuriate with stolen wealth while luring in her prey and she enjoyed it.

The paradox was that Carol Ferris was a billionaire in her own right. Star Sapphire just found it more fun to illegally procure her wealth. It also had the added bonus of guaranteeing that a Green Lantern would track her down and she could make a play for him. It was a win/win situation in Star Sapphire's mind.

Kyle bore a striking resemblance to Earth's original GL. Shave fifteen years off of Jordan and you'd have Raynor. It was no wonder that the sapphire opted to include Kyle in its plans for sexual conquest. Sadly, as ever, Carol was just being dragged along and used as an instrument for the parasitic entity. _If_ Star Sapphire were to get her wish with either Hal or Kyle, Carol would effectively be raped during the physical union of the participants. It just became one more reason to resist Star Sapphire's plans.

John got to his knees and took aim with his ring. He fired off a force pike and Star Sapphire easily blocked it. She bowled Stewart over with a blast of her own. Shayera stood her ground.

"Very wise, Hawkgirl." Star Sapphire wore a beatific smile, "I'll trade you Sinestro for the lives of your two friends."

"You'll give Kyle back to me?" Shayera was surprised.

"Kyle will come to me of his own volition soon enough. I can wait." Star Sapphire proclaimed.

"You're bluffing." Shayera decided.

Star Sapphire pouted, "You, of all people, should know that I don't bluff."

Violet shafts of energy materialized in front of Kyle and John's throats. They were razor sharp and clearly intended to impale the two Lanterns. Shayera responded, "Even Kyle?"

Star Sapphire shrugged, "There's always Jordan. He and that bimbo Arisia Rabb have called it off. That leaves an opening for me. Of course, if you agree to my terms I can leave Kyle alive. Why should men be the only ones with harems?" Star Sapphire's grin was mischievous.

Shayera had to admit that she had a point, "All right. Release John and Kyle and I'll let you have Sinestro."

"Why thank you." Star Sapphire smirked. She lowered Kyle to the ground and then evaporated her constructs. John was liberated as well. She then scooped up the recuperating Yellow Lantern. Having him in her sapphire's embrace, she reunited him with his ring.

"We should crush them." Sinestro feebly demanded.

"Later." Star Sapphire advised, "We've been summoned for Phase 2. That's all that matters now."

Sinestro scowled but he also relented, "Very well then but Luthor owes me for this favor."

"And I'm sure you'll collect." Star Sapphire assured him, "But enough. We have business to attend to."

She summoned a boom tube and the duo disappeared into its embrace.

* * *

Floating over Ellis Island, Supreme watched the events unfold in Brooklyn. His wrist comm had duly informed that the Legion was proceeding with Phase 2. Distracted as he was he was totally unprepared for Captain Marvel's return to the battle. Marvel opened with an uppercut that put Supreme into orbit. Supreme descended and met Captain Marvel 5,000 feet above Manhattan.

Marvel caught Supreme's right cross and used a throwing technique instilled in him by Achilles. Supreme plummeted towards the island below. He caught himself 1,500 feet in the air only to be punched down the rest of the way by Captain Marvel.

Landing in Times Square, traffic came to a screeching halt. Marvel grabbed Supreme by the shoulder and delivered a right cross followed by three more identical blows. The Captain released Supreme's shoulder and landed a jab to the gut. He then pummeled Supreme's abs. Next came a right-left cross combo. The final blow was a straight on punch into Supreme's nose. The Daxamite passed out and collapsed.

The NYPD's Meta-Human Response Unit arrived on scene and gathered up Supreme. Captain Marvel thanked them for their efforts and then he flew off. He had to check on Mary.

* * *

Back at the Hall of Justice, Sue and Oberon had been witnesses by virtue of the SkyEye network to the staggering defeats of the League at the Legion's hands. Sue had mobilized additional troops and they were en route to the scene of the battles.

Seemingly incongruous, Blackhawk was piloting a shuttle to only go across town but none of his passengers could fly. The Shining Knight had practically leapt into the shuttle. Hourman had volunteered without a second thought. Obsidian was coming as well, despite it being the middle of the afternoon. Green Arrow and Black Canary couldn't have been held back even if someone had been so inclined. Wildcat had left the gym to lend his brawn and experience to the campaign. Commander Steel was eager to help as were Hawk and Dove. Aztek was grateful that he'd opted to visit the Hall today so he was on tap. Dr. Light and Plastic Man had also been in residence and they were joining in as well. Coming with Plas were Penny and Hula Hula. The last addition was also the most surprising: Big Barda was leading the rescue.

Barda had agreed to spend some time assisting Wildcat with training JLers. Her husband, Scott Free, and better known to the world as Mr. Miracle was training for his latest travelling show. While his days were occupied, and Barda had nothing better to do, she thought she'd spend time with the JLU and hopefully get a chance to bust some heads. She was rewarded for her diligence on the very first day.

Sue watched as the shuttle departed and then she returned to the Hall's confines. She felt very alone. The Elongated Man was in Central City assisting the Flash. She wished that Ralph were here instead. She sighed, knowing Wally needed a detective's help and Ralph had been Barry Allen's best friend. That made Wally family and Ralph never turned his back on family.

Sue had always accepted Ralph's role as a superhero. Now she realized he would be gone during some crucial times when she and their daughter would need him. Ralph was being ultra supportive of his very pregnant wife because he knew this. She had no doubts whatsoever that he would be an inattentive father…quite the opposite in fact. But he would miss critical junctures like this one.

Mentally she conceded that if she called Ralph he'd call for a teleport and would lavish all of his attention upon her. _That_ thought brought a smile to her face and she was able to square her shoulders and march into the monitor room.

"What's the situation, Oberon?" she asked as though nothing had ever bothered her.


	23. Chapter 23

4 Justice League Family Affairs

The Javelin-9 shuttle landed in a busy street. Traffic throughout Brooklyn was at a standstill. The JLers immediately fanned out. The first to encounter trouble was Aztek. He came upon Bizarro, still hunched over Supergirl's lifeless body, and the Leaguer called out; "Con permiso Senor, but would you mind stepping away from the senorita?"

Bizarro whirled and began to snort like a raging bull. He pawed the ground with his feet and began breathing in great heaving gasps. Aztek had the distinct feeling he was about to become a matador. His advantage in such a competition was that he possessed his mystical armor. Superman and Supergirl were vulnerable to magic. That meant Bizarro _should_ have the same weakness.

Bizarro charged and Aztek blasted him with energy from his gauntlets. The magenta discharge not only stopped Bizarro dead in his tracks, it staggered him. Bizarro roared and stepped forward so Aztek blasted him again. Bizarro stopped, wearing a very hurt and confused look on his face.

Aztek tried reasoning with the misshapen genetic mishap, "We do not need to fight. We can settle this like a pair of caballeros."

_This _time Bizarro applied a touch of super speed to his charge. He delivered a right cross to Aztek's jaw. Fortunately, the armor projected a protective field over the exposed areas of his body, in other words, his mouth and jaw. The blow staggered Aztek but he replied in kind. His enhanced strength had never been properly gauged but he'd gone head to head with Bizarro before and he'd survived.

_But just barely,_ Aztek mentally amended.

* * *

Kara's eyes fluttered as she woke up. She heard voices surrounding her and she mentally prepared for the worst. Instead, when her eyes focused she found herself thronged by concerned citizens. One of them, an older gentleman, held out his hand in order to help her to her feet.

Still, in the background she heard a fight and it was close by. She sat up and turned her head to the right. She winced as stabbing pains lanced through her neck.

She saw Aztek battling it out with Bizarro. She knew he was tough but she didn't know if he was powerful enough to defeat Bizarro. She turned back to the man and grasped his hand. He easily pulled her to her feet.

"You should all clear out. It's not going to be pretty." Supergirl urged.

"Yeah, but you're all bloody and bruised." The man said, "Should you be jumping into another fight?"

Supergirl smiled, "What's your name?"

"Angelo." He replied, slightly embarrassed at being singled out.

"Well Angelo, this is what I do but it's sweet of you to care." Kara kissed his cheek. Angelo's chocolate skin became even darker. "Wish me luck." She grinned as she leapt back into the fray.

Aztek was beginning to falter when Supergirl tapped Bizarro on the shoulder. He turned around just in time to see Kara's fist smash into his face. Following another blow Bizarro stepped back, "Me am no liking this."

His wrist comm began to beep and he flashed them a ragged smile, "Master plan at Phase 2. Me going home now." Having said that he flew off at supersonic speeds.

Aztek looked to Supergirl, "Should we pursue?"

"No." her mien was deathly serious, "I'm hearing boom tubes. _Lots_ of them all around us."

"Shall we split up?" he wondered.

"I don't think so. We can bring more help in faster if we stay together." Supergirl opined.

"It's just as well." Aztek realized, "I don't know where to start looking for the Legion."

Kara flashed him a dazzling grin, "Stick with me, Amigo. We'll take `em all down."

* * *

"Argh!" Rocket Red cried out. Blackrock had hammered away at Dmitry's armor. They both knew if the battle suit had a chance to recalibrate it would be proofed against Blackrock's attacks. The suit's insulation provided enough protection against the electrostatic/electromagnetic attacks to keep Dmitry alive but he was far from comfortable.

Blackrock was suddenly struck by a flesh colored mallet. Blackrock recovered just as Plastic Man told his partners, "Check on Red!"

Blackrock gave Plas the same treatment that he'd been giving Rocket Red only to no effect. The lower half of Plastic Man's body coiled like a spring and he bounced his way over to Blackrock. The Legionnaire was totally discombobulated at this point.

Blackrock aimed his power stone at Penny and Hula Hula but Plas stretched into a giant wall and blocked the shot. With a cry of "Gah!" Blackrock ran away and hid behind a nearby corner. Plas's head came around the corner atop his outstretched neck, "Where're you going?"

Blackrock's wrist comm sounded and he sagged in relief, "I'm leaving you, Plastic Man. But just to prove that you aren't a jilted lover I'm leaving you with presents."

He shot the street lights and they exploded. Power lines came down and he detonated several parked cars. Innocent civilians were panicking as the electrical sparks from the power lines touched off more fires. While Plas scrambled to help those in need, Blackrock boom tubed out of there.

* * *

"My God man! Why are you ogling her? You can't even _see _her." Vertigo shouted.

"Gizmo rigged these things to construct a 3D 'map' of the environment. Different items, such as skin, hair, and clothes each get projected back to the radials and see them differently. You're too far away to properly appreciate it but Fire's just as hot as they said." Catman defended himself.

A stunner arrow suddenly struck him in the chest and he went down. Count Vertigo wheeled on their presumptive attackers. Black Canary scrambled his brain with her Canary Cry. Vertigo writhed in agony until Booster put him down with his concussion blaster.

Catman stirred and Fire straddled his chest while she beat the ever living crap out of him. Ice finally intervened, "Um…Beatriz?"

"What?" Fire snapped.

"I think he's already unconscious." Ice observed.

Fire stopped throwing punches long enough to see that Tora was right, "Damn. I was just starting to enjoy myself."

Catman and Count Vertigo's wrist comms started beeping. Green Arrow examined one of the offending devices, "What gives?" He went to activate it but it quit making noise.

Arrow looked to Black Canary, "It's like it knew I was going to turn it on."

"You're dreaming it, Ollie. How could it know anything?" she teased.

* * *

In Myanmar, inside the Dome, Grodd and Brainiac watched Green Arrow give up over their link to the Justice League's own surveillance satellites. "Excellent." Grodd commented, "That fool will never know how close he came to summoning a boom tube. And of course if he had, he and his erstwhile companions would have felt obliged to come a knocking."

"Our systems are still tracking the comm transmission so we know when and where to open a wormhole?" Luthor asked as he returned to the situation room.

"Of course, Master." Brainiac answered.

Luthor had mastered the art of opening boom tubes from a centralized location. Of course the central wormhole device took up nearly a third of their reactor capacity. The ability came at a price. Apokoliptan handheld devices were easier to use but that implied that every Legionnaire would carry a boom tube controller whose return coordinates would be locked onto the Dome's command deck. That could prove dangerous.

* * *

Black Mass rose unsteadily to his feet. No sooner had he gotten up then he went down because the flat of a broadsword had been swung at his head. The Shining Knight hit the larger man for all that he was worth and the gravitic foe collapsed, having slipped back into unconsciousness. Obsidian removed the wrist bands that gave Black Mass his powers.

"Now for thee." Sir Justin addressed Toyman, "Thou art going to prison, black heart."

Toyman turned and ran. He was making for Stargirl's position. Obsidian held Justin back, "Allow me."

Obsidian strolled over to the shaded side of the street and merged with the shadows. A ripple in the darkness bespoke of his traversing the street's length. Toyman reached Stargirl and aimed a squirt gun at her, "I'll use this. I swear I will."

Sir Justin began his slow, inexorable march for the smaller man. Toyman's hands were shaking so badly it was doubtful that he'd hit Courtney even if he did fire. The shadows near him gathered and took shape as they reached out for him. Toyman, sensing something was amiss, turned just as Obsidian's shadows were about to engulf him.

Toyman's screamed as he was immersed. His form became indistinct in the greater whole but his screams remained. After two and a half minutes the screams stopped. The shadows withdrew, leaving Toyman's prone form lying next to Stargirl.

Obsidian emerged from the shadows and knelt to check on Courtney. He looked over to Justin, who'd just reached them; "Thank god she's okay."

"What is in the brigand's weapon?" the Shining Knight asked.

Obsidian lifted the gun and squirted it into the street. He was confused, "It's some kind of polymer sealant. What good is that?"

"Imagine if he had sprayed the nose and mouth of the fair lass." Sir Justin guessed the plan.

"I guess we should call in and get our prisoners transferred and Court looked after." Obsidian suggested.

"Yea verily. I shall attend to these matters." Justin offered. The requested police and EMT's arrived within minutes.

* * *

Wildcat came upon Atomic Skull. The Martian Manhunter was still struggling but the repeated radiation blasts had severely weakened him. Wildcat knew he'd arrived just in time.

"Yo, Skull." He called out, "Game for a rematch?"

"What would I want with a broken down loser like you?" Atomic Skull jeered.

"This 'loser' has beaten you every time that we've met. I thought you might like to try and change that. Of course, if you aren't up to it, I'll understand." Wildcat taunted.

Atomic Skull responded by thrusting a hand in Wildcat's direction and unleashing a bolt of radiation. Wildcat ducked and rushed forward. He connected a left jab with the Skull's "face." He followed this with another. When Atomic Skull expected a right, Wildcat delivered a staggering left cross.

The Skull reeled. Wildcat landed a blow to his ribs, and then a gut shot, followed by another to the ribs. Atomic Skull finally drew himself in to protect his torso when Wildcat delivered another blow to his head. Atomic Skull threw a punch only to find it blocked.

Wildcat finally unloaded his right. The blow dislocated Atomic Skull's jaw and he screamed. Wildcat unleashed another staggering right and Atomic Skull went down on one knee. He began firing off radiation bursts, keeping Wildcat on the move.

Atomic Skull's wrist comm sounded. He gratefully sent the countersign and a boom tube opened up. He went for it as fast as he could. Wildcat caught him at the entrance and hammered his ribs with another right. The Skull felt some of them snap. Marshalling everything he had into one shot he connected with a right cross. It staggered Wildcat long enough for the tube to close…with Wildcat left behind.

* * *

"So, how should we snuff her?" Ultraman asked about Mary Marvel.

"I was thinking suffocation." Superwoman revealed, "Power Ring, you can create a clamp over her nose and mouth. Ultraman, you can hold her down. The best part of this plan is we'll see the terror in her eyes as she starts to die."

"I like it." Power Ring smirked, "Looks like you're up, Ultra Boy."

"At least I have a name." Ultraman sneered, "All you've got is that stupid ring."

"You'll think it's stupid in a minute." Power Ring warned.

"Quit bickering!" Superwoman snapped, "Wonder Girl is our guest. Do you want her to think the Crime Syndicate from Earth-3 can't get along long enough to kill one girl?"

Ultraman and Power Ring hung their heads. Superwoman redirected them, "Roll the girl onto her back. Ultraman, you straddle her and keep her arms pinned down. Power Ring, you're in charge of the dirty deed."

Ultraman did all that was required of him. Power Ring clamped Mary's mouth and nose. After a few seconds, her eyes popped open and she began to struggle. The Legionnaires laughed at her as she fought for her life. Relief came when Power Ring was blasted with a yellow energy discharge.

* * *

Barda came charging up wielding her mega rod. Hourman, Hawk, and Dove were with her. Using her rod, Barda engaged Power Ring. She'd adjusted the spectrum setting to the yellow range so the Green Lantern wannabe from another dimension was buffeted by her attack.

* * *

Hawk confronted Superwoman while Dove dealt with Wonder Girl. Hourman came in on Ultraman and kicked him off of Mary. They then began to exchange blows. Hourman's strength was as great as Solomon Grundy's thanks to his Miraclo pill but that was still below that of the Kal-El of Earth-3. Added to this deficit was the fact that he wasn't invulnerable. He sorely felt every blow that Ultraman landed whereas the Legionnaire had limited resistance against his blows.

Hawk and Superwoman exchanged rapid fire blows. They were evenly matched in strength although she had a marginal advantage in skill. Both were hotheaded and fought recklessly. This accounted for the fact that they were both injured within minutes of the fight starting.

* * *

Dove evaded every blow that Wonder Girl threw. "Are you going to fight me?" she testily demanded.

"Not if I can help it." Dove replied.

"I tried fighting fair but you've forced this." She warned. She threw her lasso at the same super speeds that she used to deflect bullets. She pulled him in and landed a right left combo that put him down. Then she went to help Superwoman.

She grabbed Hawk and put him in a choke hold while Superwoman lassoed his wrists. It took longer than the average human but he eventually passed out. Superwoman surveyed the scene and saw that her forces needed help.

"I'll take the Apokoliptan. You've got this 'Hourman.'" She ordered and they split up.

* * *

Hourman needed taking care of because Mary had relieved him of the fight. Ultraman was about to throw what would've been a stunning blow when Mary grabbed his cape and threw him down the street. She flew after him and met him with a right cross.

Ultraman had the presence of mind not to be hurled further down the street but he was woefully unprepared for his new foe. Mary hammered him again and again. She ducked under his sloppy punch and threw a pile driver into his body. She then flew up and threw a spin kick into his head. She continued the rotation so she also delivered a backspin kick. Ultraman was weaving.

* * *

Superwoman threw her lasso around Barda and then swung her into a nearby wall. The brick and mortar collapsed upon her after Power Ring added his efforts. Wonder Girl cold cocked Hourman and put him down but not out. The signal came though and they hurried off to find Ultraman so they could withdraw.

Mary was driven into the ground by a giant sledgehammer construct. Wonder Girl lassoed Ultraman and carried him through the wormhole that Superwoman summoned. Power Ring slipped through even as Mary launched herself at the boom tube. It evaporated as she reached it.

"You okay?" Hourman called out as he finished running up where she'd been blindsided.

She landed next to him, "Yeah. Just mad at myself."

Hourman wore a rueful grin, "I know the feeling. I never saw Wonder Girl coming but I sure felt her punch."

"It happened to Barda too but don't mention it to her. She's using curses I've never heard before." Hourman chuckled.

In the distance they heard an anguished cry, "Kalea! Nooo!" It was Superman and he was in torment. Mary and Hourman exchange looks. They'd better find out what was going on and soon!


	24. Chapter 24

6 Justice League Family Affairs

Killer Frost jogged from the site of her icy creation back to where Poison Ivy's team was dealing with Kalea. As Ivy had surmised, Kalea was more than a match for Mammoth. Her smaller size and greater speed had her dancing circles around him. She was, however, wholly focused on Mammoth.

Shimmer got within 3 feet of the Princess and converted hydrogen into titanium. Kalea was covered from her shoulders to her feet by the metal. Strangely, Kalea wore a victorious smile. Shimmer backed away as Kalea's bonds began to glisten. The titanium reshaped itself into a sword, shield, and breastplate for Kalea. With them Kalea scared Shimmer off and then dealt with the encroaching Mammoth coming to his sister's defense.

Shimmer moved in again but was sent packing by a swipe from Kalea's sword. Mammoth roared like a bull and charged her. Kalea slammed his face with her shield and then hit him on the head with the sword's pommel. Mammoth went down onto his knees. She hefted the sword into the air and prepared to bring it down on his neck.

Goldilocks struck at that moment. Her prehensile hair wrapped around Kalea's wrist and pulled the sword out of her hand. Next came the shield as the tendrils of hair secured Kalea's arms and legs. Kalea attempted to use her heat vision but there were two problems with that approach. The first was that Kalea's ability was a shadow of her father's. The second was that Goldilocks' hair, like her superhero sister Godiva's, was magical in nature and therefore proof against Kalea's attempts to sever her hair.

When asked how she received her sobriquet she merely smiled and said, "`Cause I fell in with the big, bad bears." She left it at that. For now, Kalea attempted the only action left to her, she started to fly. As Goldilocks began to lift off of the ground she cried out, "Metallo! Move your metal arse and zap the kid!"

Kalea could only lift Goldilocks a few inches off of the ground. Barely able to maneuver at a dawdling speed, she'd effectively made herself a target. Metallo, whose synthetic skin had been repaired didn't appear to be a threat yet Kalea was filled with a sick sense of dread.

Beams of green radiation lanced out of Metallo's eyes and struck Kalea. She immediately felt as though she were on fire from the insides out. She also felt _sick_. She landed on her hands and knees and retched.

Covered in sweat, she got back onto her feet. Struggling with Goldilocks' hair, she stared down Metallo. He chuckled as he approached. He unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a metal plate in his chest. It divided in half and slid to either side of his ribs. Inside was a glowing green stone. Kalea suddenly felt the urge to vomit again but she held it for a more opportune time.

Metallo dropped his eyebeams and chuckled as he took hold of her jaw and lifted her face to meet his gaze, "You truly are Superman's half-breed daughter."

Kalea decided _now _was a good time to vomit. Metallo sidestepped the spew. Goldilocks didn't fare as well, "That little bint has mussed my hair. She'll pay for that."

"Leave it." Ivy commanded as she approached. She threw seeds on the ground and Goldilocks withdrew her hair. Its length shrank as she returned it to its natural state. Meanwhile the seeds sprouted.

As the Legionnaire's hair released Kalea she tried to run only she was so ill and her arms and legs felt leaden. She couldn't muster the resources to fly and was stuck there as Ivy's vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles. Properly shackled by hybrids that were stronger than steel, Kalea wasn't going anywhere _especially _not in the presence of Metallo's kryptonite.

"Doctor, if you please?" Ivy smirked.

Sivana shambled forward. In his hands was a headband with a metal facing and an elastic strap to secure it in place. Kalea managed to throw a swinging blow towards the mad scientist. Goldilocks' hair immediately lashed out and wrapped Kalea up. Extra tresses wrapped up Kalea's mouth and jaw. She held the Princess's head in place as Sivana secured the device. He triggered it with a small transmitter that he put in his pocket.

Kalea's muffled cries were enjoyed by all present. Ivy did ask, "Won't she just be able to remove the psionic scrambler?"

"It possesses a powerful tractor beam that anchors it in place while activated. She probably couldn't release it even at her full strength." Sivana proudly boasted. Gizmo cleared his throat and Sivana quickly amended his statement, "Of course, dear Gizmo conceived the tractor beam while I labored on the other components."

"Will she always be in this much pain?" Ivy asked. As far as she knew the Techno-Organic Union hadn't specified the condition that they expected the girl to be in. It was better to err on the side of caution as long as it didn't foster an escape attempt.

A photon blast struck Mammoth in the chest and the Legionnaires turned to see Commander Steel and Dr. Light rapidly approaching on foot. Ivy frowned, "Mammoth, Shimmer, and Gizmo; take care of them."

"There's no need for that." Psimon said as he approached Ivy, "Observe."

The JLers clutched their heads and went down with gurgled cries. Psimon smiled, "That will keep them out of trouble."

Ivy activated her wrist comm, "Brainiac, we've bagged the brat. Open a boom tube and signal the others."

"Of course." The AI answered. A wormhole opened in front of them.

* * *

Doomsday landed a devastating left cross on Superman. The Man of Steel was temporarily stunned. Doomsday moved in. _If he could just kill Superman right here and now…_

Superman surprised him with a right to the face. Doomsday staggered backwards and tried to clear his vision before the Kryptonian attacked again. Superman heard a boom tube open nearby. He saw the Legionnaires hauling a shackled Kalea into the wormhole's embrace.

Superman made to swoop in and save his daughter but Doomsday caught him by the ankle. Superman kicked out and threw Doomsday off of him. Ivy saw Superman coming and threw more vine seeds on the ground. They reached out and entangled the desperate father. Ivy collapsed the tube and stood her ground. Superman's heat vision cut through the plants and he realized that he was far too late.

"Kalea! Nooo!" he shouted. It was heard several blocks away. Superman angrily grabbed Ivy by the wrist, "Where is she?"

Ivy laughed, "She's on her way to the Techno-Organic Union's custody and there's nothing you can do about it."

Superman heard another tube open and close. When he looked Doomsday was gone. He turned his attention back to Ivy, "Tell me everything."

She smirked, "I've surrendered. There's nothing more you can do to me."

Superman's eyes glowed and Ivy started becoming nervous.

* * *

J'onn flew ahead of Wildcat. His telepathic senses probing ahead to alert him of comrades in trouble. As he neared the iceberg created by Killer Frost he realized that Diana was trapped within its bowels. Stretching out even further he detected Mary Marvel, Captain Marvel, Captain Atom, Starman, Booster Gold, and Hawkman all flying towards him.

Feeling Superman's distress he contacted the Marvels and Captain Atom and directed them to Superman's location. He summoned the others to him. Starman immediately recognized the peril and unleashed his powers upon the `berg. Wonder Woman was freed within minutes.

Supergirl, Aztek, Shayera, John, and Kyle converged on their position. J'onn took over, "Spread out and gather those on foot. Have them meet us at Superman's location. Diana, you and I will speak with him."

Diana's heart was in her throat, "Of course."

* * *

"Don't do it!" Mary called out as she came to a landing beside Superman.

"Why not?" Superman growled.

"Well, if destroying everything you've ever stood for doesn't mean anything to you then how about, 'she can't tell you anything if she's dead.'" Mary pointed out the obvious.

Superman's visage remained the same. Mary dared place a hand on his arm, "You don't want to do this. Trust me, I _know_ about inner evil and this _will be_ evil. You've dedicated your life to stopping this brand of violence. There's no going back and it will ruin you as a person."

Mary was gambling on the premise that Kara had blabbed to her "cousin" about Darkseid's curse within her. As his eyes stopped glowing and his expression softened she knew that her gamble had paid off. Ivy saw her release from death and she exulted in it.

"I knew you wouldn't kill me, darling." Ivy smirked.

"You'll never know how close I came, Ivy. I might still do it." Superman said in a shaky voice.

"And ruin your reputation as a big, blue Boy Scout? Heavens forefend!" Ivy's tone was as caustic as it was mirthful.

"Tell me where they took my daughter!" Superman growled.

"So she really is your daughter." Ivy mused, "How'd that happen?"

"J'onn, take the information from her." Clark barked.

The Martian Manhunter's distaste was plain to see. Clark Kent, concerned parent, had shoved Superman aside and his choice of methodologies left a bitter taste in J'onn mouth. Fortunately, honesty would allow him to escape the request.

"I can no longer read her thoughts. Just as Plastic Man is immune to my telepathy by virtue of no longer having an organic brain so too does Ivy escape my abilities. Only in her case it is a case of having an overly organic mind. Just as I cannot read plants I cannot glean anything from Ivy's mind."

Superman was growing apoplectic again. His mounting anger was stymied by a certain golden lasso looping itself around Ivy and being cinched tight. The lasso always glistened but now it seemed to glow.

Clark turned to see Diana standing nearby. She was soaking wet and still had ice encrusted on parts of her body. Starman had offered to melt it off of her but she'd demanded to see Superman. She reasoned that she'd arrived just in time.

"Ivy, where is Kalea?" Diana inquired.

"She may still be at the Dome, in Myanmar." Ivy was forced to answer, "But she's supposed to be off planet by now."

"Off planet?" Superman yelped.

"Why off planet?" Diana asked.

"So we can deliver her to the Techno-Organic Union. They hired the Legion to kidnap her." Ivy explained, "They're giving Luthor technology in exchange for the brat."

"What kind of technology?" Clark asked, his head finally wrapping around the seriousness of the situation beyond the personal level.

Ivy was silent so Diana repeated the question. Ivy sighed and answered, "I don't know. Luthor says the tech specs that he was given indicated that it was the type of equipment that could stagger the Gordanians. He expects to conquer Earth with it."

"How?" Diana beat Superman to the punch.

"I don't know." Ivy truthfully replied, "I was just brought in to snatch the kid."

"Booster, Hawkman, come here." Diana commanded, "Booster, you'll use your forcefield to encapsulate Ivy and then you'll fly her to Arkham Asylum. Hawkman, you're his escort."

"Yes, ma'am." They said in stereo.

Diana released Ivy from the lasso's grip. She turned to Clark, "It seems we need a Javelin."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"We brought one." Barda reported, "It's three blocks NE of here."

Kyle and John gathered everyone up and ferried them to the shuttle where Blackhawk was waiting. Superman immediately started asking questions, "Are you prepped for spaceflight? Is the shuttle? Do you have a pilot ready for a deep space mission?"

Clark took a breath and Blackhawk grinned, "In order: yes, yes, and me."

"You don't need to…" Clark feebly replied.

"It's obviously a crisis situation so that means you'll need the Squadron's best pilot. Not to be immodest, but that's me. They did name the Blackhawks after me for a reason."

Superman gratefully gripped his arm, "Thank you."

Looking to the rest of the assembly, he spoke; "I need a small core group of volunteers."

Every hand was raised. Clark grinned, "How about this: I need both Green Lanterns, Kara, Gavyn, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, and…Diana?"

"Of course I'll come. Kalea is family." She readily replied.

"You're not going anywhere without me." Shayera interjected, "I'm probably the only one of you that knows Almerac's spatial coordinates."

"Okay, you can come." Clark relented.

"Would've blindly wandered around otherwise." Shayera muttered under her breath as she boarded the shuttle.

"I can come as well." J'onn protested as did the Marvels.

"J'onn, Luthor knows that I'll go after him and that I'll take some of the most powerful team members with me. Do you honestly think that he'll sit back and leave that opening unexploited?"

"No." the Martian grimly replied, "I understand."

The Marvel twins revoiced their desire to assist him. Clark firmly told them, "If Luthor does strike I need you here to deal with him. You two and J'onn will be the rallying points while we're gone. I know you'll all do me proud."

"Good luck." J'onn wished, "There is nothing as precious as a child."

As Clark sealed the hatch to the Javelin, he realized that Kalea had become precious to him…just as precious as another. He sought out Diana and took the seat next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said as an opener.

Her eyebrow quirked up, "For what?"

"Kalea drove a wedge between us. Having spent more time with her I can see how she could've faked her injury _especially_ since I don't believe you'd lie about it. That or anything else." He explained.

"Then you are wise." Diana toned down the imperiousness of the remark with a playful smile.

"What did you mean when you said Kalea is family?" he asked.

"You and I are about to start our own family. Kalea is related to you, which means she will be related to me just as Jonathan and Martha will be. Even Kara." Diana described her reasoning.

Clark was shamed, "I just took all of that for granted. I never realized that it'd be a matter of consideration for you."

"Welcome to another lesson in cultural differences. Not everyone hails from Kansas." Diana smirked.

Her light delivery took the sting out of the remark. He remembered the last time they'd discussed cultural differences and it brought Kalea to the forefront of his thoughts, "God, I hope they won't hurt her."

Diana refused to lie to him but that didn't mean that she had to give her unvarnished opinion either, "They need her as a bargaining chip. I'm certain she will come to no permanent harm."

Clark noticed the "permanent harm" clause but he decided to take comfort from her words anyway. Kalea _was_ a vital commodity. She could possibly end a war and tip the scales of an empire. That might even protect her from her own mouth.


	25. Chapter 25

3 Justice League Family Affairs

**A/N: To those that haven't received Review Replies: The normal function for this feature has been changed and I have to utilize PMs to write back. If you've disabled PMing then I can only reach you this way. Thanks for Reviewing! **

* * *

Kalea spat at Luthor. Lex merely smiled, "Charming, aren't you? I can tell you must get your manners from your mother."

Despite the headache caused by the psionic disruptor banded around her head, the cable-like vines wrapped around her wrists and ankles, and Metallo's kryptonite heart making her feel like she was going to be so sick that she'd die; she lunged at Luthor.

Like always, Goldilocks' hair caught her and restrained her. Kalea was going to dream feverish dreams of cutting all of the woman's hair off tonight. She just knew it.

Luthor reveled in a malevolent chuckle. Turning, he asked; "Lashina, are your Female Furies ready?"

"As ever." She replied, eager to be in the action again.

"Sivana, you've assembled your team?" Luthor inquired.

"Yes, they've already boarded the shuttle. We'd best be going." The diminutive scientist informed him.

"Goodbye Princess." Luthor said farewell, "You may have just given me this planet. Hopefully the price wasn't your life. But if it is, oh well."

Kalea knew who the first human that she'd kill would be in her future plans…_after_ she made him her footstool.

* * *

The shuttle lifted and broke the atmosphere within minutes. Sivana's team was composed of members of the capture team as well as the Queen Bee as their pilot. Lashina and the Furies served as relief pilots. Doomsday, Sinestro, Star Sapphire, and Killer Frost had come as well. Sivana had recruited King Kull, Cheetah, and the Reverse Flash as well. Originally Toyman and Kestrel were to be included but their capture made that impossible.

The Queen Bee and the Apokoliptans were necessary because Zazzala and the Female Furies were the only ones that could read the navigation charts because they were written in Interlac. The tongue may have been a "universal" trade language but it was virtually unknown on Earth. Most of the inhabitants that spoke it were refugees from other worlds.

Batman and the Elongated Man were exceptions to the rule. It was assumed the Question was as well but he'd never spoken it in a human's presence so the mystery remained. Booster spoke it as well but he was from the 25th Century and Interlac was a required 3rd language, right after English and Chinese. Those would get you by in any country on the Earth of that era.

And to be fair, Ralph _understood_ Interlac but he couldn't talk his way out of a paper bag with it. Shayera, J'onn, Clark, Kara, and the New Gods all spoke the tongue. John and Kyle could also carry on a basic conversation thanks to Katma Tui, Kilowog, Tomar Re, and Arkis Chummuck's patient coaching. They'd spent the last two years learning the language but they were far from fluent. Frankly, Kyle thought that Batman used a universal translator. The fact that the Dark Knight spoke a half-dozen languages didn't faze his prejudice.

Kalea was led to a small stateroom and roughly shoved onto the bed. "So, is this the part where you have your way with me?" she snapped.

"Please_, little girl_, I'm not capable or interested." Metallo mocked her.

Goldilocks entered in and sat down at the small table and chairs fastened to the floor, "Settling in, luv?"

Kalea lunged at her but Goldilocks' hair formed a fist and smacked her in the mouth. It did so with an impressive amount of force. It knocked the Princess to the floor.

"Don't make me hurt you." Goldilocks warned, "You're the princess locked in the tower. I can either be the friend that comforts you or the wicked stepsister that torments you. But don't worry; the king is coming for you. We're counting on it."

There was more than a hint of madness to Goldilocks' words and mannerisms. Kalea began to wonder if whatever animated her hair had affected her mind as well.

Goldilocks spoke before Kalea could ask, "I was the princess locked away for a time. But I was the _younger _princess. I was overlooked and cloistered while my dear sister made a name for herself. She'd discovered the source of our power first and she traipsed off to be a superhero with the Global Guardians." Goldilocks wore a wicked smile, "Of course, my _beloved_ sister joined the Legion of Doom well before I did. She claims mind control as the cause but I don't really think my favorite tormentor could do anything she didn't want to do. She wanted to be naughty so she was."

Goldilocks' expression became more demented and her eyes more feverish, "My sister made a drastic mistake though. She left the source of her power in her room. I found it and enchanted my hair as well. Then I left home and sought my fortune. Of course my fortune would be finding my Prince Charming. Fitting for a princess, no?"

"I found a suitable hero but I haven't met him yet." Goldilocks pouted, "_The Shining Knight_, isn't that a scrumptious name for a hero? Sir Justin is noble, chivalrous, and unswervingly polite to a lady. He will want to save me, because after all, I don't really_ want_ to be bad. I've just fallen in with villains." She laughed as she spoke the last.

Kalea wanted to smack the older woman but she felt her stomach heave and she vomited out the last of her precious pizza. Kalea dejectedly stared at it. How long would she have to wait before she had another?

"Goldilocks, get the Princess a rag so she can clean her mess." Metallo ordered, "And before you protest, I'm needed _here_ to subdue the brat."

As Goldilocks exited the room, Kalea lanced molten hot glares of death Metallo's way. Cleaning up bile was a _servant's_ work! She was still staring at him when Goldilocks returned. Metallo took the rag and threw it at Kalea, "Clean it up."

"No. I won't sully my…_ugh_!" Kalea's head snapped to the right as Metallo's alloy fist punched her. She lost her balance and she fell into the spreading puddle of bile and food. She scrambled to lift herself out of it when she realized what had happened. What she accomplished, by and large, was spreading the puddle.

Goldilocks went to help her but Metallo took her by the arm and pressed her up against the bulkhead, "No! The little bitch needs to learn her place. A little equality is good for us all. Don't you agree?"

Goldilocks knew she was trapped. If she disagreed then she would be branded an elitist by her peers and shunned. Despite coming from the British aristocracy she had always maintained that ability made one superior not station derived from birth. Slowly, she nodded and Metallo's synthetic face smiled.

"Good. Very good. You can stay after all." Metallo reveled in his victory.

Goldilocks couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

Luthor and Grodd conferred. The Ultra-Humanite and the Brain were also included. Luthor was speaking, "Thanks to you gentlemen the Mad Hatter is in position with some of our select compatriots and is ready to initiate Stage 1."

The Brain, just grateful to have been released from Chinese custody, had been more than happy to assist in Luthor's latest endeavor. Luthor had traded off valuable information regarding the exploitation of the meta-gene in order to procure the freedom of the Brotherhood of Evil. The downside was that the Chinese were now closer than ever towards developing their own superpowered agents. The upshot was that the Brotherhood was completely loyal to him…for now.

The Brain glided away while Monsieur Mallah doted on him. Theirs was the strangest love affair that any of the Legionnaires had seen. A gorilla in love with a disembodied man's brain was an unusual sight by anyone's standards. Grodd had theorized as to Mallah's origins since he could talk and his knowledge was scientifically advanced but he didn't originate in Gorilla City. He deduced that Mallah was the result of one of the Brain's experiments.

"Then why does he speak French while the Brain is clearly speaking English?" the Humanite had asked. Grodd had no answer.

Rather than dwell on the past, Grodd commented to Luthor; "You had this plan prepared long before the Techno-Organic Union made their offer."

"This week is the G8 Summit in Metropolis. I was going to strike there regardless. Having Superman and his cronies off world just makes my plan easier."

"Do you really think that the Hatter can infect the entire city with his nanites?" the Humanite asked.

"You helped develop them. What do you think?" Luthor turned the question around.

"Well, the delivery team is injecting them into the water supply. Albeit, a large percentage of the public will only drink bottled water but still that should net us the bulk of the population."

"And once they're under our control?" Mr. Mind asked from the console behind Luthor.

Luthor's smile was a cruel one, "And then they'll become our deterrent, in more ways than one."

* * *

Half Ape assisted the Mad Hatter with the final calibration of the mind control device that would seize the populace's minds tomorrow.

Half Ape's simian side began chattering away. After it'd finished, his human half began to speak, "Do you think there will be enough saturation of the tainted water to begin tomorrow?"

"Don't you believe in having a glass of water beside your bed? Or some water before you make your coffee or tea?" The Hatter chuckled.

"Of course. But what if they go straight to the stimulants?" Half Ape inquired.

"My creations will easily survive brewing or boiling. They'll be infected regardless of what they do. Once my nanites reach their brains they'll be mine." The Hatter cackled.

"You mean 'ours'." Half Ape reminded him.

"But of course. Naturally that's what I meant." The Mad Hatter recanted.

Half Ape, of course, didn't believe him. Half Ape knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that his goals would probably never be achieved without the Legion's assistance. That was a painful admission but one that'd had to happen.

He'd done his time in both conventional prisons and psychiatric ones. He'd never been deemed crazy enough to go to Arkham yet the Mad Hatter maintained a regular residence there. There was a room permanently assigned to him. He was a lifer and for good reason.

The Mad Hatter would bear careful scrutiny during the operation. If he chose to pursue his own agenda at an inopportune time, it could ruin everything. Half Ape liked the Hatter but he would sooner kill him than have him ruin Luthor's scheme.

* * *

Mid morning struck and it found the Legionnaires in the upper offices of the Innovative Concepts Foundation building. The Metropolis branch had just finished construction but no one had moved in while the final inspections were conducted. The entire Legion, at least those still on Earth and with the exception of Brainiac, were assembled.

"You know your assignments. We take the summit. Everything else is secondary." Luthor ordered.

"What about the people?" Mirror Master wondered.

From every building across Metropolis people poured out into the street. Others headed for the roofs, where they stepped on the ledges and precariously balanced there. The rest cloistered downtown.

Luthor's expression was smug, "The people are _ours_."

* * *

**A/N: This one's a little shorter than the average but all it does is set up "Battleground Metropolis" and Part 2 of "Operation Kalea". Hopefully I've left you wanting to read both. **


	26. Chapter 26

2 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: just a clarification – I have substituted Metropolis for Stamford, Conn. Only I have tripled its size at the same time. Jersey City and its neighboring towns are now Gotham City (appropriate, no?). NYC, including Manhattan and the boroughs, are all intact. I've been trying to run with this scheme for a while now but I'm afraid I've been rather inconsistent. I'll try to do better from now on. BTW – the Hall of Justice is in Brooklyn along the docks near Hwy 278…just in case that wasn't clear. **

**Back to the story…**

* * *

The city was his, Luthor reflected. Even those that abstained from their tap water received it in coffee and tea shops, soda fountains and even some fruit smoothie blends. Those that had the Mad Hatter's nanites inside of them were his slaves and those that didn't… Well, those that didn't were literally running around in a blind panic…which is how he liked it.

Of course, the nanites would lose power and break apart in 72 hours time. Still, it was a wide enough window for him and his associates to accomplish their goals. Luthor's chief goal was to get to the Wilkinson Conference Center. There the leadership of the so-called G8 was assembled. Since the attending Presidents and Prime Ministers would be drinking exclusively from water stores shipped in from their respective countries the nanites wouldn't affect them.

That was how Luthor wanted them. They needed to be fully cognizant in order to willingly accede to his demands. His petitions carried a steep price which is why he needed to secure the city. With an entire city held hostage no one could move against him, not even the accursed Justice League.

The bulk of Legionnaires would be looting the city's commercial banks and jewelers. As always, the proceeds would be evenly distributed throughout the Legion. A handful of the assembled villains would be watching over the conference center. They would be the last line of defense. The first line was an irony too precious to waste.

Luthor's team opened a boom tube inside of the center. Following the commotion being made in the main assembly room, they soon tracked down the G8 leaders. There were one or two protective services agents still present but Mr. Freeze was faster on the draw and froze their handguns. The Scarecrow struck next. Utilizing a dart gun, whose darts were tipped with a hallucinogenic toxin, he paralyzed the two agents with the terrors of their own minds. They would remain trapped within their own tortured psyches for up to twelve hours and then they would be so traumatized and spent they would offer no resistance.

Major Disaster directed Big Sir to herd the stricken agents to an adjoining room. The huge man with the childlike mind did so and Major Disaster patted Big Sir on the shoulder and asked him to return to the conference room. Once there, Disaster employed Big Sir's incredible strength to crush the frozen weapons. They then stood by awaiting further instructions.

KGBeast handled crowd control when it came to the leaders. Most of their staff had been afflicted by the nanites as well, the stores of bottled water being reserved for the leaders themselves. Mantis stood nearby as well. Knowing the capabilities of these two men, the US President urged his fellows to calm themselves. Although, he was certain that no harm would come to them until they refused Luthor's demands and refuse them they would!

The Ultra-Humanite and Monsieur Mallah erected a comm array in the corner of the room. Bizarro brought in screens of various sizes for use in the array. The Brain took over operation of the comm set and then he deployed his Brotherhood of Evil, Major Disaster, and Big Sir. Only Mallah stayed with him. The Humanite, Bizarro, Mantis, KGBeast, Mr. Freeze, and the Scarecrow stood by Luthor.

The Humanite set up a separate comm set and plugged it into the Legion's radio traffic, including most importantly, the Mad Hatter's base of operations. Outside, Legionnaires deployed small drones, resembling Skeets, and they set up station at every street corner. They were monitors designed to supplement the hijacked SkyEye network. Between them, Luthor could see _everything_.

"What do you want, Luthor?" the US President asked.

"I wish to address each of you: the Presidents of the United States, France, Russia, and Italy. The Prime Ministers of Japan, the United Kingdom, and Canada. And of course, last but never least, the Chancellor of Germany. I have a series of requests and offers for you all, most of which I think you'll want to hear." Luthor opened.

"The first request…" Luthor began but was interrupted the British PM.

"You mean demands." The PM asserted.

Luthor smiled. That smile had sold oil to Arabs, snow to Eskimos, and fish to Atlanteans. Now it was directed here, in its full megawatt capacity, at the G8 leaders, "'Demands' is such a harsh term. I prefer to avoid it. However, failure to meet some of our requests will carry penalties so I suppose you can liken them to demands."

"What are your _demands_, Monsieur?" The French President, making his own demand, wanted to know.

Luthor took a seat at the head of the table opposite the chairing summit president, in this case, the US President; "The first _request_ is a simple one: pardons from all of you for every Legionnaire."

"What you ask is impossible." The Japanese PM retorted, "You are criminals. We have dedicated our lives to stopping those like you."

"Have you now? And here your campaign financing was provided by the Yakuza." Luthor chuckled, "I know all the dirty secrets in your pasts. Which bottom feeders you paid off to stay quiet and which organized criminal elements you accepted money from in exchange for key administrative or policy shifts. Each of you has reprioritized your chief law enforcement departments into 'looking the other way' on occasion."

"You are blackmailing us?" the Italian President asked.

"I prefer a reasonable approach but if I have to…" Luthor shrugged. He then refocused the group, "This is a minor request, one we can live without but I assure you, your reputations _will _be smeared if it isn't granted. What is important is that you will hand over all plans, contingencies, and locations of the European Missile Shield."

The Europeans erupted. The Russian President looked pensive while the US President looked ill. The German Chancellor spoke, "What possible interest could you have in our shield?"

"Dear lady, the North Koreans and the Iranians would pay handsomely for that data, as I think your esteemed colleague from the Russian Federation would as well." Luthor's smile never wavered.

All eyes turned to the Russian. He merely nodded, "My country has been asking for joint access to this information in order to give us oversight authority into how such a shield could be used. You have neglected to provide such information. We would be willing to acquire it by any means necessary."

Angry accusations flew back and forth while the Japanese PM sat out of it. The Canadian PM recovered first and loudly garnered the attention of his fellow leaders, "I propose that we shelve this discussion for a more appropriate time. I have a feeling Mr. Luthor hasn't finished presenting his 'requests'. I suggest we hear him out until the end."

"You are a fount of wisdom." Luthor allowed, "Our next request is even more painful. We want you to nationalize all communication satellites and cede them over to the Legion of Doom. Government satellites would be exempt, of course, but all commercial satellites would become our property. The licensing fees for usage would keep some of us content."

"The last request would be guaranteed to quell our activities." Luthor promised, "We want a $20 billion annuity from each of your countries to buy the world's freedom from us. The Legion of Doom would cease its corporate operations upon receiving such moneys and would stay inactive for as long as the contract was met."

"Why should we take any of this seriously?" the US President asked.

"Humanite, punch into drone 112. Have it observe and track the rooftop." Luthor ordered. The largest screen set up in the room shifted from many pictures into one. The drone zoomed in on the rooftop of the closest skyscraper. People were lined up at the very edge of the roof.

"Designator coordinates?" Luthor asked.

"Grid point 112.2" the Humanite supplied the info.

Luthor activated his wrist comm, "Hatter, have one and only one hostage jump off of the roof of grid point 112.2. Understood?"

"Of course." The Mad Hatter gleefully replied, "One fortunate soul is about to go down the rabbit hole."

One screen, a man stepped forward and fell. After the fall began, they learned a surprising thing: the nanites' hold could be broken by mortal fear. The man began to scream on his way down and he kept screaming until he hit the sidewalk below. This entire incident played out under drone 112's emotionless watch.

The leaders paled and they all looked to Luthor. His expression never changed, "You can add that to the pardons. You'll find every rooftop in this city is occupied with more prepared to do the same. The streets are filled with more hapless masses awaiting instruction. For now, they remain on stand-by to repel any would be rescuers. We have absolute control over them and nothing short of pitching them off of a building will break our hold. Now do you understand the gravity of your situation? We can repeat this wherever we like, whenever we choose. You can grant our requests now or later. You choose how many have to die before you capitulate."

Luthor rose, "I'll let you talk it over."

They watched him in mute horror as he moved off to where the Humanite and the Brain watched their individual monitors. The assembled world leaders stared at one another with utter despair in their eyes. Finally, the Russian President whispered in the ear of his US counterpart. The US President brightened.

"Take courage." He whispered to his compatriots, "As I've just been reminded, the Justice League is out there and they _will_ be coming."

* * *

**a/n: Sorry it's so short but I didn't want to ruin the next chapter by cutting it in half.**


	27. Chapter 27

3 Justice League Family Affairs

Jim Olsen slid down the inflatable slide to reach the tarmac. As his flight had begun their landing air traffic control went dead. They'd taxied to the terminal only to find most of the workers standing outside. The roof was also littered with bodies. He'd tried ascertaining what was wrong but none of the affected people would answer him. His signal watch wasn't reaching anyone so he plucked out his mobile phone and dialed 1-811-JLEAGUE.

Navigating the automated phone tree directory, he reached the appropriate spot to report his emergency. Sadly, although the system had been programmed with "trigger words" that bumped the conversation to the next level, that being a live person; Jim's tale of woe didn't contain any of them. Rather than leave a message, Jim hung up and directly phoned the administrative center. Maven picked up.

"Justice League Unlimited administrative wing. This is Maven. How may I assist you?" was her bubbly greeting.

"Hi Maven, this is Jim Olsen. I'm in Metropolis and something weird is going on. I tried signaling Superman but he's not responding. We need help and we need it now." Jim demanded.

"Let me transfer you to L-Ron." She replied and then she unexpectedly added, "Oh, by the way, I'm a fan."

He was transferred before he could acknowledge her suddenly flirtatious tone. A part of him went, _An older woman. It could work._ Another part went, _Focus idiot! We have a crisis._ The first part replied, _This is Metropolis. When don't we have a crisis?_

Before Olsen could dwell on that any further L-Ron happily took over the conversation, "Jim! What's up?"

Jim described the situation to him as best as he knew. L-Ron traipsed over to the monitor room. Catwoman was on duty and she was bored to tears. She was more than happy to patch into the SkyEyes over Metropolis to take a look at the situation there. What she saw chilled her blood.

"You'd better call the Martian." She advised.

"I'm sorry, Jim; but I have to go." L-Ron informed him.

"You guys just better fix that auto-response system. It doesn't register zombies as a threat. That's all I gotta say." Jim complained.

"Will do. Now stay put. The JLU is on the case now." L-Ron said proudly and then disconnected.

"I've pulled up J'onn's tracker. He's in New Mexico." Catwoman reported.

"I'll retrieve his Greenness." L-Ron pledged, "He's probably meditating and thinking of his lost homes and families. It requires a gentle hand."

"I thought his human wife had a family." Selina half asked, half stated.

"Yes, but apparently her children and relatives didn't look kindly to having a Martian for an in-law or a step-dad." L-Ron said regretfully, "His Jolly Green Giantness was an instant pariah the moment she died."

"I never knew." She admitted.

"His Gumbyness is a stoic by nature and you're usually too self involved to notice others' pain." L-Ron observed.

Catwoman opened her mouth to protest but no words came out. A half-second's reflection made her realize that he was right. She instantly regretted it. These people were her partners now. She needed to care.

Her face twisted into a rueful expression, "Point taken. I'll try harder from now on."

"That's all we can ask." L-Ron counseled, "Now hit the priority alarm. I'll be in the teleporter bay getting ready to receive our commander-in-chief of the day."

As L-Ron departed, Selina reflected on the fact that with Superman all of his deputies did the actual work. Batman was the opposite, not that he had any deputies anymore. However, Bruce Wayne let Lucius Fox run Wayne Enterprises. Fox in turn relied upon his subordinates. Catwoman decided the JLU's system wasn't that bad after all.

_That's probably because Superman's leadership sucks, _Catwoman thought to herself.

Oh sure, Big Blue could inspire you to jump off of a cliff without a parachute. He was just that charismatic. But his strategic skills were sorely lacking. His typical plans ran along the lines of, _See bad guy, hit bad guy, take victory lap._ Selina just demanded a little more out of those that she followed. At least the Martian or the Princess could offer reasonable, real time direction.

You could also tell plans made by Stewart or Hol. With Stewart you had advance reconnaissance, skirmish parties, four man squads, and air support. With Shayera you received scouts but you also received direction on highly synchronized maneuvers. _Shayera thinks like Batman does,_ Catwoman acknowledged, _Minute precision with a grand strategy._ _Is it any wonder why I prefer her plans?_

A hungry, sultry smile spread across Selina's face at the thought of Batman. The Flash entered the monitor room and saw her expression.

"Wuh oh! Cat in heat. See ya!" After saying that he was a red streak headed in any other direction. He decided to see what the Blackhawk Squadron was up to.

Selina laughed and laughed until she cried.

* * *

L-Ron met J'onn at the teleporter tubes, "Greetings, your Stoicism. Did you enjoy the morning's reflections on loved ones?"

A smile crossed the Martian Manhunter's face for a brief second, "Yes, I did. The terrain reminded me of my native family being on Mars while actually being on Earth reminded me of my recently passed human wife. It was a time of joy."

"Do you think your wives would've gotten along?" L-Ron asked out of nowhere.

J'onn was surprised and said as much. L-Ron merely sighed, "Despite my flirtations with J-Lo I've never had a wife or even a loved one for that matter."

"What about Mary Marvel or Lois Lane?" J'onn softly asked.

"Poor Lois is dead and Mary; well, Mary means the world to me but she's like a sister to me." L-Ron replied.

"A sister is a loved one. Ask Captain Marvel." J'onn urged, "A loved one doesn't have to be a spouse or a relative of some fashion. A loved one can be a matter of the heart. Look at Superman and Supergirl. They aren't from the same planet nor are they romantically involved yet their bond of being the last of their kind binds them together. Their adoption by the Kent family just brought them that much closer. What could simply be a fictional family has transformed into the real thing."

"Ooo-kay. I think I get it. I love the League like it's family so that makes you all my loved ones." L-Ron surmised.

"Exactly." J'onn's smile lingered.

"I wish I didn't have to do it but I have to report bad news." L-Ron said as he ushered the Martian towards the door. Once out into the corridor and headed for the monitor room, L-Ron described everything that had happened so far and what they'd been able to ascertain. J'onn was deeply troubled. Suddenly, the alert klaxon sounded.

J'onn picked L-Ron up and flew them to the monitor room. There they found a highly shaken Catwoman. J'onn asked her what was wrong.

"They…they…he…fell!" Selina stammered whilst pointing at her screen.

L-Ron took up position at the secondary terminal and replayed the last five minutes of footage. The poor "hostage" stepping off of the roof and then unfortunately gathering his wits halfway down to the ground was plain to see. The other people on the roof never moved or reacted. Further imagery at ground level showed that the people there didn't react at all. They were all lifeless statues.

"It is some kind of mind control." J'onn deduced, "Widen the image. Show more of the surrounding streets. It only took one square block expansion to reveal Legionnaires milling about.

"Luthor." Contempt dripped from the name. He could have spat it and it would have had a kinder connotation. "I wonder what his game is."

"The G8 Leadership Summit is being held on Metropolis, right now." Waller said from behind him. Sue and Ralph came hustling up as well. Ralph was doting on her, getting her a chair as soon as they arrived. She was entering her third trimester and her back was ready to quit on her. As it was, it had already launched several protests on the way to the Hall of Justice.

"The White House called me and wanted to know what we were doing about the situation." Sue revealed, "Until ten minutes ago when I got the Priority Alert, I didn't even know there _was_ a situation."

"Until Jim Olsen called, neither did we." L-Ron said then he played back Jim's distress call. Maven's flirtatious attitude even brought a smile to Catwoman's face. L-Ron continued his explanation, "It was at that point Catwoman and I perused the situation in Metropolis, saw what you're seeing now and I called for sounding a Priority Alert."

"And it's a good thing for us that you did." Waller offered rare praise, "The Secret Service lost contact with the President's detail twenty minutes ago. The NRO tasked an overhead KH-12 Keyhole satellite for immediate imagery:

"Actually, it was KH-15 Periscope satellite, the ones that 'don't exist', and it was already producing imagery from Metropolis…as it does 24/7." The Question said as he stood in the doorway. The Huntress leaned against him with her arm draped over his shoulder all the while looking very smug.

Waller wanted to wipe the expression off of the younger woman's face, and as for the Question; you couldn't wipe off what wasn't there. But you could hit him over the head with something heavy. Her eyes narrowed, "I'm not at liberty to discuss the details."

"You were free enough with them when they matched the spin doctors' script." Question quipped.

Not for the first time, Waller wondered if Task Force X should "visit" the Question. She had to confess to herself, she actually feared for the Suicide Squad in that situation. The Question would be ruthless in defending his territory and his secrets. _And it's not like we know where to find him anyway, _Waller mentally grumbled.

"_Anyway_, the Secret Service determined that there's a threat to the President. None of their agents on scene or in the city are responding. Agents from NYC and Gotham City are en route but they have no idea of what kind of reception that they'll receive. They're asking that we intervene." Waller described the situation.

"Meaning they're _demanding_ that we intervene." The Question commented.

"So's the UN." Max said as he strolled up, "They want action and they want it now."

"How'd the UN get involved?" the Flash asked from out of nowhere. He'd just seemed to appear…if that was possible for someone wearing head to toe red spandex.

"The other G8 ministers' security services lost contact with their forces in Metropolis." Max stated, "Their governments called the White House, the White House call Amanda and Sue, feeling stymied they then called the Secretary General. He in turn called me."

"This is crazy." Sue opined, "This whole crisis started, what, 20 to 25 minutes ago?"

"25 according to available satellite imagery." L-Ron piped up. Waller shot him a glare. L-Ron threw his hands up and swiveled his chair so that he was facing the screens again.

"We have to move on this and move quickly." Waller demanded, "The entire world is watching."

"When aren't they?" Question asked. Waller conceded that he had a point.

* * *

Vigilante was put on monitor duty owing to his injuries. Vixen was put on Vigilante duty to make certain he didn't try to ride in like the cavalry. Anyone that could fly on their own power was sent ahead. The rest loaded up into one of four Orb-14's. Lady Blackhawk flew the lead Orb. Jake and Smiley followed her and Penny brought up the rear.

They expected trouble but they were unprepared for how far Luthor was prepared to go this time. He was willing to sacrifice every single citizen of Metropolis. If his demands hadn't been met by then, he would infect three more cities simultaneously with the Hatter's nanites. And each time, his demands would grow.


	28. Chapter 28

5 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: to jana girl23, thanks for the multiple reviews in one day. I know you've been busy so thanks for taking the time. As for your question, it'll happen in Part 9. **

The flyers crossed the boundary separating Brooklyn from Metropolis. They passed over the rooftops and saw the milling crowds. The lifeless throng in the street was also plain to see. Up ahead lay City Center. It was Metropolis' equivalent to Times Square. It was also the only free landing site.

City Center was surrounded by the hapless masses but none of them had entered it. The Orbs settled down and disgorged their passengers but the pilots of the crafts stayed alert for an immediate dust off. J'onn didn't want to take a chance.

A sentry drone floated over to their position and projected a hologram of Luthor, "I see you've invited yourself to my little paradise. Before you try to intervene, witness my power."

Bodies began falling from rooftops. Not just one or two but everyone in a city block. The League responded! Plastic Man transformed himself into a safety net around the base of one tower. The Flash ran around another and created an air cushion. He began to softly lower the screaming victims. Red Tornado and Samurai used their wind based powers to catch hundreds of others.

Stargirl used her antigrav abilities derived from the Cosmic Rod to catch thirty of the plummeting souls. Mary, Captain Marvel, Hawkman, and J'onn each caught one. Booster snagged another ten or so with his forcefield. The rest perished. One hundred thirty-one died in all.

They were all shaken but Mary, Captain Marvel, and Stargirl took it the hardest. J'onn wished he could find time to comfort them over their loss of innocence but he couldn't. The three youngsters would have to manage on their own until they could find time to properly cope with the event.

As the JLers sat the survivors down on the ground and the adrenalin wore off, the Mad Hatter reasserted control. Bystanders on the street filed into the skyscrapers to take the places of their fallen comrades. J'onn observed that their minds worked but all of their physiological functions were being manipulated.

Luthor's drone approached, "Brilliant deduction, Martian. We also control their autonomic functions. Observe."

The street scene was one of people falling to the ground. Luthor's hologram chuckled, "Their hearts and lungs have stopped. You can end this though."

"Release these people. We will withdraw." J'onn pledged.

Luthor graced him with an oily smile, "I thought you might."

* * *

Kestrel and Supreme landed at the Wilkinson Center. They, along with Black Mass, Toyman, Catman, and Count Vertigo had been released from Stryker's Island by the enslaved guards. The earthbound villains were travelling by prison transport van to this location. Grodd met them and gave them their assignments. The freed prisoners couldn't wait to join in the ransacking of the city.

* * *

Aboard the Legion's long range shuttle, Sivana was checking up on their prisoner. The flight had lasted almost sixteen hours so far. Every four hours or so they had to drop out of hyperspace to recharge the engines with the ambient cosmic rays found in a solar system. Lashina had already spelled the Queen Bee. Stompa had subsequently relieved her leader. Mad Harriet had stepped in for Stompa. She was currently at the helm and Zazzala, the Queen Bee, was anxious to regain control of the ship when it emerged from hyperspace.

The transition alarm sounded. The shuttle was beginning to translate out of hyperspace into normal space. As they remerged with the physical universe they had to bleed excess momentum. Specialized shielding aided in this just as a subsequent set of shields held off the psychic terrors of the interdimensional void known as hyperspace. Without them the crew would go mad.

As it was, the mental pressure on Psimon required his sedation. Kalea's psionic disruptor protected her. Almeracian ships had stronger buffers but the non-psychic Techno-Organic Union didn't require such intensive shielding. As a result, TOU ships were faster.

Like all known hyperspace capable craft, the shuttle skimmed a buffer between the true interdimensional nothingness and its home dimension. If one could figure out how to release from the home dimension it would be feasible to be able to enter other vibrational planes. Efforts to breach those minute barriers between universes had been made but none had ever come back.

Interdimensional portals, such as Justice Lords Batman's and Earth-1 Luthor's, operated from a dimensionally fixed point so they were always tied to their home universe. Theoretically, it was possible for the Flash to cross dimensional barriers. He just hadn't tried yet.

None of this mattered to Sivana. All he was concerned with was his cargo. Luthor had made a lucrative deal in exchange for the brat. He'd shown Sivana the samples of the equipment they'd be getting. Luthor, Grodd, the Humanite, Mr. Mind, and Sivana attempted to replicate the tech from the barebones schematics. They'd failed, as Gnash Zerj had known they would, and they'd been forced into the position of kidnapping Kalea by their own greed and lusts.

When the door opened to reveal Kalea, she was sitting on the bed arguing with Metallo, who stood opposite of her. The argument ended when Sivana entered the space. Kalea's face was still flushed from her temper getting the better of her. The cabin reeked of vomit. Sivana had to force down his own compulsion to retch as the smell wafted over him.

She was wan and pale, except for the red flush to her cheeks which was quickly dying down to show the waxen color that her flesh had become. A vivid green bruise dominated the left side of her face. The girl looked sweaty and dehydrated, he noted.

Goldilocks squeezed past him. She carried a case of Powerade bottles. She sat them down on the bed.

"Here you go, luv. I'm sorry this is all we had. It was cheaper by the case than Gatorade so this is what you get." Goldilocks said with a note of sympathy, "I'll just pop out and replace these rags with fresh ones. I think I'll get a clean bucket as well."

"So, heh heh heh, how are we doing?" Sivana asked.

"Like you care, you malignant dwarf." Kalea retorted.

"I am _not_ a dwarf." Sivana said with some umbrage.

Kalea stood, "_I'm_ taller than you and I'm only six years old."

"Yes, well…" Sivana was interrupted by Kalea running to him and grabbing his testicles. Even weakened by Metallo's kryptonite she was stronger than a human being. She squeezed and Sivana doubled over.

"Release me and you won't become a eunuch." She hissed.

"Kalea." Metallo said.

Despite her martial training, she instinctively turned. His fist smashed into her mouth. Her assaulted lip sprayed blood on Sivana as she fell to the floor. Weakened as she was, the blow knocked her unconscious.

Goldilocks reappeared, "What the hell happened here?"

Sivana was still doubled over so Metallo answered, "The little bitch tried to castrate our team leader."

She shrugged, "So? No great loss that."

Sivana shot her a hateful glare. He found his voice and managed to rasp, "Help me to my cabin."

Her hair grew and cradled him, "Oh, don't be so sensitive."

Metallo was left with Kalea's prone form. _A moment's peace, _he gleefully thought. She hadn't slept preferring to annoy him and Goldilocks. Although, she was wearing Goldilocks down. He might have to bar her from being in Kalea's presence. The Fearsome Five member had wrapped Kalea into her fairy tale delusions. It all centered around Goldilocks' belief that Kalea was the princess trapped in a tower.

She'd already changed details to fit her own demented psyche. Metallo was the evil step_father_. Goldilocks saw herself the sympathetic stepsister that was too cowed by her father to provide anything than the smallest overtures of friendship and solace. It suited Metallo _unless_ the dimwit took it upon herself to "rebel" and actually assist Kalea in a very real way. Then she'd have to be put down.

* * *

The JLers slept in shifts. Shayera, GL, and Diana traded off flight duty to allow Blackhawk to get some rest and a meal. Captain Atom kept his tongue for over fifteen hours but finally he couldn't contain himself.

"Just why are we headed for Almerac? You said the kid is this Maxima's daughter but why does that make the girl so important to you?" he blurted, "If she's the empress of this grand 'empire' why does she need our help in getting her daughter back?"

"I've met Maxima." Starman revealed, "She does not accept help easily nor does she overlook failure. If she entrusted her daughter to your care, then there will be hell to pay."

"Which begs the question of why she did so?" Starman added at the end.

Superman looked around. Every face was expecting a reply. They'd been polite until now but the kid gloves were off. They needed an answer. He looked to Diana and she wore a rueful expression. He noted that Kara wore a wry expression that dared him to come clean.

"Kalea is my daughter." He finally confessed. That particular piece of news evoked a wide array of reactions. Captain Atom was stunned. Dmitry, also known as Rocket Red, had his helmet off so you could see his broad, toothy grin. Gavyn was reflective. Kyle didn't quite believe what he was hearing. John and Shayera looked as though they were sharing the secret.

_Either that or they have a secret all their own,_ Diana deduced. Shayera had been spending an inordinate amount of time in the bathroom. She quickly washed out her mouth on more than one of these occasions. She'd also seemed far more emotionally volatile lately. The Amazon wondered what it could mean.

While the others were absorbing Superman's news, Blackhawk called Shayera up into the cockpit. She ambled up there, entered, and sat down in the co-pilot's seat.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How long have you been pregnant?" he asked.

"Wha…what?" Shayera was floored, "What makes you say that?"

"Knock it off, Shay." Blackhawk warned, "My sister got married and pregnant in college. You have all the same 'symptoms'. You're what? Six? Eight weeks along?"

Shayera stared at him as though she were addled. He prompted her again and she confessed, "I'm eight weeks along."

"And you thought this mission was the safest place to be?" he wondered.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"We're going into a civil war. We'll probably see some heavy action. The baby would've been safer…" she stopped him there.

"Rex is just as safe here as he would be on Earth. Thanagarian soldiers served on the front lines up until their third trimester. Once the babies were born they were assigned to a communal crèche and selected for an appropriate military academy course when they reached their fourth year." Shayera explained, "My baby is safer with me than all of Thanagar. I've faced the worst Earthlings can throw at me and come out a winner. Let's just see what the Techno-Organic Union can throw at me."

Blackhawk digested this before speaking. When he did, he grinned; "Rex? You've already named the baby?"

"After Metamorpho." She happily explained, "Call it a self fulfilling prophecy."

"But you can't tell the sex of a baby until twenty weeks. How do you know it's a boy?" he asked.

"Like I said, call it…" she began.

Blackhawk finished, "…a self fulfilling prophecy. Yeah, I got that."

Shayera gave him a quizzical look, "So was that why you called me up here?"

He had the decency to be embarrassed, "No. Actually, I need to pee and grab a snack."

Shayera laughed, "Hurry up, flyboy. You're not the only one that has a date with the restroom."

Shayera reflected on his words after he'd gone, _Sweet. Ultimately futile but sweet nonetheless._

* * *

"I think I want to cancel my birthday party tomorrow." Stargirl announced to Captain and Mary Marvel, "After today… I…I just don't feel like celebrating."

"How about we just keep it real simple?" Mary suggested, "We'll save the fun stuff for after we've…"

"After we've forgotten?" Captain Marvel picked up the thread, "I don't think I'll ever forget those people…falling…"

Courtney threw herself into Marvel's arms and they cried. Mary distanced herself and strode over to the side of the building they were encamped around next to the Long Island shore. She leaned up against the building and sank into a deep depression. The Ray finally caught up with her. He saw Courtney and Billy's magical form embracing and he wondered, "Are you okay?"

Mary held herself with her arms crossing her torso in an "X", "Yeah. I'm good."

"You don't look like it." Ray observed, "So far, you've been avoiding me and now you're withdrawing rather than seek help for something traumatic. Two days ago in Bailya everything was different."

"A lot's happened since then." She mumbled.

"If you want to be alone, I understand. Just say the word and I'll back off." He offered.

"I'd really like to be alone right now." She said just above a whisper.

Ray stroked her cheek, "Okay. I'll check on you later."

Mary watched him leave and she could still feel his fingers on her face. She wanted him to come back but that wasn't feasible. She broke into tears and wept inconsolably.

* * *

"You've found an avenue of attack?" J'onn eagerly asked the Question.

The Question had a laptop, survey maps, and city planning diagrams laid out on a park table; "I've found a _potential_ avenue of attack. It greatly depends on one massive variable being what I guessed."

"And that would be?" J'onn had to ask.

"The location of the Mad Hatter's control mechanism." The Question answered.

"You're assuming it's the Hatter." J'onn pointed out.

"Do you have any doubts?" Question inquired.

"No. I do not." J'onn grimly replied, "What location have you selected?"

"The Metropolis branch of the Innovative Concepts Foundation." Question stated.

"Why there?" J'onn wondered.

"LexCorp and its affiliates are too obvious. Luthor has a flair for using our corporate allies' buildings and Wayne Enterprises has been used before." The Question explained, "Plus, the Innovative building has just finished construction, is located in a secondary neighborhood, and has no occupants yet. If I wanted to sully the name of my rivals for purely personal enjoyment, I'd use that location."

"You've convinced me. It doesn't hurt to at least take a look. How can we insert anyone without them being spotted?" J'onn wondered.

"Drainage tunnels." Question offered, "I've traced the entire line. There's a clear path from the edge of the network to the Foundation building. Give me the Huntress, Hawk, Dove, and Catwoman and we'll secure the premises and disable the mind control apparatus."

"Done." J'onn allowed himself to feel a ray of hope after all.


	29. Chapter 29

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"Ah Q, the lovely places you take me to." Huntress quipped while slogging through Metropolis' drainage system, "Are we going to explore the Parisian sewers on our honeymoon?"

"Of course not." He assured her and then muttered, "But it may not be a bad idea. The Illuminati would never expect me on their doorstep on such an auspicious occasion."

"I better not have heard that." Huntress warned him.

Catwoman laughed as Question shuffled several feet ahead of his beloved. Selina's grin was lit up by the glow of the flash lights they were using, "You were right. He _is _hopeless."

"But in a good way." Huntress defended her man, "It's not like you have a real prize in Batman."

"Whoa!" Hawk exclaimed, "You're dating Batman?"

"Thanks for keeping the secret." Catwoman whispered. Huntress merely grinned.

"What's it like?" Hawk wondered, "Are you two all hot and heavy?"

"Drop it, Hawk." Dove warned, "The lady obviously doesn't want to talk about it."

"Look muscles, this isn't a locker room so let's keep the sex stories to ourselves. I know I definitely know I don't want to know about yours." Catwoman declared.

"You would if you knew what I did with Tracy Newberry. You might like a piece of the ol' Hawk if you did. I had her…" Hawk began to his brother's mortification.

Selina waved a clawed glove in front of Hawk's face, "Too. Much. Information."

"Hey, no need to get pissy." Hawk retorted.

Dove interjected himself between the two, "I'm sorry. He's not housebroken. I can't take him anywhere."

"Hey!" Hawk exclaimed.

"In fact, last week he came back from a party so drunk that he took a whiz in the living room." Dove added, "It took forever to get the smell out of the recliner."

"Hey! Too much information!" Hawk declared.

Selina wore a victorious smirk, "No, I'd say that was just enough."

* * *

Superman was cajoled into divulging the tale of how Kalea was conceived…without going into specifics. If people didn't know how that was accomplished by now, then they could wait and find it out on their own. The collective reaction, apart from Diana, Kara, and Rocket Red, was one of mute restraint. Diana and Kara had already known the answer to the question of how, when, and why. Red was just thrilled. As a family man himself, he was thrilled anytime someone mentioned their kids.

"And Lois never knew?" Kyle asked of his former co-worker.

"We were on a break. She'd been seeing Bruce Wayne and a score of other men at the time." Clark reminded him.

"Yeah, but did she sleep with them?" Kyle wondered.

"I don't know. I never asked. It wasn't any of my business." Clark stressed, "We'd never formally dated so the rules to the relationship were pretty fast and loose. I pretty much just followed her lead."

Superman rose and headed for the cockpit. Starman intercepted him, "Just for your own comfort, what Maxima did is fairly common amongst galactic royalty."

"Really?" Superman was surprised.

"Maxima chose you as an exemplary mate. You offered the best choice of genetic material with which to work with." Starman explained.

Clark was a little crestfallen so Gavyn laughed, "I'm certain she had other reasons for choosing you in particular. She approached you twice. For a queen that had rejected every suitor that bespeaks of much on its own."

"Do they do this on your home planet?" Clark wondered.

"Sometimes, if there is a need. I was seen as needing an artificial means of conception since my nature was publically known." Starman described, "Since my sister ended up with the throne, they never had to use my DNA. I sometimes wonder if my children would have shared my gifts."

"If nothing else, they could have shared their father's courage and utter reliability." Superman offered.

Starman smiled, "Thank you, my friend."

"Superman, could you, Gavyn, and Shayera step into the cockpit?" Blackhawk asked over the intercom.

Superman started to comply when Starman noted something, "Did you notice that the intercom didn't buzz its announcement of an incoming message?"

Superman reflected on it and decided that Gavyn was right, "That's odd."

"Don't let it get under your skin." Shayera advised as she reached the cockpit space, "I turned the intercom on so Blackhawk could overhear your little confessional."

Superman turned bright red, "It's bad enough to have to 'confess' anything to the team but to embarrass me in front of the…"

His voice drifted off and Blackhawk called out the last word, "The help?"

Shayera lit into Clark, "This is the most arrogant bullshit that I've ever heard from you and I've heard a lot! The Squadron members are our teammates, just as much as you or I or anyone else in this stupid shuttle. As for your 'confession', so you're 'human' after all. Isn't that what you've always wanted to be? Just an average person with average problems?"

Shayera took a breath before plunging on, "Well, deadbeat dads are an average problem, much as anyone wishes that they weren't. So you're not so high and mighty, all so gloriously perfect, it makes you _real_ and _accessible_. You want to be a god? Fine. I'm sure Hades is looking for a partner…or even Darkseid. Is that the route you want to go?"

Superman looked as though his world had collapsed, "No, that's not where I want to go."

"Good! `Cause I'd hate to have to bash your head in." she waved her mace at him.

"People, if you're done castigating Superman, I really need a word." Blackhawk requested.

Shayera reclipped her mace to her belt and entered the cockpit and sat down at her usual spot at the co-pilot's station. There were two passenger seats in the cockpit as well. Starman and Superman sat down in those.

"I need to know something." Blackhawk began without preamble, "We have to stop every three hours to recharge the hyperdrive and we're flying at 1.4_c_. Can a Techno-Organic ship travel faster than that?"

"All I know is that the TOU was full of a bunch of cybernetic hot rodders… Oh! I guess that answers the question." Shayera realized.

"What kind of capabilities do these 'hot rodders' have?" Blackhawk asked.

"The Union relishes the fusion of technology and biology. Their secondary passions are high performance vehicles and weaponry. Their racing teams have made top 5 finishes in most of the interstellar events. Their racing vehicles can recharge every seven hours and exceed 1.9_c_. Their heavy vehicles can meet 1.7_c_ and a recharge cycle of six hours. I do not know what kind of capabilities a shuttle would have."

Blackhawk pondered this. Starman had indentified the spatial disruption signature of the shuttle as being that of a TOU craft. They were presumably flying the same least time course to Almerac but he hadn't encountered another trace of their drive signature. If they were flying longer and faster that would explain that.

Blackhawk sighed, "I'm afraid, boys and girls, that the bad guys have a well established lead on us and they're going to get there first."

"You can't be sure of that." Superman said desperately.

Blackhawk laid out his navigational evidence and then said, "I'm sorry but your daughter is gone. But once we get there we can find the Union's homeworld and get her back."

Superman was despondent but he nodded his understanding and went back to the passenger cabin. Blackhawk cast a worried glance Shayera's way and then focused on the oncoming gravitational eddies.

Hyperspace was touched by only one thing: _gravity_. Gravity wells, such as stars, black holes, and planets could suck a ship out of hyperspace. Some civilizations had interdictor capitol ships that could project a strong enough grav field to pull ships out of hyperspace. Usually, the translation was so jarring that the crew of the afflicted vessel was helpless as the larger ship moved to board or destroy.

Blackhawk had drilled for either contingency but had never had to use those phantom skills. He had a bad feeling he'd have to this time. It was just that kind of mission.

* * *

Question's party stopped as they came to a juncture where three pipes merged into the one they were standing in. He consulted his signal device, and seeing the highlighted section of the map, he moved to the left and kept going. The others followed.

Hawk had fallen silent as of late and the Huntress and the Question were on guard. They only spoke to one another and even then only in hushed whispers. Catwoman and Dove spoke softly.

"So doesn't it bother you to wear that costume down here?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Dove innocently asked, "Should it?"

"It's a mainly white costume and you're in a sewer." Selina grinned, "Think about it. Your brother has even more white in his costume. Isn't that right, Muscles?"

Hawk growled and Dove replied, "Our costumes are magical. Mine's created by the Lords of Order, like Dr. Fate, and Hawk's is produced by the Lords of Chaos. Our costumes just appear when we activate our powers and they disappear when they're no longer needed. Wherever they go, they always come back cleaned and mended."

"Must be nice." Selina sighed.

It was Dove's turn to grin, "It _is_ mighty convenient."

"Can we cut the _Good Housekeeping_ crap?" Hawk snapped, "We're on a mission. Be serious!"

"Okay, Mr. I-want-to-brag-about-my-sexual-exploits." Catwoman retorted.

Hawk rolled his eyes, "Can we drop it?"

"We could _if_ you ever sincerely apologized." Catwoman replied.

"I'm sorry! I really am." Hawk declared.

Selina felt the rush of victory, "Desperately so?"

"Trust me, I'm desperate." Hawk confessed.

"Desperate enough to be my boy toy for a week?" she asked.

"What?" Hawk yelped.

"Just kidding. You're off the hook, kiddo. Just don't do it again." Selina grinned like the proverbial Cheshire.

* * *

"Why are the people on 3rd Avenue dancing a jig?" Luthor demanded.

"The Hatter got bored." Mr. Mind answered via radio.

"Tell him to stop it or he'd better start watching what's in _his_ water." Luthor warned.

Mr. Mind was delighted, "I'll pass that along."

"Whatever happened to professionalism?" Luthor groused, "It's enough to make someone miss the Joker."


	30. Chapter 30

4 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: Plenty of people to acknowledge!**

**animeluverqueen: Thanks for being my beta. You're wonderful and these stories would only be half as good without you.**

**S-Bumblebee: your insights do you credit and help guide me to where I need to be as a writer. Thank you!**

**JDP95: thanks for all of your reviews and PM's. You help keep me in touch with a large part of the fandom.**

**west189: your critiques and guess work keeps me on my toes (especially with how close you come to where I'm going with it).**

**Jana Girl123: Your enthusiasm is fabulous and often brings a smile to my face. Also, your unbridled passion regarding Kalea has influenced her ending in this story. **

* * *

_In a way I started today_

_To weave garlands for the grave_

_It will break me `till my knees bend_

_It will leave me nothing in the end_

_-Delain_

* * *

The Legion's shuttle emerged from hyperspace only to be fired upon by a bulk cruiser. A demand for identification was transmitted by it in Interlac. Queen Bee replied and transmitted their Union pass codes. If these were Almeracian ships, they most likely would be dead in a moment so everyone held their breath.

After a few minutes a voice spoke in English, "Greetings Legionnaires. We've been expecting you. Please place your drive systems on stand-by while we tractor you into our boat bay. You can hand off the prisoner once you're aboard."

"Acknowledged. We look forward to it." Zazzala signed off.

Sivana was furious, "Why did you roll over? We aren't handing anyone over until we get those tech transfers!"

"You want to offend them? Fine. They may decide the girl isn't worth taking alive and where would that leave us? We'd all be riding together in one big, fat, happy target." Queen Bee shouted back.

"Fine!" Sivana yelled, "But you can explain why we didn't get anything for the girl."

"Fine." Queen Bee agreed as she shut down the primary drives.

Sivana stormed off to alert Metallo to have the girl ready to travel.

* * *

Kalea had woken on the bed, which surprised her. She'd been fairly certain that she was headed for the floor when she lost consciousness. Angry voices had dragged her out of the abyss and now she recognized them. Metallo and Goldilocks were having _another_ fight.

* * *

"You should have left the brat on the floor." Metallo angrily spat.

"If you didn't have such a bleedin' hard on to thrash the girl you might realize that she's a valuable commodity. We don't know how much damage these bloody cyborgs will accept. Do you want to be the one that has to explain why we didn't get everything that was promised?"

"Excellent point, my dear." Sivana said as he entered the cabin.

"What do you want, you little git?" Goldilocks huffed.

"I was deciding on whether or not to space the girl. If her value is negligible then I'd at least have the satisfaction of sending her to her death." Sivana cackled.

"I don't think so." A tendril of Goldilocks' hair reached out and wrapped itself around Sivana's testicles and cinched them tight. She squeezed them and then gave them a harsh twist.

"Aaaagggghhh!" the diminutive scientist cried out.

Goldilocks guided him forward by yanking on his testicles, "Understand this, if you kill that girl I will personally rip your balls off and feed them to you. We stick with the plan. She goes to the cyborgs or she doesn't go at all. Don't you agree, luvvy?"

Sivana's watering eyes sought aid from Metallo. Their own resident cyborg was smiling with evil delight. The gleam of sadistic triumph in Goldilocks' eyes let him know that she wasn't going to relent. Still he wasn't about to roll over.

"_I _decide what happens to the girl." He declared.

_Squeeze_. "Yeargh! It all depends upon the cyborgs. If they don't want her then I decide what happens to her." Sivana maintained.

_Squeeze, twist_. "Ahhhh-ah-aaeigh-ya! What do you want from me?" he squealed.

"The girl is valuable to Superman. That means she's valuable to the Justice League. Even if the `borgs don't want her we do. Imagine how helpless Captain Marvel would feel knowing we have Superman's only daughter and not being able to do anything about it." Goldilocks prodded.

"The Big Red Cheese? Helpless? Heh heh heh, I like the sound of that." Sivana managed to dementedly "chuckle". Next, he managed a weak smile; "Very well, _if_ they don't want her we keep her. Satisfied?"

Goldilocks' hair unwound from Sivana's balls, "It's a start."

"_But_, what if they _do_ want her?" he snidely asked.

Goldilocks shrugged, "Then we hand her over and call it good."

* * *

Kalea did _not_ like the way the conversation ended. Then again, the Techno-Organic Union was a known quantity. These humans were a wildcard variable she couldn't predict. She probably was safer with the TOU. Although she was hurt by Goldilocks' callous attitude at the end. She'd thought she'd gotten through to her just a little.

She could feel the vibration running through the hull and deck plates. The shuttle was being tractored into a larger vessel. Once the larger ship's computers had properly placed the shuttle, gantries would secure it. A "sleeve" umbilical would attach itself to the shuttle's main hatch via a docking collar. The prisoner transfer would then begin.

The Union would undoubtedly allow the Legionnaires access to the TOU ship, she thought. In fact they may even insist upon it. The so-called Legion of Doom may be following the Union's directives but they were still greedy primitives. They had to be monitored.

_That_ was why she was safer with the Union. At least she understood them and their motives, particularly their primary motive for this war. Cyborgs were third-rate citizens in the Empire, even bettered by slaves. The Union wanted equal status at the least and preeminent status at the most.

To be fair, besides their genius for weapons and spacecraft; the TOU had a flair for bioengineering. It was just that they coupled it with cybernetics. Most often, when presented with a life or death decision on whether or not to accept a cybernetic organ or limb, the Almeracian would choose death. That didn't bode well for the cyborgs' chances at social equality.

She knew she played a pivotal role in their plans but surely they knew her mother would never accede to any demands? What then could they hope to gain by holding her? That question lanced Kalea's heart with a cold, stabbing fear.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Hawk whined.

"What are you, five?" Huntress retorted.

Hawk showed her a rude gesture. Catwoman laughed, "You have to admit, it goes with the whole bird motif."

She looked to Hawk, "Just remember big cats eat little birds."

"Not this bird. This hawk eats cats." Hawk blurted.

"Oh, so you _do_ want to be my boy toy after all." Catwoman smirked.

Hawk blushed, "No! I mean, not really… What I really mean…"

Selina just smiled, "Don't worry little boy, I eat little birds like you up in a few minutes time. There's no challenge in that."

"You're looking for a challenge?" Hawk was bewildered.

"Mmm-hmm" Catwoman exalted in the idea.

"No wonder you're dating Batman." Hawk mumbled.

"Mmm, yum!" Selina practically turned to goo.

Dove pushed ahead to where the Question was standing under a manhole, "Need any help?"

"Yes. I need you to lift the manhole cover and take a look around." Question ordered.

"Are we taking navigational readings?" Dove wondered.

"No. We're there." Question announced.

"We're there and you've been lettin' me take all of this abuse?" Hawk demanded to know.

"You're presumably an adult. You should be able to get yourself out of such a minor situation." The Question opined, "If not, maybe you should reconsider your League membership?"

"Maybe I should prove my worthiness by beating the crap outta you." Hawk threatened.

"If you ever threaten me, or another Leaguer, I will chastise you to the point you won't even qualify to be called 'the Pigeon'." Question said this with such quiet menace that Hawk almost lost his water.

"Okay. It's just that we've been down here for, like, three hours." Hawk feebly replied.

"Closer to three and a half." Question corrected him, "We have a change of plan. Since you're so eager to 'beat the crap' out of something or someone you can go first."

"Awl right!" Hawk shot up the ladder. He was slightly more circumspect as he lifted the cover and slid it to the side. He climbed out of the hole. His face reappeared a moment later, "It's clear."

Dove went up next, followed by Huntress, and then Question ascended. Catwoman brought up the rear. She saw the early evening sun and smiled, "It's good to be out of there."

"I bet it is, kitty cat." Superwoman sneered from above and behind them. The group turned to see that Wonder Girl was with her.

"Should you call in your Crime Syndicate?" Wonder Girl asked.

"For this rabble?" Superwoman laughed, "I think we've got this."

"'All clear'?" Dove asked accusingly.

Hawk shrugged, "Nobody said anything about looking up."

"Gentlemen, we need to focus." Question quietly urged.

"You go ahead." Dove ordered, "Like the lady said, _we've_ got this."

* * *

Question ushered the ladies into the building. With a great cry and several summersaults, Bronze Tiger made his entrance. He took up a fighting stance, "You'll go no further."

"Go." Question commanded, "This one is mine."

"We'll take the stairs." Huntress pulled Catwoman by the arm. Selina protested, "There are twenty stories. How're going to search them all?"

"One at a time." Huntress replied.

* * *

Outside, Superwoman landed in front of Hawk, "Let me guess. You're the loudmouth with the muscles. I've heard of you."

"And you're the bimbo with no brains and a temper." Hawk mocked her.

Superwoman threw the first punch. Hawk blocked it and delivered a right to the face. Superwoman backed off and wiped the blood from her lip, "No courtesies for a lady, eh?"

"There'll be some as soon as I meet one." Hawk taunted.

Superwoman threw herself at him again.

* * *

Wonder Girl came to the ground next to Dove. She frowned, "I don't suppose you'd surrender?"

Dove smirked, "Funny. I was about to ask _you_ that."

"I guess we fight then." She said in a resigned tone.

"Dammit, Donna!" Superwoman shouted between blows, "Kill him!"

Wonder Girl sighed, "I guess."

With that said she fired off several rapid fire punches.

* * *

Question shucked his trenchcoat. Next came his fedora and his suit jacket. Finally, his tie was removed. Bronze Tiger had relaxed his posture. He recognized a formal challenge when he saw one. Besides, he had _questions_ of his own.

"I hear Richard Dragon trained you, Question. I also hear that Lady Shiva nearly killed you. You're only alive because she spared your life." Bronze Tiger spoke.

"True on all counts." Question responded, "My sensei spoke highly of you, at least for some of your exploits. He knew this day would come and so he trained me to be your better."

"I seriously doubt that." Bronze Tiger replied dismissively.

"Think about it. I've been trained by Dragon, the one martial artist besides Batman you've never defeated. _I've _defeated Richard Dragon. What makes you think you stand a chance?" the Question asked.

"You lie!" Bronze Tiger accused but there was a notch taken out of his confidence.

"We'll see." Unfortunately, the Bronze Tiger couldn't see Question's smile.


	31. Chapter 31

4 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: The Question and Hawk's fights are intended to be sequenced to the tune of Shirley Manson's cover of "Samson and Delilah". Most of my chapters are sequenced to particular pieces of music, I just stay quiet about it but this particular song's mood is not to be missed.**

* * *

Gnash Zerj smiled when he saw the Princess being marched out ahead of the Legionnaires. He approached and took hold of her jaw and lifted her face so that she beheld him.

"Ah, such a sight. Who would've ever guessed that someday I would play host to the Crown Princess of Almerac? How are you doing, girl?" he began to examine her, "The bruises are evidence of your unwillingness to cooperate. As for the pallor, it's short term radiation poisoning. It'll take care of itself with no permanent damage done."

Zerj's smile turned sinister, "After all, you have a grand destiny. We can't let anything permanent happen to you to prevent the future from being realized."

"And what kind of future can you possibly expect to get by kidnapping me?" Kalea asked with more than a hint of defiance, "My mother will destroy you."

"Not without destroying you as well." Zersj chuckled, "You _are_ our future."

"Then expect a cold day in Hell." Kalea declared.

"So feisty." Zersj said approvingly, "Stay fiery, Little One. You'll need your strength."

"Why?" Kalea angrily asked.

"We need you to confront your Mother and Father and show them we have a right to exist." Zersj declared.

Kalea was confused, "What does my father…?"

Zersj's smile grew, "He's on his way to rescue you. Of course, he doesn't know about the Legion's course change so he is sailing into the heart of Almeracian held territory. Once he and your mother are reunited they will set out on a crusade to deliver you."

"And deliver you they shall, much to your mother's everlasting horror." Zersj laughed.

Kalea started forward but Goldilocks caught her. Not with her hair but she actually _caught_ Kalea by the shoulders, not that the Princess noticed at first. She angrily shoved the older woman's hands free of her.

"I'll never help you! I'll die first!" she hotly declared.

"That may still happen. More's the pity." Zersj managed a modicum of remorse.

* * *

Bronze Tiger missed…_again_! The damned Question was fast but mercifully he wasn't very aggressive. Tiger drew in closer and threw a punch from the hip. Question blocked, and another, and another. Bronze Tiger snapped off a dozen blows and they were all blocked or shoved aside. Elbow strikes were blocked, knee thrusts sidestepped, and kicks evaded.

This wasn't to say that they hadn't laid hands upon one another. Bronze Tiger did get the occasional shot in but it was one out of five at best. It was frustrating for a man that was used to dropping an opponent in 30 seconds or less. It was also disturbing because the Question was a mirror for Richard Dragon.

As the Question had said, Bronze Tiger had never beaten Dragon in a single match. The Question was the veritable ghost of the crippled Dragon at his prime. Bronze Tiger's confidence began to ebb and wane.

Question stepped back from Bronze Tiger. His utterly relaxed posture declared that he didn't see the Tiger as a threat. That infuriated the Legionnaire and he shot forward and threw a cavalcade of punches. They were all deftly blocked. Question landed a one-two combo and then delivered a round kick to Bronze Tiger's body. A knee strike to the face threw Bronze Tiger to the floor.

Question impassively stood over him, "I'm bored. Let's end this."

Bronze Tiger blanched. The Question had only been toying with him? Twin jolts of fear and shame shot through him. He was allowed to regain his feet.

"Now you'll see what I can _really_ do." Bronze Tiger desperately declared.

The Question chuckled, "Funny. I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

Like the Question, Dove was solely using blocks and feints to engage Wonder Girl. After a minute of this, Wonder Girl stepped back and adopted a fighting stance, "You still aren't going to fight me?"

"Not if I can help it." Dove replied, striking a similar pose.

"Not at all?" she wondered.

"Nope." He replied.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I can think of much nicer things to do with you." He said. Seeing her tense up he held up his hands, "Like _talking_. I'd much rather have a conversation with you than try and bash your brains in."

"Damn." She dropped the stance, "You _are _Dove. Or, at least you're just like my Dove…from my Earth I mean."

"Is that a bad thing?" he inquired.

"No. Yes. No." she sighed heavily, "It just brings up a couple of bad memories."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Dove earnestly asked.

She wore a rueful smirk, "You _would_ ask that, wouldn't you?"

He shrugged, "You never know. Facing your demons and all that fun stuff might be cathartic."

"Sure." Wonder Girl half-heartedly replied. Drawing herself up, "I know just the place to do it. Do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?" Dove quipped. The hurt in her eyes caused him to recant, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm willing to take a chance. Really."

"Okay." She perked up a bit, "I'm going to carry you. Just relax and I won't drop you." Seeing a second's hesitation, she stressed; "I promise…and I _never_ go back on a promise."

Dove believed her and said as much. A slight smile tugged at her lips as she came around him. Taking hold of his armpits she propelled them into the air. Six blocks away she delivered him to a park.

He turned to face her, "Want to park it on a bench or do you prefer a table?"

"Let's grab a table." She said, still not willing to be as exposed as a bench would leave her; "They all seem to be available."

"Funny that." Dove murmured.

* * *

"Hey! Bring my brother back!" Hawk yelled at the departing Wonder Girl. Momentarily distracted, he was open to Superwoman's punch. It staggered him and she laughed.

"Aw, maybe you should've stayed at home." She mocked him.

Hawk wiped the blood off of his lip. She'd managed to repay him in kind for his first blow. To be honest, he wasn't surprised. The Amazons were stronger than he or Dove but the Chaos and Order Boys could give as good as they got. They each had herculean strength, of which Hawk edged out his brother by quite a bit. They both had superhuman agility and reflexes, of which Dove got the greater share. Just as they both received exceptional speed, Hawk was the faster of the two.

They possessed extraordinary powers of perception. Hawk received the physical senses of sight, smell, and hearing. Dove's were more arcane, he had the physical senses to a lesser degree but he could determine people's moods, intents, needs, and injuries with inhuman accuracy.

The fight between Hawk and Superwoman had been evenly matched. Both brothers received martial arts abilities and acrobatic acumen as part of their gifts. The renegade Amazon was almost as good as Wonder Woman. _Almost_. Hawk had gone nine rounds with Diana on more than one occasion. A small, still part of him suggested that she always held back but his ego refused to believe it.

"Why stay at home?" Hawk taunted, "I'll have more fun here kicking your ass."

Superwoman snarled as she lunged forward…right into his oncoming fist. Her nose began to bleed and she stepped away to try and staunch the flow. Hawk pounced. He drove a fist into her gut followed by a right to the jaw.

Superwoman responded with an uppercut that floored him. While he was on his back, she utilized the free time to lift her head and wait for the gagging blood to stop flowing into her nose and down her throat. Thanks to her enhanced healing factor, that only took a minute. Now she moved in on Hawk's prone form, intending to crush his skull with her foot.

* * *

"Dove…_my_ Dove, was one of my closest friends. We became close after he and Hawk joined the Teen Titans. We stayed friends until…until my life fell apart." Wonder Girl said hesitantly.

"_Our _Wonder Girl abandoned that identity and became Troia. Now she's with the Darkstars and is rarely seen on Earth." Dove said, "During my time with the Titans I never really got too close to her. She was rather preoccupied."

His eyes bored into hers, "Now tell me how your life fell apart."

"I met a man. A student at New York University. We hit it off and eventually we got it on. I lost my immortality because of that but I thought it was worth it. Then he dumped me. I tracked him down and killed him but it didn't end there. A girl in his dorm saw me leave his room and then she found him dead. It's hard to argue with a witness." She described.

"Did you kill her?" he softly asked.

She was momentarily startled, "No! She was innocent. I couldn't kill her but I did kill Diana."

The last was said so softly that Dove was grateful for his enhanced hearing, "Why?"

"Mother sent her to ask me if the accusations were true…which they were. Diana demanded that I stand trial." Wonder Girl explained, "I agreed and she dropped her guard and then I… I don't like to think about that. Rene, fine. He deserved it but Diana didn't."

"What happened then?" Dove quietly asked.

"The Titans came after me. I fought and Dove tried to talk me down. He almost succeeded and then I broke his jaw." Wonder Girl started to sniffle and cry, "He never saw it coming. After I escaped from the Titans I had to face Hippolyta and my Amazonian sisters. I was on the run when your Luthor intercepted me and asked me to join him. I accepted and life's been miserable ever since."

She barely managed to get the last out before she broke down. She had her hands clasped in front of her on the table. Dove reached out and took hold of her hands. That opened the floodgates and she began to bawl. He moved around the table, eased himself down beside her and tentatively reached out and began to rub her back with one hand while she stroked her short, raven hair with the other. She sat up and threw herself into him so he sat there and held her until the sobbing stopped.

Wiping her eyes and nose she looked at him with trepidation in those red and puffy eyes, "Oh, if the others could just see me now."

Dove smiled, "They might learn a thing or two."

A ghost of a smile appeared as she replied, "They might."

"I don't suppose you'd consider quitting the Legion of Doom now?" Dove asked wryly.

"I gave my word that I'd stay with the Legion and I…" Wonder Girl began.

"And you never go back on your word." Dove finished for her.

Wonder Girl's smile blossomed, "Exactly."

"Well Wonder Girl, what now?" he asked.

"You…you could call me Donna. It _is_ my name." she suggested.

Dove smiled, "Okay, Donna. I'm…"

"Don." She supplied for him, "And your brother is Hank."

Dove's smile turned rueful, "I guess our worlds really are alike."

"Yeah, more than you know. Except…you're even kinder than my Don…if that's possible."

"You don't really know that." Dove countered, "All you have is this one encounter to go on."

"Oh, I know. My Dove tried to talking to me _while_ he was trying to wrestle me to the ground. He didn't take time to listen and if he had, I probably would've listened to him." Donna revealed.

"That brings us back to the point: what now?" he asked.

"I'd like to know more about you, Don Hall. So could we just stay here and talk?" she asked.

"It'd only be fair since I'd like to know more about you, Donna Troy." He grinned.

"Let's move to a bench." Donna suggested, "It'd be more comfortable and I think we're way past the "totally uncomfortable" stage at this point."

"You're on." Dove beamed, "There's a nice bench over there with squirrels running around nearby."

Donna was about to ask how he knew that but then she realized she already knew the answer to the question so she smiled brightly, "Let's find that bench."


	32. Chapter 32

5 Justice League Family Affairs

The Huntress and Catwoman were aided in their search by the fact that the floors were empty, even the false walls hadn't been put in yet. That meant they only had to venture out to do a cursory search of the area. They were coming up on the thirteenth floor when Half Ape met them on the stairs. He held the high ground and therefore the theoretical advantage. Military theorists had never factored in the Huntress though.

She pulled her crossbow free and released the prod flanges so that it tightened up the bow string and was ready to fire. She fired the bolt, or quarrel, and it embedded itself into Half Ape's left shoulder. That was his simian side so presumably it would create less damage.

She used the push lever to redraw the string while Half Ape roared in pain. Notching another bolt, she brought it to bear and waited for Half Ape's reaction. He pulled the quarrel free and tossed it down the stairs. His ape half was obviously upset but his human half was still capable of reason.

"My dear, as a scientist I pride myself on my rational nature. However, I am now of two minds so you are coming close to provoking my animal nature. I do not recommend doing that again." He warned in a menacing voice.

"Rationality from a guy that turned half of his body into a gorilla?" Huntress scoffed, "Tell me another one."

Half Ape let loose a small roar and he frowned, "It is getting very difficult to control my other half. I suggest you withdraw. And for your information I was trying to transform myself into one of the intelligent apes of Gorilla City. The process was just incomplete."

"I'd say. When's the last time anyone could look at you long enough to go out on a date with you?" Huntress mocked him.

A much louder and angrier roar came out of Half Ape's throat. When he could speak again, the distorted scientist said; "Go! Now! While you still can!"

"Nope." Huntress fired her bolt into Half Ape's ribs. His ape half leapt at her. She pressed herself up against the side of the stairwell, grabbed Half Ape's arm, and threw him down the stairs. He tumbled down to the twelfth floor landing and lay there in a bloody heap.

Fortunately, Catwoman had caught onto Huntress's move while it was in motion and also squeezed herself up against the stairwell wall, "Thanks for the warning."

"Oh, you're a big, smart girl. I knew you'd figure it out." Huntress said dryly.

Catwoman swore under her breath and Huntress smirked. She led the way to the thirteenth floor landing and motioned for Selina to wait. Huntress cautiously opened the door. She closed it even more carefully.

"Okay, I saw the Mad Hatter." She whispered.

"_Just_ the Hatter?" Selina asked.

"Yeah." Huntress confirmed it.

"That doesn't make sense. The Hatter's an even bigger wus than the Riddler. You'd think they'd have someone minding him." Catwoman ventured.

"They do. They're all downstairs or outside fighting our teammates." Huntress countered.

Catwoman smirked, "Except for Half Ape."

Huntress grinned, "Yeah, except for him."

"On three?" Catwoman asked.

Huntress's grin became a smile, "Exactly."

* * *

Superwoman strode over to Hawk's position. Before she completely reached him; he kicked her legs out from underneath her. She landed hard right on her butt. Jarred, she didn't react as Hawk used a hand vault to reclaim his footing.

"Surprised ya, didn't I? This Hawk knows how to play possum." He boasted.

She scrambled to her feet, "_Please_, pick one animal motif and stick with it."

"You ready to finish this fight?" Hawk asked.

"Are you?" she sneered.

He smirked, "Like I said before, I'm always ready to kick your ass!"

As before, she threw herself at him.

* * *

Huntress didn't bother yelling a warning. She merely entered the space filled with equipment, braced herself, took aim, and fired. The bolt speared through the Hatter's left hand. He folded in on himself, whimpering like a wounded puppy.

Huntress strolled up to the Hatter, who was trying to pull the quarrel free. She grabbed it and gave it a good yank and it came through his hand the rest of the way, "Oh, don't be such a baby."

Catwoman suddenly tackled Huntress. Catwoman rolled off of her while a high explosive round blew up the main mind control unit's controls. _That_ launched the Mad Hatter into recovery, "You fool! Now we've lost control of the populace. Without my 'Stand by" orders being broadcast, they revert to normal in five minutes."

"You're the fool; you should have distracted them then." Mr. Mind said from the bubble enclosed controls of a kid size ride-along tank. Huntress and Catwoman sprang to their feet. Mr. Mind rotated the turret and adjusted the elevation of the barrel as he fired. The rounds blew holes in the exterior walls and damaged support beams. It blew the stairwell door off of its hinges.

Catwoman and Huntress darted down the stairs, vaulting ten-fifteen steps at a time. They climbed over Half Ape's wounded form and kept going. The Hatter looked down the stair well and reported Half Ape's condition.

"We have to leave him then." Mr. Mind announced, "Get over here."

The tanks transformed into a robot almost as tall as the diminutive Hatter, "Turn around and I'll grab hold of you."

The Hatter hesitantly complied. The robot's unforgiving arms wrapped themselves around him. They then strode to a hole in the wall that Mr. Mind's errant shots had created. Igniting the tank/robot's thrusters, Mr. Mind carried the Hatter off towards the Wilkinson Center.

"You'd better alert Lex. He has a contingency plan. He'll want you there to run it." Mr. Mind informed the Hatter. The human commed Luthor and explained all. Luthor was far from happy but he assured the Hatter that while all wasn't forgiven, redemption could be earned at Luthor's base of operations.

* * *

Bronze Tiger threw a left. Question risked exposure by grabbing that hand's wrist with his own left and delivering one rapid-fire blow after another with his right. The Tiger spun out of Question's grip. They'd been fully engaged for several minutes now. It seemed like a lifetime. Each was gauging for weaknesses and vulnerabilities. The problem was that there was few of each.

The Question had two advantages: he was Richard Dragon's greatest student and had learned his sensei's form to near perfection. His second advantage was that Bronze Tiger could see this and was running scared. Both men were tiring. They were each in peak physical condition but constant exertions could only be maintained for a while. Hence, both fighters were taking greater risks. These inflicted heavy damage but also opened oneself up for equal damage.

Bronze Tiger delivered a side kick to Question's ribs. Two snapped. The Tiger didn't have time to celebrate his success because Question latched onto his extended leg and delivered an elbow strike to the side of Bronze Tiger's knee. Bronze Tiger went to the floor and tried to adjust his kneecap. Question rotated his waist and got used to the pain from the broken ribs. Filled as he was with adrenalin and endorphins, it wasn't as bad as it would be once the fight ended and his muscles stoved up.

Bronze Tiger got up. The assassin was obviously shaken. It had probably been a long time since he'd received a semi-serious injury during a fight. His knee was now completely unstable and couldn't be trusted. That suited Question just fine. He had to end this fight and end it now, before his ribs seriously hindered him.

Question surged forward with rapid fire punches. Bronze Tiger blocked all of them except for a solid blow to the temple. Blood began to flow into his eyes. Question drove a knee into the Tiger's gut, a hand clap to both ears threatened to burst Bronze Tiger's eardrums. As things stood it was a highly painful and distracting move.

Bronze Tiger, overwhelmed by the savagery of the attack, stayed doubled over. Question smashed his nose with a knee strike. The Tiger raised his head to its usual height in order to staunch the bleeding. Question delivered a side kick to the man's nose, injuring it further. He followed this through with a backspin kick. Bronze Tiger almost went down. Only sheer willpower was keeping him on his feet.

Question punched the man's throat. The resultant tracheal edema closed off his throat. With the flowing blood from the affected nose, there was a very real chance of Bronze Tiger drowning in his own blood. He collapsed to the floor and passed out. Question checked him to make certain he was unconscious. Noting he was still alive, he realized that he was rather ambivalent regarding Bronze Tiger's ultimate fate. If he died, how would that affect his League status? He found he didn't care.

"Q!" Huntress's voice pulled him from his analysis. He turned and saw, much to his relief, that she appeared uninjured.

"Hello, Huntress." The warmth he felt couldn't be restrained, "You're all right?"

She grinned, "Of course. How'd you do?"

Question shrugged, "He may survive. We'll see."

"I can _see_ that. How're _you_, you dope." She rolled her eyes.

"A pair of broken ribs. No biggie." Question described his condition, "Did you find the mind control device?"

"Yup. It was the Mad Hatter, just like you said." She answered.

"Was?" the Question was amused, "I take it you destroyed the device."

"Actually, Mr. Mind managed that. To be fair, he was shooting at us at the time." Huntress grinned.

"And they…?" he wondered.

"Presumably got away since they're not here chasing us. We do have Half Ape on the twelfth floor landing. He's had a couple of crossbow bolts put in him and taken a header down the stairs."

"A couple?" he asked.

"Well, I had to find some way of making him mad enough to lunge at me so I could throw him down the stairs, didn't I?" she scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Of course." He happily agreed. It worked. Why quibble over the particulars?

"I hate to break up the happy reunion, but shouldn't we check on Hawk and Dove?" Catwoman asked.

"Why Selina, I didn't know you cared." Question quipped.

She shrugged, "They grow on you. Where else can you find two perfectly good comic foils?"

"Where indeed?" he mused, "Let's go then."

* * *

Hawk and Superwoman had exchanged over a dozen superhuman blows. Now they were standing some distance apart, each catching their breath. Hawk broke the silence.

"I'm still gonna trash your butt." He promised.

"You won't even be in any shape to _kiss _my ass when I'm done with you." She vowed.

"Yeah right, sister. I…hey! Who woke up the people?" he wondered.

Superwoman dropped a particularly nasty word. Hawk protested, "Hey! There's no need to drop the F*bomb. There are kids in the neighborhood."

"We'll catch up later, stud. You'll get your ass whooping then." She flew off towards the city center.

"No fair! I can't fly!" he protested. Searching his surroundings, he asked; "Now, where did my brother get to?"

* * *

Still in the park, Dove and Wonder Girl were laughing. Dove spoke, "I've never even heard of Wednesday's Kitten."

"They were my Dove's favorite band. I can't even find them on the Internet on this world." She replied.

"So, I take it you liked them too." He smirked.

"Who do you think introduced him to them in the first place." She grinned conspiratorially, "I had to do something about his fetish for classical music."

"Classical isn't that bad." Dove defended the masters.

"Oh gods, not you too." She groaned.

"Not quite." His grin grew. He listed off his favorite bands. She enthusiastically nodded in agreement, "Those are some of my favorites."

"See?" he deadpanned, "I'm not hopeless."

A strange gleam lit her eyes up, "I never thought you were."

"Didn't sound that way to me. In fact it sounded…hey! Look at that. Everyone's moving around."

She took it in, "Damn! I've got to go. They'll be expecting me downtown."

"You _could_ surrender to me." Dove suggested.

She kissed his cheek, "You're sweet but I'm not ready to go to jail."

"What if I could get you amnesty in exchange for community service with the Global Guardians like Galatea?" he offered.

She thought long and hard, "I'd be tempted. Talk to me about it later."

She flew off, leaving Dove with a jog back to the Innovative Concepts building. He got up and stretched, "I wanted a little exercise anyway."

Then he set out.


	33. Chapter 33

4 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: Thanks to some bad information that I received before starting this series I have been misspelling Kyle Rayner as "Raynor". The fault truly lies with me since I didn't double check the info or verify it. My mistake. Sorry.**

* * *

As the citizens of Metropolis awoke from their enforced trance, many on the rooftops were suddenly overcome with vertigo. Dozens more fell to their deaths but even more were saved by the quick thinking of those standing beside them. Many on the ground saw the plummeting victims and the bodies already on the ground and panicked. They began to run away, in any direction, and therefore created even more chaos.

* * *

"Is the neural field up and running?" Luthor asked.

"Everyone within a three block radius of us is still ensorcelled by the nanites." The Humanite reported.

"Good. The Hatter can control them once he arrives. Brain, alert the troops. They are to freely rampage. We want the JLU held at bay for as long as possible. However, discretion is the better part of valor. They will withdraw if capture is otherwise unavoidable." Luthor proclaimed.

"This should truly be interesting." The Brain opined.

"You can't win." The US President declared, "The Justice League is coming and they _will _stop you."

Luthor smiled, "You misunderstand my motives. I _want _them to come."

* * *

"Understood." J'onn replied to the Question via signal device, "We will begin to mobilize."

"Be sure to pick us up." Question requested.

"Have no fears. Your team will be extracted and delivered to the heart of the impending conflict." J'onn assured him.

"Good." The Question replied, "I'll pass the word. We'll be waiting for you."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ray sought out Mary. He found her huddled up against a public restroom's wall. She sat with her knees pressed against her chest held in place by the arms wrapped around them. Her hands were clasped, but loosely so. She faced down, so that her hair formed a barrier between her and the world. Ray didn't take this as a good sign.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Go away." She said sullenly without ever looking up.

"No can do." He replied, "You and I aren't exactly simpatico right now so I thought I'd come over and fix that. So can I sit down?"

"If I say 'no' will you go away?" She asked, still looking down.

"Nope. `Fraid not." He said.

"Fine. Sit." She _still_ never looked up.

Sporting a wry grin, he slid on down next to her. Other than her few words, she refused to acknowledge his presence. He thought he knew what was troubling her, but he wouldn't know with any real certainty until he plunged into the conversation he was planning to have with her.

"There's nothing you could have done to save those people. I didn't even save _one_ so who bears the greater portion of so-called blame?" he asked.

"You were getting your ACE wrap redone around your ankle. You _couldn't_ try and save anyone." Mary replied irritably.

"So it's your job to sit here and feel everyone's guilt for them? You want to horde it all for yourself? That's rather selfish." He bluntly stated.

"_What?_" she shrieked, "Are you kidding me?"

She'd finally lifted the veil of her hair and Ray could see, as she tucked everything back into place, how red and puffy her eyes were. Teary streaks covered her face and she was completely disheveled. She was also still completely miserable. _However_, her temper had flared and evinced a spark of life. If he could just fan those embers then she could face what they had to do next.

J'onn had recruited the Ray to waken Mary to the certainty of their cause. The League was flying back into action and he needed her at the forefront of that effort. The Martian was approaching her brother and Stargirl himself. J'onn had sensed the depth of Mary's anguish and thought that it was best to send someone that she was comfortable with.

Mary wasn't particularly uncomfortable with The Martian Manhunter; he was just an authority figure. Mary tended to view those in authority over her as distant and remote. This didn't mean _she_ wouldn't interact with those people. She just didn't expect them to reciprocate. Due to the severity of the trauma and her mind's glaring stance that she couldn't discuss things with _anyone_, it seemed best to send Ray in. He just hoped he was right.

* * *

"You've got to open up eventually." Ray predicted, "I'll be here. I've got the rest of my life."

"You don't understand." Mary forlornly mumbled.

"That you don't think you can talk to me because of what Darkseid did to you? You've discovered that you have evil in your soul. So what? We all do." Ray argued.

"_But I enjoyed it_!" Mary yelled. Then she folded in on herself. Ray was confused.

"You enjoyed what?" he asked.

"I enjoyed watching them fall to their death and watching them die." Mary revealed in a hoarse whisper.

"Oh." Ray was unfazed, "That happens sometimes. When I killed the men that shot my father to death, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot."

"You?" it was Mary's turn to be confused.

"Yeah. Luckily I was a juvenile and I'd just learned about my powers. The judge ruled that I hadn't enough training or experience with my powers to prevent their deaths under the circumstances." Ray divulged, "I was sixteen at the time and they wanted me to go to a guardian. Fortunately, Jay Garrick stepped in."

"The original Flash?" she gasped.

"The same. The Justice Society had just left the Ragnorak dimension after decades of being trapped there but their credit was still good with the judge. The JSA took me under their wing and taught me how to use my powers." Ray said.

"But you didn't know how to use your powers." Mary rebutted.

"I knew enough to know that I was going to kill the five of them. I didn't care. Like I said, I _enjoyed_ it." Ray confided.

"You sound like you still enjoy the memory." Mary pointed out.

"I still do, or at least part of me still does. The rest of me knows it's wrong. That part of me keeps me from doing it again." He pulled off his mask and made sure her eyes were locked in on his, "I _understand_ what you're going through. I face that same temptation everyday _particularly _when I'm acting as the Ray."

"Does that mean you feel it as a civilian too?" she asked.

"Yup." He confirmed it, "Ask me what I'd like to do with one Eugene Fitzherbert in my English class."

Mary managed a small smile and a soft laugh. Ray brightened, "Now _that's_ the Mary Marvel we all know and love."

She blushed as J'onn strode up to them, "Is she ready?"

"Ready for what?" Mary warily asked.

"Metropolis' citizens have been freed. We're going in." J'onn answered.

"When?" she inquired.

"In five minutes time." Was the reply, "Everyone else is boarding the Orbs as we speak. As an independent flyer you earned extra time. I also tried to give you a few moments to adjust to going back into the city."

"Thank you." Mary said as she rose to her feet. She dusted herself off, "I'm ready."

"You and your brother are flying point. Your destination is City Center." J'onn ordered as kindly as he could.

Mary grimaced, "Understood. Okay, let's get ready."

Mary, Ray, Captain Marvel, and Stargirl followed J'onn back to the parking lot where the Orbs sat. As promised, they were loaded with passengers. Mary stepped in front of the flyers. From behind her, Ray took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She returned the gesture.

"Now." J'onn announced from the pack ahead of the Orbs.

Mary took off. Her brother was beside her, right where he was supposed to be. She wished Ray were beside her. Her relationship with him might still be salvageable. She certainly hoped so.

* * *

The trailing Orb split off from the other two and flew off towards another part of the city. The other three formed a pyramid and dutifully followed along. The mood inside of the vehicles was one of grim anticipation. Anticipation because they knew they would face the Legion this time around and grim because no one knew how far the Legionnaires would go this time. There was no knowing until they got there. Every JLer silently urged the crafts onward.

* * *

Dove came jogging up to his team's position at the doorway of the Innovative Concepts Foundation building. Hawk had carried down Half Ape's insensate form. The Huntress had rather unwillingly staunched the bleeding and bandaged his wounds. The Question and Catwoman carried Bronze Tiger outside. His edema was going down and he could breathe more easily. Question saw this and noted it. He was still rather Zen about the Tiger's ultimate fate.

L-Ron alerted the Metropolis SCU as to the location of the captured villains. Hawk saw Dove's arrival and he became irritated, "You _let_ her getaway?"

"I tried to stop her. She just refused." Dove described the situation.

"_Refused_?" Hawk bellowed, "That's when you bash her over the head, idiot! I swear, show you a pretty face and you turn to goo."

"Oh, don't even go there. I never know _which_ head I'm talking to." Dove retorted acerbically, "You let your penis do so much of your thinking you might as well let people introduce themselves to your dick rather than your face."

"Why you little…!"Hawk snarled as he stepped forward.

Huntress intercepted him, "Back off or I'll flatten you."

"You?" Hawk scoffed, "You're just a girl."

"I haven't been a 'girl' for years now. If you want to find out what a woman is capable of, keep talking." Huntress sternly warned in a resolute tone.

There was enough menace and certainty in her voice that Hawk wisely backed off. He still sulked, "He just shouldn't have let her go."

"That could've been said about Galatea and look how she's helped us over the last few months." Catwoman pointed out, "Or even me. Trust me; the kid is getting the raw end of the deal from Luthor. She was a hero on her world and now she's a villain on ours. Sucks to be her."

"Not according to the report you filed when you first joined up. Wonder Girl killed her boyfriend on her Earth and then she killed their Wonder Woman." Hawk recognized the incredulous looks he was receiving, "Yeeesss, I _can_ read."

"Yeah, but usually you restrict yourself to _Playboy_ or _Sports Illustrated_." Dove retorted.

"You got a problem with that?" Hawk bickered.

"Of course not. I just keep wondering when you'll move past picture books." Dove snapped.

"Listen pantywaist…" Hawk snarled.

"This discussion is over." Question declared, "Our ride is here and we don't have the time, or the patience, to put up with your childish behavior."

An Orb-14 set down next to the curb. It was pointed counter to the street's traffic flow. Penny rolled down the window, "Howdy ya'll. Want a ride?"

"Is it too late to call 'shotgun'?" Hawk wanted to know.

Plastic Man's head appeared next to hers, "Sure is. We still have window seats available though."

"Cool!" Hawk scrambled to be first aboard. There were other JLers aboard but as promised a window seat was available.

Outside, Huntress turned to Dove; "How old are you two again?"

Dove sighed, "Tell me about it. He brings out the worst in me."

"I may not of had any brothers or sisters but I had a _lot_ obnoxious cousins so I get it." Huntress informed him, "Just don't let it get to you. You're the better man, so stick to what you normally do and avoid the fighting."

"So you understand why I had to let her go?" Dove asked.

"No. I'm half tempted to knock you on your butt over that one. When this is all over you can explain it to me and _maybe_ I'll understand. Right now I just see another loose enemy that could've been rounded up. I'll hold you responsible for what she does." Huntress explained.

"Okay." Dove agreed, "I can live with that."

Huntress smirked, "We'll see."


	34. Chapter 34

4 Justice League Family Affairs

In the 3 ½ hours that it took the Question's team to traverse the sewers and deactivate the Mad Hatter's mind control device, Kalea took a journey to the Techno-Organic Union's capitol planet. Both the kryptonite and the psionic disruptor had been removed so she felt immensely better. She still had quite a ways to go before she was fully healed though.

Her sole visitor during this time had been Goldilocks. It hadn't gone well. Kalea had lashed out with bitter recriminations extolling Goldilocks' own indifference to her fate. The Legionnaire had left and now for the last 2 ½ hours Kalea had sat alone in a cell. Her TOU jailors didn't even consider her enough of a threat to bother posting a guard.

The force field sealing her cell utilized a combination of electrostatic energies and kryptonite rays. It only activated when she tried to walk out of the door, as she had several times now. The cell had obviously been constructed with her in mind. The metals surrounding her were immune to her telekinesis and beyond her strength to bend or tear.

She slumped onto her cot and fell into despair. The TOU was being very gentle with her, far gentler than the humans had been. They'd also said she was their future. Mind control was a science in the Empire but it was detectable. That made it useless for long term goals.

Did the Union expect her to witness their culture and embrace it? That was less likely than the mind control. _Unless_…they got her to see things from their perspective. But how…?

Cold dread filled her innards as she realized what that could imply. _They wouldn't dare, they couldn't. Not to the Crown Princess, _she thought to herself trying to allay her own fears. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate and fought to calm herself. Passing out certainly wouldn't help her cause.

Suddenly she heard Goldilocks' voice as the human spoke with Kalea's captors. Gnash Zerj entered the brig alongside the Brit and two other TOU cyborgs. Zerj's face lit up when he saw Kalea.

"Very well your Highness, we've reached Orblat. We have a shuttle prepared to take you to our moon base. Once we're there you can meet your destiny." He announced.

"No." Kalea declared with far more defiance then she felt. At this point all she felt was raw terror.

Goldilocks approached her cell, "Cheer up, Princess. They're going to make you a queen."

"Have they told you how?" Kalea demanded.

Goldilocks wore a rueful expression, "Never came up."

"They're going to…" Kalea began to explain.

"She knows all she needs to, little one." Zerj warned.

"They're going to…_yeargh_!" Kalea began to hiss before she screamed from pain and passed out.

Zerj's prosthetic arm rotated, placing the electron blaster in stand-by mode; "Don't trouble yourself, Legionnaire. She'll be safe."

"She doesn't seem to think so." Goldilocks said accusingly.

"She's deduced her fate. For an Almeracian, it is one worse than death." Zerj said with equanimity.

"`Ear now, if you want to kill her, that's one thing. That's what hostages are for but you're going to muck around with her?" Goldilocks grew angry.

"She'll thank us." Zerj boasted.

Goldilocks' hair lashed out and wrapped itself around Zerj's throat. He merely smiled as another cyborg blasted her with a sonic disruptor. Off balance and woozy, Goldilocks posed no threat as Zerj moved to her side and backhanded her with his cybernetic arm. Her bruised and bloodied form bounced off of a nearby bulkhead. She propped herself up on one elbow and stared at him.

"Try that again and I'll have you and your comrades spaced. As it is, they will already balk at the next requirement of our deal. _You_ can testify to the futility of opposing me." Zerj decided.

The other two cyborgs entered the cell. They placed a headband in Kalea's hair. It was a synaptic modulator. It would keep her asleep until it was removed, which was just as well considering what the TOU had in mind for her.

* * *

"…so you see, I will be requiring you to remain with us for a short time as guests of the Techno-Organic Union." Zerj announced.

"No one said anything about staying here to play bodyguard." was Sivana's quarrelsome retort.

Zerj applied his best salesman smile, "But as I said, none of us has any experience dealing with this 'Justice League'. Your participation could mean the difference between success and failure."

"_Your_ success or failure!" Sivana snapped, "What is that to us?"

"We will provide you with any and all technology at our disposal." Zerj offered the honey, "Blueprints and schematics of our _entire _tech base."

"Your entire tech base, eh?" Sivana's interest was piqued, "You wouldn't mind if I took a look at samples of your 'merchandise'?"

"Of course not." Zerj 'relented', "But first you need to return to your shuttle. One of my pilots will guide it into the warrens of our moon base. You will be free to launch from it when your task is done."

"Heh heh heh, we may be able to do business." Sivana happily replied.

"And the indiscretion of your comrade?" Zerj asked.

"I think you've punished her enough but we'll keep an eye on her, you can bank on that. She won't be able to rebel again." Sivana promised.

Zerj brightened, "Excellent."

* * *

Goldilocks found one sympathetic ear for her tale of Kalea's woe. Star Sapphire was immediately concerned but she was also reserved about interfering. Goldilocks became incensed.

"Bloody hell! What good is it to cluck your tongue and say 'poor dear' if you don't plan on doing anything about it?" she demanded to know.

"Goldilocks." Psimon said from behind her. She turned to face him. He rested a consoling hand on her shoulder, "Willingly forget about the child or I'll _make _you forget."

Owing to Goldilocks' relatively young age, he frequently approached her in the guise of a mentor. Wonder Girl was the only Legionnaire her own age and the others rarely let her forget it. Still, she sensed the benevolence, if the word could apply to Psimon, of his approach and accepted it as such.

"She was just so terrified." Goldilocks mumbled.

"Terror is our business." He reminded her, "Implementing terror, in its various forms, gets us what we want. You do want to achieve your goals, don't you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"And you admit that achieving your goals is easier done when you help the group in achieving its collective goals? The benefits just roll on down to you, yes?" Psimon followed the twisted logic of his argument.

"Yes." She murmured.

He lifted her head so that their eyes met, "I couldn't hear you."

"Yes." She said more forcefully.

Psimon's smile was a cruel one, "Then we shouldn't have any more problems, should we?"

"No, we shouldn't." Goldilocks agreed.

"See to it." He said as he strolled away.

Star Sapphire was less than convinced.

* * *

Captain Atom came to sit next to Starman. He groped for words, "Look, I'm sorry about the 'don't ask, don't tell' remarks that I've made and for treating you like a leper at times. You're who you are and I can't change that. You were born gay and nothing can make you any different so I shouldn't expect you to become something you're not."

Starman smiled, "You're forgiven. In part, it stems from us being too much alike."

"What?" Captain Atom was flabbergasted.

"We both have dominant personalities. You were afraid that I would try and make you a homosexual. Over time, and with some understanding, you've come to realize that your insecurities were ill founded. Now we can become friends…that is if you're ready for that." Starman described the situation.

Captain Atom wore a rueful smirk, "'Insecure', huh? I guess I have been. I'm willing to start over though."

Starman held out his hand, "To starting over. I'm Gavyn."

Captain Atom recognized the symbolism in this action and he accepted Starman's hand, "I'm Nate."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Starman grinned.

"I agree." Captain Atom was surprised to hear himself say.

Suddenly the Javelin lurched as it was pulled out of hyperspace by a massive gravity beam. The ship's momentum had to go somewhere so the passengers were thrown across the passenger cabin. Superman managed to reach the cockpit.

Blackhawk had boosted the sublight engines to max power and had broken free of the interdictor's tractor beam. He was now engaged in wild evasive maneuvers and was dodging weapons fire. Shayera was on the communicator and trying to establish their peaceful intentions.

Finally, the weapons fire stopped. Shayera swiftly discovered that the warship was part of the Almeracian fleet. She immediately disclosed their identities and asked that a report be filed with Maxima immediately. Her daughter's life depended on it. Less than twenty minutes later, the Javelin was tractored into a frigate's hangar bay and then they were on their way to meet Maxima's flotilla.

* * *

To say that Maxima was in a bad mood when the JLers were presented to her would be the epitome of understatement. She rose off of her throne and came up to Superman. She cocked back a fist and hit him as hard as she could. He didn't block it but he did brace himself for it so that he wasn't throne across the dreadnought's flag bridge.

"How could you lose our daughter?" she demanded, "All you had to do was watch her until the war was over. That end is going to happen in a few days' time. You couldn't manage to hold on for another _two_ days?"

"I also have enemies, Maxima. The Techno-Organic Union made a deal with them: technology in exchange for Kalea. To be blunt, they overwhelmed us, me specifically, and took off with her before we even knew what they were after." Superman explained.

"Dammit." Maxima swore, "They have her and I can't back down, no matter what. The rest of the Empire is counting on this victory. If I fail, my crown falls and the rest of the systems will willingly follow the TOU."

"Don't worry, _we'll_ get her back. Just point us in the right direction." Superman advised.

"They'll be in orbit over Orblat, their capitol planet. It's a moon base but be warned; the moon is so overrun with construction it isn't known if the lunar surface can even be reached anymore. I can get you there but you would be on your own on getting out." Maxima explained, "Very well, we'll deploy four hours before my fleet does. If we can't rescue her in that amount of time, we'll focus on keeping her alive until the fleet arrives."

"'We'?" he asked.

"My grand admiral will be the one leading the fleet anyway. I'm just extraneous baggage. This is my daughter we're talking about. If there's to be a rescue attempt, I'm in on it. There will be no attempt made without me joining it." She set her terms.

Superman smiled, "I think we can live with those demands."


	35. Chapter 35

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Captain and Mary Marvel flew point. Immediately behind them were Booster, Hawkman, Aztek, Stargirl, Red Tornado, and Steel. Penny's Orb had resumed its position behind the Blackhawks. J'onn was in communication with them via a Bluetooth sized transmitter. It had the advantage of truly being hands-free and of being less intrusive than the JLU's old earpieces.

That all being the case, Mary really should have responded when she streaked out ahead of the group with a fleeting, "They're gonna…!"

J'onn called her name several times to no avail. He then paged Captain Marvel. All Marvel could say was, "Mary has the added graces of the Greco-Roman goddesses. Artemis gives her hunting and tracking skills above and beyond mine. She's spotted something and she thinks it's a crisis. You won't see her again until we catch up."

Despite his overwhelming desire to keep the group intact, he said to Marvel; "Go. Assist her while you can."

"Thank you so much, J'onn." Captain Marvel gratefully replied and then he was gone!

* * *

On the streets below, the Legionnaires were looting, pillaging, and destroying anything and everything in sight. The populace, already terrified at having their bodies taken over and then just as suddenly released, trampled one another in a blind quest to flee. Dead bodies already littered several streets and more were joining them as the instinct for flight ran its course unabated. The Legionnaires were thoroughly enjoying themselves, especially Supreme and Ultraman.

They were throwing cars at fleeing innocents. They'd already killed or injured three dozen people when Mary spotted them. She decided to do something about it.

Mary dove towards the pair. She intended upon focusing on Supreme first but Ultraman somehow heard her coming while the Daxamite didn't. Ultraman turned and spotted her. He leapt into the air to intercept her and she slowed her attack. Ultraman edged her out in terms of strength and speed so raw power wouldn't win the day. However, he was a dullard so she intended to outwit him.

He charged in headlong, literally coming at her head first. She saw her opportunity and increased her speed again. When she was within striking distance, she swung her body around even as he started to raise his hands. She unloaded a sweeping kick to his head with all of her might. Ultraman sailed off into the distance, head first once again.

All of this alerted Supreme to her presence. She swept down on him only to be knocked out of the sky with a right cross. She skipped across the roofs of cars and eventually slowed enough to smash into one's chassis.

Mary scrambled out of the wreckage while Supreme hovered nearby. His smile was terrible to behold. The next move was hers but even the combined Wisdom of Solomon and Minerva wasn't enough to clue her into what needed to transpire. Achilles and Artemis also failed to provide an answer. Only Atlas whispered any advice: _endure_. She didn't know _what_ to endure but she was certain she wouldn't like it.

Captain Marvel's red and gold form streaked into Supreme. His right cross sent the Legionnaire sprawling. Without a word, Marvel confirmed his sister's good health and then he silently tore after Supreme. Mary's smile was short lived since she spotted Ultraman's return. He thought that by flying slow and near the streets he'd be sneakier. Mary decided to teach him the error of his ways.

* * *

Several blocks away, the Orbs settled down in City Center. The JLers gathered around Lady Blackhawk's Orb. J'onn gave a demonstration there using an iPad as a visual aid. The tablet computer displayed a map of Metropolis. Crisis areas were designated by red dots. Zooming in on those points opened up display windows on the side showing news reports of the carnage.

It seemed the Legionnaires had broken up into five major areas of concern. Captain and Mary Marvel were dealing with the rampage at the heart of the city. The Crime Syndicate was converging on their position even as they settled into combat with Supreme and Ultraman. J'onn was asked about sending reinforcements to the Marvels and he declined. Other areas needed even more attention.

Flash's Rogues, supported by other villains, were looting Metropolis' financial district. J'onn quickly outlined a team roster and Flash led them away. The remaining heavy hitters not engaged with the Marvels were cleaning out the Metal and Mineral Securities Exchange. J'onn decided on the team that would assist him there. Next came the Legionnaires pillaging STAR Labs. Mr. Terrific gathered the remainder and set out.

The fifth and final area of concern was the Wilkinson Center. A three block thick cordon of transfixed bodies still surrounded it and long distance camera lenses had spotted Legionnaires prowling the grounds. J'onn, upon conferring with the Flash and Mr. Terrific, decided to save that conflict until the end when the League could present a united front and hopefully prevent any more casualties.

* * *

"Urgh!" Ultraman grunted as Mary leveled him with a right. He rose from his seated position and wiped the blood and spittle from his lips. To be frank, Ultraman was _confused_. Mary was proving to be a wily opponent, much more versed in hand to hand combat then he was.

"Give up and I won't make you scream for mercy. You'll die quick." He offered. To his way of thinking, the terms were generous.

"Why? So you'll _suffocate_ me? I think you already tried that and you blew it, you loser!" Mary retorted.

Ultraman launched himself at her but she met his face with her fist. That stopped him cold. While he was waiting for the stars to clear out of his eyes she leapt up and kicked him under the jaw, throwing him down onto his back. He rose quickly but he was getting angry now and his approaches were increasingly bullish. She knew he wasn't going to be able to withstand much more pounding. She counted on it so she could help Billy.

* * *

Supreme and Captain Marvel were at a standstill. They'd each leveled their mightiest blows upon the other and that hadn't secured a victory. If anything, both parties were simply more obstinate.

"Give up. You're a Superman wannabe and even Superman can't beat me." Marvel fudged the facts.

"Maybe he didn't get _creative_ enough." Supreme sneered.

"Huh?" Marvel was confused. Supreme drew in a deep breath and then froze Captain Marvel with it. Next he waited for Marvel to shatter the ice and then unleashed the full fury of his heat vision upon the JLer. While the good Captain was staggered by that, Supreme came in and beat him senseless. That accomplished, he sought out Ultraman.

* * *

Mary landed another right, then a left to the body. This was followed with a right to the body and a left uppercut. Ultraman snarled as he picked himself up. His eyes sparked with hope and Mary wondered why. She discovered why as Supreme put her in a Full Nelson. Ultraman gleefully cracked his knuckles after rising. He began his approach slowly but built up speed as he drew his fist back.

Mary went limp and slipped out of Supreme's grasp. He had time to register shock before Ultraman hit him square on. Supreme was thrown back and Ultraman just stood still, trying to muddle through what had just happened.

Mary reacted before he had a chance to. She came out of her crouch and tagged Ultraman with a right cross. She put everything she had into that punch and it knocked the beleaguered Legionnaire out. Next she leapt atop of a dazed Supreme and pummeled him into oblivion.

A giant emerald mallet pounded Mary into the ground. As she struggled to rise she heard familiar laughter.

"Might as well stay down." Superwoman scoffed, "We'll just keep pounding on you until you give up."

Power Ring and Wonder Girl were with her. Something had changed in Wonder Girl. It was in her eyes but Mary didn't have time to mull it over. She launched herself at Superwoman but the Amazon met her with a right cross. Mary was knocked back and Power Ring seized her with a giant hand construct. The hand began to squeeze ever tighter and she had difficulty breathing.

"You should've let us smother you. It would've been quicker and easier." Superwoman laughed.

Mary thought it was just as well that she needed to conserve her air. She didn't have anything nice to say anyway. The only thing that frightened her was what had they done with Billy?

* * *

The Flash led his team into the financial district. Here banks stored money in the form of negotiable bonds and large denominations. He took a quick survey of the scene.

The Legionnaires appeared to have Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Captain Boomerang, Heat Wave, the Golden Glider, the Weather Wizard, and the Trickster. Only…the Trickster was out of costume and wearing an expensive, tailored suit. Other Legionnaires included Plastique, the Gentleman Ghost, Dr. Polaris, the Shade, and the Shadow Thief.

Flash had Fire, Ice, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Hawk, Dove, Dr. Light, Hawkman, the Atom, and Obsidian with him. Flash wondered about the Trickster. The last time that he'd seen him in Islamabad, the poor guy had _definitely_ needed his medication. It looked like they'd kept him off of it too long. Who knew who he'd turned into now?

Flash was about to call a huddle and brainstorm a plan when Captain Cold yelled, "Attack!"

* * *

J'onn and his force faced down the Legionnaires at the Metal and Mineral Securities Exchange. The opposition included Spencer Hawk, Blockbuster, Atom Smasher, Volcana, Livewire, Multiplex, Major Force, Black Mass, Blackrock, and the Key. They'd been in the process of hauling away the precious metals and gems when the JLers arrived.

J'onn was joined by Stargirl, Plastic Man, Red Tornado, Steel, Wildcat, Nemesis, the Ray, and Booster Gold. J'onn knew the odds were against his team but then they were against every League team, especially Captain and Mary Marvel. The teams were built around the hope that once _one_ team prevailed it would seek out and assist other teams. He had to believe the Marvels could hold out that long.

The Key spotted them and began issuing instructions to the others. They willingly complied and raced forward to meet the League. Soon, the battle was joined.

* * *

Hector Hammond oversaw the Legionnaires at STAR Labs. With him were Kestrel, Giganta, Killer Croc, Bane, Clayface, Ragdoll, Toyman, Firefly, Atomic Skull, Cheraxes, the Weed, Catman, the Enchantress, and Count Vertigo. They faced Mr. Terrific, the Shining Knight, Aztek, Hourman, Commander Steel, Apache Chief, Black Vulcan, and Samurai. Personally, Mr. Terrific didn't give the Legion half a chance. If he'd been able to smile, Hector Hammond would've. As it was, he mentally laughed inside of everyone's head.

* * *

**a/n: This one was a struggle. It just never seemed to flow properly even after 4 revisions. I finally gave up and uploaded it the way it is. I hope it wasn't too painful. I have high hopes for the following chapter. **


	36. Chapter 36

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"No!" Shazam shouted as he rose from his perch on the Rock of Eternity. He'd been, as always, monitoring the progress of his young charges. Billy and Mary Batson received the gods' gifts by invoking his name. Their power was transferred through him.

The wizard saw the Marvels' peril and knew that the gods, and in Mary's case the goddesses were included, only allocated so much power to each of them. There was nothing he could do. Or could he? Black Adam was the remaining Marvel family member and he was not engaged in the fight. Perhaps he would join in?

There was one complication and that was Black Adam himself. The Black Marvel had progressed down the path of redemption, just as Shazam knew he would, and then he'd gone and killed that poor man. Although, Shazam was forced to admit that Anoushen certainly deserved it. The wizard had lived for enough millennia to remember the old ways and in those days Anoushen's fate would've been sealed. But to traumatize poor Mary when she was already facing so much? Unforgiveable!

Shazam was watching Adam quite carefully now. His original champion had joined the Global Guardians and seemed to have thrived over the last few days. He'd helped them thwart the 7 Sorcerers and their allies the Injustice League. Of course, the best members of the IL had been recruited out from under them by Luthor and the 7 Sorcerers only formed out of convenience. They weren't truly united and they had no leadership just a fanatical goal of resurrecting one of the world's greatest evils.

Shazam himself had faced that unnamable menace. No one invoked his name for fear of bringing him back to life. He'd sworn to return to life and wreak vengeance upon the world that had rejected him. Shazam, Dr. Fate, Dr. Mist, and a few others had held vigil all of these centuries to prevent just that.

Fate had led the trifecta of sorcerers in waiting on the sidelines while the Global Guardians battled their foes. His reasoning included exhortations for faith in the heroes and a guarantee of their ability to overcome the villains. Jack, Vapor, and Black Adam had devised a sleight of hand to ultimately insure their victory and it had worked.

The Unnamable _had _been resurrected but _without_ his talismans. The Guardians had crafted forgeries throughout the world as they raced the 7 Sorcerers for them. The bad guys had captured those and used them for their spell. The Unnamable returned to life…for about a minute and then he returned to being dust and bone.

Black Adam had proven himself once again and now he was going to be called back to the wizard's service. Shazam idly wondered how the Egyptian would respond to that. It didn't matter. He was needed and he was needed by the Marvel Family. Adam would respond appropriately. He _had_ to.

* * *

Mary pushed out with all of her considerable might. Power Ring's grip loosened and she managed to get her hands up to her chest and heave for all she was worth. Power Ring grunted as his construct's bonds faltered. Eyes narrowing and brow furrowing as he concentrated, he redoubled his effort but so did Mary Marvel. They were deadlocked in a life or death struggle. Of course, only Mary faced mortal peril but then again, if Power Ring failed he still had to face Superwoman. She held the advantage though. Power Ring would tire while Mary, imbued with the stamina of Atlas, could literally go forever.

* * *

Black Adam had been enjoying a late meal with the Global Guardians when Shazam transported him to the Rock of Eternity. His disappointment at being torn from his comrades swiftly turned to wariness regarding the wizard's designs.

"Not to be too blunt but why have you summoned me, old man?" Adam asked.

"Gaze upon the mortal sphere with me." Shazam invited him.

Adam was reluctant but he complied. What he saw chilled his very soul. Captain Marvel was down and just beginning to stir. Mary, his precious child, was engaged in a fight for her very life. Ultraman and Supreme had woken and had joined Superwoman and Wonder Girl in watching Mary's travails. Black Adam had never faced Ultraman but understood that he was Superman's doppelganger from Earth-3.

Adam remembered Superwoman with far too much acrimony. The Amazon was a psychopath. Even if Mary freed herself of the ersatz "Green Lantern's" grip, she'd still have the others to face.

"Send me! I beg you!" Adam cried.

"I shall in a moment but first: a warning." Shazam declared, "Mary is quite fragile right now. Do not goad her or cause her further distress. I do not think that you wish to do so and would in fact suffer for it. The child struggled with the loss of innocence _before_ Darkseid inflicted his curse and it makes it that much worse."

"So he _is_ infecting her?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Shazam said gravely, "He is present within her heart, mind, and soul. Even in defeat, the Dark Lord reaches out to corrupt the noblest among us. I fear for all who confronted him and that includes you, Teth-Adam."

"Me?" Black Adam couldn't believe it.

"Darkseid pronounced his curse against _all_ of you. He is not one to make idle threats." Shazam explained. Rather than argue with his first chosen, he transported Adam to Earth.

* * *

"Y'know, we don't have to kill her." Wonder Girl suggested.

"Have you gone daft?" Superwoman demanded to know, "Of course we have to kill her."

"She'd make a valuable hostage. Think of what Sivana would give you for her." Wonder Girl expanded on her idea, "Especially since you could give him a matched set."

Caught up by her own quest for vengeance, Superwoman had forgotten about Captain Marvel, "Ultraman! Go collect the other Marvel."

"Who?" the notoriously dense Kryptonian asked.

"_Captain_ Marvel, you lummox." Superwoman explained. There wasn't any recognition from Ultraman. She threw her hands up in the air, "Gah! Supreme, would you collect our prize?"

He smiled indulgently, "Of course."

Superwoman cuffed Ultraman upside the head as Supreme flew away. Ultraman yelped, "What did I do?"

"Nothing! That's the problem." Superwoman snapped.

"Oh." Ultraman partially realized what had happened in his own dull-witted way.

A bolt of lightning struck just behind the Syndicate and Black Adam stood revealed. His eyes were full of dark menace as he said, "Let her go. Now!"

"Crush her!" Superwoman demanded of Power Ring. Adam was surprised to see his own look of horror echoed on Wonder Girl's face. He'd always known the girl wasn't particularly bloodthirsty but she also gave no quarter to her opponents. He also saw that despite her disagreeing with Superwoman's order she wasn't going to do anything about it.

Black Adam flew to Power Ring's location and belted the Legionnaire as hard as he could. The other-dimensional Green Lantern was knocked back. His personal field saved him from no greater harm than a split lip and being mildly stunned. With his concentration blown, Mary was free!

Mary's first action was to slap Black Adam's face, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Her blow stung Adam in more ways than one, "My child, the wizard sent me to…"

She thrust a finger in front of his face, "_Don't_ you call me that!"

"My… Mary, I am here to help." Adam tried again.

"Then help somebody else." Mary said coldly and she turned to face the encroaching Ultraman.

* * *

Meanwhile, while this scene had been unfolding, Superwoman ordered her remaining comrades into action while the Marvels were fighting amongst themselves. Fortunately, Mary had seen Ultraman's approach and met it square in the nose with a right. That stopped him cold and she followed through with a round kick and then a left cross. An uppercut followed and then a sidekick to the ribs. Ultraman was reeling so Superwoman intervened.

"Idiot!" she snarled at him as she leapt at Mary.

* * *

Power Ring refocused his attention upon Black Adam. Unfortunately for the ring slinger, the Black Marvel was prepared. He pummeled Power Ring. The villain sustained injuries despite his personal field. None of his constructs were sustained by enough willpower to hold Adam. Finally Wonder Girl came in after Power Ring was down and wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

She unleashed a flurry of blows, several of which connected. Adam broke free and wiped the spittle off of his lips, "Why are you doing this? You do not want to, that is plain to see."

"It's a matter of duty. Surely you know about that." Wonder Girl countered.

"Be warned girl, I will not hold back." Adam warned.

A sad little smile formed on her lips, "Neither will I."

Five minutes later, both were bruised and blood but only Black Adam was still standing. He moved to Power Ring's side. The Lantern was stirring. A kick to the head ended that. The Black Marvel stripped Power Ring of said ring and turned to see Ultraman preparing to ambush Mary Marvel.

A cry born of rage and utter desolation escaped from Adam's lips as he rushed forward and flew into Ultraman.

* * *

Supreme returned to Captain Marvel's location only to find the good Captain missing. He swept the area with his enhanced senses and saw and heard nothing. Marvel then dropped in on him from above. He'd been loitering several hundred feet directly above Supreme and now he took the opportunity to ambush the Daxamite.

Mirroring Galatea's preferred mode of aerial attack, he plunged feet first. Landing a foot on each of Supreme's shoulders, he pushed the Legionnaire into the ground. Supreme's knees buckled and his upper torso and head slammed into the pavement below. Not relenting for a second, Marvel kicked him in the head; once, twice, and a third time for good measure. Supreme passed out.

* * *

Black Adam struck Ultraman and the Kryptonian grunted. Adam threw blow after blow but Ultraman protected himself. Finally, Ultraman lobbed a shot into Adam's gut. Caught unprepared, Adam reeled.

Ultraman came in with one roundhouse after another. Adam echoed Ultraman's earlier pose with his protective stance. Changing up, Ultraman threw a punch and then launched a knee strike to the gut. Power Ring's ring fell from Adam's belt. Ultraman punched Black Adam as he reached for it. With Adam down, Ultraman easily plucked it off of the ground.

He peered at the ring. It looked vaguely familiar… Maybe he should ask Power Ring about it. He knew about rings.

* * *

Mary and Superwoman were engaged in a free for all. No quarter given, none asked for. Every blow was mightier than the one before it. Finesse was forgotten. The objective here was to simply beat your opponent into the ground.

That was until Superwoman jammed her fingers into Mary's throat. Mary recoiled and clutched her wounded throat. It was becoming difficult to breathe. As she fought for each gasp, Superwoman threw her lasso around Mary's throat and cinched it.

She reeled in Mary and struck her in the face several times before moving behind the Marvel. She cinched the mystical rope even tighter then. Buckling Mary's knees, she arranged to have an even better position for choking the life out of the JLer. This way, Superwoman not only got revenge for Mary's besting her in the past but she also got to vicariously repay Wonder Woman for her tracheal trauma. Life was sweet…_unless_ you were Mary Marvel.

* * *

Captain Marvel stood vigil over Supreme's fallen form. Sadly though, he stood a little _too_ close. Supreme kicked his legs out from underneath him and Marvel went down. They rose as one and stared one another down. Supreme wore a vicious smile.

"No vision powers or freezing breath for you, boy. I'm going to enjoy killing you with my bare hands." Supreme boasted.

Captain Marvel decided to borrow a page from Stargirl's playbook, "As if. The only person getting spanked around here is you."

They stared at one another for a moment longer. Supreme's confusion was evident. Marvel looked embarrassed, "Did I say that wrong?"

It was then that apoplectic rage filled Supreme's being.


	37. Chapter 37

5 Justice League Family Affairs

Supreme flew straight into Captain Marvel…or more accurately, Captain Marvel's _fist_. He'd come in with his fist cocked back and his other hand defensively poised over his stomach. Added to this indefensible posture was the fact that he was a blur of motion. The sound of Marvel's blow striking the Daxamite's nose was like cannon fire. Supreme compressed in on himself and fell to the ground in a heap.

Captain Marvel rubbed his knuckles. Solomon, Achilles, and Hercules had worked together inspiring that little move. Now it was time to see how Mary was doing.

* * *

Mary wasn't doing well at that moment. She managed to wrap her fingers around the rope where it crossed her neck. Pulling it marginally off of her throat she was able to speak. Rasping the words, she managed to say; "Sha…Shazam."

Lightning poured from the sky and struck Superwoman. She screamed as the gigawatt charge coursed through her. Then, as suddenly as it appeared, it spent itself.

Superwoman collapsed and Mary pulled the lasso free and discarded it. She remained on her knees and in a ragged whisper repeated the wizard's name. Lightning descended from the heavens again and washed her wounds clean. Fully healed and revitalized, Mary looked to Black Adam to see what was afoot.

* * *

Black Adam was getting his knees underneath him as he pushed off of the ground. Ultraman kicked him in the face, knocking him on his back. Adam rolled over and immediately tried to rise. Ultraman repeated his treatment of the Black Marvel.

Despite her anger towards Back Adam, Mary knew he'd never learn his lesson in personal responsibility if Ultraman killed him…if he could die that is. The ultimate limits of the Marvels' invulnerability had never been tested. It was supposed to be finite since all of their other gifts had limits. Also, Black Adam received his powers from the Egyptian pantheon; perhaps his limits were different than hers and Billy's.

Adam was down but not quite out when Mary intervened. She spun Ultraman around and hammered him with everything she could muster into one shot. He went down and as he fell he dropped the power ring. Mary stooped down and retrieved it. It began to glow green and it flew out of her hand and back to Power Ring's.

As shaky as Power Ring was, his will was still resolute enough to create a battering ram that pushed Mary _through_ the skyscraper that lay behind her. He also got a shield up in time to ward off Captain Marvel's outrage at the harsh treatment of his sister.

Wonder Girl intercepted Marvel on his second attempt to get at Power Ring. She battled him, using every combat art form that she knew of. Captain Marvel held his own but he didn't get any closer to apprehending her. Truth be told, she was merely the distraction.

Power Ring gathered up the rest of the Crime Syndicate and Supreme. He used a pile driver to hammer Marvel into the ground. Mary reappeared then. Power Ring fended her off but his attention was divided between ferrying his fallen comrades and dealing with the irate Mary Marvel.

Wonder Girl opened a boom tube and then flew up and delivered an uppercut to Mary's jaw. The Legionnaires escaped while the three Marvels were gathering their wits. Captain Marvel was leery of Black Adam's presence.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"The wizard sent me to aid you in your time of need. Since I am still here I am assuming that he feels my presence is still warranted." Adam calmly replied.

"Maybe he does but I…" Mary was cut off by bolts of lightning transporting the three of them to the Rock of Eternity.

"You will cease this bickering!" Shazam demanded from his perch, "You are all three my chosen champions. Mary, for much of the world this is a kinder age than has ever been seen before. Teth-Adam is adjusting to it. You may disagree with his actions in Bailya but that does not mean I will allow you to spurn his help. I chose him to assist you in your hour of need and he performed his duties admirably. You should thank him."

Mary was suddenly aware of all eyes being on her. Stiffening up, she turned to Adam; "Thank you for the help. We've got it from here."

Shazam sighed. Black Adam took it well, at least as well as good be expected. In truth it broke his heart but he maintained his stoic façade, "Very well, child. I will go."

"No, you won't." Shazam sternly replied, "The Justice League is need of assistance. Assistance from all _three_ Marvels."

"Then create a fourth Marvel." Mary insisted.

Shazam thought of Freddy Freeman and his intentions on including him in the Marvel fold but that was for a later date. This crisis was already underway. It needed a response _now_!

"I will consider your request." Shazam allowed, "However, the Justice League is divided into three teams and there are three of you. Each of you are going to a team. Trust your own judgment from there."

That said, each Marvel disappeared in a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Captain Cold yelled, "Attack!" He followed this up with taking aim with his cold blaster and firing. He was aiming at the Flash and was honestly surprised when the Scarlet Speedster streaked out of the way. That left whoever had been behind him as the target by default. That wasn't usual for the Flash.

Captain Cold's eyes widened behind his polarized glasses as he saw who was next in line. Ice stood proud and erect, looking her goddess-like best. She stretched forth her hands and intercepted the beam with them. The beam coalesced in her hands and formed a glowing ball.

He released the trigger so Ice released the ball of cryogenic energy. A ball of slush, slush formed from the ambient gases, fell to her feet. Captain Cold was infuriated at being bested at his own game. He ratcheted up the power level on his cold gun. It would quickly drain the power cell but it would at least teach this snarky bitch a lesson before it did, he reasoned.

Ice merely smiled and captured the beam again. Containing its energies, she could feel the frost form in the air around her. She had plans for this energy so she waited out Captain Cold's futile temper tantrum. When he cut the beam, she struck.

This time she froze his gun. The accumulated cryogenic energy, backed with Ice's own mystical freezing powers, overwhelmed the gun's internal defroster in a nanosecond. The blaster crystallized and shattered, leaving Captain Cold defenseless.

Seeing how much insulation and electrically heated garb he wore, she thought it was safe to use her particular powers. She encased his legs in ice. As he held out his hands to ward off her powers, she created a pair of ice manacles for his wrists. He wasn't going anywhere. Hopefully he wouldn't have to pee anytime soon. Ice giggled to herself over that last thought. Sobering up, she scanned the periphery to see where she was needed. Seeing a need she rushed into action.

* * *

Captain Boomerang threw a razor edged boomerang at the Atom's head. Atom merely shrank beneath the weapon and then grew to his normal height. Captain Boomerang lamented this fact.

"Strewth! Hold still you bleedin' blighter. How'm I supposed to kill you if you keep ducking my `rangs?" Captain Boomerang demanded to know.

"I don't know and I don't care." Atom began running towards the Aussie.

The Captain threw two of his namesake weapons, one high and one low. Atom leapt into a hurdler's stance and shrank. Evading both boomerangs, he returned to his normal stature. Having reached Boomerang's position, he cocked back his fist. Rather than throw the punch, he saw the Legionnaire's victorious smile and he shrank instead.

Caught off guard, Captain Boomerang didn't catch his two returning weapons. Instead, he was struck by them. The electrical discharge from the boomerangs made him woozy. Atom returned to his full height and decked Captain Boomerang. Having put everything he had into one shot, and the "good" Captain being half electrocuted already, the villain was put down. Grinning, Atom went about disarming him.

* * *

The Gentleman Ghost was running down the street. Hawkman flew above him while carrying an Nth metal net. Having gotten close enough, Hawkman cast the net. It wrapped itself around the Ghost and the dandy went down.

Hawkman alighted next to the sprawled Legionnaire. He grabbed hold of the Ghost by wrapping his fingers around the spectral villain's lapels and interweaving the net into that grip. He hefted the Ghost to his feet. Using the net as a physical layer between himself and the Gentleman Ghost, Hawkman began to pummel the spirit.

Gentleman Ghost shoved Hawkman back and began to phase through the street below. He grabbed his top hat on his way down and tipped it in Carter Hall's direction. Hawkman took back to the air intending to use his enhanced sight to spot the Ghost where he next appeared and deal with him then and there.

* * *

The Golden Glider skated towards Black Canary's head. The ice producing blades cut through the air inches away from Dinah's face. Seeing her opponent's frustration, the Glider planted a toe pick and began a spin. Her trailing skate shot out shards of ice at Black Canary. Black Canary moved to deal with her but the Top interposed himself between the two women.

"Ah, ah, ah, no cat fights." He grinned.

A boxing glove arrow smashed into his face and he staggered backward. The Glider was taken aback. Black Canary looked back over her shoulder where Green Arrow was nocking another trick arrow into his drawstring.

"Go!" he urged.

Canary pounced on the Golden Glider. The Glider was an Olympic level ice skater but Black Canary was a world class martial artist. The Glider didn't stand a chance and she was knocked out in less than 30 seconds.

The Top was enraged to see this and he began to spin. Dinah unleashed her sonic scream and the Top was thrown off balance as he clutched his ears. Green Arrow fired off a stunner arrow and the Top went down.

Green Arrow sidled up to Black Canary, "Lookin' good, Babe."

Canary's arched eyebrow was mellowed by her smirk, "Babe?"

"Yeah, as in 'you're my…'" Arrow grinned.

"You'd better be grateful that I love your misogynistic ass, otherwise you'd be sitting on it." She duly informed him.

"Yeah, but you like it when I call you, 'Babe'." He countered playfully.

She laughed, "Just don't tell anyone…especially not Helena."

"A kiss will seal my lips forever." He offered. She obliged and then they trussed up their prisoners.

* * *

Darkness enveloped Dr. Light. Her hand lit up with a blinding white light. She could vaguely make out the Shade standing at the edge of her sightline.

"My darkness will swallow your…_ahem_…light." He promised. As promised, the darkness began to swallow her no matter how much light she produced. The Shade never moved from the edge of her awareness so she took aim and unleashed three photon bursts.

The first was sufficient to knock him out. The other two gauged out holes in a nearby building. Dr. Light removed the Shade's cane from his periphery and zip tied his wrist and ankles. Afterwards, gripping his cane in both hands, she pulsated light into the accoutrement until it shattered. Satisfied, Kimiyo Hoshi moved on to help her allies.

* * *

The Shadow Thief sneaked along the shadows running along eastern side of the street. He was trying to decide how to strike when a shadowy form reached out from those same shadows and sucked him in. He screamed and screamed. Finally, silence reigned and Obsidian emerged from the shadow carrying the Shadow Thief. Obsidian took the wristwatch-like transmuter that rendered the Thief like a shadow and stomped on it until it was in several pieces. Securing the Thief's wrists, he moved on to more challenging things.

* * *

Dove dodged a bomblet. Tucking and rolling he evaded the blast wave that it produced. Plastique had almost expended her smaller ordinance and was reaching the point where she'd have to use something big enough to harm her too. Dove was trying to avoid that possibility but he knew that Plastique could very well be pushed that far.

Suddenly electrical discharges came off of her body and she passed out. Green Arrow and Black Canary waved at him. Dove waved back and then bound Plastique up. Removing all of her explosives took longer than fighting her. When he was done he wasn't certain if he'd found them all but there were places he just wouldn't go.

* * *

Hawk was getting frustrated with this fight. Every time he showed his head Heat Wave tried to incinerate it. How was a supposed to lay on a knuckle sandwich if he couldn't get near the guy?

Suddenly he heard Heat Wave cry out. Hawk looked up to see Dr. Light strolling up to Heat Wave and zapping his thermal gun. She waved at Hawk to follow and then continued on her way down the street. He lit down the street without hesitation.

* * *

Mirror Master held Fire at bay. His mirror reflected her plasma blasts back at her. They couldn't hurt her but they did block her approach. Mirror master suddenly dropped the mirrors and huddled his arms around himself. The mirrors were covered in ice. Fire waved at Ice and came in for a landing in front of Mirror Master. Reverting to her human form, she knocked the half frozen Legionnaire out.

* * *

Weather Wizard and Dr. Polaris were the last two Legionnaires standing in this part of town. They'd dealt with the Flash, now it was time to deal with his fellow JLers. The storm had merely begun…


	38. Chapter 38

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"Good job bolstering my magnetic storm." Dr. Polaris congratulated Weather Wizard, "Together, we bagged the Flash."

A bolt of lightning hit near their position. Dr. Polaris looked askance at Weather Wizard, "You _do_ have this little front under control, don't you?"

"Just barely." The Wizard admitted, "That idiot, Disaster, has charged the atmosphere and my little thunderstorm here wants to ramp up to tropical storm levels."

"Major Disaster?" Dr. Polaris repeated the name with alarm, "What's _he_ doing?"

Weather Wizard grimaced, "He's building a Category 5 hurricane on the other side of the Long Island Sound. I don't know how his powers work. According to my wand, it shouldn't exist. It just keeps holding off of the mainland and building. If he unleashes that thing it's going to be an act of God."

Dr. Polaris snorted, "Disaster is no god. He just wants to be one."

* * *

In front of the Wilkinson Center, Luthor addressed the man in question, "You _can_ control it?"

"I can if I'm not distracted." Major Disaster assured him.

"I thought that was why your bodyguard here was standing by?" Luthor asked.

Disaster chuckled, "Big Sir is a friend…a formidable friend to be sure but he's no bodyguard. He has to be provoked into action. That action may be too late and I could be disabled and the storm already out of control."

"I'll be sure that the Brain assigns two or more of his little monkeys to you." Luthor placated him.

"I thought that only one of the Brain's stooges was a monkey." Major Disaster retorted.

"Actually Monsieur, I am an ape. A gorilla to be precise." Mallah said from behind him.

Disaster was suitably red faced as he turned to face the Brain's lover, "I'm sorry! I just didn't…"

"Think?" Mallah snapped, "That is apparent. You have caused my beloved to alter his plans and that is unforgivable."

"You be nice." Big Sir thundered, "Or I'll roll you up in a little ball and throw you away."

Mallah bristled and he raised his rifle. Luthor intervened, "May I remind you that the Justice League is out there. We have enough going against us without tearing ourselves apart. Big Sir, you will apologize."

Big Sir stuck out his lip and Disaster took over, "It's okay, Big Sir. The monk…the _gorilla_ didn't mean anything by it. We're all still friends."

Major Disaster draped his arm around Mallah's shoulders, "See? We're good."

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Mallah whispered.

Disaster leaned his face in and whispered back, "You obviously don't know Big Sir. He's almost as powerful as Solomon Grundy and about as rational. Now, for some reason he looks to me like a father figure. I'm just happy he likes me. He can literally rip your arms off _and _that would just be the beginning. Understand?"

Mallah smiled, "So we want to be friends for Big Sir's sake…or else."

"Precisely." Major Disaster confirmed it for him.

Mallah shrugged off Disaster's arm and stuck out his hand, "Pal."

Major Disaster accepted the hand and shook it. Big Sir was so overwhelmed with emotion that he decided to embrace the ancient art of the "group hug". Mallah was caught unawares and was nearly crushed. Luthor had seen the man-child rush forward and deftly evaded the behemoth's arm sweep.

"Merde." Mallah managed to say as Big Sir squeezed him and Disaster. Disaster managed to laugh between groans and patted the larger man's head.

"Okay, you can let go now. We're all friends now." Major Disaster chuckled.

Big Sir complied and then stepped back. Luthor knew that nicety had been taught to him by the mental hospital that he'd been found at by Flash's Rogues and had been subsequently reinforced by Major Disaster. The mentally retarded Big Sir functioned somewhere between a six and a nine year old depending upon the topic.

The cybernetic armor that Big Sir wore augmented his tremendous strength into superhuman levels. It also allowed him to fly but doing so frightened him so he rarely did it. The last augmentation was the most impressive. He could project a solid energy star and chain mace out of either gauntlet. This was his most destructive ability and another one that he rarely used. He felt bad when he broke things so he largely refrained.

The brain deformity that made him "challenged" also granted him a physique to rival Grundy and Mammoth's. Usually, Major Disaster had to do little else than introduce Big Sir and the shakedown was completed without a hitch. After all, it wasn't like Disaster was trying to get Big Sir into fights.

Disaster had read about Big Sir in a magazine article while cooling his heels in Stryker's Island. Disaster had the idea to recreate the Injustice League and Big Sir seemed a likely recruit. How was he to know the man would latch onto him as a father figure? Upon later reflection, it all boiled down to the fact that when he saw Big Sir in his cell at the psychiatric prison and recognized how terrified the giant was, Disaster pledged himself to taking care of the big galoot.

Luthor had recruited them from the rather pathetic Injustice League as a team. The Injusticers, devastated by the defection of their leader and a number of other principle members, managed to hang on but now they largely served as the comic relief of villainy. They weren't often caught, usually because the JLU or the Police were too busy laughing, but they were only marginally successful as well. They'd sworn vengeance against Luthor and Disaster but neither of them was losing any sleep waiting for it to arrive.

"If we're all reconciled now, it's time to focus on the matters at hand. The Justice League is nearby. I can practically smell them." Luthor opined, "Vigilance gentlemen. That's what will carry the day."

Luthor and Mallah re-entered the conference center. Major Disaster and Big Sir started discussing which movies they'd like to see when this was all over. The start of the Hollywood blockbuster season had begun and they each had their preferred choices.

Nearby, Nightwing, Catwoman, the Question, and the Huntress used a parabolic dish to listen in on everything that had been said. The next move was theirs and they knew they needed support to get past the Brotherhood of Evil, not to mention Major Disaster and Big Sir. Those holding the G8 leaders would also be an issue. Unfortunately, J'onn wasn't responding.

* * *

The Flash had been brought to an abrupt halt by magnetic fields suspending sheet lightning. Dr. Polaris and Weather Wizard's cooperative effort paid off and now the Scarlet Speedster was wrapped up by a couple of cars. He was also still out cold following the lightning strike that had brought him down. Now the Justice League was trying to navigate the street claimed by the two Legionnaires.

Dr. Polaris sent out magnetic waves that Weather Wizard caused to be charged with lightning. To add to the insult, the Weather Wizard's storm boasted wind gusts up to 40 miles an hour, dampening Green Arrow's ability to accurately target them. Even Dr. Light's photons or lasers couldn't penetrate the storm.

Hawk was down, a victim of sheet lightning. Hawkman was also down after attempting an aerial attack. Both Fire and Obsidian had fallen victim of their assumptions that their altered forms would prove to be immune to the storm's effects. Ice had found an effective strategy when she caused hailstones to form and pelt the Legionnaires. Polaris had singled her out for an attack and so she had fallen. Dove was guarding her insensate form.

"Dammit!" Green Arrow snarled as yet another arrow vectored off course.

"We just have to think." Black Canary urged, "We'll find a way to beat these bastards. All it takes is… Oh!"

A massive lightning bolt struck next to their position but rather than fry them, Mary Marvel materialized where it hit. The Atom suddenly grinned.

"I think you got your wish, Dinah." He happily said.

"What's happening?" Mary asked, all business.

Black Canary described the situation and their efforts so far. Mary nodded, "Just be ready to move after I get through."

"Don't you mean 'if'?" Green Arrow asked.

Mary gave him a wry glance and then flew towards the Legionnaires. Sheet lightning hit her with no effect. Dr. Polaris smashed her with four autos and then used sheet lightning to ignite the gas tanks. The flaming wreckage fell to the street below and burned unabated.

The two villains congratulated one another until the flaming wrecks were suddenly tossed down the street. Mary stood revealed and unscathed. Irritated best described her mood. To add to this chain of events, the cars holding the Flash began to vibrate. He was awake and he was literally shaking his prison apart.

Dr. Polaris turned his attention to the Flash, which gave Mary the opportunity to sweep in and belt the "good" Doctor. He flew into a concrete wall and slumped down onto the ground. Weather Wizard aimed his weather wand only to discover it wasn't in his hands any more.

Flash waved it around, "So, how does this thing work anyway?"

"I'll do it!" Weather Wizard shrieked. He accepted the wand back from Flash and shut down the weather system he'd created.

Flash pointed at the leading edge of the hurricane, "And that one?"

Weather Wizard sighed, "That's Major Disaster's doing. I don't know if I could shut it down if I tried."

"You want to stay out of jail?" Flash asked.

"Yes." Weather Wizard desperately grasped at the chance.

"Then try." Flash ordered.

* * *

Luthor ushered his special guests into a side room off of the main conference room where the leaders were held and the Legion had set up camp. Glorious Godfrey and Vermin Vundabar both wore satisfied smiles. Grodd had freed them from Stryker's where both were being held for trial. Their crimes were the Daxamite invasion and the brainwashing of the Earth. Now Godfrey had used his charms once again to persuade the G8 leaders to capitulate to Luthor. Now, the various world leaders were coordinating their speech writing efforts in an effort to sell the proposals to the public.

Godfrey and Vundabar's skills came cheap. Their price was sanctuary until Darkseid could be freed. Luthor had plans along those lines. He just needed more time to lay his plans for Earth.

Now was the time to arrange for his earthly spoils. With Darkseid's gratitude he could have the planet and the Dark Lord would once again occupy the throne of Apokolips. Eventually, Luthor would have that as well. He would hold the galaxy in the cusp of his hand.


	39. Chapter 39

5 Justice League Family Affairs

Mary helped Hawkman to his feet. He was happy that the battle had ended but he was also frustrated with how easily he'd been taken down. Mary offered a few words of comfort and then went and helped Fire.

"Ms. da Costa, you're all right!" Mary was delighted as she lifted the older woman to her feet.

"Never mind me, Mary Poppins. Where's Tora?" Fire asked. Mary pointed to where Dove was helping Ice up. Fire ran to her side.

"Tora! Talk to me! Are you all right?" a panicky Fire inquired.

Ice smiled, "It's all right Beatriz. I'm fine."

Fire assisted Ice to her feet. Ice patted Dove on the shoulder, "Dove has been taking care of me. I'm fine. Really."

"Shouldn't you have been checking on your brother?" Fire dryly asked.

"Hawk is fine. He's standing guard over Dr. Polaris. Ice needed me more." Dove explained.

Fire was less than convinced but she kept her barbs to herself. Green Arrow and Black Canary were joining Hawk at his self assigned post. Atom, Obsidian, and Dr. Light were with the Flash standing guard over Weather Wizard. Atom and the Wizard were deep in conversation.

Mary excused herself and went to the Flash's side, "You seem troubled."

"I could have sworn that the Trickster was with them when we arrived." Flash revealed, "He didn't look right."

"Does he ever look right?" Mary had to ask.

Flash broke into a rueful expression, "C'mon, he's not that bad."

Mary gave him a skeptical look and he relented, "Okay, he _is_ that bad but he needs help. Structure helps him. He needs…"

"A raincoat." Mary blurted.

Flash stared at her as though she were addled. She pointed at a place over his shoulder so he turned and saw the Trickster…only, was he the Trickster? James Jesse was dressed in an expensive tailored suit and he was completely drenched. Flash immediately ran to his side. Mary followed, driven more by curiosity than anything else.

"Jesse!" Flash exclaimed as he came to a halt before the bedraggled Legionnaire, "Is it you?"

The Trickster drew himself up, "The name _is_ Jesse. James Jesse. I'm with MI-6. Who do you represent?"

"MI-6? Like British Secret Service? I thought that was the SIS?" Flash rattled off.

Jesse's hand drifted toward the lump underneath his left armpit. Flash decided to distract him, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Secret Agent Man but I'm looking for the Trickster. Is he in there?"

"The Trickster? I've never heard…wait…the Flash?" recognition lit the Trickster's eyes, "What am I doing dressed like a peasant? Where's my Trickster garb? Where's the Trickstermobile? More importantly, where's the Laffy Taffy?"

"Jesse, listen to me…" Flash began.

"This is your fault!" the Trickster declared, "_Nobody_ tricks the Trickster!"

The Trickster pulled his weapon free with one deft move. It turned out to be a rubber chicken. Flash was so startled by this outré selection that he forgot to dodge as the Trickster squeezed the chicken and doused the Flash in a fine powder. The Flash immediately began to violently sneeze and the Trickster scampered off.

"I'll get him." Mary decided.

"Go easy on him." Flash said between sneezing fits, "Just follow him and see where it is he goes."

"But…?" Mary started to protest.

"Mary, he's confused. He needs help not a fist to the face." Flash broke off into another sneezing fit, "Besides this way we confirm where Luthor's holed up."

She saw the logic to the plan, "Okay. I'd better get going before he gets too far ahead. Are you going to be okay?"

Flash responded with a particularly violent sneeze. She didn't know if that was a "yes" or not but she took to the air and began stalking the wayward Trickster. She was immediately grateful for Artemis's hunting skills since he blended in with the crowds. She kept an eye on him though and followed him to the Wilkinson Center.

* * *

While the Flash's team had confronted the Rogues, J'onn's team had faced the Key's forces. The difference being that the Key's squad was nearly equal with the JLers in terms of real power projection. They were deadlocked as Shazam's lightning strike delivered Captain Marvel to their midst.

J'onn was in a standstill against Atom Smasher and there was no resolution in sight. Stargirl had achieved the first early, and real, victory of the afternoon. She'd unleashed the full power of the Cosmic Rod on Black Mass and blasted him into unconsciousness. Now she was aiding Wildcat in his effort to apprehend Multiplex. Sadly, the multiplying villain produced duplicates faster than either Wildcat or Courtney could knock them out and they were on the verge of being overwhelmed.

The Ray's solar powers were keeping Spencer Hawk at bay. The yellow light affected the renegade Green Lantern's power ring and they were deadlocked. Steel held an advantage over Blockbuster. Blockbuster's largely bestial nature worked against him. Steel's cunning, and armor, made him a physical match for the hulking Blockbuster. Steel focused on making the savage Legionnaire ever angrier so that he made colossal mistakes.

Nemesis was holding his own against the Key. The Key had reverted against type and used a plasma blaster to try and roast Nemesis. The JLer had his dart gun and was trying to immobilize the Key. Meanwhile, Volcana was trying to incinerate Booster Gold and Red Tornado. Booster had his force field to protect him from her flames but it didn't quell the heat. Red Tornado was physically immune to her powers but his own powers were neutralized. He'd tried creating a tornado to disperse Volcana's flames but it had destabilized and Reddy had barely managed to shut it down before it spun wildly out of control.

Plastic Man was going one on one with Major Force. Force was a product of the same experiment that produced Captain Atom and had created an identical type of being. Major Force was also a living nuclear reaction given form by an exo suit. His quantum blasts were just as powerful as Captain Atom's and he too possessed the ability to project radiation. He was using all of these abilities against Plas.

Captain Marvel yearned to aid Courtney but the Wisdom of Solomon demanded that he assist J'onn first. He flew to Atom Smasher and rocked him with a right cross. Marvel motioned for J'onn to move on.

"Go!" he said.

Much to Captain Marvel's gratitude, J'onn flew to Multiplex's position. Telepathically finding the _original_ fissionable villain, he knocked the Legionnaire out. Stargirl immediately went to the Ray's aid and Wildcat assisted Nemesis.

Courtney rocked Spencer's shields and then Ray focused all of his power in one shot and took the interdimensional fugitive down. Ray stripped Spencer of his ring and placed it in his jacket pocket. Ray and Stargirl then headed for Volcana.

Booster and Reddy were relieved as Ray and Stargirl blasted away at Volcana. She stood her ground for several minutes but when Booster added his proton blasters into the mix she broke and ran. She engulfed Captain Marvel in flame to distract him and then she and Atom Smasher boom tubed out of there.

Wildcat belted the Key. That served to distract him long enough for Nemesis to get a clear shot. The electrically charged dart stunned the Key and its anesthetic compound kept him down.

Next, they all gathered around Blockbuster. Captain Marvel leapt into the fray and assisted J'onn and Steel with subduing him. In the end, it was J'onn's telepathic probes and pleas for calm that soothed the savage. Blockbuster ended up lying down and falling asleep. That left Major Force to contend with.

* * *

Plastic Man kept snickering as Major Force poured on a blast of pure energy. One hand directed quantum energy while the other yielded hard radiation. Despite all of this, Plas merely laughed.

"What's so damn funny?" Major Force finally snapped.

Plas caught his breath, "You're energy blasts. They tickle."

"Tickle?" Major Force was incensed so he doubled the barrage. Rather than melt under the blast, Plastic Man fell into stitches. He wanted to be serious. He truly did. It just tickled so much…

"Gah!" Major Force exclaimed. Seeing the rest of J'onn's team coming at him, he summoned a boom tube and spirited himself away. J'onn inspected Plas while the pliable adventurer struggled to compose himself.

J'onn inspected Plas for any sign of injury. Plastic Man shooed him away, "I'm fine, J'onn. I only worry about melting. That's why I didn't square off with Volcana. All Major Force managed to do was tickle me senseless."

J'onn accepted this. Neither the Agency nor the ISA, Plas's previous employers, had any indications of the limits to Plastic Man's physical abilities. Mental, psychological, and emotional limits, yes, but not physical ones. Plastic Man himself knew that he had them, he just hadn't stretched his body far enough to discover most of them.

As nonchalant as Plas was over the transformation that had turned him into a superhero, psychologists suspected that there was an underlying element of fear. He clearly wasn't human anymore. He didn't require oxygen, food, sleep, or shelter to survive. He did, however, _like_ all of the above. Participating in all of these things made him appear to be more human; this comforted both Plas and those around him.

His own fear held him back from pushing his limits as far as they theoretically went. Although, Plas's time with the JLU had proven to be good for him. He'd gained a greater acceptance of himself and his powers over the last year. Little did J'onn realize that the "Superman" Servant of Darkness had discovered Plastic Man's stretching limitation when he pulled the hapless Plas to his extreme limit. Now it was just a matter of discovering the extent of his shape changing abilities.

* * *

An Orb-14 drove up the street and stopped before the assembled heroes. Lady Blackhawk got out and said, "J'onn, the Flash is checking in and Vigilante is calling from the Hall."

"Why didn't they page me directly?" he wondered.

"They tried." She smirked and pointed at her ear.

He reflexively reached up and touched his ear. His miniaturized signal device was missing. It had undoubtedly been lost when Atom Smasher landed one of his numerous blows. J'onn graced Lady Blackhawk with an embarrassed smile.

"May I utilize your comm array?" he sheepishly asked.

"That's why I'm here, handsome." She grinned.

J'onn gave her a double take. He'd caught the thought that accompanied the words. It was quite…_frisky_. He got into the Orb on the passenger side. She climbed into the driver's side and activated the comm array. No outward display of her inner thoughts was evident so J'onn relaxed.

The Orbs, like the Javelin shuttles and unlike the handheld signal devices, boasted real time video capability. The handhelds would provide a beautiful picture of an ear during conversation so the video was rarely used during communication. Streaming video could be captured and transmitted through a small camera on the back of the device like a cell phone's camera. A limited amount of video could be recorded but it could transmit for as long as the battery lasted.

Vigilante's masked features met J'onn as the connection to the Hall was established. J'onn knew Sue, L-Ron, and Vixen were there with him. J'onn hadn't needed telepathy to know that Vigilante was upset at being left behind nor had it taken any special precognition to see that Vixen was guarding him like a mother defending her cubs. A quiet word later and the decision had been made to leave the pair of them behind. Another quiet word to L-Ron guaranteed the JLers' comfort.

"Howdy, pard." Vigilante began, "We shore are glad to hear from ya'll. Things have been a'goin' on while ya've been facin' down them thar polecats."

"What kind of things?" J'onn didn't like the sound of that already.

"Lemme get Sue on the horn. She's ready to chew dynamite." Vigilante chuckled.

The scene shifted to Sue's agitated features. There were four stations in the Monitor Room and J'onn was willing to wager that every seat was filled. Sue was worried and it showed. J'onn wondered what could have disturbed her to this extent.

"J'onn, you have a Category 5 hurricane sitting just off shore. The storm has a 300 mile front. That means if it rolls inland it'll hit everything from Boston to Gotham City." Sue reported.

"There was no storm when we began our second assault." J'onn stated.

"It built up in 15 minutes. The best that we can figure is that it's the work of the Weather Wizard or Major Disaster. This storm could not have formed naturally." Sue explained, "That would explain how one was created this far north and how it built up so much energy so fast."

"Pardin me folks but the Question's team just signaled in. They kin confirm that Disaster is the no good varmint responsible for that there storm." Vigilante cut in.

"And his team is currently at the Wilkinson Conference Center?" J'onn wanted to confirm the address.

"A-yup. Go get `em pardner." Vigilante urged.

"Hold on, Vig." Vixen interrupted, "J'onn, the Flash wants to talk to you about related topics."

The Martian Manhunter spoke with the Flash about the Weather Wizard and also about Mary's scouting mission. J'onn requested a rendezvous at the three block barrier outside of the Wilkinson Center and tried to contact Mr. Terrific. Not receiving a reply, he loaded his team up into the Orb and flew off to STAR Labs.


	40. Chapter 40

4 Justice League Family Affairs

_We are what we're supposed to be  
Illusions of your fantasy  
All dots and lines that speak and say  
What we do is what you wish to do_

_We are the color symphony_  
_We do the things you wanna see_  
_Frame by frame, to the extreme_

_Our friends are so unreasonable_  
_They do the unpredictable_  
_All dots and lines that speak and say_  
_What we do is what you wish to do_

_It's all an orchestra of strings_  
_Doin' unbelievable things_  
_Frame by frame, to the extreme_  
_One by one, we're makin' it fun_

_We are the Cartoon Heroes - oh-oh-oh_  
_We are the ones who're gonna last forever_  
_We came out of a crazy mind - oh-oh-oh_  
_And walked out on a piece of paper_

_Here comes Spiderman, arachnophobian_  
_Welcome to the toon town party_  
_Here comes Superman, from never-neverland_  
_Welcome to the toon town party_

-Aqua

* * *

"Yeargh!" Count Vertigo cried out as two T-spheres nailed him with electrostatic discharges. Vertigo passed out and slumped to the ground. Mr. Terrific used the spheres to teleport to that location. Kneeling, he removed Vertigo's headgear. Now the Legionnaire's power was neutralized…but perhaps it could be used for some good.

Mr. Terrific also faced Hector Hammond. Hammond's telepathic and telekinetic abilities were second to none but fortunately the villain had one profound weakness: he was paralyzed from the eyelids down. His specially constructed hoverchair, controlled by his mind, granted him mobility. Special feeding tubes supplied him with nourishment and bodily wastes were attended to and disposed of by virtue of his TK abilities. Separated from his chair he retained his powers but was generally so concerned with survival that all thoughts of conflict went out of his mind.

John Stewart had faced Hammond after Hal Jordan had left Earth and the mutated menace had learned that Stewart didn't easily take prisoners. His no nonsense approach had proven that a direct frontal assault was the easiest solution to Hector's threat. Knowing this, Mr. Terrific decided to take the battle to Hammond himself.

_Ah, coming to get me are you?_ Terrific heard Hammond's mental "voice" in his head, _This should prove amusing._

Mr. Terrific had brought five T-spheres with him. They were distributed across STAR Labs' galleria, allowing him access to any portion of the area. Signaling for a teleport, Mr. Terrific vanished in a flash of light. He reappeared ten feet away from Hammond's position. Terrific had slipped on Vertigo's device and activated it immediately upon arrival.

Hammond closed his eyes and thoughtcast, _All I need do is close my eyes. I can still find you by virtue of your thoughts. What can you do to counter my own immeasurable power?_

"This." Mr. Terrific replied. The five T-spheres converged on Hammond's location and fired. Hammond's chair shorted out and fell to the floor. It ingloriously dumped Hammond onto his face. Since he was immune to his own telekinesis, he was effectively shut down.

Terrific deactivated the vertigo inducer and removed it. He went to Hammond's position and knelt beside the stranded villain. He repositioned Hammond's inert form so that he would be more comfortable. Hector Hammond's greatest secret was that though he was completely paralyzed he still had full sensation. He was grateful but he also saw an opportunity.

Mr. Terrific felt Hammond's grip on his mind. He wanted Terrific to carry him about. Mr. Terrific shrugged Hector's attempt at mind control aside. He then triggered his T-spheres into delivering another electrostatic discharge, this time centered on Hammond himself. Mr. Terrific felt Hammond's pain but he endured it while the Legionnaire passed out.

Gathering himself up, Mr. Terrific dispersed his T-sphere's across STAR Labs' property. When they began reporting in, he decided on his next course of action. Vanishing in a flash of light he set out to aid his comrades.

* * *

The Shining Knight came across Charaxes as the moth creature had cocooned a woman up against a wall and he was preparing to eat her. Sir Justin immediately intervened. His first sword stroke partially severed Charaxes's left wing off. Screaming in pain, the creature backed off.

Justin used his sword to free the captive scientist. She shrieked as soon as she was free. Justin thrust the blade of his sword straight back. He heard a satisfying "Urk" come from Charaxes. Justin then deftly pulled the blade from the Legionnaire's ribs, spun the sword in his hand as he turned and beheaded the creature all in one smooth motion.

The STAR Labs employee was dangerously close to going into shock. Justin noted a bloody patch in her clothing just above her left clavicle. He gently addressed the lady and got permission to inspect the wound. It was there that Charaxes had taken his first, and thankfully only, bite.

Justin grew firmer in his entreaties with the woman, "Milady…milady…milady!"

Her eyes grew wide even as she grew quiet. Justin adopted his most charming smile, "My name is Justin. What t'would yours be?"

"I…" she faltered.

"Milady, it is important for me to know. You art perilously close they condition they call 'shock'. I need a name by which I can call you and you will graciously respond." He explained.

"Tessa…my name is Tessa." Her eyes welled up, "Is it bad?"

It took Justin a second to register that she was referring to the bite. He grew solemn, "I will not lie, Lady Tessa. It is in dire need of cleansing."

Tessa accepted this and nodded towards the opposite wall. It was lined with cabinets. Alongside the cabinets, strapped to the wall was a case bearing a red cross. Justin smiled.

"Absolutely brilliant, milady!" he said as he escorted her away from Charaxes beheaded corpse and to a nearby work desk. He seated her and promised that he would be right back. He retrieved the first aid kit and was as good as his word.

"Ah, there you are." Firefly sneered from the west doorway, "No need to rise, Shining Knight. You and the lady can comfort one another as you burn to death."

"Um…" Tessa held up a finger.

"Truly thou art a varlet, threatening a defenseless maiden." Justin snarled as he drew his sword.

"Hey!" Tessa and Firefly yelped at the same time.

Firefly tossed the thermite grenade that he'd been fondling. Justin swatted it aside with his sword and it landed atop of Charaxes's corpse. It released its petrochemicals and ignited them. The body provided ready fuel and a blaze quickly threatened to overwhelm the room.

Yellow lights began flashing in the ceiling and sirens sounded. Halon dispensers released a shot of the gas across the room. Justin began choking. Tessa grabbed hold of both the stricken knight and the first aid case and bolted out of the east entrance. Firefly, also desperate for oxygen retreated out of the west entrance that he'd arrived through.

Wracked by coughs, Justin and Tessa bent over, supporting themselves by pushing off of their legs with their arms. When it became evident that free oxygen abounded out in the corridor, Tessa took Justin by the arm and led him to the closest wall. Urging him to kneel, she got him to take off his conical helm and pull the chainmail hood off of his head. Despite herself, she smiled.

"You _are_ handsome." She said and then coughed into her hand. She opened the first aid case and found a flashlight. She checked the dilation factor of his eyes. The pupils immediately shrank and his eyes didn't appear to be glassy.

He began to protest, "Nay lass. It is I that should care for you."

A wry expression settled on her face, "This isn't some kind of paternalistic bullshit is it? I'll be really disappointed if it is."

Justin mouthed the word 'paternalistic' and shook his head, "I do not know this word that you use so readily but I think its meaning is plain. _You_ are the injured party here. I am merely shaken from that…that…"

Her grin became rueful, "Yeah, the Halon can do that."

Justin tentatively smiled as well, "Now, if it has been decided upon that thou'rt truly wounded, I shall attend to thee."

"Thee?" Tessa's eyebrow arched, "You wouldn't happen to be Amish, would you?"

"Surely not." Justin promised.

"Let me get outta these things." Tessa offered. She shrugged off the lab coat and her blouse followed. Justin looked up from rummaging in the case and was aghast.

"Milady! Thou needest not expose thyself. I can manage around thy raiment." Justin protested.

"Lemme get this straight, you hang out with Wonder Woman who is by any and all definitions hanging out all over the place and you're getting flustered because I'm down to my bra?" Tessa dryly asked. Seeing that the irony was lost on him, she added; "I trust you not to grope me. Just disinfect that…that _bite _and get it over with, okay?"

"Be warned, Lady Tessa, this _will_ hurt." Justin tried to brace her.

"Just do it." She said through clenched teeth.

He applied the antiseptic and she drew in her breath and her eyes tightly shut. When the chemical had stopped reacting, Justin cleaned the wound with sterile pads soaked in rubbing alcohol. At one point, a whimper escaped Tessa's lips.

"Milady?" he asked.

"Keep doing it." She ordered.

Justin reapplied the antiseptic and there was no reaction this time. Applying Neosporin to a dry sterile cloth, he completely laced it with the compound. He then placed the dressing into the wound. Getting a larger pad, he placed that over the top of the dressing to secure it in place as he taped up the bandage. When he'd finished, he looked over at Tessa.

She was watching him with wide open eyes, "Are you done?"

"Yea, verily." Justin nodded. She inspected the dressing as he spoke, "Truly, you showed as much courage as any of my maidenly comrades in arms."

An impish twinkle was born in her eye, "So do I get a reward?"

"A what?" Justin was confused.

"A reward. For being so brave. That is the usual deal isn't it?" the glimmer in her eye radiated now.

"Mayhap it is. What would you like?" Justin blindly agreed.

"A kiss." Tessa said eagerly.

"Ah yes, the usual fee. I myself have…hrmph!" Justin shut up as Tessa took hold of his neck with her good arm and fiercely kissed him. The kiss lingered and transformed itself over time into different types of passion. When Tessa released Justin, he was wide eyed.

"There's more where that came from." She promised in a husky voice. She leaned in and whispered her address in his ear. She promised to be there at a specific time and through the evening for the next three days. If he hadn't shown up by then it was his loss.

"Let me get you out of this building." Justin requested.

Tessa laughed, "I can find my own way out."

Justin chuckled, "I have no doubt but the Legion of Doom is still on the premises. The homicidal Firefly is but one villain."

Tessa frowned, "I see your point. Lead on then, kind sir."

Justin wore a sheepish grin, "Thou will have to lead the way, milady. I shall simply be there to keepest thou safe."

"Deal." She kissed his cheek, took his hand, and began to guide him towards the main entrance.

* * *

Outside, in the main parking lot, lightning struck and delivered Black Adam. There was a commotion in an ancillary lot and he flew towards the light, noise, and explosions. He hovered in the air and witnessed Apache Chief, Samurai, and Black Vulcan waging war with the Enchantress. Kestrel watched from a perch atop of STAR Labs while Killer Croc, Copperhead, the Weed, and Toyman lay unconscious on the ground. Giganta also loomed nearby taking in the sights of the battle.

Black Adam committed himself and plunged into the fray…


	41. Chapter 41

5 Justice League Family Affairs

"Ahhhh!" Clayface cried out as the assembled T-spheres shocked him. He fell face down on the ground and lay still. Elongated Man smiled.

"Thanks Mr. T. Catman was no problem but Mr. Play-do here was killing me." Ralph admitted.

Terrific nodded, noting the rips, cuts, and tears in Ralph's costume; "I'm glad to help. You can catch your breath while my spheres deploy. It should only take 5 minutes or so to start getting reports back in."

"Hey, take your time." Ralph grinned.

* * *

The wall buckled and Hourman came hurtling through it. Laid out on his back, he was distinctly exposed. He quickly scrambled to his feet.

"Is that the best that you got? My little sister hits harder." He taunted Bane.

"We shall see who hits the hardest." Bane gleefully replied. He knocked sheetrock and framing out of the way to accommodate his larger frame as he passed through Hourman's hole.

Hourman jabbed the other man's gut. Bane doubled over so Hourman threw a left cross. Bane staggered but his demented grin remained intact.

"This _will_ be fun." He laughed.

"Not if I can help it." Hourman promised as he threw another left.

Bane replied with a right that knocked Hourman back. Both of them relied upon chemical enhancements for their great strength. With Hourman it was his Miraclo pill that lasted 60 minutes and for Bane it was his Venom serum pumped directly into his brainstem. It also lasted for about an hour. _But what if he OD'd?_ Hourman suddenly wondered. The idea was either brilliant or suicidal.

"Come on, ugly. You can do better than that." Hourman taunted.

"Indeed I shall." Bane vowed. He threw another right which Hourman blocked and delivered his own right. Bane reeled as he stepped back. Hourman pressed in.

Bane threw a left and Hourman seized the opportunity afforded by it. He wrapped his own arm around Bane's and hyper-extended Bane's elbow. While Bane was coping with that, Hourman used his left hand to continually depress the Venom injector controls. He triggered seven more injections…all that were allowed because the vial containing the drug emptied.

Hourman separated from Bane while the Venom began to take effect. The larger man's muscles and veins swelled. He blew up like a balloon. Halfway through the experience he began to scream. Finally, the pain was too much for him and he passed out.

Afraid that he'd killed him, Hourman checked his vitals. He breathed a sigh of relief as he discovered a strong pulse. Hopefully, Bane would be down for an hour while the drug wore off. He didn't know how the Legionnaire's system would react any sooner than that. It could still be painful before then.

Now that he wasn't fighting for his life, Hourman noted the fact that sounds of fighting could be heard from nearby. He decided to investigate. After all, one of his teammates could be in peril.

* * *

In the hangar, Atomic Skull faced off with Aztek. The Skull projected beams of hard radiation out of his hands and they were squarely aimed at Aztek. The JLer created mystic shields over each hand and deftly blocked the bombardment. They'd been locked in this stand still for over five minutes and both wearied of it.

"C'mon, drop those shields and see how tough your armor really is." Atomic Skull taunted.

"Why don't I do _this_ instead?" Aztek went from forming shields to projecting amethyst bolts of energy.

The bolts overwhelmed Atomic Skull's radiation bursts, which had been waning over the course of the last 30 seconds. Atomic Skull was knocked over by the energy and he ruefully got up.

"How about we flex our muscles for awhile instead, eh?" the Skull asked.

"As you wish." Aztek agreed.

They exchanged several blows but it soon became apparent that Aztek had the upper hand. Atomic Skull had expended too much energy. He switched up and blasted Aztek with his power blasts. Aztek was bowled over but he immediately began to get up again.

"Ah, cripes." Atomic Skull muttered as he summoned a boom tube. He scampered through it before Aztek could begin to fly and try to catch him. After all, they'd been ordered to avoid capture. Aztek looked around and then decided to find out what all the noise outside was about.

* * *

Commander Steel hit Ragdoll _again_. And again, it was too little effect. Ragdoll merely bent his body to absorb the majority of the blow. Finally the Commander tried something desperate. He slipped under one of Ragdoll's punches and came up behind the Legionnaire. Wrapping his arm around Ragdoll, he applied a Police chokehold. Thirty seconds later Ragdoll was soundly snoozing.

_Why didn't I think of that sooner?_ Commander Steel balefully thought to himself. Hearing an explosion outside, he headed that way to see if he could help.

* * *

Samurai had attempted to create a cyclone only to have it start to get out of control and chew through the parking lot pavement. That incident had unearthed a gas main. While the Super Friends battled Killer Croc, Toyman, the Weed, and Copperhead; the Enchantress, Kestrel, and Giganta stood by and observed. Firefly joined them as Croc, who was the last man standing, fell.

"Firefly, see what kind of explosive nastiness you can make out of that gas main." The Enchantress ordered. Firefly was too eager to balk. He successfully planted his device and retreated. It detonated seconds later. A fiery plume lit up the sky.

Apache Chief rallied his friends and they came for the Legionnaires. Enchantress laughed.

"You think fire is your only problem? Meet my firedrake!" she shouted as eldritch energy crackled from her fingertips.

The earth began to shift and move. It wrapped itself around the plume of fire and then it took on the shape of a dragon. The tail stayed rooted in the ruptured pipe while the dragon's joints and eyes billowed flame. It opened its mouth and a geyser of fire erupted in the Super Friends' direction.

The three stalwarts barely evaded the burst of flame. It was then that Black Adam suddenly sailed into the dragon's head, shattering it. The rocky "skin" fell apart and the dragon was no more. The flames, however, maintained their reptilian outline.

Adam turned to face the Enchantress, knowing the madness could only stop when she was put down. He started to move towards her but a giant, sandaled foot came crashing down on him. Giganta gave the Enchantress a thumbs up.

"Nobody hurts my June Bug." She declared.

* * *

Tessa and the Shining Knight made it out of the main entrance when the firedrake arose. There was a gleam in Justin's eyes and Tessa sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, go kill your dragon. But first…" she pulled him in and kissed him full on the mouth. Justin grinned and she shrugged, "Just in case."

He laid the charm on her again, "Fear not, Lady Tessa. I shall return to thy side upon the nonce."

Justin jogged off straight for the danger. Tessa sighed again. _Just when I was about to enjoy a fairy tale,_ she grumped. Although, rather than move on she was glued to the spot to see if her knight errant would pull through. She rooted for him with all of her heart and hoped that that would be enough.

* * *

Water suddenly streamed forth and doused the dragon construct. The beleaguered Super Friends turned to see both Hourman and Commander Steel wielding fire hoses. They were liberally spraying the Enchantress's flame beast. Mr. Terrific, Aztek, and the Elongated Man teleported in and gathered up the three JLers that had begun this fight and teleported off to the side of the conflict.

Having a clear shot, Black Vulcan caught the Enchantress with a stream of lightning. She went down. Firefly turned to run away but Vulcan repeated the treatment. Firefly also went down. At this point Kestrel went into action.

Shayera had given Hawkman Kestrel's mace before departing for Almerac. Fortunately for Danya, she'd compiled a cache of Nth metal weapons before travelling to Earth-1. Now she was using her sword and she fully intended to hack someone to pieces.

Kestrel swooped low. Black Vulcan arced the sky with streams of lightning while trying to get her. Hourman tried to hit her with the spray from his hose. All he managed to do was douse his teammates.

"Turn that off, you idiot!" Mr. Terrific yelled.

Elongated Man stretched out and caught Kestrel. Holding her sword arm out, he wrapped his body around her waist, binding her wings. His other arm wrapped around her "free" arm. She was grounded and she knew it.

Black Adam threw Giganta's foot off of him and she stumbled backwards. Commander Steel seized the opportunity and hosed Giganta down. She shrieked. Commander Steel cut the waterworks and gave Black Vulcan a wave.

The electrical hero grinned as he stunned Giganta. She fell over, effectively crushing half of the cars in the upper parking lot. Car alarms could be heard sounding off. Sadly, most of those same cars were no longer drivable.

"Great work." Mr. Terrific dryly commented.

"Would it help if I said 'Oops'?" Black Vulcan sheepishly asked.

Kestrel managed to bend her wrist enough to press her sword's blade against Ralph's body. She energized it. She received some of the voltage but Elongated Man bore the brunt of it. Seeing that the Enchantress and Firefly had risen, Kestrel took to the air. She snatched the Enchantress off of the ground and sailed for the upper parking lot.

No one had paid attention but Giganta had shrunk down to her normal height and regained her footing. Kestrel's keen eyes recognized this and she swooped in towards the giantess. Giganta opened a boom tube and they all went through it. It closed just as Black Adam reached the mouth of the tube. For a moment it felt as though he was about to be rent in two but physics normalized and he was kept intact.

Firefly made to take off but Justin arrived in time to slice a wing off of the Legionnaire's flight gear. Firefly wildly careened around until he came hurtling head first into one of STAR Labs' walls. Hourman doused him with the fire hose and stood by while the Super Friends disarmed the pyrotechnic expert.

Captain Marvel landed next to Black Adam and asked how the Black Marvel was doing. Some terse words were exchanged and they joined Mr. Terrific's team in silence as J'onn's team landed in an Orb-14. The Police and the SCU were finally mobilizing as well. The Director of STAR Labs had summoned them. The Meta-Human Response Unit dispatched a vehicle and a containment team.

It was discovered that Bane and Clayface were missing when the police arrived. Charaxes's corpse was also found. Justin was forthright in stating that it was he that beheaded the creature. J'onn frowned.

"You do realize that Charaxes had been human once?" he asked.

"That abomination was eating the flesh of a living captive. I did my duty as a Knight of the Round Table and would do so again if called." Justin admitted.

"Yes, but the Round Table no longer exists and neither do its ways." J'onn said, "You are suspended from active duty until the League leadership can rule on this."

"But you may yet need my help this eve." Justin protested.

"True, but we shall have to manage without you." J'onn decided and then his tone softened, "However, I believe the young lady would like to thank you for her rescue."

Justin followed J'onn's gaze. There at the edge of the police barricade was Tessa. Her lab coat was opened, revealing the fact that she had no top on. Justin grinned despite everything going on. He'd have to remind her that there were prying eyes arriving on the scene now.

"Call the Hall when you need to be picked up." J'onn advised.

Justin went to Tessa, "It seems thou'rt to be burdened with my company for some time."

At first she broke into a radiant smile and then she frowned, "Why aren't you helping your buddies?"

Justin explained and Tessa became livid. She crossed the police line and marched straight to J'onn and expressed her feelings on the matter in no uncertain terms and in language unsuitable to be printed in a newspaper. Justin saved J'onn by scooping Tessa up in a bridal carry and walking off with her.

She vented her spleen at him, "Why'd you do that? I'm trying to save _your_ job!"

"And you may have already done that." The Shining Knight informed her, "Only tempers would serve to be flared with any more effort."

"Oh? _Oh!_ I hope I didn't blow it." She wished.

"Fear not. It shall all work towards the best." He assured her.

Her face puckered, "And if you lose your job? There aren't many paying superhero gigs around."

"I shall endeavor to become a 'mall cop'. That pays an honest wage." Justin teased.

"Har har." She dryly remarked.

"Let us agree on this: my fate will not be decided for several more days. Until then, we can thank one another for our mutually heroic efforts. Is that agreeable?" Justin offered.

Tessa smirked, "Days, huh? That's definitely doable… Y'know, you could put me down."

Justin just grinned, "I am feeling protective. This way I know where you are and what you are doing."

"Puh-lease. Like I need protecting. Just put me down." Tessa protested.

He lowered her feet and then she turned to blaze a trail to her car…only she ended up bouncing off of a co-worker's car. The car alarm sounded and the air bags fired.

"Oh sh…" she started to say when Justin grabbed her hand and ran down the length of the parking lot, dragging her along with.

She steadied herself after the impromptu sprint, "What was that about?"

"This property is teeming with law enforcement officers. One of them may have chosen to investigate the source of that alarm." He explained.

As predicted, two officers arrived at the parking lot entrance and investigated the offended auto. They saw the Shining Knight with a witness and immediately dismissed them from their suspect list. Justin was proudly beaming.

"Yeah, whatever hotshot. Just unstrap your sword belt and get ready to ride MINI style." She unlocked her car, "However you did it, you deposited us right next to my car so hurry up and get in."

"But what shall I do about raiment? I cannot be dressed as this all the time that I am with you. T'will draw attention." Justin started to panic.

"You live in Brooklyn, right?" she asked.

"Yes." He confirmed it.

"Fine. We'll bomb right over, grab some of your stuff and then head out on the town. I get the feeling Metropolis is gonna be messed up for the rest of the evening so _you_ can show me New York. Deal?" she suggested.

"Verily." He said as he placed his scabbard and belt in the backseat. He discovered he needed to remove his helmet as well. So he shucked the helmet and his chainmail cowl and settled into MINI Cooper.

She backed out, popped it into gear and gunned it. Justin was discovering the virtues and drawbacks of what Vigilante called "a pregnant roller skate." Being so low to the ground and in such a small car you felt as though you were virtually naked. It also didn't help that Tessa drove as though she were on the Autobahn.

"But first we stop by my place." Tessa blithely announced as she weaved around cars, intent as a racecar driver and just as skilled; "I can't run around without a top on for the rest of the day."

Frankly, Justin had gotten used to it and had rather hoped that she'd forget to change the situation.


	42. Chapter 42

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Penny and Hula Hula stood next to the Orb-14 parked two blocks away from the 3 block cordon around the Wilkinson Center. They were a conspicuous sight. Not only were they completely calm in the face of the tragedies besetting Metropolis but then there was the way they dressed. Hula Hula wore his loudest yellow and orange Hawaiian shirt with black and gray board shorts. Penny was wearing an olive drab flight suit replete with combat boots and leather flight jacket. The building storm negated the need for sunglasses and the winds had dropped the temperatures by 30 degrees (F).

"I don't like it." Hula Hula complained, "They should've kept us on the same team as Plas. We're his partners. He needs us."

Penny smirked, "It's more like we need him."

"What?" Hula Hula demanded an explanation.

Penny gently laughed, "We're Plas's _sidekicks_. He does most of the work an' we get rescued a lot."

"Not anymore." Hula Hula protested, "Now you fly with the Blackhawks and I…"

Penny could see where this was going. Hula Hula had once been a vital part of Plastic Man's team. His international network of contacts and informers had been invaluable. _Had_. Past tense. The plain truth was that the JLU didn't trust him and therefore didn't utilize him. He was merely tolerated for Plas's sake. This all dawned on him in one fell swoop and Penny could see it in his eyes.

She reached out and squeezed his shoulder, "Oh Hula, Ah'm so sorry."

Most men would be angry at this. Their sense of pride would be offended at being belittled and having one's closest friends sit back and watch it happen without intervening would only make it worse. To give Hula Hula credit, he didn't get angry. Instead he asked a question.

"I suppose you and Plas have been arguing my case with Waller." He simply inquired.

Penny huffed, "That woman! She's sees ya'll like she does Skeets. You're a useful tool to pull off the shelf when she deems fit. She's never given you a chance. She doesn't know you the way we do, Hula. All she sees is your jinx."

Penny's balance of outrage and remorse swayed Hula Hula, "It's okay. Tell Plas I'll give him a call when I've proven myself."

"Hula?" Penny was confused.

"I…huh?" Hula Hula pointed at a drone in the sky, "Isn't that one of Luthor's drones?"

Penny reached into the Orb and retrieved a plasma rifle. She took aim and blasted the drone out of the sky.

"Look! There's more coming!" Hula Hula warned.

Penny blew a forelock out of her face, "This outta be fun."

* * *

"Why that little strumpet." The Brain complained.

"What is it?" the Ultra-Humanite asked.

"Plastic Man's woman just shot one of our returning drones out of the air. Now she is drawing a bead on the next wave and firing at them. I told you these mechanisms needed defensive capabilities." The Brain ranted.

"What's her location?" the Humanite asked.

"She, that imbecilic Polynesian that accompanies her and Plastic Man, and an Orb-14 are parked 5 blocks South East of here." Brain reported.

"What?" Humanite was suddenly alarmed, "Have all returning units fan out and scan our cordon."

"Problems?" Luthor asked as he approached, "Our 'guests' can hear you and it's distracting them from Glorious Godfrey's message. We don't want that. We want them focused on Godfrey."

"Our perimeter has been breached." The Humanite reported, "It's no concern. The Brotherhood of Evil will contain the situation shortly."

"Excellent." Luthor replied, "I'll leave you to it."

"They're falling for it? Godfrey, I mean." The Humanite asked.

"Yes, even though the fools know his abilities, his powers of persuasion have swayed them over. They are capitulating even as we speak." Luthor said smugly, "And the best part is that it will seem to be of their own free will."

"A Presidential pardon." The Humanite sighed, "It's a personal first."

"It's my second one so the luster is gone for me." Luthor chuckled.

"If you two would please?" the Brain was snippy, "The drones have swept the area. No JLers are to be found _and _that woman has destroyed a dozen of our drones."

"So reroute them." Luthor growled, "That can't be the only corner in Metropolis available as a route to here."

"What? Oh…I…of course." Brain faltered.

An alarm sounded as drones posted at the periphery of the 3 block cordon registered the arrival of the JLU. Luthor smiled, "Hatter! Ready your troops."

* * *

Penny wiped sweat from her brow. The Legion's drones were no longer flying up the street or passing through the intersection. Hula Hula had taken two down by throwing "dead" drones into "live" ones. For a minute there, the drones had converged on the pair and threatened to overwhelm them but then they'd been redirected and had left the area.

The Orb's comm array came to life. Lady Blackhawk's features appeared and she described the scene at STAR Labs. She then gave Penny the coordinates for the rendezvous of the League units. Penny signed off after confirming that she'd rejoin the others there.

Hula Hula heard all of this and then distanced himself from Penny. He closed her cab door, "Like I said before, I'll call when I've proven myself."

"Hula, ya'll don't have anything to prove to Plas or Ah." Penny promised.

Hula Hula's eyes narrowed, "This is for Waller and the rest. Promise you won't try to find me. If you do you'll just get me killed."

"Hula?" Penny was suddenly afraid for him.

"You'd better get going." He said as he stepped away from the Orb-14. He started down the street looking very resolute and Penny's heart went out to him. She wished him well on this journey.

Firing up the Orb, she set it into hover mode. She pitched the Orb forward and applied thrust. Gaining altitude, she spotted the Wilkinson Center from the air. The parking lots were filled with bodies, just as the city had been filled with them earlier in the day. The streets were filled with abandoned cars and loose bodies. The people all waited for some signal. Penny knew that signal would come as soon as the JLU tried to cross that boundary.

* * *

The sewer drain opened and Nightwing cautiously tilted the cover up enough to see out. He'd used a fiber optic probe to sweep the room before they moved the manhole cover. It was "they" because the Huntress, the Question, and Catwoman were still with him.

Nightwing climbed out of the drainage tunnel and ran to the closest door. He held it in place while the others extricated themselves from the stygian depths. While he braced the door, Nightwing observed the others.

The Question was as hard to read as ever. Bruce, by way of Alfred, had made mention that the Question was marrying the Huntress. Knowing that, it answered a great many questions. Their world was composed of each other…at least the bright and happy parts. Huntress's soul still swam in angry darkness. Who knew what motivated the Question. Dick wasn't certain that the Question could answer that for himself. All he knew was that Question _felt_ different. He'd made some sort of choice during his mission to the Innovative Concepts building. Whatever it was, it seemed to have liberated him.

Then there was Selina Kyle. Catwoman's presence on the team was a definite issue for Nightwing. In fact, her affiliation with the Justice League was an irritant for Nightwing. Catwoman had done nothing but lie and manipulate her way through life until now. Who was to say that would ever change? She'd only joined because she was given a choice to choose between the League and the Suicide Squad. Whether or not _to_ join was not an option.

The largest reason that Dick resented Selina was because she had replaced Barbara Gordon in Bruce Wayne's heart. Whether or not she'd entered Batman's heart remained to be seen. The Bat equation is what tore Bruce and Barb apart. Batman couldn't handle being married. But then again, Catwoman gave no indication that she was asking for marriage. _Batman's dream girl,_ he snorted, _all the perks with none of the responsibilities._

The Question and the Huntress were bantering in whispers so Nightwing decided to eavesdrop.

"I swear to God, Q; one more sewer and I'm going to skewer you." She warned.

"But they have proven useful." He replied with amusement in his voice.

"It's getting disgusting." She complained.

"I promise: no more sewers today." He grew even more amused, "Although, I would've appreciated watching you fight your way through three blocks worth of defenders."

"I _would_ have made it." The Huntress growled.

"I have no doubts but using that route you would have left me behind and then how would I watch your backside?" Question asked.

"Oh? You like watching my backside?" she asked suggestively.

"I like watching every part of you." He gleefully admitted.

"I might have to give you something to watch later then." Her whisper was husky.

Question nearly swooned, "Can't wait."

"Can we get this show on the road?" Catwoman complained, "I'll have to take a shower if I spend much more time with these two."

"_There's_ an idea." Question said eagerly.

_Both_ Huntress and Catwoman glared at him. He nervously twiddled his necktie, "I didn't mean us and her…I meant you and me…not her…never her."

"You'd better watch it." Huntress warned, barely mollified.

Catwoman was insulted, "What do you mean, 'never her'? What's wrong with me?"

"More than you want to admit." Nightwing offered from across the space.

"Just _what_ is your problem?" Catwoman forgot to whisper. Everyone shushed her and she reacted, "Don't _shhh_ me." She faced down Nightwing, "What's your deal?"

"Let's just say we have a past." Nightwing retorted.

"I'm sorry about that deal with the Gato. How can I make it up to you?" she asked.

"You can put Batgirl's heart back together." Nightwing snapped. It was his turn to be shushed.

"Seems to me that she's moved on with her life and she seems to be happier than any other time that I've known her." Catwoman countered.

"You _don't_ know her!" Nightwing snarled.

"True, but I'm an informed witness." Catwoman replied.

"How…?" Nightwing sputtered.

The Question interposed himself in front of Nightwing, "Focus, man! We don't have time for this. Lives are on the line and you're throwing them away with this useless bickering."

Huntress confronted Selina, "Wipe that smug look off of your face or you'll have to deal with me. Trust me, you don't want that."

Selina honestly didn't so she adopted a contrite mien.

Question studied them both. Nightwing's sense of professionalism had taken over. He wouldn't be a problem. Catwoman, however, looked like the unruly child sent to a corner only to plan more mischief. Something had to be done about these two but not here and now.

Question handed his fiber optic rig over to Nightwing, "If you would do the honors?"

* * *

J'onn gathered the assembled JLers, "Plastic Man has suggested a plan of approach. It is risky, particularly to him, but it makes the best sense. We are attempting to avoid conflict with these hostages. They cannot control their bodies but they are fully cognizant of their situation. Therefore we will avoid harming them."

"I have asked Black Adam to lead our aerial attack while I lead the ground penetration." J'onn could visibly see the Marvels recoil from that. Black Adam took them aside and began to speak with them. Mary seemed to be the root of the problem. J'onn had plans for her away from Adam anyway.

"Further details are being uploaded to your signal devices. We will launch our operation in fifteen minutes. Take care of any last minute details that you have to before then." J'onn instructed. He then pulled Mary aside for a private conference.

"I want you to join us in the ground assault." He informed her.

She wore a pensive expression, "So I wouldn't have to follow Adam?"

"No. You and I would lead our fellow JLers across the 3 block cordon and straight into the Wilkinson Center itself." J'onn explained, "Specific details should now be available on your signal device. Is this acceptable?"

"Of course it is!" Mary enthused and then she kissed him on the cheek.

J'onn blushed, "You'd better check those details now."

Mary retrieved her signal device and pulled up the recent messages. J'onn left her to it. Lady Blackhawk was approaching with a bag of Oreos and a meaningful smirk. J'onn was intrigued to say the least.


	43. Chapter 43

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"Lady Blackhawk, you needn't have bothered." J'onn gently chided her, "There are others with a more pressing need."

"Spare me the 'invincible Founder' crap." Her smirk grew, "You need the sugar just like everyone else. Besides…I _know_ you want them."

She dangled the bag of Oreos from her fingertips and her eyes _dared_ him to contradict her. J'onn desperately wanted to know what Lady Blackhawk's ulterior motive was. However, he resisted the urge to enter her mind. The UN had laid down strict protocols involving the minds of Blackhawk and Lady Blackhawk. They were inviolate unless such an intrusion was authorized by the Security Council. And even then he would only be authorized to pursue specific criteria.

J'onn had often wondered where the members of the Blackhawk Squadron came from, particularly the mysterious squadron leader and his equally mysterious namesake. The Blackhawks were a study in contrasts. Blackhawk was gregarious and personable. Empathetic, humorous, and compassionate, he'd easily ingratiated himself in with the League.

Jake and Smiley were less outgoing. Vigilante had made inroads with Smiley, having discovered the man's predilection for country western music. Vig and Sir Justin had begun to include Smiley in on some of their movie nights. That was slowly pulling the fellow out of his shadow.

Jake had proven to be a mechanical genius and now he worked on the entire JLU vehicle fleet. He was also the preferred chauffer of couples wanting to go to Myrtle Beach or Malibu. Jake was always up for the beach, or Giuseppe's, or…

Lady Blackhawk matched Blackhawk for force of personality and mystery. Known as "LBH" to the squadron and possessing a cover identity and papers for the name of "Annette Gooding", Lady Blackhawk's real name was unknown to all save Blackhawk. It was thought that she knew his real name as well so all was fair. She'd been out on several nights on the town with Fire, Huntress, and Black Canary. Ice also went as the designated driver despite the fact that Lady Blackhawk was the "official" pilot.

In short, Lady Blackhawk was almost as accepted by JLers as Blackhawk himself. She had, amongst the younger males, developed a reputation of loose behavior owing to the fact that she slept in a bunkhouse with three men. When Lady Blackhawk had first heard the rumor, she'd laughed. She was of the opinion that these spreaders of such tales were merely jealous and too immature to try and date her in reality rather than through their own warped imaginations.

"It's true _but_ you didn't have to deliver them." J'onn replied, "I could have found them on my own."

"Oh ho, too good for me, eh?" she teased.

"No!" J'onn blurted without thinking. Several heads turned in their direction.

"Oops. Now you've done it." Lady Blackhawk chuckled.

J'onn sighed and then admitted, "I thank you for this. But why did you feel the need to personally attend to my needs?"

Her eyes twinkled and her smirk blossomed into a smile, "I chose to look after you because I _wanted_ to. No one else does it so I might as well. As for Oreos, you like them and I want you to think about me when you eat them. A little sugar rush might lead to, well, a little _sugar_; if you get my meaning."

J'onn turned a deeper shade of green. Lady Blackhawk's laughter floated by as she started to turn to walk away, "Ta-ta."

J'onn began chain eating the cookies as he watched Lady Blackhawk waltz away.

* * *

"Look what I scored!" Courtney proudly held up a bag of Oreos.

Captain Marvel's eyes jumped, "Did you find any…?"

She produced a carton of milk with the other hand, "Yup. We've scored, baby."

Black Adam was confused, "Why does the League stock cookies and milk in their vehicles? Shouldn't you concentrate on something more substantial?"

"Y've never had Oreos, have you?" Courtney smirked she handed the milk to Marvel and retrieved her Cosmic Rod from him. She handed Adam the bag of Oreos, "Sample this; tall, dark, and sometimes murderous."

Adam munched on a cookie, eating half of one at first. He was chewing it when his eyes went wide and a goofy expression spread across his face.

"Now give him the milk." Courtney instructed Marvel. Adam swished down the cookie bits with one swallow.

Adam looked delirious and Marvel nudged him with an elbow, "Tastes better than sex, huh?"

"And what would you know about it, Billy Batson?" Courtney snapped.

"Nothing." He meekly replied.

"Where did you hear such an idiotic saying?" Courtney demanded. Marvel went blank and she said, "Oh, come on. I know you heard it from one of the guys."

"Booster." Marvel said timidly, "I heard it from Booster."

"Stay here." She commanded, "And don't eat all the food."

She stalked off and moments later the sound of an energy discharge could be heard.

"Ahhhhh!" Booster screamed.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!" Courtney could be heard yelling.

Adam smiled, "She cares for you."

"Yeah. Don't tell Court but I had to reprimand Booster for making comments about her a couple of weeks ago. I accidently put him through a wall. Fortunately it was only sheetrock and a little framing. If she knew about that, she'd go back and fry him." Marvel confided.

"Your secret is safe with me." Black Adam assured him as Courtney made a reappearance.

"So?" she grinned, "Any junk food left over?"

* * *

Mary snorted as she watched Black Adam from a distance. Her brother was getting awfully chummy with him over those Oreos. _Traitor_, she fumed

"Mary." She ignored the voice. "Mary?" she stayed focused. Adam was about to go on a rampage. She _knew_ it!

"Mary!" the Ray got insistent and finally she turned to see who was interrupting her vigil. Seeing it was him, she became embarrassed by her own behavior.

"Ray? Oh, I'm so sorry." She actually meant it too.

"Sorry to interrupt you're giving Black Adam the stink eye but I thought you might like a sandwich." He said.

"A what?" she was still distracted by the sight of Adam.

Ray gently lifted her chin with his finger and turned her head to face him. When her eyes met his, she blinked. His eyes were full of warm humor and more than a little concern over her. He leaned in and kissed her. She was still preoccupied for the first few seconds of the kiss but then she realized what was happening and happily surrendered to the moment with enthusiasm.

Their faces parted and Ray's eyes danced, "Now isn't that better than watching Black Adam?"

"Yeah." She sighed, "But I gotta watch him. There's no telling what he'll do to Billy."

"Mary, your brother is one of the most powerful people on the planet. I doubt Black Adam can 'do' anything to him." Ray suggested.

"Hrrmm. Maybe you're right. What did you ask me earlier?" she was still worried.

"Would you like a sandwich?" he held out a paper plate with two sandwich halves on it.

"Why thank you, sir." She managed a smile.

She examined them and her face scrunched up, "Ummm, is this meat?"

Ray laughed, "Apparently. It's SPAM and before you ask it _is_ safe to eat. The Flash has had two dozen of these little beggars and he's still going strong."

"Who's doing the, _erm_, cooking?" Mary wanted to know.

"The Blackhawks. Penny organized them on the premise that they could take care of themselves while we are fighting for our lives." Ray said primly.

"Wonderful." Mary rolled her eyes.

"Now, what's up between you and the resident Black Marvel?" Ray asked.

Mary explained her final moments with Adam in Bailya. Ray carefully listened. When she was done explaining her concerns, he nodded.

"Sounds like you've got some valid concerns. I heard over the radio that Adam is part of the Global Guardians now so they should be able to watch him." He offered some comfort, "You don't need to be on the job 24/7. Right now I'm willing to bet Billy is watching Adam more than you think. It's probably why he's so chummy. He doesn't want Adam to get too far away."

"You think?" Mary had hope in her eyes for the first time since she'd come back from Bailya.

"I think." Ray confirmed it for her.

"Thanks, Ray. You're sweet." Mary realized yet again.

"Like I've said before, I try." He laughed, "What do you think of your sandwich?"

"It's not as bad as I expected. I could get used to it. The bread's kinda funny though." Mary confided.

"It's been in a freezer for three weeks." Ray chuckled, "They're microwaving it to thaw it out. In fact…"

Mary held up a hand to stop him, "Uggh. Too much information."

"Well, if you're up for a change of topic, I could tell you some of the ideas Apache Chief gave me. I'm saving the best ones so I can surprise you but he also gave me a few we can discuss and choose which one to do first. We could even invite Billy, Courtney, Kara, and Kyle." Ray offered.

"_If _Kara and Kyle are still my friends." Mary became gloomy again.

"What? Of course they're still your friends. Everyone's had a massive misunderstanding and some things need to be worked out but it _can_ be worked out. Everyone made mistakes so we _all_ need to work hard to save our friendships. After all, you patched things up with Billy and Courtney. Kara will just be a little harder is all." Ray promised.

Mary decided then and there that her friendships _would_ be salvaged. Her heart lifted again. She was grateful for Ray's optimism. She needed that influence right now. She was also really excited to hear what wisdom Apache Chief had passed along. She was even more excited to see what Ray came up with on his own.

* * *

"Oh Plas, Ah felt terrible. What's Hula gone and done?" Penny fretted.

"It sounds to me like he's going undercover for some reason." Plastic Man opined, "When I first joined the Agency I was paired with Hula Hula. It was a temporary thing the first time `round. I was using my Eel O'Brien identity and Hula used dozens of aliases. Different identities for different cities and countries. He knows people everywhere. He'll be all right. He's got a few hundred thousand dollars at his disposal and he's smart. When he wants us to know what he's doing and he if needs our help, he'll contact us."

Plas wrapped his arms around Penny as she mulled it over, "Ah hope you're right."

"Of course I am." He kissed her and grinned, "Would I lie?"

"Ah wonder." Penny teased.

"Ouch! Take the dagger out of my heart." Plas begged.

"Y'know what this means, don'cha? We have to postpone the wedding." Penny declared.

"You're kidding." Plas was crestfallen.

"Ah'm not getting' married without Hula Hula there to give me away." Penny was insistent.

"Okay. Next week we'll reschedule with everyone. Say, six months and then call it from there?" he suggested.

"Ya'll really think it could take that long?" she was alarmed.

"Penny, it could take years." Plastic Man warned, "We just don't know what he's up to."

"Ah've got to call the bungalow!" she exclaimed, "Maybe he'll get the message."

"He probably will stop in to get his stuff. We'll be busy here too so he won't have anyone in his way." Plas stated baldly.

"You should be helping me." She accused.

"I understand his motives. I'm just surprised he hadn't taken off before now." Plas explained, "_We_ know what he's capable of but it's an object lesson the League needs to learn. In fact, I'm going to make sure Waller continues paying his salary. He'll probably need the income."

"How're you gonna do that?" Penny asked.

Plas wore an evil smile, "Trust me. I have my ways."

* * *

J'onn gathered everyone together. After one last Q&A session they set out. It was time for the Legion to be ousted from their temporary stronghold.


	44. Chapter 44

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Plastic Man stood before the nanite entrapped hostages and prepared for the largest intentional shape-shift of his life. He was going to stretch three blocks and form a covered arch for the JLers to walk through. Taking a deep breath he shape-shifted into the arch and stretched forward. Where he encountered an obstacle, such as a person, he gently shoved it aside. He reached the entrance to the Wilkinson Center in minutes' time.

* * *

Inside the main conference room the Brain began issuing orders to the other members of the Brotherhood of Evil. Mallah raced out to insure that said orders were followed. The Humanite turned to the Mad Hatter.

"Shouldn't you be doing something?" the Ultra-Humanite asked.

"He just moves my pawns out of the way." The Hatter complained, "I can't stop him."

"Pawns attack diagonally." The Humanite advised. Seeing that the analogy was lost on the Hatter, the Humanite elucidated; "Attack Plastic Man's sides. He will be under considerable strain. You should be able to collapse him under his own weight."

"Marvelous." The Hatter giddily sent the orders.

* * *

"J'onn, hurry!" Plas radioed in, "They're attacking my sides and I don't know how long I can keep this shape with all of this abuse."

"Understood, Plastic Man. We are on our way." J'onn assured him. Turning to the assembled JLers waiting to follow him, he said; "Come! Now is the time to strike!

Mary Marvel led the procession by flying down the tunnel. J'onn flew marginally ahead of the foot traffic. Above the tunnel, Black Adam led Captain Marvel, Hawkman, Aztek, Steel, Booster Gold, Stargirl, and the Ray towards the conference center.

Plas "opened" vent holes in his "roof" to allow sunlight through. They still had three hours of daylight left. Plenty of time to bash bad guys in. It also gave him more "flesh" to reinforce his sides with.

Mary emerged from Plas's "tunnel" and slammed straight into Plasmus. The protoplasmic villain laughed.

"Now you die!" he happily declared.

Mary pushed off of Plasmus's gooey skin. She was imbedded in the German's altered form. Plasmus noted that she wasn't being broken down to cytoplasm through contact with his skin.

"I don't know how you're surviving my touch but we'll see if you can be smothered." He announced.

His arms wrapped around her back and began to pull her in. Mary pushed for all that she was worth but her hands began to sink into his chest. She realized that her efforts would ultimately prove to be futile. She had to buy time to come up with a new tactic.

* * *

J'onn emerged from Plastic Man's form only to duck Big Sir's energy mace. The big man was worked up.

"Go away!" he demanded, "Leave us alone!"

The Flash raced out of Plastic Man's tunnel, "Hey Big Sir! Let's play tag."

Flash raced forward and touched Big Sir's side and then raced off. Big Sir smiled with delight and trundled off after the Flash. That left J'onn facing Major Disaster.

* * *

More JLers appeared behind J'onn. As the last emerged, Plastic Man resumed his normal shape. The closest hostages started to move in on the JLers' position so he formed a wall around his teammates' immediate vicinity.

Disaster saw this and smirked, "It seems you've got me."

"Disperse the storm." J'onn demanded.

"No." Disaster grinned, "And you can't touch me. After all, you know what'll happen if I unleash a hurricane on the Metropolis/New York/Gotham metropolitan area." His expression turned decidedly malevolent, "But I can touch you."

An earthquake suddenly epicentered at the Wilkinson Center. Green Arrow nocked an arrow in his bow but J'onn prevented him from firing it off.

"We cannot allow him to lose control of the hurricane. We have to take him down gently. I will try and reason with him." J'onn insisted.

Sadly, the aerial unit of the JLU was passing overhead and Booster Gold saw the problem and decided to solve it. He swooped down and blasted Major Disaster into unconsciousness. J'onn was beside himself.

"That was foolish, Booster!" J'onn angrily declared, "Now we have no control over the storm."

"I…uh…" Booster was at a loss.

"Stargirl, take Booster and see if he can follow orders." J'onn ordered.

Stargirl, who'd followed Booster in order to see what kind of trouble he was getting into, tossed of a mock salute; "C'mon, dork."

As they flew off J'onn paged the weather team.

* * *

Apache Chief answered the signal, "I understand. I will inform my fellows."

"That bad, huh?" Black Vulcan saw the Native American's grim expression.

"Yes." Apache Chief said without elaboration. He strode over to where Samurai and Red Tornado were conversing with the Weather Wizard.

"My wand says that the hurricane is approaching." Weather Wizard said with some alarm.

"I agree." Samurai concurred, "We must act now."

"J'onn agrees with you." Apache Chief said as he reached their side, "Booster Gold knocked Major Disaster out. He is no longer in control of his creation. You must act to preserve the lives of millions."

"Heh. Yesterday the 'lives of millions' would have been worthless to me but since I'm now one of those millions I'm more than happy to help." Weather Wizard freely admitted.

"Shall we proceed as we planned it?" Samurai asked.

"Of course." The Weather Wizard programmed his wand, "On my mark…3, 2, 1, mark!"

The Weather Wizard and Samurai began manipulating elemental forces while Red Tornado stayed in reserve. His powers were for the endgame.

* * *

Phobia, Houngan, Gemini, and Mallah confronted the JLers on the ground while Black Adam and Captain Marvel were teleported into the ocean by Warp. Steel and Aztek flew by while the Ray and Hawkman dealt with the Frenchman.

* * *

The combined Wisdom of Solomon and Minerva called out to Mary and she went on the offensive. Digging her hands _into _Plasmus's torso, she lifted him into the sky and flew off into the approaching hurricane. 157 mph winds whipped at them. Lightning flashed and skated cloud to cloud. One strike finally hit them when they were 30 miles offshore. Plasmus released Mary with a cry.

She also let go and Plasmus plummeted down through the storm until he fell into the Atlantic below. Not being able to swim, he sank. Fortunately, he didn't require oxygen to survive so he didn't drown. Mary gathered her bearings and set out for shore. Artemis's skills led her through the storm and back to Metropolis.

* * *

Steel and Aztek crashed through the roof of the Wilkinson Center into the heart of the main conference room. Bizarro reacted instantly. He flew straight into Steel and pushed him through seven walls. Steel bopped him in the head with his sledgehammer and Bizarro stopped. Then they began to fight for real.

Mantis squared off with Aztek and they swiftly blasted each other out of the room. The world leaders stayed eerily calm during these events. Godfrey and Vundabar were boom tubed to Myanmar during this respite. After this, Stargirl and Booster made their appearance.

They dropped in through the hole in the roof. KGBeast opened fire. Stargirl created a high gravity field in front of her and the bullets fell harmlessly to the floor. Booster returned fire with his gauntlet mounted proton blasters. Mr. Freeze took aim but a wingarang knocked his cold blaster out of his grip. Nightwing, Catwoman, Question, and the Huntress made their appearance.

Scarecrow plucked a gas canister out of his coat and Huntress knocked it out of his hand with a quarrel. Catwoman retrieved it and examined it, "Now Jonathan, what were you planning on doing?"

"Why nothing, dear Selina." Scarecrow sing-songed, "Now be a dear and pull the pin on that gas grenade."

"I don't think so." Catwoman replied. Scarecrow came at her but she lashed him with her whip and he hurriedly retreated, while whimpering over his wounds.

Luthor shot the Question while the JLer dodged plasma fire from the Ultra-Humanite. He was hit with a neutrino dart. Its massive power discharge could have easily killed him. Fortunately for Luthor, it didn't.

Huntress let a war cry loose when Question went down. She sprang to his side and checked his vitals. They were weak but he was still breathing and his heart was still beating, which counted for something.

"You're lucky, Luthor. If you'd killed him you'd be dead too." She coldly informed him, "This way, I'm just going to _hurt_ you."

* * *

Mr. Freeze plucked his cold blaster off of the floor. He stood and took aim at Huntress. Knowing that the bulk of Mr. Freeze's body was a complicated cybernetic suit with no body within it, Stargirl aimed the Cosmic Rod at him and fired. Her first shot blew his arm clean off. Holding the Rod in reserve, she used her Cosmic Converter Belt to shoot stars out of her free hand. The stars shorted out the rest of the suit's systems and it collapsed to the ground.

The canister containing Freeze's head detached and scurried away on eight mechanical legs. Courtney scrunched up her nose, "Eww!"

Booster suddenly tackled her. Plasma bolts flew overhead. He activated his force field, "Are you all right?"

"I would be _if_ you got off of me." Stargirl groaned.

Booster scrambled to his feet, "Sorry. I just couldn't let anything happen to you."

"Booster, you are such a dork. Almost as big of a dork as Al is." She sighed.

He knew Al referred to Atom Smasher. The Smasher and Courtney had "enjoyed" one of the most epic _almost_ romances in JLU history. Sadly, she'd been 14 and he was 23 at the time. Her family had forbade it and the two had gone on to serve the JLU all while slightly avoiding one another. His status as a fugitive had sealed their respective fates.

Fortunately for the pair of them, they'd never faced one another since he'd joined the Legion of Doom. Stargirl didn't know if she could fight her first love, especially since she still believed he'd been justified in killing the terrorists that had set off the Meta-Gene Bomb. She never discussed her feelings regarding Atom Smasher with the other JLers. Most of them were willing to forgive Galatea and Black Adam but they wanted to hold Al accountable for his "crimes". She saw that as being hypocritical at best.

"Yeah? The big exception is that I'm not in love with you." Booster shot back.

He saw the hurt in her eyes at being reminded of her lost opportunity. Booster was instantly sorry, "Geez Court, I didn't mean it. I…"

"I don't mean to interrupt but I have to inform you that you're both about to die." The Humanite chuckled.

Booster and Stargirl just exchanged a glance.

* * *

Phobia held the JLers in a grip of fear. Gemini used her stretching abilities to reach into Phobia's domain and wrap her arms and hands around the throats of several Leaguers and began to choke them. Houngan watched from behind the two women and looked for a way to use his techno-voodoo. Mallah supervised with his rifle poised to take care of the slightest hint of resistance.

* * *

The Flash had entered the Wilkinson Center in an effort to keep Big Sir at bay. He was dying of thirst though and he spotted a drinking fountain and took a swig. He was instantly soothed but within moments he could feel the loss of control of his limbs. Big Sir rounded the corner.

"There you are! I got you now!" he yelled as he advanced. He activated his mace construct and began to swing it. Flash desperately tried to dodge, to run, to do _anything_. He was frozen in place as the mace descended upon him. Then he knew nothing.


	45. Chapter 45

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Mary swooped in and confronted Phobia, "I'd really suggest that you surrender now."

"Fear me!" Phobia cackled as she intensified her fear inducing emanations.

Mary thought about it and then shook her head, "I don't think so. We've obviously never met. I'm Mary Marvel and I'm endowed with the courage of Achilles by the gods. Your little power…" Mary made a swirling motion with her finger, "It doesn't work on me. But I'm willing to bet _this_ will work on you." That being said, she knocked Phobia out with a single punch.

Mallah opened fire and Gemini tightened her grip on her hostages. Mary frowned. Mallah was no problem and in fact she was taking fire from him simply to spare her fellow JLers the grief while they recovered. Gemini, on the other hand, was a problem requiring some thought and there wasn't a lot of time for it.

A red and gold streak flew up behind Gemini and Captain Marvel took hold of her nose and mouth and clamped them shut. She began to twist and distort her body in a violent attempt to throw Marvel off. She eventually released her prisoners and beat at her own assailant with both hands. Finally, she passed out. The Captain gently laid her slack form down on the ground.

"Quickly, Houngan! We must retreat!" Mallah cried and ran back towards the entrance to the conference center.

Mary started to bolt forward but J'onn placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, "Give it a moment. We do not know what is in there awaiting us. Your fellow Leaguers would best be served by your holding vigil out here while they recover. Speaking as the voice of experience, I can say that Phobia's powers are particularly effective."

Mary's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "O". She was embarrassed to admit that she'd been so shielded from Phobia's powers she'd never considered what had happened to her fellows. The JLers faced their fears everyday but they still had them. They also had deep rooted fears that they hid from themselves. Phobia dug those out and confronted the Leaguers with them.

Mary looked around at her fellows. They were all visibly shaken. A few of the so-called "tough guys" were trying to conceal the fact that they'd been crying. Dove, bless his heart, and Elongated Man were trying to comfort the others. Captain Marvel made to join Dove's efforts but J'onn stopped him.

"You and your sister are our primary defense while the League is stricken." J'onn explained, "Give us 5 minutes and then we will be able to join you in pressing on."

Captain Marvel wanted to argue but the problem with possessing the Wisdom of Solomon was that he knew J'onn was right. He sighed and then noted that his sister was smirking at him.

"What?" he asked, half out of curiosity and half out of irritation.

"You're sopping wet." She grinned.

"You're not so dry yourself." He deadpanned.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." She offered. When all she received was a worried look, she added; "Stories, nitwit. You tell me yours and vice versa."

Marvel visibly relaxed and began to explain. Warp had dumped him and Black Adam hundreds of miles off shore straight into the ocean. When he and Adam surfaced they headed west and flew through Major Disaster's hurricane.

"Whoever would have thought that part of the power of Zeus was an infallible sense of direction?" he asked.

"Of course, the fact that you could look west and see the setting sun didn't hurt." Mary smirked again.

"All right." Marvel grumped, "I told you my story. What's yours?"

Mary described how she lifted off Plasmus and carried him out into the heart of the storm and what had happened out there. She received a scowl from her brother and so she asked, "What?"

"You might have killed him." He frowned.

"I doubt the Wisdom of Solomon or Minerva would have me drop someone to their death. Plasmus isn't human anymore and he doesn't need oxygen to breathe." She replied.

"Still, I…" Marvel was interrupted by J'onn's calling everyone together.

* * *

The Ray and Hawkman confronted Warp. Ray tried projecting a solar beam at Warp. Warp formed a teleportation disk in front of the beam and opened a reception disk beside Hawkman. He was blasted by Ray's discharge and Warp laughed. The Ray assisted a stunned Hawkman to the roof and then he flashed off towards the Legionnaire. Warp simply opened a disk and transported Ray across the globe. Finding himself in China, Ray streaked off for the Western Hemisphere at nearly the speed of light.

Hawkman was punched by Warp as the Frenchman opened a disk at his end and a receptor next to the JLer. Thrusting his arm through the disks, Warp landed a punch. Several more followed. Hawkman countered by taking hold of one of the offending arms and pulling. Warp was partially pulled through the expanding disk.

JLU files on Warp indicated he could only hold his teleportation disks open for a finite amount of time. No one knew what would happen if the disk collapsed with a body still divided by it. The Global Guardian, Tuatara, theorized that the collapse would sever the body in half. Warp had certainly believed that to be the case.

Warp began making desperate entreaties to be released as the strain increased. Hawkman suddenly heard a stern voice from behind him.

"Release him. This is not how we capture our foes." Black Adam declared.

Hawkman was dubious but he complied. Warp retreated out of the disk and collapsed it. He was visibly shaken and took a moment to recover. The Ray returned at that moment.

"Try this, ugly!" he yelled and released a massive solar bolt. Warp opened a disk and sent the blast at Black Adam and Hawkman. Adam shielded Hawkman with his own body. Ray saw this and intensified his solar burst.

Warp soon felt even more strain than he had when his own body was in peril. The teleportation disk shut and the energy bolt blasted him into unconsciousness. Steam rose off of Adam as Ray approached.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you. I was in dire need of a drying out and you seemed to have accomplished that." Black Adam assured him. Seeing that he wasn't being believed, Adam spoke again; "Fear not. It takes far more than this to strike down a Marvel. Your lady fair has little to fear from these scallywags."

Ray was visibly relieved so Adam suggested, "Let us take the battle to the enemy."

Both Hawkman and the Ray were eager to end the conflict by apprehending the remaining Legionnaires. They fell through the hole in the roof and came upon a chaotic scene.

* * *

The trio discovered multiple battles occurring simultaneously. Luthor and the Huntress were locked in a stand off. Catwoman was holding the Scarecrow at bay with her whip. KGBeast and Ultra-Humanite had confronted Booster Gold and Stargirl from opposite sides and were laying down fire on their position. Worst of all, the Mad Hatter, Mr. Mind, and the Brain were freely running amuck with the equipment at their disposal.

A loud "clang", followed by Steel's battered form flying through a wall, revealed Bizarro's location. Adam turned to Ray and Hawkman, "Deal with the Hatter, Mr. Mind, and the Brain. I will stop Bizarro."

He followed these words with action. He flew straight for Bizarro, who was focused on killing the dazed Steel, and leveled him with a right cross. Bizarro looked hurt and confused.

"Me am thinking you wuz friend. Now is you me enemy?" Bizarro plaintively asked.

"I am if you are planning on harming anyone." Adam declared.

"Me are confused." Bizarro admitted, "What are I to do?"

"Just leave. No one will try and stop you if you do." Black Adam promised.

"Okay." Bizarro leapt up and put a new hole in the ceiling as he exited.

Adam heard an explosive din out in the outer corridor and he decided to investigate. Out in hallway he found Aztek and Mantis battling. They appeared to be evenly matched. Too evenly matched for Adam's tastes. He decided to intervene.

* * *

KGBeast opened fire. His rotary cannon fired 1,200 rounds per minute and he laid on a sustained burst which basically meant he fired until he ran out of ammo. Stargirl's gravity field dropped every round into the floor thereby leaving her unscathed. When she'd first told Booster to drop the rear of his force field he'd been skeptical but now he saw the wisdom of her approach…especially since it was now her turn to shoot back.

She utilized the forces at her command via the Cosmic Rod to dismantle KGBeast's gun "hand". Infuriated and impotent, he threw himself at her. She stretched out her free hand and her Cosmic Convertor Belt channeled cosmic forces through her and they erupted out of her hand in the form of "stars". They struck KGBeast, enveloped him, and blasted him into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, the Ultra-Humanite had traded his plasma rifle in for a cyclotronic rifle. Booster's force field was starting to crack under the strain and Booster was getting nervous.

"Uh, Stars?" he entreated her to action.

Courtney smiled as she took to the air. "Stars" was a nickname she'd been given back when she was paired with STRIPE. It had fallen out of use with the League but she honestly missed it. Shoving such thoughts aside she focused on the Humanite.

"Drop it, ugly!" she demanded.

"I suggest you do so yourself." Humanite countered, "Or Booster Gold dies."

Booster's force field collapsed and he was struck by the rifle's beam. He screamed as he collapsed and writhed on the deck. Courtney reacted as fast as thought. She channeled her Belt through the Rod and doubled its firepower. She struck the Humanite with a double blast of cosmic energies and he cried out and passed out.

Stargirl landed next to Booster and checked his vitals. Everything was weak but he was still breathing and he still had a pulse. _That counts for something. Right?_ She wondered.

* * *

Aztek and Mantis exchanged energy blasts to no avail. Adam came up behind Mantis and turned him around. His right cross rattled the New God's teeth and he went sailing into Aztek's grip. Aztek channeled every iota of mystical energy through Mantis. _Now _the effort was devastating and Mantis blacked out.

"Gracias, senor." Aztek said, "To be honest, when I saw you approach him from behind I was afraid that you were here to assist him."

"I am afraid the memory of my past associations takes longer to expunge than the associations themselves." Adam sadly admitted.

"Come, let us create new memories." Aztek urged and Black Adam readily followed him.

* * *

Scarecrow used his staff as a weapon and pressed in on Catwoman. She lashed the staff and ripped it out of his hands. Then she kicked him in the groin. He sank to the floor, moaning.

"_There's_ something to be scared of." She insisted.

* * *

The Mad Hatter quailed as Nightwing yanked him away from the mind control machine. Hawkman lifted Mr. Mind from his tank turret and the Ray blasted the mind control equipment. It fused and melted. The Brain made a break for it but Black Adam caught him. That only left Luthor.

"So what are you going to do, shoot me in the heart?" Luthor asked.

"That's the general plan." Huntress admitted as she leveled her crossbow at him.

Luthor dropped the neutrino dart gun and held his hands up, "Very well. I surrender."

"I knew you were a coward." Huntress growled.

"I suppose you're going to use one of those zip ties and handcuff me?" Luthor asked, "Because I can spare you a tie. The President will order you to release me."

"Which president?" Huntress asked as she jerked his hands behind his back.

"_All_ of them." Luthor chuckled.

"Here now!" the US President called out, "Release these men immediately."

"If you don't mind my asking, but why?" Nightwing had to know.

"Because my fellow leaders and I have signed full pardons for the members of the Legion of Doom. They are all free to go." The President answered.


	46. Chapter 46

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"Run that by me again?" Nightwing demanded.

"I've pardoned the members of the Legion of Doom for any and all crimes they may have committed leading up until midnight tonight." The US President relayed, "We _all_ have."

"Why?" a dumbfounded Stargirl asked.

"The Legion approached us with a desire to reform their lives and change their ways. In addition to pardoning the Legionnaires, we have each pledged $20 billion out of our treasuries for a yearly stipend to guarantee the Legion's health and happiness. They are forming a telecommunications conglomerate and we shall each be passing legislation to support it." The US President explained.

"And when Congress rejects these measures, what then?" the Question asked as he woozily got to his feet.

"Q!" the Huntress cried out and got his arm around her shoulder so she could prop him up.

"Congress will see the necessity of these measures." The President boasted.

"With all due respect, the Republicans won't pass anything you or your party proposes so I'd say it's a moot point." Question retorted, "Perhaps we should ask Luthor what his plans are upon this contingency?"

Luthor smiled his snake oil salesman smile, "The Legion just wants a second chance. With these pardons we have a clean slate and the opportunity to make a new life for ourselves. That's all we ask." He paused and then his smile became even oilier, "Although, we could change our name to the Legion of Good and put you JLers out of business."

"See?" the US President smiled, "We _can_ all be friends."

"Of course there is the matter of you JLers assaulting us. We may have to press charges." Luthor chuckled.

"You've gotta be even nuttier than I thought." Stargirl declared, "We _defended_ ourselves."

"I'm sure Lex and his comrades will be willing to overlook one misunderstanding." The US President played peacemaker.

"Yes, of course." Luthor backed down, "No sense in tarnishing our new relationship."

"I do not know what ploy you are up to, Lex, but I will find a way to stop it." Black Adam warned.

"Why Black Adam, it's good to see you again. The Legion is holding a spot open for you. As we embark on our goals as the Legion of Good you would make a fine addition to our ranks. You could help lead us into our destiny." Luthor offered.

"I will never rejoin your ranks." Adam vowed.

Luthor smirked, "That's not what the Crimson Queen says."

Adam looked gut punched, "You have spoken with the Queen?"

"Oh, yes. She's quite worried about you. She hopes you return to her side soon." Luthor relayed her wishes.

J'onn and the Marvels appeared at that moment. The leaders called J'onn aside and explained the situation to him. He scanned their minds to verify the truth. He saw Glorious Godfrey's message to them but he could not shake them out of their belief that their decisions were anything but their own. Deciding to pick his battles, J'onn agreed to release the Legionnaires. His own JLers nearly revolted but he quelled their passions and they unhappily relented.

* * *

In Almeracian space aboard the battle cruiser _Ripclaw_, Superman stood staring out of the observation deck's view screen. It was a simulation of the actual view outside but a warship was no place for glass portholes. Still its fakery impressed him and he was content with the view.

Diana was securing quarters for him and herself. They were bunking overnight before setting out to liberate Kalea. As he stared at the stars beyond, his heart was heavy with guilt. He'd rarely failed to protect anyone, particularly a loved one. He'd just met Kalea, and she _was_ as difficult as Maxima had warned, but Clark loved her already. She was his flesh.

He'd been neglectful and that contributed to her moods and attitudes. He'd do anything to have changed that now. The girl needed her father. The physical distance between them could be closed. The Earth could spare him on a regular basis so that he could spend time with his daughter.

Daughter…_his _daughter. It was a concept that changed everything else in his life. He'd failed her…in so many ways. He'd failed as a father and as a so-called superhero. The Legion had had her in their possession for over 24 hours now. Who knew how long the Techno-Organic Union had had her in their possession?

Fortunately, Kalea was a precious commodity. The TOU would be loathe to harm her. Unfortunately, Kalea's own mouth was her worst enemy and they'd be sorely pressed to harm her. Hopefully their common sense would overrule their baser passions.

"I'm sure she's fine." Maxima broke his reverie. He'd been so distracted he hadn't heard her approach.

"Do you really think so?" he asked, not quite believing her optimism.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I _have_ to believe she's all right or I'll go mad."

"I know the feeling." He admitted.

A sad, ironic smile formed on Maxima's lips, "It's interesting how children can become so precious even after just meeting them. Kalea changed my world. I don't know what I'd do without her. The problem is I don't think she knows that."

"It's never too late to tell her." Clark suggested.

"It is if she's dead." Maxima sighed forlornly.

Clark saw her in a new light. She was being strangely vulnerable. What could have provoked that? Did she…?

"You know something." He deduced.

She nodded, "The Union forces have a fifth column that supports Almerac. They've placed Kalea at the military headquarters that surrounds their nearest moon. They have plans for her but nothing specific has gone out on the ether so they have nothing to report."

Superman reached out and took hold of her shoulders. He gave them a reassuring squeeze, "She'll be fine. She's scrappy. I'd hate to be her captors right now."

A ghost of a smile formed on Maxima's lips, "You're right. I…"

Diana reappeared at that moment. She quietly waited for Clark to notice. He spotted her within seconds, "Diana!" His joy at seeing her was obvious and unfeigned.

"I have our berth." She reported, "We can go there anytime. If you'd like to look around some more I wouldn't mind."

He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. Leaning his head forward so their foreheads touched he said, "I think retiring with you right now would be perfect."

Diana spotted Maxima's hurt expression but Clark was oblivious. Diana opened her mouth to speak but Maxima waved her off. Diana extricated herself from Clark's embrace and took hold of his hand.

"Follow me then." She said.

Maxima wrapped her arms around herself. As always, she was alone. If those bastards did something to her daughter she'd kill every last one of them.

* * *

"What do you mean you won't help?" J'onn was close to becoming angry.

"The name's Major _Disaster_. I just create the calamities; I don't try and shut them down." The Legionnaire replied.

"You _will_ try." J'onn warned, "That hurricane threatens the lives of millions. I have a team trying to diffuse your handiwork but they need your help. You created it and therefore understand it better than they do."

"I…uh…" Major Disaster faltered.

"Do it, Major." Luthor said from beside him, "What better way of demonstrating the intentions of the Legion of Good?"

"Oh gee, I don't know." Disaster flippantly remarked, "Maybe by never having created it in the first place?"

"Touché, but there's a need and the Legion of Good can't shirk its duty." Luthor was really trying to sell it now that the press was on the scene.

"Okay." Major Disaster relented, "Take me to your team."

* * *

Samurai and the Weather Wizard were hard at it. They'd managed to keep the storm offshore but they hadn't slowed it down any. Stargirl and Captain Marvel delivered Major Disaster to the weather team. The Weather Wizard, for one, was terse.

"You just had to go and build a storm, didn't you?" he snapped.

Major Disaster held his hands in front of him to ward off the irate Weather Wizard, "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Like that little 7.0 you unleashed a few minutes ago?" the Weather Wizard wasn't done, "Gah! You're useless!"

Unknowingly borrowing a phrase from Disaster's dad, he'd found the button to motivate the Major. Disaster asked what they'd had planned as an intervention. When it had been explained to him he smiled.

"That's not half bad." He admitted, "You fellas keep holding her in place. I'll shrink it down to size."

Major Disaster aimed a hand towards the storm. In seconds, his fingers began to tremble as he attempted to close his hand. He couldn't though; the storm was still too large.

"Get ready." He ordered.

Samurai was feeling the strain. Disaster had contracted the storm to a 50 mile circumference but it had lost none of its potency. The hurricane threatened to tear out of control and slam into the coast. Since Metropolis ran right into the coastline, that would be disastrous.

The biofeedback function of the Weather Wizard's wand also transmitted strain to him as well. Major Disaster bore the brunt of it, however, and the man was in pain. He spoke again in a strained voice.

"Get…ready." He rasped.

Red Tornado acknowledged him, "I am ready."

"Good…almost…almost…. _Now_!" Disaster screamed.

Red Tornado's powers reached into the heart of the storm and created a water spout. The funnel was ten miles across and threw water and fish all over Metropolis. Fortunately, sea traffic had been cleared by the Coast Guard during the interim. Boats had been abandoned while passengers and crew were removed. Those boats were now being reduced to kindling.

The funnel's fury spent itself in minutes. The storm had used itself up without making landfall. Major Disaster's hand finally closed. His whole body trembled. Apache Chief braced him even as Black Vulcan helped steady Samurai. The Weather Wizard was insufferably pleased with himself.

"Well, I'll be going now." He announced. Before anyone could object he opened a boom tube and warped out of there.

"Some friend." Courtney opined to Major Disaster.

"It's okay. We're hardly friends. Could I sit down for a minute?" Disaster asked.

They were all standing near a bus stop so they escorted Major Disaster and Samurai to it and the pair sat down. The Blackhawks stepped out of the Orbs and mobilized. They brought Gatorade and the last of the sandwiches. Major Disaster chuckled.

"All the comforts of home." He was amused. On a more serious note he observed, "I'm surprised you're being so nice."

"Dude, you did just save the city." Stargirl eyes rolled.

"Yeah, but I created the danger in the first place. It was only serendipity that caused me to be here to fix the problem." Disaster opined.

"Whatever works." Stargirl replied.

Major Disaster tried to remember what it felt like to be so carefree.


	47. Chapter 47

5 Justice League Family Affairs

Tessa was highly cognizant of the Hall of Justice's location because she also lived in Brooklyn. Her studio apartment was fashionably decorated in a subdued style. Each chotsky, ornament, picture, and piece of furniture spoke without screaming. The immediate effect was that Justin was put at ease…until he noticed the bed. With everything located in one room there was no disguising the fact that there was a single bed. To be fair, there was also a couch.

Tessa saw him staring at the bed and coyly asked, "Is there a problem I can help you with?"

"There is but one bed." Sir Justin said.

"Just big enough for the two of us." Tessa grinned, "That is, if you've had all of your shots. I don't want to catch the Black Plague or anything like that."

"Milady!" Justin cried out, "I do not wish to impose upon your maidenly virtues."

"Who says I have any?" Tessa joked. Seeing that Justin was still quite serious she spoke again, "Justin, my 'virtue' was compromised years ago and has been continually compromised ever since. I thought you wanted to fool around. If not, I can take you to the Hall and we can part friends."

Justin studied her and finally he smiled, "You'll have to forgive me. The difference of the ages catches up with me constantly. In my day, it was permissible, nay even preferable, for a man to sow his seed with many lovers but women were to be pure of heart, mind, and body until they were sullied by the knight errant."

"The honesty of this era is quite refreshing albeit shocking at first. I shall stay with you and 'get over' my outdated prejudices as I do so." Justin conceded at last.

"Y'mean you haven't been with a woman since you got brought to our time?" Tessa could hardly believe it.

"Nay. Nary a one." Justin sighed.

"So you…" she employed the Western hand sign for jerking off.

"Ah yes, Booster explained this hand sign to me." Justin smiled and then he scowled, "And I do not. Mother Church doesn't allow it."

"But they allow you to deflower every virgin in sight?" she asked.

Justin's scowl deepened, "I…I've never thought about it."

"Sir Justin, I shall warn you now. Get ready to do a lot of thinking around me. I question everything. It's what makes me good at my job." Tessa wrapped her right arm around his left and guided him to the couch, "I'm gonna take a shower and change clothes."

She thought about it and then frowned, "What're we gonna do about the bandages? I hate to mess up your handiwork."

Justin turned to face her. Taking hold of her elbows, he smiled his most disarming smile; "Leave everything to me. I have friends nearby that can supply our every need."

Tessa instantly trusted his judgment. He'd risked his life to save hers and he still wanted to look after her. Who was she to complain?

Justin leaned down to kiss her forehead but she bounced up on her tiptoes and kissed him on the mouth. She reveled in the fact that she'd gotten him and he seemed more than pleased by the surprise.

"Okay, I'm off to shower now." She grinned and scampered off to the opposite side of the flat.

A silk wall screen tastefully divided the "bedroom" from the "living room". The common area also possessed a desk, chair, and computing paraphernalia. Justin examined her home office and sighed. So much of this age was beyond him. Vigilante had taught him the mysteries of television, disc players, and satellite programming. Music was another hurdle that he was overcoming.

Vig had bought him an iPod but navigating virtual stores shopping for music was a leap he couldn't seem to make. He _had _mastered the art of his debit card. He could use it as either a credit card or a bank card. Still, he rarely went shopping. His only regular excursion was to the stables that boarded Winged Victory. That was a daily delight.

The sound of ripping tape and a curse from Tessa reprioritized Justin. He'd brought his sword belt and weapon up with him. One, because it wasn't safe to leave a broadsword in the car in Brooklyn. Two, his signal device was attached to the belt.

He plucked the transmitter off of the belt and paged the Hall's monitor room. Vigilante picked up, "Ah shore am glad t'hear from you, pardner. J'onn said ya'll were suspended from active duty. Ah thought ya'll would be comin' back to the Hall but J'onn also mentioned that you'd wrassled yoreself up a choice filly and you'd probably be spendin' a lot of time with her."

"Indeed. I am with her as we speak." Justin smiled.

"Kin Ah palaver with her then?" Vigilante was all enthusiasm.

"She is in the shower which is why I called." Justin revealed.

"Need yore swim trunks?" Vig joked.

Justin recognized Vigilante's brand of humor and decided to ignore it, "The lady was injured during our battle with the Legion of Doom. I need a medical kit to redress her wounds when she emerges from the shower."

"I'm on it!" L-Ron jumped in, "Give me your address."

The Silent Knight had remained aware of his surroundings as he and Tessa entered the apartment building. He relayed the address. L-Ron looked it up.

"Your lady's name is Theresa Richardson?" the mechanoid asked.

Tessa had revealed her surname during the drive to and through Brooklyn. She'd never given her full given name. Justin supposed she had her reasons for that and he would respect them.

"The lady goes by 'Tessa'." He related.

"Gotcha." L-Ron understood, "I'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Tessa had been in the shower for ten minutes when a blue flash deposited L-Ron into the living space. He had a red and white shoulder bag slung across his torso. The Red Cross was proudly emblazoned on the bag's sides. L-Ron unslung the duffel and handed it to Justin.

"I didn't know the extent of the lady's injuries so I brought the most comprehensive kit that we have." L-Ron explained as Justin dubiously eyed the size of the bag.

"Have no fears. You've done well." Justin moved to the breakfast nook located next to the kitchen, which was located next to the bathroom.

"So tell me all the juicy bits. How'd you meet Dr. Richardson and how did you end up _here_?" L-Ron begged.

As Justin explained, the shower stopped. They could hear the curtain being drawn and there was silence. Justin finished his tale and suddenly a groan could be heard from inside the bathroom. The door flew open and Tessa emerged wrapped in a towel. Blood ran down her body from her exposed wound.

"I hope you solved the bandage problem. I…" Tessa's eyes settled on L-Ron and she stopped in mid-stride, "Who's your friend?"

"Ah Lady Tessa, may I present my boon companion, L-Ron." Justin happily made introductions.

The apprehension faded from Tessa's eyes and she made her way to L-Ron and shook his hand, "So you're the infamous L-Ron. I have a friend that's a reporter for the _Times_. She'd kill for an interview with you."

"No can do. I know too much to be captured alive." L-Ron joked, "But shouldn't you sit down so his Shiny-ness can look at your wound. Blood is notoriously difficult to get out of carpeting."

"And you'd know this from experience?" she asked as she sat down and allowed Justin to begin his ministrations.

"I have it on good authority. That's why most of the Hall has bare flooring." L-Ron let "slip".

"Do JLers get injured a lot?" she asked to distract herself.

"All the time. It's why we have a complete medical wing fully staffed with the best and the brightest. They have to be prepared for anything." L-Ron divulged.

"Like what?" she was honestly fascinated…and starting to get worried on Justin's behalf.

"The usual: stabbings, cuts, punctures, burns, bullet wounds, concussions, broken bones and the like. Then there's the unusual: ruptured organs, radiation poisoning, toxins, and magical ailments." L-Ron explained, "Most of the League is comprised of ordinary folks without invulnerability. Even most of the so-called 'invulnerable' folks have a weakness."

"Like kryptonite." Tessa guessed.

"Bingo." L-Ron confirmed it.

Justin finished and she asked L-Ron to stay while she dressed and got ready. Twenty minutes later she was dressed in jeans, pumps, a spaghetti strapped tank top with a blazer to hide the bandage. L-Ron approved.

"And I thought Michelle Williams owned the pixie cut. You do the style true justice. I take it you're not a natural redhead though?" L-Ron ended his praise with the personal question.

"Er…no, this isn't my natural color." Tessa was embarrassed. She knew Justin would discover this for himself but she had hoped it would be a surprise.

"You're beautiful as a redhead." L-Ron softened the blow.

"Thank you. How did you guess about the color? I just had it done." Tessa knew her roots weren't showing yet.

"Your pictures scattered around the flat." L-Ron explained, "I scan every environment that I come to. That data is sorted out by my CPUs while I carry on with normal activities. If I may, while you look lovely as a redhead your natural color is also quite fetching. Just in case you get bored and change colors again."

Tessa wore a wry grin, "We're headed to the Hall of Justice. How'd you like a ride?"

"Would I ever!" L-Ron enthused, "The teleporter is efficient but it causes a flutter in my systems."

"Poor baby." Tessa teased.

* * *

By the time they reached the Hall, L-Ron was entranced with Tessa. Maven met them in the main foyer and L-Ron enthusiastically declared, "I like her! Can I keep her?"

Maven smirked, "Maybe you should ask her."

"Can I keep you, Tessa?" he implored.

She kissed him on top of his head, "Sorry. I'm kinda spoken for. Ask me again when the week-end is over and we've had a chance to sort things out a little more."

L-Ron sighed, "Better to have loved and lost and all that rot."

Tessa laughed, "Exactly."

Maven waited for an opening and then handed Tessa a badge dangled off of a cloth necklace, "This'll keep the security systems from going ballistic every time you enter a new zone."

"B-but how…?" Tessa stammered.

"L-Ron called in your particulars during the drive over. We vetted you and Ms. Waller approved your clearance." Maven described the process.

"So that's why you wanted to see my driver's license." Tessa mused, "I take it your phone is internal and you can multi-task conversations?"

"Of course." L-Ron was eminently proud of himself.

"Good to know." Tessa murmured before turning to Justin, "You've seen my place. Game to show me yours?"

"Follow me." He smiled.

* * *

Justin scouted ahead, warning any potential occupants that a woman was on the floor. She laughed.

"Aren't all of your buddies facing down Luthor?" she asked.

"Tis true." He acknowledged.

"So who would be left here?" she wanted to know.

"One can never be too certain." Justin replied. He took her hand and led her to his room. He unlocked it and stepped aside so she could fully see it. It was very rugged and austere yet totally _him_ at the same time. Pictures of Justin with Winged Victory and Vigilante dominated one shelf. Several photos were of Justin and a man that seemed vaguely familiar. She guessed that it was Vigilante in his civilian guise. But he was also known to Tessa for some reason.

She wasn't a country music fan but a friend of hers was and she'd tried to get Tessa into it as well. One of the CD's had the photo of a rather handsome cowboy named Greg Saunders. She could swear that this was the same person as in Justin's photos.

"I kin see yore makin' a conclusion that Ah hoped ya'll wouldn't reach." Vigilante drawled from the open doorway. Vixen was standing beside him, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire.

"And you're Mari McCabe!" Tessa blurted.

"Too guilty." Vixen smiled and took Tessa's hand in her own, "C'mon. The boys want to talk."

"You mean Vigilante wants to talk to Justin." Tessa surmised, "About me."

"He just has a few concerns. Nothing major." Vixen assured her.

Vig closed the door as they exited. Justin looked amused, "Could'st thou help with my chain mail?"

Vigilante expertly unclasped the mail's closures. He'd had plenty of practice. He decided to bull on in and broach the topic of concern.

"Ya'll ready for this week-end?" Vig asked.

"I shall be once I gather raiment and my hygiene products." Justin confidently answered.

"Ah mean you an' a woman. Any woman. It's been a while, buddy." Vigilante didn't bother to spare Justin's emotional toes.

"This woman is different. She is amazing. I haven't been this comfortable with a woman since Lady Jessica." Justin explained.

"In yore time." Vigilante sought clarification.

"Yes. Jessica was many things but she was also sorely lacking in confidence. Tessa has all of Jessica's fire _and_ she is comfortable with herself." Justin enthused, "She can handle herself in a crisis."

"Which means she might be able to cope with yore lifestyle." Vig deduced, "Well good luck, pardner. Just don't get yore hopes too high and set yoreself up for a fall. Anything kin happen yet."

Justin's jaw was set as he nodded, "A sure fact I know all too well."


	48. Chapter 48

4 Justice League Family Affairs

Shayera stood before the holographic display of the stars found in her shared room. John was out getting food and she had a moment to reflect. Those reflections were grim.

The Almeracians had slighted Shayera and John at every turn. They turned on Shayera because she was Thanagarian. Thanagarians were now the refugee trash of the galaxy. She sighed at that. _So much for a proud legacy to leave my son,_ she drearily thought.

Intellectually she knew her pride in her Thanagarian legacy had been nearly shattered when the Thanagarian High Command decided to sacrifice a helpless and innocent Earth on the altar of a slim chance at victory over the Gordanians. Her own sense of pride in her people was lost on that day.

Still, there _were_ heritages left behind by Thanagar that were worthwhile. Bravery in the face of danger. An overwhelming sense of justice and duty. Devotion to the unit and/or family. All of these traits had become personal strengths that she would gladly hand down.

John and Kyle, on the other hand, were shunned because they were Green Lanterns. Almerac had a GL assigned to its sector but Almeracian law made it illegal for the Lantern to assume his or her post. Their mere presence had created a legal nightmare for Maxima. Her burgeoning attempt to rule by law was being challenged by these two men.

Maxima couldn't just declare the law null and void "just this once" for that would destroy the very essence of rule by law. She had been working tirelessly to get an amendment to the law circulated that declared that GL's _could_ cooperate with Almeracian forces with the Crown's permission as overseen by her Council of Advisors. The Council had ratified the motion even though opportunistic rivals within the Council were using the statute to elevate their own positions. Maxima knew this and had already taken steps to neutralize them…permanently.

Shayera reached into the hologram. The field's photons stung her hand but she reached further into it until her forefinger and thumb were pinching a remote star. She squished it.

"So much for Thanagar." She said despondently.

The door to the rooms opened up and she reflexively hefted her mace. John called out, "Shay? I've got food. Don't ambush me."

She sauntered out of the bedroom and joined him at the room's miniscule table. As she did so, she lifted one of the cardboard boxes labeled, "Meals Ready to Eat" and smirked; "These look familiar."

John grunted, "Try and get a meal out of any mess hall on this ship if you're a Lantern or a Thanagarian. Kyle and I both ended up at the Javelin. It was his idea. He said Kara wouldn't mind."

"So she had Kyle shopping for food for her?" Shayera grinned, "Sounds awfully domestic."

"Hey, I was playing hunter-gatherer too." John reminded her, "Don't read too much into it."

"You have to, Lantern. You knocked me up and you expect me to still talk to you." Shayera teased, "Bribery works."

John met her eyes and held them. He noticed something in them, a shadow of sorts.

"Shayera, what's bothering you?" he gently asked.

"Who says anything's wrong?" she bluffed.

"Save the BS for someone else." John advised, "I know you too well."

_Damn it, he does know me too well. He's the only one, except for maybe Batman, that would've noticed anything;_ she thought. Aloud she went with, "Arggh. All right, here we go. Something bad is going to happen tomorrow. One of us, the collective '_we_', is going to get hurt; maybe killed."

"And you know this because…?" he warily asked.

"Something that Diana said. She seems convinced that someone is going to die. She only gets this spooked when she's received a message from her so-called 'gods'." Shayera explained.

"So she has a case of the nerves. I'm surprised you weren't the first person to sit her down and set her straight." John confessed.

"I tried. I really did." Shayera confessed, "But she ended up convincing me instead. Just be careful tomorrow, okay?"

"She convinced _you_?" John couldn't quite believe it.

"Well…my own instincts have been screaming at me. And stop smirking; this is the voice of years of experience. Something just rings wrong. We're going into an obvious trap set by a superior civilization _and _the Legion of Doom. We don't know anything about the opposition and the Almeracians won't tell us anything. I'd say we'll be lucky to get away with only one casualty." Shayera revealed.

John mulled it over; "Okay, it sounds more reasonable now but c'mon, you're afraid of losing _me_?" he scoffed.

"You're not invincible." Shayera crossed her arms across her chest.

"What about you?" he quietly asked, "If you die then the baby dies as well."

She smirked, "That's why I'm immune. Diana said _one_ of us would die, not two."

"Does she know?" John wondered.

"No, and I'm keeping it that way. Blackhawk figured it out but no one else knows. They'd force me to sit this one out if they knew." She confided.

"Is that a bad thing?" he wondered.

Shayera's shocked expression swiftly transformed into a glare, "_You_ want me on the sidelines? I'll tell you now, until a doctor certifies me unfit for duty, I'm in the center of things. Got it?"

The fire and passion behind her words swayed him, "Easy Babe, I'm on your side."

"Prove it!" she demanded.

He grinned, "I have just the way."

* * *

Kara began to impatiently pace in her room. Kyle had been gone for an hour now and she was starting to get worried. It suddenly came to her that, with the Almeracians inherent dislike of GL's, she should've been the one to make a food run. She'd almost lost her appetite when her door chimed.

She zipped over to the door as a blur and opened it. Seeing Kyle, she grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him into the room. She quickly swept his body with her X-Ray vision and saw that he was unharmed. Throwing her arms around his neck she ravenously kissed him.

Kyle was giddy, "Not that I'm complaining but what's the occasion?"

"You getting here in one piece." Kara confided, "I should never have asked you to get my food. I'm a big girl. I can carry my own food."

"Yeah, but I can carry _more_." His ring construct floated up from behind him and revealed a case of MRE's, "See what I mean?"

His goofy grin melted her heart, "C'mon, let's start boiling water."

"My handy dandy ring is good for that as well." Kyle boasted, "Ray and I use it all the time to form pots and pans that Ray doesn't have."

"Ray makes enough money to _buy_ some pots and pans." Kara scolded.

"My way is more fun." Kyle insisted, "How else are you going to get a star shaped pot?"

"You're a doof." she accused.

"Too true." Kyle happily agreed, "Better you should discover this now then after the wedding."

"Oh ho, so now we're having a wedding?" Kara's eyebrow arched and her tone became decidedly facetious, "Isn't it a little soon to talk about that?"

"Probably." he admitted, "I just wanted you to know that I'm still open to the idea…someday."

Kara smirked, "Which is a helluva lot more than I ever got out of Brainy."

"Should I extol my superior virtues once again, In-Ze?" Kyle joked

"Trust me, I already know them, Rayner." She purred.

"I'll set these down in the kitchen and start whipping everything up." Kyle announced.

"You didn't have to bring a _case_." Kara teased.

"Kara m'dear, when you fight or get stressed, you eat. You eat a lot. Blackhawk has told me stories of Galatea's wanton paths of culinary destruction. You just hold back `cause you think people are watching you. No one's here so you can cut loose a little bit." Kyle described the scenario.

She laughed, "I might just love you, Kyle Rayner."

He brightened, "That's good. I already know I'm in love with you, Kara In-Ze, so that would be perfect."

Kara unexpectedly teared up and didn't know what to say. Finally she managed a weak, "Let me help you with that."

* * *

Shayera and John lay in the bed naked together. Her arms and wings wrapped around him, "Y'do realize those kisses aren't going to shield me from anything?"

He grinned, "What? Of course they'll protect you. That's why I had to cover every square inch of your body."

She smirked, "Actually, you missed a spot."

He propped himself up on one elbow, "Really? Don't tell me where it is. I'll find it!"

Shayera laughed as he attentively lavished affection across her body again.

* * *

"Y'know, you could just stay in my room. We only got separate rooms to satisfy Clark." Kara coyly suggested.

"You've mischief on the mind, In-Ze. I can't say I haven't thought of it myself but…" Kyle began to beg off.

"I'm coming on to you and I'm getting a '_but_'?" she was incensed.

"I'm sorry. I really am but Star Sapphire kicked the crap out of me. My bruises have bruises." He complained.

"Lemme see…" she applied her vision powers again and this time she did a surface scan and saw what Kyle was talking about, "Rao, Kyle. You're not going anywhere. I'm gonna nurse you back to health and when you're healthy, we're gonna roll in the hay."

"No hay." Kyle laughed, "Every time I think of hay I think of your Pa catching us in the hayloft. If I didn't have my ring he woulda grabbed his shotgun and either killed me or had us married before the sun went down."

"That was all your fault, Rayner. If you hadn't been so irresistible I wouldn't have gotten so distracted that I didn't hear him coming." Kara scowled.

"Who cares whose fault it was?" he asked, "It made a memory. One we can laugh about now."

She grinned, "Right."

"About now, you promise to be gentle?" he had to ask.

She took hold of his hand and leaned in close enough to whisper in his ear, "It will be like nothing we've experienced before."

He caught the all important "we" in that statement and got very excited.

* * *

Clark leaned back into the nook of the couch with Diana leaned up against him and his arms wrapped around her, "You're worried."

She sighed, "The Fates spoke. They spoke ill of tomorrow."

Clark stiffened, "What did they say about Kalea?"

"Nothing. She's out of their purview. They honestly don't know what will happen to her. It's the team that they foretold about. Even then it was cryptic. I just know that one of our group will come to harm." Diana shared.

"Have you spoken of this to anyone else?" he asked.

"I spoke with Shayera but she dismissed my concerns. She said it was better for everyone to carry on without the distraction of knowing. Truth be told she's still skeptical regarding the Fates." She revealed.

"She's probably right." Clark sighed, "Things are going to be bad enough without worrying if you're the prophesied one to take a fall."

Diana squirmed but she remained silent. Clark squeezed her, "You're worried about me."

"Yes. So much in our lives has changed. We have a future to plan and I want to see that destiny fulfilled." She confessed.

"You will. Tomorrow we'll prove the Fates wrong. You'll see." He promised.

_If only it could be true,_ Diana balefully thought.


	49. Chapter 49

4 Justice League Family Affairs

"You can cease glowering, Martian. I've won." Luthor boasted.

"Through the intervention of Glorious Godfrey." J'onn rebutted his statement.

"Yes, you would have figured that out. It doesn't matter though. Godfrey won't be making any further comments so his words are cemented in their minds. As you've no doubt discovered." Luthor's smarmy charm exuded from him as he continued, "Have no fear, Martian. The Legion of Doom has retired and the Legion of Good has been born. I've noticed that people fall all over themselves to give you money. Even Mercy Graves donates to your coffers."

Luthor smile was one of pure indulgence, "Now we'll earn the public's trust and rake in the donations. Of course, there's only enough money for one us us so the JLU will have to go. I'm certain we can accomplish this amicably."

The Ultra-Humanite came up from behind Luthor, "Lex? The others have all transported back to Myanmar. We need to make plans and that means we need you there as well."

"Of course. Farewell, Martian. Hopefully we won't see each other again." Luthor bade J'onn farewell and then he and the Humanite summoned a boom tube and warped out of there.

J'onn's mind raced around potential counter-measures to Luthor's latest scheme.

* * *

Captain Marvel and Stargirl stood next to Black Adam as the Black Marvel prepared to leave Metropolis and return to Brussels. They were joined by Mary Marvel and the Ray. Although Adam was happily answering Captain Marvel's questions he became downcast as Mary arrived.

"So you think it's safe for you to go back?" Marvel asked.

Adam gravely nodded, "The Legion is long gone and they will not risk their current gambit as the 'Legion of Good' by unleashing an assault at this time. The Wizard, for whatever reason, felt obliged to transport me here but not to relocate me back to my new home."

"You're really joining the Global Guardians?" Stargirl asked.

"Indeed. I have already helped them vanquish foes. It is good to be needed." Black Adam said.

"Just don't go around killing everyone in sight." Mary smarted off.

Adam sighed, "Mary, I was acting as the Chief of State when I disposed of Anoushen. He was a traitor to the Crown and had to be dealt with. Consider it my last official act."

"What good did killing him accomplish? What happened to rehabilitation? How can someone reform if they're dead?" she pointedly asked.

"The death penalty is legal in Bailya. I exercised my sovereign right to utilize it. What do you say in this country, to those states where the death penalty is the law of the land?" Adam was getting irritated.

"I say they're wrong too. What's harder to deal with, life in a hole or dying and getting off easy?" Mary wondered.

"It is a good thing that our lessons have ended. You are not ready for the Path of Absolute Justice." Black Adam decreed.

"Thank God for small favors." Mary rebutted.

Silence permeated the air at that. Captain Marvel interrupted by offering Adam his hand, "I never thought I'd say this but thanks for helping out."

Adam shook his hand and said, "It was a distinct pleasure."

He looked to Mary. She crossed her arms. Her countenance emanated disapproval. Adam shook his head and then leapt into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

The League regrouped at the Hall of Justice. Reporters clamored for a statement regarding the Legion's pardons. Already one newshound had suggested that the League was no longer a useful entity without the Legion to combat. Waller shut that line of questioning down with reminders of the Daxamite invasion and the other terrestrial super powered menaces that the JLU faced on a daily basis. Still, the others revised their questions along that line of thought.

Waller ended the press conference and returned to her offices. Max and Sue were waiting for her. Max insisted that he should have handled the questions. Waller redirected him by telling him that he needed to prepare for several contingencies, including the dissolution of the JLU's UN sanction.

Max and Sue revolted at that notion but J'onn ended the debate as he entered the space, "It is true. The bureaucratic sharks are in the water and they smell blood."

"Let me guess, Senator Hathaway has made a statement." Waller groaned.

"Of course." J'onn placidly replied, "The League is his pet project. Even after the ISA cleared us of all suspicion he has been hounding us, searching for a way to shut the League down."

"He's got his state so wrapped up in such an anti-hero frenzy that we've had to declare it a no-fly zone. Even Superman gets booed there." Sue shared.

"The question still remains, how are we going to deal with the so-called 'Legion of Good'?" Waller asked.

"I am afraid the next move belongs to Lex Luthor. His next gambit will set the tone for relations between our two organizations." J'onn suggested.

"Plus, it'll show us how 'good' they're going to be." Sue added.

"I've got thirty years of government service experience saying we need to be proactive. Let's figure out every possible avenue the Legion can pursue and have a policy ready to go in place because of it." Waller insisted.

Sue pulled her signal device free, "Ralph, we need food and coffee in the main admin offices. Yes dear, now. Get L-Ron to help."

Waller paged Maven, "Hold all calls. No, you don't need to stay unless you want to. You do? Thank you."

Waller's eyes narrowed, "And now people, let's brainstorm!"

* * *

The following morning aboard the _Ripclaw_ found the JLers boarding the Javelin-9 shuttle. Blackhawk had spent most of the preceding day coordinating his efforts with the Almeracian battle planners. He oversaw the removal and replacement of the hyperkinetic cannons and the concussion missiles as they were swapped for something a little more potent. This was a war zone after all.

Although the Javelin would depart the system four hours ahead of the fleet, they would arrive at Orblat a mere half hour before the fleet's emergence into the system. That gave the JLU a head start towards finding Kalea. It was estimated that the League would initially enjoy the element of surprise and therefore the advantage in an engagement. Maxima's strategists estimated that it would take 30 minutes for the League to get bogged down in the minutia of fighting TOU cyborgs. The fleet's arrival would provide a powerful incentive for the TOU to redirect their forces, therefore alleviating the JLU.

Blackhawk had also taken the opportunity before retiring to write a letter to Galatea. He sealed it in a plastic sleeve and tucked it inside his jacket. He told Shayera, who would man the ECM/Weapons station during the insertion, about the letter and asked her to give it to Tea should the worst happen.

Shayera protested and Blackhawk quelled her dissent, "It's important to me, Shayera. Tea's still walking a rocky road. Her choices aren't completely clear to her yet. I don't want her getting sidetracked because of me. I love her and this will be my final gift to her, should the unthinkable happen."

"Have you been talking to Diana?" Shayera unexpectedly asked.

Blackhawk was surprised, "No. Should I have?"

"No. You seem to have received her message loud and clear without speaking to anyone." Shayera grumped.

Blackhawk was confused so he moved past it onto more concrete things, "Dmitry has letters for his wife and kids."

"Why's everyone so jittery today?" Shayera snapped.

Blackhawk shrugged, "Just a feeling we have. Something bad is going to happen. You feel it to. I can see it in your eyes." Blackhawk replied.

"We'll be fine. _All_ of us." Shayera growled.

"Just keep thinking that way, add a little caution, and maybe it'll turn out that way. After all this is the JLU. Defying the odds is a specialty." Blackhawk encouraged her.

"Hrmph." Shayera grunted even as a smile tugged at her lips.

* * *

To add to the JLU's considerations was the fact that Maxima was travelling with them. She was looking to avenge herself upon her foes. Superman had urged restraint and she'd merely replied with a noncommittal grunt. He knew half of his work would be watching her.

* * *

Everyone strapped in, Blackhawk signaled his readiness and the _Ripclaw_ released her into space. Blackhawk accelerated towards the outer system and then made the leap into hyperspace. The mission had begun…

* * *

On Earth, leading the morning news, the Legion of Good had liberated a freighter from Somali pirates. The captain was astonished to learn that the Legion wasn't going to depart until they received a 1% commission of its total value from its parent company. The ransom was a fraction of what the pirates were charging and the crew wasn't being threatened so they paid.

Luthor set up a press conference. Addressing the few journalists allowed in Myanmar, he laid out his goals; "The Legion of Good will address the evils of this world but we will not do so for gratis. Payment will be based upon the afflicted's ability to pay."

He smiled his most charming smile, "Surely that is better than waiting for a Justice League that may or may not show up. If you can pay, we will be there. If you can't, well, there's always the Justice League."

Max had a statement prepared. He in fact had been the one to suggest this particular variation of the theme. Max and Lex had been business rivals for years and they had learned something of one another.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Press, of the world really, the Justice League stands before you today as it did yesterday and the days before that heralding back to the restructuring of the League under UN auspices. The League's expenses are covered by the citizens of the world. Therefore we give each and every citizen equal treatment and consideration."

Max smirked, "The Legion of 'Good' is also seeking public monies. The leaders of the G8, each and every one of them, have asked their legislatures for 20 billion dollars to be paid annually to the Legion of 'Good' to insure their loyalty and keep them from returning to a life of crime. They want 160 billion dollars a year _and_ a fee for their services. Something to think about."

Max grew serious again, "The JLU has a proven track record and so does the Legion. Comparing the two, I know who I'd trust with my life in a time of crisis. It's a question we all need to review for ourselves and then settle the matter in the court of public opinion. Thank you."

* * *

Three and half hours later, the shuttle was ripped out of hyperspace by an artificial grav field. Blackhawk jammed the throttle to maximum and dove towards the interdictor. At the last minute he rolled away and broke free of the tractor beam. He peeled away from the picket ships orbiting Orblat and let the sensors find the moon base. Locking on to it, he vectored in and came in at max acceleration.

He throttled back and cut in the braking thrusters just in time to safely come to a landing alongside a score of TOU ships. They weren't using docking collars or atmosphere umbilicals so he thought it would be safe to land in the midst of the ships. His faith was rewarded when the sensors detected both atmosphere and gravity.

The air was a little oxygen rich compared to Earth or the Almeracians' atmo mix. It would sharpen everyone's minds. Superman was first out of the shuttle. Diana and Maxima were hot on his heels. The others formed a phalanx and drew up behind their leader.

Blackhawk stepped out of the shuttle and hefted the rifle that he carried. He also wore a sidearm. Neither was of a design Shayera had ever seen before. She said as much.

Blackhawk grinned, "I got these from Maxima's troops. They upgraded Ol' Sawbones here and they gave me some personal firepower that'll make the TOU's cyborgs duck and cover."

"You honestly think they'll come after the shuttle?" she asked.

"You're a soldier. What's the first rule about a line of retreat?" he asked.

"Cut it off." She said firmly.

"Exactly." Blackhawk concurred, "But don't worry, I already have some nasty surprises in store for the opposition. I'll hold this hangar."

"But…" she couldn't quell the sudden pang of fear that she felt for her friend.

"Shayera, John's trying to get your attention. They're getting ready to move." Blackhawk told her.

"Take care of yourself." She urged.

"Yeah, well, you know where my letter is just in case." He reminded her.

"You're a brave man and Galatea is a lucky woman." Shayera opined.

"Let her know that." He jested, "Now scoot. I'll be fine."

The space was cavernous so Shayera flew to John's side. He could see her concern.

"You ready, Shay?" he asked.

Her face hardened into a mask of resolve, "Let's do this."

Superman knocked the doors down and rushed into the corridor. The sound of electro blasts and plasma discharges could be heard. The JLers rushed forward, heedless of the danger. The battle was met.


	50. Chapter 50

5 Justice League Family Affairs

_Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing_

_You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare_

_Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never_

_Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right_

_Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare  
Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be  
Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory_

- Stan Bush

* * *

Superman slammed into the lead cyborg. The alien's right hand swiveled out of place and instead a gun was put there. It fired and Superman grunted. He crushed the gun hand and used his heat vision to cut the cyborg's artificial legs out from underneath him.

Diana was also immobilizing her foe while Maxima was severing artificial limbs with her sword. John used his ring and shoved the TOU agents down the corridor into a wall. Kyle did the same for their rearguard. The cyborgs lay in a heap of broken limbs, natural and synthetic.

Maxima took the lead, "Follow me! This is the way!"

Each and every member of the team could fly so they hurtled down the corridors. Doors opened and closed to allow them entrance but there was no sign of opposition. They knew it was a trap but what else could they do but spring it?

They raced through the interior of the moon base until they reached a giant audience chamber. It was an echo of Maxima's own throne room. Such a site was built in the command centers of each of the Empire's worlds. Located within its confines were the Legion of Doom (still unaware of their comrades' change of designator to the 'Legion of Good') and Gnash Zerj. Accompanying Zerj was a cadre of the TOU's finest troops. Zerj proudly sat upon Maxima's throne.

"Welcome Your Highness." Zerj jovially called out, "Your presence is most unexpected but a delight nonetheless. Hopefully we can settle our differences today."

"Zerj!" Maxima snarled, "Where's my daughter?"

"She's quite safe as befits the noble in whom we pledge fealty." Zerj promised.

"Fealty?" Maxima faltered.

"Kalea represents the best of both our worlds. Of course we pledge our lives to her." Zerj proclaimed.

Maxima immediately grew suspicious, "_How_ does she represent the best of our two worlds?"

Zerj's grin became a sadistic leer, "Let me show you."

The TOU cadre parted down the middle to reveal a life support bed. It lay flat but then it pivoted downwards feet first. Kalea laid within its confines. She appeared fine…except for the silver and black right arm and both of her legs. Her surgical gown obscured the fact that the seams between flesh and metal were nearly seamless. As they nakedly stared, flesh colored ripples cascaded up and down the cybernetic limbs.

"The artificial skin is being constructed by the nanites even as we observe. Her right eye and ear have also been replaced. She wields the most sensitive and versatile scanning equipment available to either unit. Together they are a formidable weapon. A necessary touch for a warrior queen." Zerj happily explained.

"Her artificial limbs are also stronger than her natural limbs. Sadly, her power is such that we could not greatly expand upon it beyond her projected adult norms. Her new arm and legs will remain at full power even when she is exposed to the mineral labeled 'kryptonite'. This will compensate for her single greatest weakness." Zerj continued.

"You exposed _my_ daughter to kryptonite?" Superman's umbrage matched Maxima's outrage.

"No. _I_ exposed her to kryptonite." Metallo declared from across the room, "Care to do something about it?"

Fury raged in his eyes as Superman exchanged a glance with Maxima. They both exploded into action. Maxima lunged at Zerj only to be blocked by the cadre of troops. She swiftly fell into combat with all of them.

Superman streaked across the way and decked Metallo. The Legionnaires immediately responded in kind. The JLers rode to Superman's defense and the two sides joined in battle. Diana's heart fell as she witnessed the recklessness that Clark exhibited in his assault on Metallo. Her job of keeping him alive revolved around him making a single decision. That fateful decision may have already been made and his fate decided.

* * *

Superman sank his fingers into Metallo's chest plates. The indentations and grooves left by such an effort made it so the doors wouldn't open. His kryptonite "heart" was sealed within his chassis. Sadly though, the Man of Steel had overlooked Metallo's eye blasters.

Metallo seared Superman's face with a kryptonite discharge. Clark threw himself up and away from Metallo. As the pain and weakness faded, he felt confident enough to attack again. That's when two massive fists pummeled him into the deck plating. Doomsday had struck.

They tag teamed him. Metallo would weaken Clark with a kryptonite blast and then Doomsday would strike while he was still affected by the blast. The physical assault was just as painful and debilitating as the energy strike. Superman was unable to mount an adequate defense and therefore took a lot of punishment. Finally, after he was knocked to his knees, he held up a hand.

"Please, no." he begged. Then the Legionnaires struck at the same time.

* * *

Diana was so alarmed by Clark's predicament that she didn't see Mammoth or his left cross. It knocked her down and she rattled her head, making certain all of her teeth were still in place. As she got to her feet, she sized Mammoth up. She'd never faced him before but it was easy to guess that he was strong. But was he agile? Fast? Resistant to injury? She needed to find out.

Diana went into a flying kick that impacted Mammoth's chest. He didn't budge. He did, however, grab hold of her leg and use it to slam her into the floor.

_Blessed Demeter, I don't know how much of that I can take._ Diana realized to herself. Mammoth, like Solomon Grundy before him, was as strong as the Amazon herself. Mammoth was already faster than Grundy. It was time to test his other attributes, such as if he were smarter than Grundy. And she needed to find out swiftly!

* * *

Sinestro used a sword construct to stab at John. Next he tried hacking and slicing his way through Stewart's defenses. Rather than use a shield, as he usually did, John was taking a combative stance and wielding a giant axe. For every near miss Sinestro had, John had one as well.

* * *

Goldilocks tied Shayera up with her hair, "Just relax, luv. If you don't resist they'll take it easy on you."

"Like they did with the girl?" Shayera unknowingly hit the chink in Goldilocks' emotional armor.

Goldilocks took a long hard look at Kalea and deeply sighed, "Yeah. Like they did with her."

* * *

Kyle erected a force bubble. The Reverse Flash ran right through it. He knocked Kyle back with a right cross. Kyle had enough time to register the yellow costume before a left cross rocked him. Professor Zoom was suddenly shoulder checked and sent sailing. Kara helped Kyle get to his feet.

Zoom replied by running in a circle around Supergirl while delivering hundreds of blows. Kara responded by snatching Zoom's throat while he was running. The Legionnaire was choking. Kara leaned in on him, "Don't mess with my boyfriend."

Lashina's whip wrapped around the wrist holding Zoom and energized. Both JLer and Legionnaire cried out. Zoom passed out even as Kara dropped him. She turned and saw that Mad Harriet and Stompa had joined Lashina, just like always.

"Long time, no fight." Lashina purred, "We haven't faced you since you were a kid. I wonder if you're just as much of a pushover now as then?"

"Bring it and find out." Supergirl growled.

"Ladies, let's see what she's made of." Lashina said as she drew back to crack her whip. Stompa charged forward and Mad Harriet danced around, cackling to herself. Lashina's whip caught Kara's throat and she grunted as it energized. It hurt but not as bad as it had when she was a 16-year old new arrival to Earth.

The whip released and Stompa kicked her. It sent her sailing into a nearby bulkhead. Stompa charged on in like a rhino and came up to Supergirl and delivered a sidekick into Kara's mid-riff. Stompa's antimatter soles charged and waves of pain ate at Kara's guts. Lashina and Mad Harriet came over to enjoy the show.

* * *

Kyle couldn't assist her because he was dealing with Star Sapphire. The Sapphire was unleashing bolt after bolt of energy at him. He'd managed to block them all, even the ones that came in sideways. Star Sapphire wore a rapturous look on her face.

"Oh Kyle, this is always how it was meant to be. You, me, in a dance to break you into submission. Tell me you don't feel it to?" she babbled.

"Feel what?" he asked as he blocked another torrent of energy bolts.

"The love!" she cried out.

"You're right." He watched her face light up even more before he delivered the deadly blow, "I don't feel it."

"LIAR!" Star Sapphire screamed as her energy blast overwhelmed Kyle.

* * *

Shimmer decided to confront Captain Atom. Fortunately for her, she knew more about him then he did about her. Although he was on guard, he allowed her to get within three feet of him and she used her transmutational powers to encase him in a beryllium-titanium sphere. He swiftly discovered that it was proof against his normal quantum bursts. He was afraid to kick up the power level for fear of the sphere exploding and hurtling shrapnel across the throne room.

* * *

Gizmo used his particle beam weapon on Rocket Red. It had a kick but Dmitry's Apokoliptan armor was proof against it. However, King Kull's club hit like a freight train. The sub-human Kull wielded his club with an expertise not seen amongst civilized nations for hundreds of years. He was literally beating Rocket Red into unconsciousness, armor or no armor.

* * *

Cheetah had pounced upon Starman and Gavyn was finding out, like Vigilante before him, that the feral woman was dangerous. He dispatched her with a solar blast to the head. She was stunned by an optic nerve overload and she lay perfectly still, slightly whimpering.

Killer Frost was next to confront him, "You do realize that stars go _cold_?"

She tried to encase him in ice. He radiated heat and light in an effort to melt the ice before it entrapped him. He valiantly held out for several minutes but Killer Frost's freezing power overwhelmed him and his light dimmed to nothing.

* * *

Sivana, Psimon, and Queen Bee stood apart from the combatants. Sivana was cackling and pointing out each new calamity facing the JLers. Queen Bee had her stinger weapon out and was poised to strike. Sivana finally asked her why she was with him rather than joining in on the fight.

"My role is to defend _you_. You're the team leader. Nothing can be allowed to happen to you." She explained.

"A noble sentiment, my dear. I wish there were more of you." Sivana chuckled. He turned to Psimon, "And you?"

"I do not engage in anything as mundane as fighting. If one of our fellows needs my assistance, they shall have it." Psimon promised, "And what of you?"

"Do I look like the physical type?" Sivana quipped.

"So we have an understanding." Psimon allowed a slight smile to cross his features.


	51. Chapter 51

5 Justice League Family Affairs

**a/n: This is it. Someone's fate has been decided (actually it was decided when I wrote chapter 1). Congratulations go to west189 for figuring it out ahead of time. Kindly, she didn't drop spoilers in the reviews. I had to put her off until now but I chose this because of all the reasons she thought I would. :)**

* * *

Shayera studied Goldilocks as the younger woman despondently stared at Kalea's inert form. "You care for her, don't you?"

"She was the princess in the tower. I was supposed to look after her. I didn't. So what happens to me now?" a crestfallen Goldilocks answered.

Shayera couldn't understand the question because she couldn't fathom the gist of Goldilocks' earlier statement. It seemed to be delusional and Shayera _hated _delusions.

"I can help her." Shayera promised, "She needs her mother and her mother is fighting for her life. Helping the mother helps the girl."

Goldilocks' eyes flashed with feverish desire, "What…what if _we_ helped her?"

"Well, if you…" Shayera hedged.

"_Listen_ to me." Goldilocks demanded, "If you try to fight the Legion, I'll stop you. Help the Queen and the Princess and I'll help. She's facing 50 to 1 odds. She needs us."

Shayera watched John's struggle as she considered the offer. Action was better than simply standing here. Goldilocks' hair had proven to be inescapable and she'd stripped Shayera of her mace. This truly was the best option.

"Deal." Shayera agreed. Goldilocks released her and handed her mace back.

"Just don't stand there, we've mothers to save!" Goldilocks sprinted off to the fight and Shayera took one last, lingering look at John and then followed her.

* * *

John and Sinestro battled each other to a standstill. Sinestro finally "cheated". He created a second construct as John blocked the sword with his axe. The dagger flew straight and true until it impacted John's side. He cried out in pain.

* * *

Shayera hit her cyborg opponent in the arm. It was currently configured as an electroblaster and the alien was trying to shoot her. She could hear the JLers' voices but suddenly John's voice rose in agony above the rest.

Her eyes sought his out. Their eyes met and held together for what seemed to be an eternity. It was then that her cyborg opponent thrust his blaster into her abdomen and fired. The burst sustained as the TOU soldier found that he couldn't shut it off. The emitter exploded and Shayera was hurled backwards

She folded in on herself and collapsed to the floor. John's roar of pure rage unnerved Sinestro. John hit him with a battering ram and smashed him into the wall. He smashed him again, and again, and again, twelve times altogether. Sinestro fell face down onto the floor.

John flew to Shayera's side. When the TOU troops tried to engage him he simply leveled them all with pile drivers. They weren't getting up anytime soon.

Maxima wheeled on Zerj even as Goldilocks went to Kalea's bedside, "Surrender, Zerj!"

He wore a benevolent smile, "Yes, your fleet has just arrived and the Technocrat has ordered all of our forces to capitulate."

He knelt before Maxima, "My life is yours."

She hefted her sword but after a moment's hesitation merely barked an order, "Oh, get up!"

"As you command." He rose and studied her troubled countenance, "You're wondering why we transformed Princess Kalea?"

"Yes, dammit! Who the hell gives you the right to cut away pieces of my daughter and replace them with…with…?" Maxima was at a loss for words.

"Cybernetics." Zerj offered, "The right to self existence gives us the right. We never sought control over your empire, Maxima. We simply seek equal rights with the fleshpots that make up the Empire. We ply an honest trade and we should rate common courtesy."

"I'm sorry that your daughter will have to suffer indignities but her situation is ours. She'll understand our plight and become our advocate. She will face social stigma at first but in time she'll come to admire the advantages we've given her." Zerj promised.

"What makes you say that?" Maxima wondered.

"I have seen the surveillance vids from the Legion of Doom's shuttle and I experienced your daughter's fire first hand. She is a fighter. Her will to survive burns bright within her. It carried her through her ordeal and will carry her through as she adjusts to her new limbs." Zerj proclaimed.

Maxima pondered his words even as she schemed on how to make Kalea's future life tolerable.

* * *

John dropped to his knees and folded his body over Shayera's so that he could feel her breath. Her breathing was shallow but it was there. Her pulse was slow and weak. Her pupils were unresponsive. He needed help. The Javelin had a trauma response unit and this sure as hell qualified as trauma.

He lifted Shayera with a construct and flew her out of the throne room. Using his ring as a homing device he sought out the Javelin's transponder. He raced through the warrens of the moon base until he came to the door to the hangar. TOU troops were dragging off their wounded brethren.

_Looks like Blackhawk managed to fight a small war_, John mused. His own side was beginning to hurt like mad and the blood loss was being stymied by a construct from his ring but it was a temporary fix at best. He came to the edge of the door and called out.

"Blackhawk? It's Green Lantern, Shayera is wounded. We need to use the med equipment aboard the shuttle." John called out.

"Advance and be recognized." Blackhawk ordered.

John and Shayera floated into the bay and Blackhawk rose from cover to assess the situation. He began to run for the Javelin, "Come on!"

John allowed Blackhawk to board first and get the autodoc running. Next, he floated Shayera in there and gently laid her down on the diagnostic bed. Blackhawk prepped IVs of saline and glucose and ran a line out of her left arm. Next he asked John what had happened.

John described the event. Blackhawk made John tend to his own wound as he inspected Shayera belly. There were mild burns there and shrapnel embedded in the flesh. A CT scan revealed that the shrapnel was a surface ailment. None had penetrated her deeper tissue layers. The most distressing thing was that this also affected the baby. There wasn't much he could do in the way of prenatal care but Shayera could pull through her case of shock and that was his first priority.

* * *

"Please, no." Superman groveled _and _then he ducked. Metallo lashed out with kryptonite beams all over Doomsday. Doomsday roared in pain and backhanded Metallo. Clark seized the opportunity to deliver an uppercut to Doomsday's oversized jaw. Metallo blasted Doomsday again trying to get Superman. Doomsday lashed out against Metallo.

Metallo blasted Doomsday until the clone lay groveling on the floor. Now, he looked for Superman. Fingers came over the top of his synthetic skull and gouged out his eyes, hence his kryptonite blasters. Metallo was helpless and blind.

Clark saw Diana engaged with Mammoth. She was holding her own but she was obviously distracted by something and the behemoth had the upper hand. He showed himself to her and suddenly everything changed. Knowing Clark was safe galvanized Diana's resolve and she went on the warpath. Mammoth was finished.

"Shall we help out everyone else?" Diana asked.

"Kara and Kyle both need help." Clark replied, "I'll…"

"Help Kyle." She decided for him, "Kara and I together can easily take Lashina's brood."

He smirked, "Good luck with that then."

* * *

Diana flew over to the observing Female Furies and punched, first Lashina, and then Mad Harriet. The Apokoliptans quickly recovered but Diana pressed in on them. She engaged Lashina in close quarters combat since her primary skill set revolved around her whips. She was good, she was very, very good but Diana was better.

As Lashina was reeling she tried to distract Diana with verbal taunts, "You know, sweetie; Superman shared my bed for a while. I'm sure he still misses it."

Diana grit her teeth and powered on through the words and Lashina's defense. Soon the leader of the Female Furies was down and struggling to stay conscious. Now Mad Harriet attacked.

She thrust her shock claws into Diana's back and energized them. Diana cried out but she didn't pass out. Harriet withdrew, expecting Diana to topple over. Instead the Amazon snapped around and delivered a punch straight in on Mad Harriet's nose. This was followed by a right cross and then a left. Harriet went down.

Kara rallied. She twisted Stompa's ankle until the Female Fury went down. Supergirl then beat her silly. Diana put a restraining hand on Kara's shoulder.

"She's down, sister. Let it go so that your soul can be at peace." She advised.

Kara tried to shrug it off but she was still frustrated at having needed to be saved. She looked to her abdomen and it was red and irritated, "At least my costume naturally exposes my mid-riff. I don't think there would be anything left of it down there otherwise."

Diana smiled, "I think you just made a joke."

A hint of a smile began to form on Kara's lips, "Maybe."

"Want to help out whoever else needs help?" Diana suggested.

"Of course." Kara brightly replied.

* * *

Killer Frost smugly observed her ice "sculpture". She was so loose and relaxed she didn't realize that the heart of it was beginning to glow. The structure suddenly melted all at once as Starman unleashed his "Flare Burst". He then subjected Killer Frost to similar treatment. Steam hissed off of her body as her temperature rose and she passed out.

The heat and flash of light from Starman's maneuver distracted King Kull from his batting practice. Rocket Red used the opportunity to shoot Kull with his gauntlet blasters. Rather than impair the subhuman though, it just served to enrage him. Diana interfered by judo chopping both sides of his neck. Kull's arms went slack but he was still awake. She hammered him with a left-right combination and finished him off with a backspin kick. Gizmo was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Captain Atom blew a hole in the roof of his prison and flew up out of the opening. Shimmer beat a retreat. He landed only to find Supergirl instantly by his side. She grinned.

"Seems I was too late to help." She admitted.

"Yeah, but now you can help me hand Shimmer her butt." He said.

"I'd be delighted." Supergirl laughed.

* * *

Clark confronted Star Sapphire as she loomed over Kyle, "Step away from Rayner."

"Go away, stud. I have business with Mr. Rayner that doesn't concern you." She declared, "I want to leave him an invitation. Nothing more diabolical than that."

"Invitation?" Superman repeated.

"To meet my parents if you must know." Star Sapphire smiled, "I know they'll love him. They love everyone."

"I'm sure they do. That means they don't actually have to meet Kyle in person to love him, now do they?" Clark patronized her and she knew it.

"Don't placate me!" Star Sapphire repulsed Superman with a force blast. Next she pulled Kyle to his feet and passionately kissed him. During the kiss, his eyes flashed violet like hers but only for a few seconds. She released him and started to traipse off as he stood there dazed and confused.

Clark blocked her path, "You're not going anywhere."

* * *

Psimon shook his head, "Enough of this. Sivana, open a boom tube. We're leaving."

Sivana was so happy to comply he didn't take umbrage at the usurpation of his authority. Psimon applied his telepathic abilities and each and every one of the JLers clutched their heads and dropped onto their knees. Everyone except Captain Atom.

Star Sapphire collected all of the downed Legionnaires and carried them through the boom tube. She'd never created that many force bubbles at once before, and having been reenergized by the visit "home", she found it next to effortless now. Grodd, who was at the other end of the wormhole, was impressed.

Gizmo flew through the tube once Star Sapphire's load transited through. Shimmer was next. Sivana stood next to the tube.

"Come on!" he shouted for Queen Bee.

Psimon batted Captain Atom around with telekinetic bursts. Buffeted about, Atom had no chance to fight back. Almost all of the Legionnaires had escaped while this was going on and Captain Atom was getting frustrated.

Finally, he fired off a desperate quantum burst in Psimon's direction. It hit the leader of the Fearsome Five's glass dome. That dome contained his exposed brain. Captain Atom's discharge shattered the dome and Psimon cried out. Queen Bee handed Sivana her stinger and she grabbed Psimon and flew him into the tube.

Sivana desperately laid down cover fire as he retreated into the boom tube's embrace. The tube closed after Sivana had passed through it. Captain Atom never stood a chance of pursuing.

* * *

Aboard the Javelin, Shayera had stabilized. Her eyes fluttered open to find John leaning over her and holding her right hand. He looked relieved to see her and yet his eyes possessed a sorrow she'd never seen before. She checked his side; he'd been stabbed after all.

"Are you all right?" they asked in stereo. That _almost_ lightened John's gravitas. She struggled to rise…what was she strapped into anyway?

"Okay, since you're not going to lie there like a good patient I'll provide some answers to settle you down." John promised, "What's the last thing you remember?"

"That's a question, not an answer." She quipped but an overwhelming sense of dread was beginning to crush her heart. Seeing he was too despondent to appreciate the humor she answered, "I saw you get stabbed."

"Anything else?" he gently asked.

"I remember…_pain_." She suddenly recalled.

"You were electrocuted _and _then subjected to a close quarter's munitions detonation." John struggled to compose himself.

Her eyes desperately sought out her belly. She saw the bloodied bandage wrapped around her and she began to tear up, "The baby?"

John was too overwhelmed with grief to speak so Blackhawk interjected, "I'm afraid the baby didn't survive the electrocution. The shrapnel and the concussive blast from the cyborg's arm didn't matter."

"I know it seems meaningless but I _am_ truly sorry. This shouldn't happen to anyone." Blackhawk sadly professed.

"Our son…" Shayera choked.

_That_ piqued Blackhawk's interest, "That's the second time you've mentioned that. I don't know who did the chromosome scan back at the Hall but your baby wasn't a boy. She was a girl."


	52. Chapter 52

4 Justice League Family Affairs

If it all fell to pieces tomorrow  
Would you still be mine?

- the Eagles

* * *

"A girl?" Shayera couldn't process it. It was all too much, too fast; "We were going to have a daughter?"

John was at a loss, "I…I had no idea."

Shayera suddenly doubled over. Blackhawk got her feet off of the bed and onto the deck plates, "Her body is trying to evacuate the dead tissue."

"That _tissue_ is my daughter!" Shayera snapped.

"I hate to be blunt, but your daughter is dead and if her body doesn't pass out of yours you'll be dealing with necrotic rot and infection." Blackhawk was stern but with an overreaching edge of concern and kindness, "Let's get you to the restroom and let nature take its course."

Shayera was hit by two more contractions on the way. She got to the toilet and unabashedly pulled her pants down. John erected a wall construct to provide privacy since he was propping the door open so that he could sit with Shayera and comfort her during her distress.

He constructed a chair and sat facing her. They held hands as her body was wracked with convulsions. Finally, she felt something pass and her body ceased fighting.

"Is it over?" John asked.

"I think so." She replied, "Everything just feels…_funny_."

"I suggest you don't look into the bowl and just flush. You won't like what you see." Blackhawk called through the wall.

"Oh God!" Shayera moaned before the toilet flushed. She tried to stand but she needed to vomit. Retching into the sink, Shayera tried to forget the image now burned into her brain while John stood by.

"Shay…" John desperately sought words of solace. Her clothing was situated so he dropped the wall and chair. They sat on the bed and she nestled into him, "Hold me."

His arms wrapped around her and John softly murmured words of comfort and love. Blackhawk stepped out of the shuttle to find Kyle approaching with Shayera's mace. He looked worried.

"Shayera never leaves this thing just lying around. What's wrong?" he asked.

Blackhawk didn't know how much he should say, "Shayera was injured. She's better now."

"Then why didn't she come back for the mace herself?" Kyle asked, intuitively knowing something was wrong.

"I can't say. That's up to them." Blackhawk warned him.

Kyle backed off but he'd have this conversation with the afflicted couple, "They're waking up Superman's daughter now, if you want to meet her."

Blackhawk shook his head, "I'd best tend to John and Shayera."

Kyle opened his mouth but Blackhawk spoke first, "Let it go, Kyle. They'll tell you if they want to."

Kyle handed off the mace, "I'll be in the throne room if I'm needed."

"I'll find you." Blackhawk replied as Kyle flew off. He hefted the mace, surprised by how much it weighed. He knew Shayera was muscular but he never knew she was in bodybuilder range. It truly didn't show.

As he began to board the shuttle, he heard Shayera's aggravated voice say; "What do you mean this serves as a lesson to both of us? Are you blaming me for this?"

"I said 'for both of us' because that's what it is. We _both_ had concerns regarding the baby's chances during this fight. We _both_ overruled them in order to keep you in the fight. I'm as much to blame as you are." John quietly but firmly answered.

"But you implied…" Shayera began to say.

"Shayera, John is right. Neither one of you alone shoulders the blame. The only reason you're being so defensive is because you want to blame yourself. It's natural but unnecessary. You both knew, as parents, that there was risk involved and you accepted that risk. Sadly, it ended up in disaster. Now it's just a matter of living with those choices." Blackhawk counseled, "The sooner you can let it go, the sooner you can try again."

"And next time we won't take any unnecessary risks." John decided.

"'_We_' is the word. If I'm out of action then you're out of action too. Rex will need both of us." Shayera amended his statement.

John nodded with a smile, "Deal."

Blackhawk made to leave when Shayera stopped him, "You seem awfully knowledgeable about the blame game. Care to explain?"

Blackhawk visibly struggled with revealing his experience but in the end he relented, "I was married once. We'll call her Natalie. Natalie got pregnant twice and miscarried each time. I was gone for a while and when I came back she was pregnant with another man's child. She carried it to term and now they have a daughter."

"Ouch." John was immediately distracted from his own pain, "What did you do?"

"I divorced her, resigned my commission, and became a mercenary." Blackhawk shrugged, "Two out of three were mistakes."

"But you don't think the divorce was, right?" John asked.

"I don't know." Blackhawk confessed, "The divorce was probably inevitable by that time. You see, Natalie and I had started the blame game. She blamed me for the miscarriages and I blamed her. In the end, it was probably 'us'."

"That much acrimony poisons the soul. I had a hard road to travel before I learned that lesson. I don't want to see you two on the same path. You each had concerns and you each ignored them. Do what Natalie and I couldn't do and learn from that mistake, then there won't have to be a second death in the family." Blackhawk advised, "Unless it's just medically unavoidable."

"You make it sound like that wasn't the case between you and Natalie." Shayera observed.

A pained look settled on Blackhawk's features as he recounted those days, "Nat I were young and dumb. We were invincible, or at least we thought so. Our choices were ones that put the baby at risk. It just took the deaths before each of us figured it out in our own way."

"In the end, the tests came out that we weren't biologically compatible. _That's _why Nat cheated on me. She just wanted kids so bad…" he paused to gather himself, "She just knew when to look elsewhere before I did."

"We'd spent so much time blaming each other while ignoring our own culpability that our relationship disintegrated. I _don't _want you two locked in the blame game. You both bear _equal _responsibility so call it good and stay in love. Your self-fulfilling prophecy called 'Rex' will still happen. You may even get a few more unexpected dividends out of it." He grinned at the end.

Shayera perked up and she tentatively smiled as she gazed adoringly at John, "He's right. We might end up with a couple of daughters."

"Or other sons." Life was also returning to John's eyes. He grinned slyly, "If this proves anything it proves that we're not Destiny's puppets."

Shayera thumped a hand against his chest, "You need to get over that mantra."

He chuckled, "It's served me well so far."

"Yes, it has." Shayera laid her head on his shoulder before sharply retorting, "Finally."

They all shared a quiet laugh at that before Blackhawk warned them, "I hate to spoil an idyllic moment but you're going to have to come up with something to say to the others. Kyle's ready to chew through depleted uranium to get at you two."

Shayera's eyes met John's, "The truth?"

"It's usually the safest bet." He concurred.

"Now that everything's settled, how about a little rest?" she asked, "I'm beat."

John wrapped his arm around her waist and rubbed the sensitive spot on her back between her wings. She fell asleep within minutes leaving John and Blackhawk free to talk. John discovered that Galatea knew that Blackhawk had been previously married. He also learned of their "no commitments" stance. John challenged it.

"You two are among the most committed couples I've ever met so don't give me that 'no commitments' bull." John argued.

"We're committed because there's nothing preventing us from being committed. Will we remain as close when obstacles arise? I don't know. I can't promise her the future. Your circumstances prove that, but I can offer her the here and now and in the here and now she is my first loyalty." Blackhawk confessed.

"So the League and the UN fall somewhere behind her." John clarified.

"It's not as bad as it sounds." Blackhawk countered.

"No, it sounds just about right. You're just being more honest about it than others." John conceded, "If you could spend the rest of your life with Galatea, would you?"

"Well, we've only really known each other for less than a year." Blackhawk qualified the coming statement, "But given what I know so far I'd say 'Yes' without any reservations."

"That sounds like commitment to me." John chuckled, "Any indication that the lady feels the same way?"

"Does she open her eyes or speak?" Blackhawk dryly responded.

"So no dangers of another 'Natalie'?" John wondered.

Blackhawk gave him an odd look, "Of course there's a chance. We're in a long distance relationship and she's pretty naïve. She may not see an extracurricular relationship as a bad thing."

Something was left unsaid but John didn't pursue it.

* * *

"The eye and the ear are particular masterstrokes. Isolating the particular control elements for her enhanced hearing and her vision powers we were able to not only maintain those abilities but we enhanced them." Zerj boasted.

"Stop talking about my daughter as if she were a pile of parts waiting to be activated." Maxima snapped.

"Apologies, Majesty. But you must realize that in a very real sense the Princess _is_ a collection of components that have been tuned to her physiology and will actually grant her advantages over either parent." Zerj explained.

Superman blithely accepted this. Upon hearing it though a shadow passed over Maxima's face. She knew her daughter's appetites all too well. An unmanageable Kalea was a threat to the galaxy at large.

Kalea had probably seen her soft hearted father as a pushover. She also probably saw his entire planet that way. Her appetites wouldn't allow her to leave well enough alone. She'd absorb Earth into the Empire "for its own protection", or at least that would be the official line. The real reasons would inhabit the darkest recesses of Kalea's soul.

"Your Majesty, we're ready." A med tech announced. It deactivated the synaptic modulators with a nod from Maxima. Kalea looked so peaceful. Maxima hated to awaken her but the dark deed had to be done.

Maxima had already summoned her counselors in order to craft the peace treaty between Almerac and Orblat. Craftily, she was incorporating recognition of the TOU cyborgs as full citizens and guarantees of their rights into the treaty. Further legislation would follow in the days, weeks, months, and years to come. All of it was aimed at insuring Kalea's succession to the throne. Any price was worth that.

Despite showing a diabolical streak regarding Kalea's surgeries, Gnash Zerj had displayed nothing but heartfelt regret at the measures the TOU had employed. She knew his sentiments to be real because of her esper abilities. The cyborg was putting the best foot forward and had been extolling the added capabilities that Kalea's cybernetic parts would enable her to have.

"She's coming around." Maxima proclaimed and silence fell over the chamber.

Kalea's eyes drowsily opened. The Almeracian Honor Guard fell onto one knee and the heads bowed low. Kalea blinked a few times. She saw her mother and father standing side by side and a beatific smile broke out on her face. Then her eye's HUD flared to life.

She screamed and then desperately examined her limbs. Discovering her right arm and both legs still in the process of developing artificial skin, she could see the cybernetic components themselves and she went into a panic. Maxima rushed to her side and tried to soothe her fears.

"Kalea! Listen to me!" Maxima kept her voice calm and quiet, forcing Kalea to quiet down in order to hear her mother's voice. She needn't have bothered; her artificial ear activated and brought every noise to her. Maxima knew this would happen and focused her daughter on the problem, "Kalea, concentrate on resetting everything to normal. Understand? Reset to normal."

"Normal?" Kalea shrieked, "What's 'normal'? I'm a monster. Kill me. Kill me now and be done with it. It would be kinder than letting me live. Don't make me live this way!"

"I'm not going to kill you, Kalea. You're my only daughter and you deserve a chance at life. I've granted the cyborgs equal rights. No one will mock you or scorn you or they'll feel my wrath. Do you understand? Momma's making it better." Maxima desperately tried to explain.

"Better." Kalea retorted and then she wept bitterly.


	53. Chapter 53

4 Justice League Family Affairs

A red and blue streak boarded the shuttle. Superman rushed to the freezer, grabbed a pint of ice cream and a spoon and then took off again. John and Shayera grinned.

"Well, that was abrupt." John opined as he examined the area.

"Hey Lantern, grab me a pint of Fudge Monkey." Shayera called out.

John used his ring to deliver the treat and the spoon. Shayera smirked, "Good ol' Wally. Predictable as always."

"Not this time. I just scored a Cherry Garcia." John grinned. He turned to Blackhawk, "There's one left, a Coffee flavored Haagen-Dazs. It's yours for the asking."

Blackhawk wore a naughty expression, "Why not?"

* * *

Maxima addressed Kalea, "Now, you see? Your…additions…respond like normal until you will them to go beyond your…biological…norms."

"You can't stand to look at me." Kalea accused.

Maxima held her daughter close, "That isn't true. This experience has taught me how much I've neglected you. That won't happen anymore. I promise you, Kalea, if affairs of state interfere with 'us', then you and I together will tackle that nuisance and solve the problem that much sooner. It's time you became involved with the court anyway."

"But they'll know! They'll be mocking me and looking down at me. I'll just be in the way." Kalea feared.

"They'll suspect but they won't be certain. Besides, the treaty will forbid them from expressing their prejudices. Those that violate the treaty's stipulations will be imprisoned. Your limbs have grown their artificial skin. Your eye and ear…well your eye may prove a problem but only when some suitor gazes adoringly into it and sees no emotion reflected in it. That day is some time from us. By the time it arrives the new laws will be imposed." Maxima argued.

"Is it really safe to pass anti-discrimination laws?" Kalea worried, "The Empire may revolt."

"Then we'll live on Earth with your Father." Maxima laughed.

"But they're so…" Kalea struggled for words.

"Hopelessly naïve?" Maxima chuckled, "They are that but as your Father has demonstrated to me, they are a compassionate people and would welcome two more strays."

"Who would?" Clark asked as he sped in. He smiled at Kalea and handed her the ice cream, "I thought that might help you feel better."

She removed the lid and stared at the tubs contents, "Ice cream?"

"Cookie dough." He explained, "I don't think you've tried it before."

She spooned a bite and tasted it. Her natural eye danced. Her mechanical eye was noticeably devoid of expression. Maxima stiffened.

"Easy Max, just say she lost an eye and it's a glass replacement." Clark suggested.

Maxima subsided, "As you say, Kal. Such things are common within the Empire."

"They are?" he asked, surprised by that piece of information.

"We are a warrior culture. It is not uncommon to lose body parts in duels or other ritualistic combat." Maxima explained.

Kalea watched her parents relax as they mingled with one another and a cold and lonely part of her heart began to warm. It chilled again as Diana approached. Yet…Diana didn't regard her with contempt or pity. Rather she met her eyes with respect, as one warrior to another.

It had been explained to Kalea that a group of her father's associates had accompanied him on his quest to rescue her. Diana had obviously been one of those to come along despite the hell that Kalea had put her through. Her mother's easy camaraderie with the _other_ woman bespoke of Maxima's acceptance of her. Diana was a friend to the crown and none could say differently until the Queen changed her mind, or was deposed.

Clark took Kalea aside while Maxima and Diana chatted. He was troubled and she was curious as to why. She found out as he spoke.

"I'm sorry you were kidnapped. I promised you safety on Earth and instead _my_ enemies kidnapped you and brought you to this. Hopefully your next visit won't be so rough." He hopefully added at the end.

"Next visit?" she was bewildered.

"I can visit you now that I know where Almeracian space is. I was also hoping that you'd like to visit Earth again. There's always ice cream and pizza to be had." He offered.

"You're not staying." She sullenly realized, "You're going back to Earth."

"I've explained that. I have responsibilities on Earth. I'd say bring Earth into the Empire and that would solve our little problem but as you've said, Earth is comparatively primitive. It wouldn't be a good fit." Clark stated.

_I'll make them fit. Earthlings will be my slaves._ Kalea thought. Outwardly she said, "You said that some of your fellow champions came with you to rescue me. Can I meet them?"

Clark quickly gathered Kara, Starman, Captain Atom, Rocket Red, and the returning Kyle Rayner. He had no idea where Shayera and John had gotten to and said as much. Kalea assured him that she could meet with them later.

Maxima heard this as she and Diana approached, "You mean the Thanagarian woman? She was gravely injured at my side and the other Green Lantern whisked her away."

Diana blanched at this, having come to the erroneous conclusion that the Fates had been wrong. Kyle added, "John and Shayera are in the Javelin. Blackhawk is guarding them like a mother bear."

"Excuse me." Diana said Maxima and Kalea and she went to Kyle, "Lead me to the shuttle."

"It won't do any good." He warned. She stared him down and he relented, "Okay, okay don't get your panties in a twist. Follow me."

He called out, "Later Princess!" as he led Diana out of the chamber.

* * *

"Something's up." Clark surmised by the tension in Diana's eyes, "I'm sure one or both of our Green Lanterns will make an appearance."

"Why bother?" Kalea asked, "They're just Green Lanterns."

"The Thanagarian and the Green Lantern that fought at my side weren't your average examples of the breed. I wouldn't have won without them." Maxima advised her daughter.

Kalea took these words to heart. She was using this "meet n' greet" as an opportunity to gather intelligence on Earth's heroes. The planet had repelled the dread forces of Apokolips 4 times already. It wasn't to be taken lightly.

Kalea used the time to ask of the heroes questions about themselves and their powers. She was surprised to learn that Captain Atom was a man transformed into a living nuclear reaction contained within his suit. Rocket Red was a mecha-empath that wore Apokoliptan battle armor. Starman was really Prince Gavyn of Throneworld. She was surprised that he was alive because Almerac's rival was known for disposing of their excess nobles and Gavyn's sister occupied the throne.

"Believe me, they tried." Starman enigmatically informed her. She couldn't get anything else out of him. Lastly, she came to Supergirl.

"Finally, Kalea…this is my 'cousin' Supergirl." Clark introduced them.

Supergirl held out her hand, "Hi. We've met. I'm Kara."

"I take it your powers are the same as my father's?" Kalea asked.

"And it's so nice making your acquaintance…again. I think you're a lovely person too. Not." Kara quipped.

"Listen, you tramp…" Kalea snapped before being interrupted by Kara's laughter.

"Now that's the little spitfire that I remember. Want to try making nice now?" Kara asked.

Kalea looked to Maxima who urged her with everything but words. Kalea relented, "Fine."

"You don't have to sound so thrilled about it." Kara deadpanned before ramping up the enthusiasm, "C'mon! You're my 2nd cousin. We're related."

"Joy." Kalea said without any emotion whatsoever.

Kara smirked, "I understand. I was a teenager not too long ago."

"Kal-El, I need to accept the Technocrat's capitulation and get her to sign the treaty. Will you have Gnash Zerj explain more about Kalea's newfound 'gifts' to her?" Maxima interjected.

"It would be a pleasure." Clark looked to Kalea, "Join me?"

* * *

Kyle realized Diana could've flown faster if it hadn't been for a few hairpin turns they had to make. As it was, she pushed him to the edge of his ability. He had to admit that it was pretty fun twisting and turning through the bowels of the alien moon base at breakneck speeds!

They arrived at the hangars to find them held by Almeracian troops. Since neither of them were cyborgs, and Kyle was obviously a Green Lantern, they were allowed access with only a modicum of rudeness. Diana held her head high and acted as though the remarks had never been made. Kyle was getting used to them so it was getting easier to ignore the disparaging comments.

Diana climbed aboard the shuttle. The medical unit's curtains were drawn but she didn't hear weeping. She threw open the curtains and spied a noticeably downcast Shayera and John. Blackhawk radiated concern and he intercepted the Princess.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"What happened? There was supposed to be a death yet no one died." Diana blurted.

"I wouldn't say that." Blackhawk replied.

"Explain yourself." Diana snapped.

Blackhawk bristled but Shayera placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, "It's all right. I've got this."

"You should be resting." Blackhawk accused.

"I can explain it to Diana and Diana can explain it to everyone else. It saves me time and effort in the long run so in effect I'll be resting." Shayera argued.

It made sense…as much as Blackhawk hated to admit it. Shayera led Diana to the other side of the curtains to the passenger compartment. Sitting her down, Shayera took a deep breath. There was so much to say but really, what did any of it matter? Best to stick with the facts.

"I was pregnant. The baby and I were wounded by the same cyborg. I recovered but my daughter…died." She said the last in a heavy exhalation. It was one thing to know it but to come out and say it; it reopened a barely knitted wound.

Diana registered Shayera's distress and gave the Thanagarian time to compose herself. She reached out and clasped Shayera's hands, "I'm so sorry. If I'd known I would have tried to warn you."

"You did." Shayera solemnly replied, "I ignored you. I ignored everyone who knew I was pregnant."

John came over and sat to Shayera's other side, "You can't blame yourself too much. It was a group mistake. What counts is what we do next time."

"How can you be so certain that there will be a next time?" Diana asked.

"Tell her about Rex." Shayera ordered and John smiled as he complied.

Diana was entranced, "I don't remember any of that."

"Only Batman and I have any memory of those events." John shared, "That's why he felt duly informed enough to tell me to 'get over myself' and return to Shayera."

"He did?" Diana was intrigued.

"He said reacting against the future was being as much of a puppet to Destiny as bowing to it. He said I needed to determine what it was I wanted to have happen and do everything in my power to make _that_ come true." John revealed, "Mari and I broke up a few days later."

"And then we got back together while watching Bruce's wedding on TV." Shayera happily declared, "Poor L-Ron was scandalized."

"Why?" Diana was bewildered.

"Well, the three of us were in the Hall's rec room watching TV and John and I were arguing over whether or not I cried during the wedding…" Shayera began.

"She was bawling like a baby." John crowed.

Shayera fixed him with an irritated glare, "_Anyway_, John and I got a little physical, which turned into a lot physical, and we…"

"I get it." Diana warded her off from describing things any further, "And L-Ron being L-Ron refused to chastise you and trekked off elsewhere."

"Basically." John chuckled.

Blackhawk moved forward into the space, "The little guy ended up in Blackhawk bunkhouse."

"How can you be sure it was the same night?" Diana asked.

"Wayne/Gordon wedding? Oh yeah, it was the same night. LBH made us watch the ceremony on TV. Jake and Smiley ended up sobbing and declared everything was 'so romantic'. Lady Blackhawk and I almost rented rooms elsewhere that night." Blackhawk disclosed.

"Have you two ever…?" Shayera asked.

Blackhawk wore a wry expression, "No. We're teammates first and foremost."

"Besides, his girlfriend can turn him into a pretzel." John chuckled.

Blackhawk rolled his eyes, "Like she has reason to. Any idea of when we're shipping out?"

"Maxima is accepting the Technocrat's formal surrender any time now. There will be a treaty signing and then we should be free." Diana shared.

"Won't be soon enough." Shayera sighed, "This shuttle is the source of bad memories right now. The sooner I'm out of it, the happier I'll be."

"Just hold on, Babe. We'll be going soon even if we have to leave Superman behind." John promised.

Diana blanched but didn't protest.


	54. Chapter 54

5 Justice League Family Affairs

"Ninety-eight." Blackhawk grunted. He was in the cargo bay. His legs were hooked under a wall mounted tie-down and he was hanging upside down doing sit-ups. His goal was one hundred a day. He thought about going longer because of the ice cream but John's appearance forestalled that.

"Shayera will need you to relieve her in the cockpit in the next ten minutes." Stewart declared.

"Just two more to go." Blackhawk replied. He fired off the last two reps and uncurled himself from the tie-down by pulling himself up with a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"Do I even want to know what you do for push-ups?" John joked.

"Probably not." Blackhawk shared the grin. He wrapped a towel around his neck and slung his jacket over his shoulder. He stopped by the galley to grab a sports drink and then proceeded past the med bay into the passenger cabin and all the way through that until he reached the cockpit. The door was open and Shayera could be seen within.

He sat down at the pilot's station and suddenly realized: his hat was on her head. Perched at a slight, rakish angle, his hat definitely sat on her head. He snatched it back.

"Hey!" she yelped. She overcorrected as she missed a gravitational eddy and nearly threw the shuttle off course.

"See what you did?" she huffed.

"Don't wear my hat." Blackhawk unapologetically demanded.

"It was helping me concentrate." Shayera argued, "I could pretend that I was a member of the Blackhawk Squadron."

"You could definitely teach us a thing or two about flying but that doesn't mean you can wear my hat." Blackhawk admitted.

"What's with you and that hat anyway?" Shayera had to ask.

"It belonged to the original Blackhawk during World War II. It, like Blackhawk Island, is a physical link with his legacy. It's a testament to what I have to live up to." Blackhawk explained, "I thought I lost it once when Galatea captured me and brought me to Dustin. Thankfully, she went back for it as a gesture towards making amends."

Shayera thought about it for a moment before asking, "Has she ever worn your hat?"

Blackhawk's cheeks turned rosy, "Um…well…uh…yes, but it wasn't like that."

"Like what?" Shayera's eyes danced with impish delight.

"We were…never mind. We weren't doing anything." Blackhawk said a mite defensively.

"So the hat was worn while you two were having sex." Shayera enjoyed watching him change colors again, "No problem. I'll keep your naughty secret."

Blackhawk took control of the craft and was quiet while he navigated a solar system. Shayera fell into silence. She wished there were stars. Hyperspace was full of colors stemming from gravity influencing it and profound darkness but nothing as simple a single star twinkling. Stars and suns gave off a prismatic display in hyperspace and it wasn't as soothing as a night sky.

Blackhawk noted her staring out the cockpit but granted her solitude for a time. After fifteen minutes he asked, "Something troubling you?"

"Everything. My daughter, a daughter I didn't even know I had because of my arrogant presumption towards the future, died today. She didn't need to. I could've kept out of the fight and she would've lived." Shayera said softly.

"You don't know that. Diana said the Fates had marked your baby as going to die. Against the Techno-Organic Union or back on Earth for reasons unknown, your child's fate was sealed." Blackhawk reminded her.

"I don't even know if I believe in the 'Fates'." Shayera replied, "Who are they to decide my baby needs to die? Who gave them the right?"

"Maybe they don't decide. Maybe they just see what's coming." Blackhawk suggested.

"Who needs `em?" Shayera grumped.

"Obviously somebody does." Blackhawk countered. She fell into a murky silence at that. John came in, "Shay?"

"Yeah?" she responded warily.

"Do you want dinner?" he asked.

"Sure." She replied forlornly.

GL looked to Blackhawk. The pilot shrugged. John took Shayera by the hand and led her to the kitchenette, "You're helping. It'll help you keep from moping."

"John, our baby…" the protest died on her lips.

He held her close and kissed her forehead, "I know, Babe. I feel the same way but we have to fight it. You don't want this to beat you, do you?"

"No." she sullenly answered.

"I can't hear you." John was all Marine again, "Are you gonna let this beat you?"

"No." Shayera growled.

"That's my girl. You don't let anything beat you." John applauded.

_Things come close to beating me. Will this?_ Shayera thought to herself.

* * *

"Clark, not to be rude or anything, but your daughter is evil." Kara said from across the aisle from where he and Diana were seated.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

Diana smacked his shoulder, "You've seen the girl manipulate you and everyone around you. The look she gave you when you announced you were leaving bespoke of revenge."

"The way she questioned the League, it was like she was sizing us up." Kara opined.

"Well, I don't know why she would so that." Clark protested.

"Revenge." Diana prophesied.

"How can you say that?" Clark wondered, "She treated you decently enough this time around."

"Maxima accepted me. As long as the Queen sees me as a friend, or at least as an ally, the rest of the kingdom will follow suit." Diana explained, "That perception will last only as long as Maxima's reign."

"You're not saying that Kalea would depose her mother, are you?" Clark was shocked.

"Clark, the girl's stronger and faster than you are and she's got it in for Diana. How long is she gonna let her mother stand in the way?" Kara asked.

Thinking of how willful Kalea was, he had to admit he had no idea.

* * *

Tessa was dropping Sir Justin off. They were in the main foyer and Justin had set his grip down. Tessa was giving him a seductive smile.

"Y'know, I could make a regular habit of this." She said.

"Mmm. So could I." Justin agreed as he took the lady in his arms, "T'would be tempting to 'run away' for a fortnight."

Their lips met and the world fell away. She was breathless when they parted, "Have them call me when they hear your case, Justin."

"You needn't…" he began to protest.

She jabbed a finger into his chest, "Call me!"

He took hold of her hand and held it to his heart, "I shall, milady, if only to hear your voice again."

"Flatterer." She laughed.

"You wound me, Tessa. I shall call you. For both my hearing and because I wish for nothing more than to stand in your company again." Justin sincerely promised.

"Silver tongued devil." Tessa playfully accused, "All right. I'm letting you off with a warning."

Justin drew her in for another kiss. She smiled, "I'd better get going or I'm never going to leave. Later!"

Justin watched her exit the Hall. He went to the glass doors and watched her cross the portico and head for the car park. Moments later a MINI rocketed out of the area. He smiled.

* * *

It took 24 hours for "Sawbones", Blackhawk's Javelin shuttle, to reach Earth. By the time the heroes reached terra firma, they were ready to go stir crazy. They dispersed as soon as the boarding ramp touched down.

Clark made a preliminary report to J'onn and in return found out about the "Legion of Good" and the Shining Knight. Neither case made him happy. Superman wanted 24 hours off and then he would review Sir Justin's case. The following day a hearing could commence.

* * *

Two days later, the Founders held court. John and Shayera decided to recuse themselves. The Flash acted on behalf of the defense and that left Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter as the tri-panel judiciary.

Flash went through STAR Labs video log, which showed the particulars of the "crime". He admitted that from the camera's perspective it was pretty cut and tried but, he argued, it wasn't a cut and dried case. He had two witnesses, Tessa and Sir Justin himself. He decided to use them both. Tessa testified first.

"Shouldn't I be sworn in or something?" she asked.

"This isn't a court of law, Ms. Richardson." Superman explained, "This is merely a disciplinary meeting to see whether or not League by-laws were violated. If criminal culpability is assessed then all evidence will be turned over the appropriate law enforcement officials for investigation."

"So you're just here to crucify Justin before his peers before handing him off to the cops?" Tessa asked.

"Ur…not exactly. We're here to determine the facts of whether or not Sir Justin murdered a human being, an altered human being, but a human being nonetheless." Superman declared.

"Let me save you some time here." Tessa offered, "He was trying to _eat_ me. Go ahead and use those X-Ray peepers to see the wound. I figure that when a human being starts eating other, living people they sort of sacrifice their rights as a human being."

"As far as the scientific analysis goes, my buddies at STAR Labs performed an autopsy. The genetic sequencing was particularly fascinating to behold. This guy was a _moth_! He had enough vestigial humanity left to make him remember being human and to respond to language cues but my guess was that a trained chimp would be more human." Tessa explained.

"Let's not forget the most glaring crime here and that's that he trapped me and started making lunch out of me." Tessa stressed, "If you think I'm going to forget that any time soon, you can forget it yourself. I sure as hell am not about to forgive it."

"Then there's Justin himself." Tessa switched gears, "He's a man out of time. He may run around on space stations and hop in flying shuttles but he's truly, heart and soul, a man out of the 10th Century. The virtues and vices of that day color his outlook and springboard his actions. The baseline here is that Justin sees a dragon or a monster and he slays the beast. It's a cultural prejudice hardwired into his brain. You want to take issue with something, take issue with that."

"You have a hero. I spent the entire week-end with Justin and I find him to be the most noble, forthright person I've ever met. Chivalry oozes out of every poor but that's also the problem. You want to keep the Shining Knight as a JLer? Re-train his prejudices. Teach him that some monsters aren't to be slain and that some bad guys get away with evil." Tessa finished her statement.

She sat down and Vigilante waved his hat in the air from the visitor's section, "Yee Haw! That's tellin' `em, Lil' Missy!"

"Vigilante?" Superman asked.

"Yah?" the cowboy responded.

"No more outbursts." Superman instructed. He turned to Sir Justin, "Sir Justin?"

Justin stood, "Yes?"

"Can you explain yourself?" Superman asked.

"Yon creature was attacking the fair maid. It ate of her flesh. I wounded it but rather than retreat, it attacked me. I ended the wretched beast's life at that point." Justin described what happened.

"I think the panel needs to discuss these matters. We're in recess for an hour." Superman decreed.

In the end, Sir Justin was assigned to "cultural sensitivity" training with Superman. He was placed back on the active duty roster as was Supergirl as she completed her community service chores.

* * *

"You okay?" John asked. It had been two weeks since that awful day. She was standing on the balcony of the JLU Women's Dorm and she was staring off into the distance.

She turned to him and for the first time in weeks, wore a contented smile, "I am. Thanks to you."

Her smile was bright and infectious so John joined her. He held her in his arms as they gazed out across the city. The future was still theirs as long as they didn't give up on it. Neither one of them would give up. Not now.

* * *

**a/n: For those of you I told that there would be two more chapters, I was wrong. This is it.**

**a/n: Coming up next: "Justice league Conflict; DCAU series Part 9" and "Justice League the Corps; DCAU series part 10". I also have a vague outline forming up for an as-of-yet untitled Part 11.**

**a/n: There will be a delay before I start Part 9. I promised a story to a major Star Trek website and since I'm one of the Featured Authors I feel obligated to deliver. I'll return to the JLU afterwards, I promise. **

**a/n: Thanks to all the readers and reviewers!**

**a/n: Thanks go to animeluverqueen for her many corrections, suggestions, and observations. She makes having a Beta Reader fun.**


End file.
